As Long As You'll Have Me
by skywasmadeofamethyst
Summary: Clara Munson has always been the apple of her Uncle Bobby's eye. After losing everything to a con artist of a fiance, Clara is left with no choice but to return to Charming. With her past she's so not looking for love. A connection with a Scottish Son changes everything though. Can they make it work? Can Clara find herself among all the chaos in samcro? Starts before season one.
1. Waking Up in Vegas

Clara Munson awoke to the noise of a relentless pounding at the door. She shot up in bed her head throbbing and her stomach churning. She flinched not enjoying this feeling at all. The dull pain of a hangover was never a pleasant thing to experience.

She wiped eyes trying her best to remove the sleep from them as she examined her surroundings. The night before was a blur.

She let out a sigh as she took in the mess around her. Various bits of her clothing littered the floor. The bedspread was cluttered with her purse, along with a full ashtray, a pack of half empty menthol cigarettes, and an empty bottle of cheap cotton candy flavored vodka. She sighed as her brain slowly registered just where she was; a shit motel on the Vegas strip.

The motel room was flat out ugly. It was supposed to be ocean themed, which was ridiculous given that it was in the middle of a desert town. There was a flat wooden mermaid sculpture hanging above the bed that's eyes looked a little cockeyed to Clara, a painting of a lighthouse on the wall, and a cup of fake seashells sitting out on the dresser. The dresser itself was painted a bright almost neon aqua blue. The carpet had probably at one point been a pretty beige but with time and a lot of foot traffic it was now brownish.

Clara flinched as the pounding noise became even louder. She struggled to climb out of the bed the scratchy floral bedspread and low-end sheets that she was sure might of been white at one point in time, tangling around her legs as she stood up.

Her head throbbed even harder as she heard a furious voice speak up on the other side of the motel room door. "Come on girlie open up. I know you're there. That piece of shit car of yours is still in my driveway."

She made her way over to the chipped aqua blue door. She stood up on her tip toes peeking through the little peep hole letting out a low groan when she spotted just who it was.

The motel manager wasn't her favorite person on the planet at the moment. He'd given her the creeps the second she'd met him at her check in time.

He was a heavy set man with thinning greasy dark hair and a thick mustache. The hair on his body made up for the lack of hair on his head. A thick swath of dark hair was visible under the red bowling shirt he wore and his arms and legs were just as hairy. He made Clara think of a walking talking ape.

Clara put her best winning smile though it honestly came out weak, as she opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"Times up girlie. Check out time is at noon and it's far past that now. You need to get out unless you want to pay for another night that is." The motel manager stated.

Clara cringed as she realized the man was leering at her, peeking down her dark pink blouse.

Clara knew there was no way in hell she could afford another night here. Last time she'd checked she had a little over one hundred dollars to her name. It was decent but it could be better.

The place might be a fleabag motel, but it was a two hundred dollar a night fleabag motel.

She took a deep breath her mother's words ringing in her head;_don't ever let anyone make you feel inferior. You're a Munson._

"Okay I don't have the money for another night. I'll be out as soon as possible...just please give me a moment to gather my things." She pleaded hating that she was being forced to beg.

She backed away from the door cringing when she spotted the look of judgment on the motel managers face

She had made a real mess of the motel, though it was already a bit of mess when she'd checked in.

Clara stared down at herself taking in her appearance. At least she was still wearing the same thing she'd been wearing the day before; a soft pink blouse, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of silver sequined flats.

She ran her hands through her short dark choppy chin length hair doing all she could to straighten it out. She was sure that her makeup was a huge mess.

She was thankful that there weren't any mirrors nearby for her to see just how horrid she looked.

She imagined to anyone who managed to take a peek at her and the room would think that she looked like some dumb party girl who'd crashed out in a cheap motel after a night of drinking. Clara knew that this wasn't far from the truth, well it all was but the party girl part.

She gathered her belongings stuffing them all into her two big roller bags. She didn't have much to gather; clothing, a few shoes, her photo albums, and her makeup.

She dragged her suitcases out of the room trying hard to avoid the manager.

He moved aside still leering at her as he spoke his voice sarcastic. "Hope you enjoyed your stay. Please come again."

Clara stared down at the pavement below her making sure that she was far from the manager as she spoke her voice low. "Creepy asshole."

She stuffed her suitcases into the back of her old faded red station wagon slamming the trunk shut, before she climbed into the drivers seat.

She let out a huff wishing for what was probably the billionth time that she had a working air conditioner.

She pulled her rearview mirror down studying her reflection in it. Her dark eyeliner was smudged and her pink lipstick was long gone. She wiped at her face trying to make herself look a bit more presentable.

She had always been told she was a pretty girl. When she was a kid all the women her mother knew would go on and on about what _a little doll_she was.

She knew why the comparison had been made. Equally petite features matched her small frame, though she had always felt her nose was far too narrow and pointed. She envied the tiny button nose her best friend had been blessed with. Clara had always felt that her own nose didn't quite fit with the rest of her features.

Her mother had always tried to alleviate this criticism by telling her she had a nose like Helen Mirren; whom her mother insisted was the most gorgeous woman on the planet. Clara's mother was a huge fan of the woman and would often force Clara to watch Helen Mirren's films with her. Her mother would point at Clara's nose and insist _see you have a gorgeous nose just like Helen._

Clara studied the spread of freckles along her nose and cheeks noticing that they were really showing given she'd allowed herself to get too much sun. She knew that her big dark eyes were her most noticeable trait.

Clara could remember that her hips had filled in long before her breasts. She'd been afraid that she'd be stuck with nonexistent breasts forever, but with adulthood she'd managed to develop a figure though in her opinion her breasts, at a small c cup, were still too small .

She had definitely taken more after her mother and her grandmother who both at least had curves, than the men in the family whom were wide all over.

Clara pulled her blue fringe handbag into her lap before she opened it up pulling her sad looking leopard print wallet out.

She took a deep breath as she flipped through the cash she had left, four twenties and two tens.

She felt a knot develop in the center of her throat as she realized she was worse off money wise than she'd originally figured.

She mentally cursed herself as she realized she'd spent money the night before on two packs of cigarettes. She just had to feed her nicotine habit didn't she.

She'd stopped by the liquor store too though she couldn't remember what she'd bought, a couple of bottles of soda maybe. She'd always needed a good chaser for hard liquors.

Clara Munson was screwed and she knew it.

This was a far cry from the life she'd become accustomed to over these past few years.

Eight years ago Clara had been a bright faced eighteen year old girl enrolled in the University of Nevada.

She had been studying business hoping that she could one day use her degree to help her launch her own jewelry business.

Her downfall had been all tied to one man; Mitch Daniels.

Clara had once heard a quote that went something like _the devil doesn't come in dressed in a red cape and pointy horns, he comes as everything you've ever wished for._She knew that quote applied to Mitch Daniels.

It had all started out innocently enough when she'd decided to go out clubbing with her roommate Victoria. Victoria had been her bff back in those days.

The two girls shared everything; clothing, shoes, and a love of having a good time. They had been so inseparable and in a way they still were.

Victoria and Clara could always get into the right clubs; the right clubs being ones that didn't ask for an ID of course.

That night they'd gone to one of their favorite hangouts; The Palm Tree Lounge.

_Eighteen year old Clara allowed her roommate Victoria to drag her through the crowded little club. _

_Clara nodded her head along to the beat of the high energy Caribbean music as she spoke up. "I can't believe those Ids worked."_

_Victoria turned to her giving her a grin. "I know. I told you Marco is the best at faking Ids. So what do you want to drink? I'll pay my treat."_

"_A mojito please. I'll go grab that booth back there before this place has a chance to fill up any more." Clara replied trying to ignore the way her stomach rolled as her best friend and human security blanket walked off towards the bar leaving Clara alone._

_Despite the fact that she'd been raised in Charming around the MC, Clara wasn't a wild child by any stretch of the imagination._

_This was the first time she'd ever been inside a club. She couldn't help but to fear that the fact that she was still a minor was written all over her face._

_She moved forward stumbling on the too tall black strappy heels Victoria had loaned her. 'You can't go out in those converse.' Victoria had insisted as she dug into her massive wardrobe and threw a club appropriate outfit at Clara._

_Clara felt so ridiculous. The black mini skirt she wore was too short and the black matching tank top was too low cut._

_She'd allowed Victoria to do her makeup giving Clara a dark Smokey eye and shiny lip gloss. Her long hair felt like it was pulled back too tightly in the high pony tail Victoria had insisted on giving her._

_As much as Clara loved her roommate she had begun to feel like she was Victoria's own personal barbie doll._

_Clara sat down at a high pub table her body feeling so unstable sat up on the equally tall barstool. She stared down at the table below pretending to be entranced by the neon lights reflection against it. She prayed that Victoria would hurry up and return with those drinks._

_Clara could really use some liquid courage at the moment._

_Clara felt her palms begin to sweat as she realized that she was being watched. She did her best to pretend that she didn't notice as she allowed her eyes to cut to the side peeking at her admirer._

_He was everything Clara didn't look for in a guy._

_She'd always gone for the bad boy types. She was a sucker for a bad boy with a heart of gold, yes she knew it was a little bit of a cliche. She blamed her raising for her taste in men._

_The man watching her was no bad boy. He was a clean cut all American boy. He didn't look like he owned a Harley. He looked like the type that preferred red wine to beer._

_He was dressed impeccably; a crisp dark gray suit over a red button down shirt. _

_Clara widened her eyes as the man stood up from the booth he was sitting at and made his way towards her._

_She tried to pretend to be surprised by his presence as he spoke up. "Is this seat taken? It's a shame to see a girl like you all alone."_

_Clara raised an eyebrow tempted to tell him that she was waiting for her friend to return from the bar._

_She hated to admit it though, she was curious as to what he might have to say to her. "I'm waiting for a friend, but I wouldn't mind the company while I wait."_

_The man grinned taking the seat directly across from her. Clara had to admire him. As cliche as it sounded he was tall dark and handsome. _

_He had a dazzling smile full of straight white teeth. He had a nice natural looking tan which only made his blue eyes seem all the brighter. His short dark hair was combed neatly parted off to the left and his face was clean shaven revealing a strong jaw line. _

_Clara hadn't had many boyfriends, though she'd tried. She had tried to put herself out there but it seemed that most the men she attracted were looking for a one night stand rather than a full blown relationship._

_She took a deep breath trying to pretend that she talked to attractive guys every single day of the week. "And what do you mean a girl like me?"_

"_Young, pretty, elegant." He replied his deep voice sending a warm heat throughout her body._

_She felt her cheeks flush despite her best efforts to play things cool and pretend that she heard compliments like that all the time._

_She ignored the voice in the back of her head to excuse herself before she did something foolish, as she spoke up. "So do you have a name?"_

"_Mitch Daniels. It's a pleasure to meet you?"_

_Clara spoke up her cheeks darkening more as he reached across the table placing his hand over hers. "Clara Munson."_

And with that Clara was smitten. To her surprise Mitch was just as smitten with her.

He was quite relentless in his pursuit of her.

He had such an aura of charisma. He was clearly the life of the party just about everywhere he went. He knew all the funniest jokes and all the best lines. He was eloquent and was seemingly a true old fashioned gentleman.

Most women would trip over themselves to get his attention. He was what one would call a good catch.

Clara had been so flattered by the attention he'd given her.

She'd always thought that she was too bottom heavy. She wasn't tall like most of her friends. Though she wasn't overweight she knew that she wasn't as thin as most of her friends.

Her body in her opinion was too full. Her friends had always complimented her on her figure; telling her that she had nice curves. She just couldn't become comfortable with her body though.

She had struggled with her weight as a preteen and was still becoming comfortable with her new thinner body. She had dropped a ton of weight right as she entered high school.

Clara worked out like crazy to keep herself from ever gaining back any weight. She ran and did lots of yoga. She tried very hard to follow a strict no sugar diet though occasionally she did wind up cheating and treating herself to a cupcake.

Still she didn't really ever take notice of how far she'd come in the years since her preteens. She had always liked to say that _she was still the fat girl in a thin girl's body._

Mitch was in a way the kind of guy she'd never thought would look twice at her.

After that slightly awkward introduction Clara had allowed him to buy her a mojito thinking that it would just be one drink, but the one drink had turned into two drinks, and two drinks had turned into exchanging phone numbers.

Mitch and Clara had moved fast. To be honest Mitch had charmed her right off her feet. He knew all the right things to say to her.

He spoiled her right from the start. He called her every night and took her out every weekend.

He was a raising star among the elite of Vegas. An entrepreneur looking for the best investors, and he found them and charmed them without even breaking a sweat.

He had showered Clara with gifts; designer shoes, beautiful clothing, expensive jewelry, and a brand new bright blue Mini Cooper.

It didn't take long for Mitch to convince Clara to move in with him. They'd lived in a nice luxury condo with the best furniture money could buy.

He gave her shopping trips, appointments with the best salons in Vegas, and he was always just as happy to spoil Clara's mother and Clara's friends.

Mitch had offered to support Clara's dreams of launching her jewelry business. She'd left her university and jumped right into building her dream career.

She'd quickly gone from using clay beads and cheap leather to using fine gems and crystals.

She had started to earn her own money and the paychecks were always impressive. With Mitch's connections she'd been able to build up an impressive clientele.

Mitch and she had managed to buy her mother a nice little house of her own. Her mother had finally been able to move out of her crummy apartment complex. She had been able to retire finally from the long years she'd spent scraping by as a barmaid at the crappy casino by the airport.

Mitch had taken Clara and her mother on nice vacations to New York City and even once to Jamaica' where Mitch had proposed on the beach.

Before Clara had known it she was wearing a big shiny diamond engagement ring and planning for a dream wedding in Hawaii.

One little knock at the front door had changed everything.

She could remember the day her world had come crashing down around her just like it was yesterday.

_Clara looked up from the gold ribbon necklace she was currently sewing sparkling gems into as she heard the ding of the doorbell._

_She pushed away from the desk her office chair rolling easily along the wooden floors. She stood up from the chair embarrassed by her own appearance; pink yoga pants, a black tank top, no shoes, and her black rimmed glasses. Her hair had been pulled into a messy bun that was more for the purpose of keeping her hair out of her eyes while she worked than for beauty. _

_Mitch was out of town on yet another business trip. She'd taken this trip of his as a chance to really jump into making some new jewelry pieces without any interruptions. As much as she loved her fiancee he didn't understand that when she was working she needed to be left in silence._

_She groaned as the door bell chimed again. It was clear that she'd have no time to freshen up and make herself a little more presentable before answering the door._

_She made her way out of her disorganized office/workroom out into the pristine apartment. _

_The apartment was brand new and it had been filled with the finest furniture money could buy. Mitch had picked an all white decor scheme. Clara wasn't too fond of it, but she'd convinced herself that perhaps once they married he'd allow her to have more input into their home._

_After all a happy wife made a happy household. _

_She stopped at the front door and peeked through the peephole wondering just how her guests had made it through the entrance to the apartment building without ringing her first. _

_The apartment building was outfitted with the best security. No one got in without ringing a tenant through the speaker box out front._

_Clara widened her eyes as she took in her guests. Due to her childhood she could spot a fed from a mile away. _

_The man and woman looked quite official, clean black suits and neat trimmed hair._

_The woman was quite pretty; olive skin, dark eyes, and dark hair that was pulled back into a slick bun. She didn't look all that much older than Clara. _

_The man was far older than his partner. His dark hair was sprinkled with silver and his face was rugged and worn. His dark eyes only made his ashen pale skin seem fairer. _

_Clara spoke up her stomach doing flips. Had her Uncle Bobby gotten himself into some trouble? After all why else would feds be knocking on her door._

_Maybe they weren't feds, she tried to convince herself. Maybe she was just being paranoid. "Can I help you?"_

_"Miss. Munson?" The woman asked stepping forward as she pulled a badge from her purse._

_Clara felt nauseous reading the badge; Detective Maria Garrison. "Can I help you?"_

_"We're here regarding your fiancee Mitch Daniels." Detective Garrison stated._

_Clara's guard crumbled at the mention of her fiancee. She felt her stomach ache fearing that something horrible had happened to him._

_She opened the door her voice rising as panic coursed through her veins. "Is he alright?"_

_"__I think it would be best if you came to the station Miss Munson." The man finally spoke his face giving no sign of just what this was about._

_Clara shook her head refusing to move even a step until she knew just what this was all about. "Is there something wrong? Is Mitch okay?"_

_"__That's what we came to talk about. Miss. Just how well do you know Mitchell Ryan aka Mitch Daniels aka Mark Davidson?" The woman asked narrowing her eyes at the clueless woman in front of her._

_Clara shook her head in confusion. What was Detective Garrison talking about? Mitch Ryan? Mark Davison?_

_"__What's going on? I don't understand? My fiancee is Mitch Daniels. He owns Daniels Enterprises. He's on a business trip in Chicago right now. I've never heard those other names before." She insisted her breathing quickening._

_These people were insane._

_This couldn't be happening. Maybe this was some sort of horrible dream? Maybe she'd fallen asleep at her desk after finally passing out in exhaustion from all the work she'd buried herself with?_

_The man moved forward his eyes just as narrow as Detective Garrison's. "Your fiancee is MIA. And with him is about thirty million dollars in ivestments. Now you're going to come with us to the station and have a talk."_

_Clara let out a gasp her knees growing weak. Thirty million dollars? MIA? _

_This couldn't be happening._

It turned out Mitch was more of a con artist than an entrepreneur.

He'd taken all those hefty investments and had pocketed the money. He been using the fortune he'd built up doing this to fund their extravagant lifestyle.

When Mitch had figured out that the shit was about to hit the fan he ran far away.

By the time Clara had been sitting in that dark little interrogation room Mitch had been far out of the county.

It had taken a lot of money and a damn good lawyer to convince the police that Clara was completely and totally in the dark about Mitch's activities.

Her mother had gone into debt trying to pay for Clara's legal defense.

Clara had made it out without any criminal charges, but she had lost everything.

All the money, all the nice things, the home she'd gotten for her mother, and even her business had been taken away from her.

She had fought hard for her business but apparently since it wasn't started up with _legal_money it wasn't hers to keep.

It had taken two years of bullshit, anger, and sorrow for Clara to lose everything.

Mitch was god knows where and she was left to deal with all the shit he'd stirred up.

At twenty six years old when Clara should just be starting out in a promising life, she was broke. She'd gone from living in a beautiful condo to living in a shit apartment with her mother.

Her nice new car had been taken and she'd been forced to buy a old station wagon that barely ran.

She had been forced to work shit jobs that she was overqualified for. She'd worked as everything from an office temp to a barmaid. Her salary barely paid enough.

A few weeks ago she'd finally had enough. She'd taken the little money she had managed to save up and had left the apartment and the comfort of her mother.

Clara couldn't face her mother any longer. Clara was so ashamed. She had thought that she was going to be able to pay her mother back for all those years the woman had spent scrapping by to take care of her only child.

Clara was lost in more ways than one.

She guessed she shouldn't be too shocked that this was her fate.

She was the illegitimate daughter of a deadbeat biker who she hadn't seen since she was ten and a mother who tried but so often failed. Failure was in Clara's blood.

Clara reached into her purse knowing that there was only one man she could turn to in a time like this; Uncle Bobby.

* * *

Bobby let out a sigh as held his cell up to his ear. He spoke up doing his best to sound supportive. "Just tell me what you need doe eyes."

He smiled as he heard a soft laugh on the other end of the phone. His nickname for his niece had long been doe eyes and it always brought a smile to her face.

He'd come up with the little nickname when she was just a baby. She'd been staring up at him as he held her with those big dark brown eyes of hers and all he'd been able to think of was a little doe.

She spoke up her voice still weak. "I don't know...I just want to escape this mess. I want to start over."

"Then come on home kid. You know you have family here that would be more than willing to help you get back on your feet." Bobby replied knowing that this was just what Clara needed to hear.

He could hear the defeat in her voice. She was a stubborn one. The Munson family was and had always been a stubborn bunch.

Bobby knew that Clara needed to come to this decision all on her own. She had too much pride to just wander on home with her tail between her legs the first second shit went wrong.

"I don't have the money. I can't ask mom Bobby. I've fucked up her life so much." Clara admitted the guilt she felt weighing down on her so heavily.

Bobby spoke up trying to give her the confidence and comfort she needed. "Let me take care of that. Go back home to your mom and wait a few days. I'll send you the money."

"You can't do that...I don't know when I'll be able to pay you back." Clara exclaimed knowing that her finances were a wreck.

"Let me worry about that doe eyes. You just wait for the money and get here when you can. I love you kid. We're going to figure this out." Bobby reassured her.

He knew that he'd have to book a few more shows with his Elvis act to get earn back the money he was sending her, but it was all worth it.

Clara let out a shaky sigh as she spoke. "I love you too. I'll see you soon."

Bobby hung up his burner cell wishing that he could find the right words to say to Clara. He wished he knew what he could say to give her the strength she so badly needed.

He tossed the cell down on the toolbox beside him as he ran a hand through his bushy hair.

Bobby knew that he was probably what most would call a shitty dad. He barely saw his son Tiki though that was mostly because Bobby's second ex wife Precious had tried to shoot Bobby last time Bobby and she had spoken.

Bobby had failed at a lot of shit in his life, but the only thing he always did well ,not counting the club of course, was taking care of his little sister Tammy and his niece Clara.

Tammy had followed her big brother right into the biker lifestyle. Through her big brother she'd met a young biker who went by the name of Oak.

Oak was a former juvenile delinquent turned biker. Which Bobby knew he couldn't judge. The one thing he did judge though was Oak's tendency to screw around on Tammy and his reliance on his one true love heroin.

The one thing everyone knew was; Never trust a junkie.

Oak couldn't be trusted by the sons. He wasn't thinking straight. All he cared about was the needle. His club loyalties weren't nearly as strong as his loyalty to his drug of choice.

Oak had been forced out of Samcro by Clay; his kutte burned, his patches stripped.

The man had just disappeared after that leaving an angry ex wife and a little girl behind.

Bobby had stepped up to the plate long before then making sure that his sister and his niece were cared for. Bobby knew he had to be there for his niece in all the ways her father failed to. He did all that he could to be a father figure to Clara and the girl adored her Uncle Bobby.

When Clara was about sixteen Tammy had decided to make a new start for herself in Las Vegas. Bobby had reluctantly let his niece go knowing deep down that it was for the best.

He kept in contact with Clara though throughout the years. Every time he had a gig doing his Elvis impersonations he stopped by his sister's apartment and spent time with his niece.

He was quite proud of his niece. The girl was bright, driven, and above all kind. She had big dreams and was determined to follow them.

Bobby believed the girl had what it took to achieve anything she put her mind to. The girl made some pretty incredible pieces of jewelry. He saw the way people fawned over the things she made. He had no doubt that she could make a living with it.

Bobby had been happy that Clara had found an _honest _man. Mitch had been promising. Yes he was a snob and Bobby wasn't entirely pleased with the man's attitude. Mitch didn't lead a dangerous life though. He wasn't a son.

Bobby hadn't wanted the life of an old lady for his niece. He had been afraid that she would choose a biker. It was a relief to see that this fiancée of her's hadn't been the biker type.

Clara's honest man though turned out to be a nightmare. If it had been up to Bobby he would of tracked the bastard down and put a bullet through his head himself.

Bobby knew that Clara was a mess. These past couple of years had been hellish for Clara.

That bastard Mitch Daniels had destroyed Clara's life.

Bobby wanted to fix this for his niece. He wanted her to gain her pride back.

Clara was the daughter he'd never had and he would do just about anything for her.

She needed him right now and he was going to do all that it took to help her out.

Bobby stared off towards TM Auto's office knowing that he had to talk to Gemma before he did anything else.

He just hoped the Queen of Samcro was willing to accept his troubled niece into the _family_.

* * *

_This is just an idea I've had bouncing around in my head for a while. I finally decided to go ahead and do something with it._

_I hope that you'll enjoy it. Reviews? Constructive Criticism?_


	2. Keep on Moving

Bobby Munson knew that there was a lot to be done before his niece could come to Charming. It was going to be difficult for Clara to start her life over again.

He knew Clara would need a lot of help, even though she was far too stubborn to ever admit it to him.

The life she had known and had become accustomed to had basically come to an end.

Now it was as though she was lost drowning in a river of failure and regrets. She was reaching out grasping for anything to stop her from sinking even farther down. Bobby knew he needed to be the one to throw her a lifesaver in a sense of the word.

There were several things Clara needed to do to get her life back on track. She would need to sort out her mess of a financial situation. She would need a place to live. She would need a job. And most important of all Clara would need the support of family and friends.

Bobby knew it was his job as the only father figure she'd ever really known to help her in every way he possibly could.

The first thing he needed to do was talk to Gemma. No one came around TM Auto or the Sons unless Gemma approved. It was her rightful place as the Queen of Samcro to judge who and who couldn't be trusted in their world.

Bobby knew that Clara's estranged father Oak was her biggest obstacle in being trusted by Gemma.

Clay had been the driving force in getting Oak excommunicated from the sons. Oak was a junkie and a thief. Clay knew that he wasn't to be trusted. After all _never trust a junkie._

The shit had finally hit the fan completely when the Sons had found out that Oak was pulling off sloppy robberies in Lodi and just about every county in San Joaquin including Charming.

He had to fund his habit somehow and Tammy Munson wasn't going to allow him to take anything from her anymore. She'd kicked Oak out after he'd pawned off their brand new television when he'd decided to go on a binge.

Oak's habit of stealing from the wrong people would eventually catch up to the Sons and Clay knew it.

So Oak had been stripped of his patch. His ink had been blacked out and Oak had been ordered to get out of Charming or else.

So understandingly a child of Oak was going to be hard one to _sell _to Gemma.

Bobby knew that his relation to Clara helped her at least. Her being his niece gave her an advantage that Gemma would take notice of.

Of course Clara had been raised here in Charming. She had been to the clubhouse and the garage as a child, though it hadn't been often. Tammy had done all she could to keep Clara away from the club.

Still though Clara was a Charming native. She was no stranger to SAMCRO given her raising.

Clara knew what the club really was. She was smart enough to know that the true nature of SAMCRO had to be kept a secret from the outside world.

It wasn't as though she was a complete outsider. After Tammy had moved Clara to Vegas the girl had managed to spend a few summers in Charming with her Uncle Bobby up at TM Auto.

Clara had even come to visit soon after she'd become engaged to Mitch Daniels. She'd felt that it was important that Mitch meet her dear Uncle Bobby; though the visit had been horrible.

He knew though that Gemma would take in to count the fact that it had been years since Clara had been in Charming. Time could change people.

This was what Bobby kept on reminding himself as he knocked on the door to the office at TM Auto.

Gemma glanced up at him a frown appearing on her face as she noticed the look of exasperation on Bobby's face.

She spoke up as he sat down on the sofa that was positioned by her desk. "What's wrong honey? Is Precious giving you shit bout child support again?"

"No it's nothing like that...at least this time." Bobby replied knowing that Gemma's assumption wasn't a surprising one.

It seemed more often than not Precious was calling him on his cell screaming at him about child support or just wanting money for some medical condition that Tiki allegedly had come down with. So far Bobby's son had suffered from everything from asthma to mild scoliosis. Bobby knew that most of these medical diagnosis's weren't real. Precious was and had always been money hungry.

"To be honest it's about my niece Clara." Bobby admitted deciding to just be blunt with it.

"Clara...is she the one with the crook ex fiancée or am I thinking about one of Tig's girls again?" Gemma asked taking off her black framed reading glasses. She placed the glasses on the desk in front of her before she crossed her arms over her chest.

Bobby let out a huff as he spoke. "Yeah her ex is a real piece of work. He ripped her and just about everyone in his path off before running off. He ruined Clara's life."

Gemma nodded her head knowing that Bobby wasn't just being dramatic. When the man had gotten news about just what Mitch Daniels had done, he'd been pissed. It had taken a lot of work to convince him that tracking Mitch down and shooting him wasn't a good solution to his niece's problems.

"What about her? I haven't seen her in years." Gemma asked her eyes narrowing as she began to become suspicious as to why Bobby was bringing up his troubled niece.

Bobby took a deep breath sensing Gemma's misgivings. "She's a mess Gemma. Everything has gone to shit for her. You know Clara means the world to me. She wants to come to Charming to straighten herself out. She may stay in Charming or she may not. She's not sure yet."

"She anything like that father of hers?" Gemma asked lowering her arms down onto the desk as she steepled her fingers together.

Bobby let out a huff trying not to show any offense to the suggestion that Clara was anything like Oak. "No. She's a good girl. She doesn't take after that prick. She's got a good head on her shoulders. She's just made a mistake."

Gemma raised an eyebrow as she flattened her hands on the desk. "A mistake that brought the law to her front door."

"That shit won't happen again. It wasn't anything she did. It was all that bastard. The cops didn't find shit on her because she didn't do anything." Bobby objected his teeth clenched.

"Alright alright. I'm just saying Bobby we don't need anyone around here that's going to stir up shit." Gemma explained knowing that she had hit a nerve. She wasn't going to allow some little twit to show up and screw anything up.

Bobby took a deep breath calming his rage as he spoke up. "I know and it's not going to happen. Clara isn't naive about this world Gemma. Like I said she's a smart girl. She would never do anything to jeopardize me. Clara's just looking for a fresh start. She needs to get the hell out of Las Vegas."

"Well where's she going to live with you?" Gemma asked not hiding her intrusive nature. She knew that Bobby was accustomed to this side of her and never put up any fuss about it.

"Well yeah I guess so...why do you ask?" Bobby replied raising an eyebrow as to what the big deal was about having his niece living in his house.

Gemma scoffed as she pointed out what should be obvious to Bobby. "She's a grown woman. She isn't goin to want to live in a spare bedroom in her Uncle's house. Plus how do you think she's going to react when you get drunk enough to bring a croweater back to your place."

Bobby frowned as he realized that Gemma had a good point. No girl Clara's age wanted to live with her uncle no matter how much she loved him. And shit could get awkward fast if Clara ran into one of her uncle's hook ups. "Good point."

"That new apartment complex Chibs just moved into has a bunch of empty apartments in it still. You need to talk to him about getting her a place there. She'll be close to TM Auto and we know she'll be in good hands with Chibs as a neighbor." Gemma explained deciding to shove her suspicious down for now and focus on being the helpful _Momma Gemma._

Bobby nodded his head realizing that Gemma was right about this as well. Bobby did want Clara somewhere safe. What could be safer than being a neighbor of a Son.

"What about work. Does she have a job right now?" Gemma asked realizing that Bobby hadn't put much thought into what Clara was going to do once she arrived in Charming.

"This last job she had was at some nightclub on the strip. She was dancing in one of those damn cages...just dancing. She started doing it because it paid well. She's a smart girl like I said. She had her own business making jewelry. She's got a good mind for business." Bobby explained cringing when he remembered just what his niece had been doing to make ends meet.

It wasn't stripping. Clara wasn't desperate enough yet to turn to that not yet anyway, which Bobby was grateful for. He didn't want any perverts eyeballing his sweet little niece.

Her job was innocent really, but that still didn't mean that he liked it very much. She'd put on a swimsuit, or some costume, or some shiny sequined mini dress and dance in some cage at some swinging sixties theme club in the middle of the strip. She made good money but she hated it.

Gemma nodded her head her defenses going up upon hearing about this cage dancing thing. The last thing she needed was another airhead croweater running around here.

She kept this thought to herself knowing that it would really set Bobby off if he heard it. "So she understands office management...how to manage a payroll and all that."

"Yes she ran a good business with that jewelry thing she was doing. She was going to school to get a degree in business before she met that jackass." Bobby explained the distaste in his voice obvious as he mentioned Clara's ex.

"Good she can work in here with me. It can be a full time gig if she wants it. I could use a break from this place every once in a while. Or she can just work here until she finds something else. It's all up to her." Gemma offered deciding that she wanted this girl somewhere close where she could make sure she kept out of trouble and didn't cause any of her own.

Bobby nodded his head relieved to know that his niece would have a life to come _home _to. "Thanks Gem. You won't regret this. She's a good worker. I know it'll mean a lot to her to be welcomed here."

"Like I said she's welcome here as long as she doesn't stir any shit up." Gemma replied wanting to make it clear that she wouldn't stand for any bullshit from Clara no matter whose niece she was.

Bobby bit the inside of his cheek stopping himself from showing his irritation at this statement.

The relieved feeling he'd had returned again as Gemma spoke up. "Don't worry about Clay. I'll explain this all to him honey. Just go find Chibs as talk to him about that apartment."

Bobby nodded his head thankful that this had all been sorted out almost painlessly. "Thanks Gem."

Gemma nodded her head as she watched Bobby leave the office. She hoped that she wasn't going to live to regret this.

Gemma knew she'd have to keep an eye on this Clara girl.

If Clara knew what was good to her she'd stay in line. And she definitely wouldn't piss off the Queen of Samcro.

* * *

Bobby finally located Chibs in the garage lowered over a nice looking retro Corvette with the new prospect Half Sack.

Half sack wasn't the brightest bulb in the chandelier, but Chibs thought that the kid had some promise in him somewhere.

Bobby just preferred to let Chibs handle the ditzy prospect, after all Half Sack was Chibs' prospect.

"I need to ask you for a favor." Bobby stated as he walked over to the two men.

"Me?" Half Sack asked his eyes widening.

Chibs rolled his eyes as he slapped the prospect on the back of the head. "No not ya, me. Go on and get ta sweepin the floor. We'll get back ta this later."

Half Sack's cheeks flushed as he realized his mistake. He wandered off quickly not wanting to piss off Chibs any more than he'd already managed to do.

Chibs shook his head as he fished a cigarette out from behind his ear. "Remind me why I choose that mucker again? If the lad had two heads he couldn't even form one brain."

Bobby smirked at this comment as he spoke. "Hey he's your prospect what did you expect? When you picked him you kept insisting that he had potential."

Chibs let out a huff his patience running thin after he'd spent the morning trying to teach Half Sack not to completely wreck this car this car they were fixing. The kid had somehow managed to wreck more than it had been when it had been dropped off. Chibs would be forced to spend the night standing over Half Sack while the prospect fixed the mistakes he'd made.

"What do ya need?"Chibs asked knowing he was in for a long night at the garage.

"That new apartment complex you just moved into...are there still apartments available in it?" Bobby asked as he watched Chibs light his own cigarette before handing him one.

"Why is Precious makin ya find er a new place again? No offense but I don't wanta live anywhere near that crazy lass." Chibs remarked knowing full and well that Bobby's second ex wife was a mess, a mess with a gun.

Bobby chuckled as he lit his own cigarette. "Nah it's not for her. You remember my niece Clara right?"

"Aye I remember er. She was a sweet lass." Chibs stated a small smile on his face.

By the time Chibs had patched over to Samcro Clara had been long gone already living in Vegas.

She'd come back to Charming often though to visit her Uncle Bobby. The two were always together.

Chibs could remember that Clara had been a sweet kid. He'd come to think of her as a friend though it seemed that they'd lost touch within the past few years.

She'd been polite and soft spoken to Chibs. He'd noticed her kindness and had to admit it had been nice. Most people weren't kind to him given his scars and his ties to Samcro.

Clara had been a good friend to him when he'd really needed it. He'd appreciated her hospitality.

Chibs hadn't been living in Charming for too long when Clara came to visit her uncle over the summer. Clara had gone out of her way and had taken some sympathy on Chibs taking note of just how miserable he was in the unfamiliar California town. She had really made him feel welcome in a town he was still so unsure about.

She had really shown him all the wonderful things about Charming and soon he'd begun to see the little town as a nice change of scenery from his disasterous life in Belfast.

Clara had come back to Charming a few years back right after she'd entered college, and Chibs had been in for a shock.

The shy little teenage girl had grown into a gorgeous woman with a nice figure.

Chibs would be lying if he tried to say that he hadn't admired her figure. She really had grown up.

Clara had been seemingly happily engaged though. Not to mention she'd been too damn young for him. And most importantly Chibs had known that Bobby would have his head if he ever made a move.

He could easily remember just how awkward that last visit had been.

_The first thing Chibs had noticed that muggy July morning was the expensive looking sports car as it pulled into TM Auto. _

_The dark green Jaguar looked brand new. The paint job was shiny and from what he could see that car didn't seem to have any issues. It was clear that the car wasn't here for any repairs._

_He began to make his way over to the car sure that he was about to be forced to deal with some lost yuppie on vacation. Occasionally some rich kid would drive up to Charming planning on roughing it by camping up in one of the cabins in the woods. _

_Of course one of the over privileged brats would occasionally hit a deer driving through the woods without looking where they were going. They'd usually end up at TM Auto and Chibs or one of the other guys would usually have to put up with the brats._

_Chibs didn't recognize the elegant looking young woman when she stepped out of the passengers seat. She wore her long dark hair up into a tight updo. Her bright red heels were so high that he was amazed she was able to walk on them. The black sundress she wore fit her body like a glove._

_Her lips were painted a dark crimson and her perfectly manicured nails were painted an eggplant making her pale complexion look all the fairer. _

_Chibs was taken by shock as the brunette fixed her gaze on him. She gave him a dazzling smile before pulling her black ray ban sunglasses up resting them on the top of her head._

_She made her way over to him her arms open as she spoke. "Chibs...is that really you? It's seems like it's been years."_

_"Clara" Chibs blurted out almost sure that this was a dream. _

_The Clara he remembered hadn't shown her figure off in elegant dresses. She'd hidden it under baggy band t shirts. She hadn't worn high heels, she'd worn converse sneakers. She didn't carry herself with such grace. _

_This version of Clara was most unexpected. It wasn't unpleasant though. _

_She had clearly grown into herself. _

_Chibs cleared his throat thrown off guard as Clara embraced him for a short moment her Chanel perfume surrounding him. She let out a small laugh before pulling away. "Why do you look so shocked? Didn't Bobby tell you we were coming in?"_

_"We?" Chibs questioned only now noticing the man standing behind Clara._

_The man was a perfect match to this Clara. They were like a dark haired Ken and Barbie doll. Both dressed in expensive clothing, both holding an air of sophistication without even trying._

_The man however didn't hold an aura of polite energy like Clara. _

_There was something about this man that Chibs didn't like. He couldn't place his finger on just what it was though. _

_Clara gave the man a smile completely unaware that he was staring at Chibs like the biker was a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of his Italian leather loafers. "This is my fiance Mitch. Mitch this is one of my dearest friends in Charming Chibs."_

_"Pleased." Mitch replied his voice showing just what he thought of this dear friend of his fiance. _

_Chibs reluctantly shook the man's hand not helping but to want to punch Mitch rifht in his smug face._

_He took a deep breath holding back his dislike as Clara spoke. "So is my Uncle around?"_

_"Aye in tha clubhouse." Chibs replied giving Clara a smile hoping that she couldn't see just how much he despised her fiance._

_She grinned as she took Mitch's hand in hers ready to drag him off to meet her Uncle Bobby. "Thanks Chibs. I'll see you around."_

_"Aye." Chibs murmured letting out a huff as he watched Clara walk away. _

_All__ he could focus on was how a jackass like Mitch ever got a girl like Clara. _

_Was it the money? Chibs didn't think so, Clara wasn't the golddigger type. _

_The Clara he remembered had been so down to earth. _

_It confused him to see that she'd chosen someone so different from her. _

_He had a feeling this visit was going to be horrible. And he'd been right. _

Chibs shook his head wondering why he was even thinking back to Clara's last visit.

It had been a disaster. Mitch Daniels had behaved like a total spoiled ass the entire time he'd been in Charming.

Chibs couldn't help but to glad that Mitch was long gone, though he wished that the man hadn't disappeared the way he had. Chibs had sort of hoped that Clara would finally wisen up and drop the jackass.

It upset him to know that Clara had been betrayed in such a way.

He turned his attention back to Bobby as the man spoke. "She's looking to start over. Her ex fucked her up. She's looking to come back to Charming. She's going to need a place to live."

Chibs nodded his head remembering just how pissed Bobby had been when he found out that Mitch was a liar and a con.

The man had broken Clara's heart and Chibs couldn't help but to take offense to this.

It had been so long since he'd seen Clara. He couldn't help but to wonder which Clara would arrive this time; the sophisticated lady or the shy teen?

"Aye the apartment complex still has a ton of empty apartments. She shouldn't have trouble findin one." Chibs remarked finding it hard not to comment on Mitch Daniels.

Bobby grinned happy to hear this. "That's great. Could you give me the landlords number when you get the chance."

"Aye no problem." Chibs replied taking a deep inhale from his cancer stick.

He almost choked on the smoke as Bobby spoke again. "I'm glad she'll be somewhere where I know she'll be in good hands. I'm nervous about her finding her place here."

Chibs nodded his head keeping his mouth shut tight.

_In good hands. _Well shit.

* * *

Clara wasn't surprised to be enveloped in a hug and pummeled with questions as she walked through the front door of her mother's apartment.

Clara pulled away from the hug as he mother spoke up. "Baby where have you been? You just left in the middle of the night without a word. I was worried sick. I called Victoria and all your friends and none of them had heard from you."

Clara let out a sigh as she averted her eyes away from her mother hoping she could hide the guilt in her eyes. "Sorry. I just needed to get out. I don't have many friends anymore mom...Just Victoria."

Clara knew that this statement was true. Most of her friends had been taken by her con artist of an ex; talked into investing in his bullshit rental properties and business ideas.

Most of Clara's friends had abandoned her when the shit had hit the fan. Some even believed that Clara was in on Mitch's con. They treated her like she was a criminal mastermind who'd gotten off scott-free with the hand of the law.

At least Victoria had stuck around. Though this was probably due to the fact that she'd been smart enough not to invest in Mitch's schemes.

Victoria had never trusted nor liked Mitch Daniels. She'd thought that there was something fishy about the guy. Though Victoria had assumed that this fishy thing was just Mitch being unfaithful. She'd never imagined that the man was a liar and a criminal.

Clara plopped down on the cheap fold out sofa that had been doubling as her bed for the past two years she and her mother had lived in this apartment.

They couldn't afford more than a one bedroom apartment. Most of the money they'd had went straight to Clara's lawyers.

It had taken all those two years of trying to get Clara out of the mess Mitch had left her with.

She let her gaze meet her mother's not missing the look of pity in her mother's eyes.

Clara turned her eyes to the carpet not able to stand the pity. She was tired of people's empathy.

She didn't think she deserved it. She had unknowingly let a man who she was sure she'd been in love with screw so many people over.

She thought she was weak and stupid for allowing it. Weak idiots didn't deserve empathy.

Tammy sat beside her daughter placing a hand over Clara's as she spoke. "It's all going to be okay baby. The sun will shine on us again I promise."

Clara let out a sigh not believing her mother's optimistic outlook. She couldn't understand how the woman could still look on the bright side of life after all the hell she'd been through after and even before Mitch Daniels had wrecked Clara's world.

Tammy had lived hard and it showed. The woman had deep wrinkles though she wasn't that old. Her dark hair was just as frizzy as her older brother's hair. It was almost completely gray by now from stress. Her eyes were a pale green that Clara always wished she'd inherited instead of her father's dark brown eyes.

Her mother still dressed like she was a young woman; tight jeans and a revealing top with heels. It used to embarrass Clara but she'd gotten over it realizing that it wasn't going to change.

Tammy was thin though from the fact that she was up on her feet all day and sometimes all night working double shifts at a bar off the strip.

Clara took a deep breath deciding that she might as well spill the beans right now. "I talked to Uncle Bobby. I think it's best that I go live in Charming for a while."

"Oh sweetheart I don't know...You know Charming is...it's not a simple world. That's why I had to leave." Tammy remarked knowing that she'd left Charming mostly out of shame.

Her ex husband had been a real bastard. Tammy didn't feel that she could show her face in town without being judged.

Clara nodded her head knowing just what her mother was thinking. When Oak had been exiled his family had been left to deal with the fallout.

Clara imagined it would have been much worse if it hadn't been for Uncle Bobby.

Still people around Charming thought that Tammy was trash. They'd already felt that way because of Samcro, but a felon of an ex husband who'd stolen from a lot of people and businesses in and around Charming didn't help matters.

"I know mom. I just I can't stay here anymore..I need to get out of Las Vegas. I can't...I feel so trapped here."

Tammy frowned really not wanting her daughter to go anywhere near Charming. "Things can change here. Maybe you need to look into going back to school baby. We can' get you your own place. You just need a change of scenery. That doesn't mean you have to leave town."

"And whose going to hire someone like me mother? A girl who was once engaged to a still wanted felon? I could attend Harvard and be the top of my class, and still not find a job because of Mitch Daniels. I feel like this town is eating me alive. Everywhere I look there's memories and pain and just bullshit. I feel like I'm drowning. I have to go somewhere where I can breathe." Clara spat out her temper flaring up.

She wasn't truly angry with her mother or her mother's suggestion. Clara was so angry with herself for allowing Mitch to ever enter her life.

Tammy sighed knowing that her daughter wasn't going to be reasoned with.

It would take a long while for Clara to earn back a sense of self worth. She was so low right now, so locked in bitter guilt.

"It'll be okay mom. Uncle Bobby will be there. I'll be careful I promise." Clara pointed out her temper simmering back down.

Tammy nodded her head trusting that her older brother would care for his niece. That still didn't make her feel any better though.

Tammy knew how the world of Samcro was. It wasn't a world she wanted for Clara.

She let out a sigh knowing that she had no place to stop her daughter from leaving.

Tammy just wished Clara had chosen somewhere other than Charming.

* * *

Clara stood out in front of her station wagon everything she owned stuffed into the back.

Her mother stood beside her the anxiety she felt so apparent on her face. She gave her daughter a hug as she spoke up. "I don't want you to go...but I trust you to stay on the right track."

Clara sighed as she pulled away from her mother. She was tempted to respond with _What a different path than that of the bride to be to a con artist. _

She kept her mouth shut though not allowing her resentment to seep through. "I'm going to be just fine mom."

She walked towards her station wagon stopping as a familiar bright green BMW sports car pulled in and came to a stop.

Victoria spilled out of the car her cherry red heels clicking as she sauntered over to Clara. "Now I know you weren't going to leave without saying good bye to me."

Clara gave her best and now only friend a soft smile.

She'd always been so jealous of Victoria. Victoria was a tiny Korean girl with a body that most models would kill someone for.

Victoria was a first generation Korean American. Her parents had immigrated to Las Vegas when Victoria's mother was pregnant with her.

Victoria's father was quite successful. He'd launched a franchise of Korean Barbecue joints all over Vegas. He'd hoped that his daughter would carry on with this business but she didn't have the heart for it. So that job went to Victoria's younger brother Jon.

She'd met Clara when they'd become roommates in college. The girls had become quick friends and to this day were still inseparable.

Clara was studying business while Victoria studied Fashion Design. They'd always joked about putting their two degrees together and starting up a business.

Victoria reeked of sex appeal. And her retro rockabilly style only made the sex appeal more obvious.

She was like an Asian Marilyn Monroe.

Today she was dressed in a tight black wiggle dress and red peep toe heels. She made Clara look plain in her blue jeans, favorite pair of silver sequined flats, and old blue and gray baseball sleeved tee.

Victoria had tried to help Clara develop a similar style to her own, but Clara was hopless when it came to getting the perfect Victory rolls and the flawless cat eyeliner down.

Clara wished that she could be just as stylish as Victoria, but so far she was hopeless.

Victoria was a Marilyn and it always seemed to Clara that she was just a Plain Jane.

Victoria embraced Clara in a tight hug the Chanel perfume she wore surrounding her friend. "You better call me every single day. I want you to get out and get some sun...and please call me and tell me all about those sexy California boys. I'm serious flirt with some surfers. Those guys always have the best muscles."

Clara chuckled knowing that Victoria could easily be described as boy crazy. "I'll try."

Victoria pulled away as she reached into her red fifties style handbag. She pulled out a huge stack of CDs handing them over to Clara. "Here I made you the perfect mix tapes. It has all your favorites; the Beatles, Bob Marley, The White Stripes, and that celtic punk stuff you love so much."

Clara managed to grin as she stared down at the CDs. She knew that Victoria must of put a ton of work into it.

Victoria wasn't a fan of the same type of music as Clara. Victoria preferred Rockabilly artists of course given her look, which Clara could listen too.

Clara wasn't big on Victoria's love of Lady Gaga and Beyonce though.

Clara spoke up her voice cracking a little as she realized she'd be leaving her best friend on the entire planet. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Oh come on don't cry...you'll ruin your eyeliner." Victoria attempted to joke trying to cheer her friend up.

She embraced Clara again as she spoke. "We're still going to be friends. I'm going to come visit you out in California and you can show me all the cute guys you're going to meet and all the fun places you'll find."

Clara took a deep breath as she was released from the hug again. She prayed the Victoria was right.

She went to her car reluctantly climbing in the drivers seat as she placed the stack of CDS down on the passengers seat beside her along with her purse.

Clara gave her mother and Victoria one final wave as she pulled out of the parking lot and on her way to a new life.

Here went nothing.

* * *

_Thanks so much for all the sweet comments. I'm so happy to know people are enjoying this._

_So I've started naming the chapters after songs that I feel deal with some of the subject matter of the chapter. I know not a new concept or anything, I just liked the idea._

_Last chapter was titled Waking up in Vegas which is by Katy Perry._

_This chapter is titled Keep on Moving which is by Bob Marley. I've always felt that song was about trying to find redemption and trying to keep on moving through it, though you may not agree with me on that. _

_I'll try to let you know which song and artist the chapter title is by at the end of each chapter._

_I'm going to try to make a pintrest board for this story like I do with most my stories. I'll post the link up on my proflie when I get it set up._

_Review? or leave Constructive Criticism? _


	3. Homeward Bound

Clay Morrow gritted his teeth together as Gemma shoved the needle into his aching hand shooting it full of cortisone. It seemed that his arthritis was getting worst and worst every day.

If it kept on going at this rate the soon he'd no longer be able to handle riding his bike. And if he couldn't ride he couldn't act as the President of SAMCRO.

It was clear to Clay and Gemma that Jax wasn't ready to act as President. Both Gemma and Clay knew that Jax had to be the next president if they wanted to keep the clubs activities and earnings under their control.

Gemma liked being Queen of Samcro and she wasn't ready to let that go yet. And Clay liked the money the clubs dealings provided, and he wanted to keep it coming at the pace it had been coming in.

He didn't speak until Gemma pulled the needle back and stood up from their bed throwing it away in a trashcan. "So you're sure this girl won't be any trouble?"

Clay could only vaguely remember Clara Munson. She'd been sort of mixed in with the other children of Sons who'd wondered in and out of TM Auto and the clubhouse.

To be honest Clay had paid more attention to the male children than he did to the female children. After all boys grew up to be bikers and Sons, and girls did not.

He knew that Clara had been around when she was a child, but she'd been around only her Uncle Bobby more often than not.

Clara had kept to herself from what Clay could remember. She seemed to prefer to be an invisible face in the background.

She'd been polite and soft spoken. She didn't wander off and get into to trouble like some of the other children who hung around the garage; the Trager girls, and Jax and Opie.

Clara had been a good kid but good kids could grow up to be less than pleasant adults.

He could remember when Clara had come to visit a few years back with her fiancé. She'd grown up well and had been just as soft spoken.

Though the only reason Clay remembered this was because Mitch Daniels had been such a stuck-up jerk. The man had made it obvious that he thought he was better than the likes of Clara's _family_ in Charming.

The only reason Clay hadn't put the smug prick in his place was for Bobby's sake. Clay knew he'd never hear the end of it from Bobby if he embarrassed Clara.

The girl defiantly had her uncle wrapped around her fingers.

Still though that disastrous visit had been years ago. And things and people could change drastically within a few years.

Gemma zipped the leather pouch Clay kept his cortisone and syringes in. She put it away closing it up in the dresser as she spoke. "Bobby said she wouldn't be any trouble. She knows what SAMCRO really is. She's a smart girl. She knows better than to go open her mouth to the wrong people."

"And that's why the law showed up at her front door. A girl with a record like that could really screw us over to save her own ass if she got in trouble again." Clay remarked knowing that Bobby had been very open about Clara's troubles.

Gemma let out a sigh repeating what Bobby had told her. "Her record is spotless. She didn't know what her ex was really doing. The police let her go free. Bobby insists that she's innocent."

"And you buy that?" Clay asked his eyes narrowing. He wasn't very pleased that his wife had just okayed this without coming to him first.

Gemma gave him an all too calm smile as she sat back down on their bed. "Not entirely. That's why I suggested that she work in the office with me."

He nodded his head understanding her plan. What better way to keep an eye on Clara Munson than to have her working right under their noses?

Gemma reached out taking his hand in hers as she began to massage it. "Trust me baby I've got this all handled."

"Last thing we need is another Oak on our hands." Clay pointed out dreading the possibility that Clara was no better than her father.

Oak was untrustworthy. He was a disaster waiting to happen and Clay knew it. A junkie could very easily turn into a junkie rat.

Clay knew that more often than not the apple didn't fall too far from the tree. After all just take a look at Dawn and Fawn Trager.

He wasn't going to just take Bobby's word for it about Clara being _a good girl._

"If she stirs up any shit I'll get rid of her." Gemma replied knowing that there was no way in hell she was letting this girl wreck everything they'd worked for.

"Trust me baby I'm going to keep a close eye on her. She won't even sneeze without me knowing about it." Gemma assured him.

She cleared her throat as she spoke again. "Besides it'll be a relief having an extra set of hands at work. Wendy needs all the help she can get."

Clay frowned the mention of his stepson's pregnant estranged wife. Wendy Case was trouble there was no doubting that.

Wendy had shown up at TM Auto with a fresh pregnancy test a week after Jax had walked out on her. Jax of course wasn't too pleased with this. He didn't really want children but Gemma was pushing for a grandbaby.

And not surprisingly Gemma was pleased with the promise of a grandchild even if it was coming from an ex junkie former croweater.

Jax sure as hell wasn't stepping up in the way Gemma would prefer. So his mother had stepped in to ensure that this baby had everything it could possibly need.

Allegedly Wendy was clean and sober, but she'd said that time and time again. Everyone knew it wasn't Wendy's nature to keep sober for long.

Gemma preferred to believe that old saying _never trust a junkie_should be _and never trust an ex junkie either._

Gemma knew that having Clara around would work in her favor. Even though Gemma didn't want to admit it she could use all the help she could get around the garage.

The sooner Gemma got the office at TM Auto under control the sooner she could turn all of her attentions to her grandchild.

Gemma knew that Clay had the right to be suspicious. Clara didn't come from the best genetic pool, Bobby not being included.

Clara's father had been a threat. Oak's actions and irresponsibility had threatened to bring down SAMCRO.

Who was to say that Clara wouldn't follow in her father's footsteps?

Gemma just hoped that Bobby was right about Clara. The last thing she needed to worry about was another _junkie whore_.

* * *

Bobby got started bright and early getting everything in order for his niece's arrival in Charming.

The first thing he did was go over to the new apartment complex Chibs had been living in for about a month now, and look at an apartment for Clara.

Bobby was pleased with what the landlord showed him.

The apartment complex was a big two-story building with several one too three-bedroom apartments. The pale brick building was shaped like a square with a nice patio and pool area right in the center of it all.

The apartment he'd chosen for Clara had one large bedroom, a tiny but acceptable bathroom with a shower and a tub, a living room slash dinning room with a kitchenette, and there was even a tiny cemented yard area in the back because the apartment was on the first floor.

Bobby knew that the apartment would be perfect for his niece. It would certainty be more roomy than the little apartment Clara and her mother had been sharing for two years now.

He knew that his niece would be thankful to have a real bedroom once again. He knew that Clara would love the apartment's huge three to eight foot swimming pool.

She'd always loved to swim ever since she was a child.

Bobby signed the lease putting down a security deposit. Clara would be able to move in first thing next week.

He stood in the middle of the empty apartment as he tried to estimate how much furniture Clara would need.

It was going to take a bit of work but Bobby knew that Clara would appreciate the apartment.

She had lost so much. The worst had come when she'd had to move her mother from the home she'd bought her.

Bobby could remember the shame on his niece's face the day he'd come to help Tammy move her things from her beloved home into that crappy little apartment.

_Bobby let out a sigh as he watched his niece shift back and forth on her feet as she stood at the entrance of her mother's home._

_He had taken Clara out to a quick lunch in hopes that it would lighten her mood. He could tell that she wasn't looking forward to this._

_He didn't blame her. The loss of her mother's home had hit Clara hard. The girl had been so proud to move her mother into a nice home. It stung to know that the house was being repossessed like this._

_He came up beside Clara giving her a soft pack on the back his throat tightening. He was at loss at what he could say to make any of this easier. He knew deep down inside that there was nothing he could really say to make it all okay."_

"_She loves this door. We painted it together. It was a hideous shade of brown when we first moved her in. She loves the yellow...said it reminds her of the sun." Clara blurted out as she reached out running her hand along the cheerful looking bright yellow front door._

_Clara dropped her hand to her side her shoulders sagging as she spoke again. "This is supposed to be mom's paradise. She was supposed to grow old here. I gave her this...I wanted her to have something nice. And now it's just...its like it was a lie. I sold her a dream and it was all bullshit."_

_Bobby wrapped an arm around her his heart aching at the heartache in her voice. "It's all going to be okay kid. It's not the end of the world."_

"_I just feel like I've let her down." Clara admitted her eyes shifting to the ground locking down on her cheap white ked tennis shoes._

"_Oh doe eyes you know that's not true. She understands that this was out of your control. Trust me your mom understands that you tried to do your best." Bobby insisted as he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze._

_Clara looked up at him her stomach rolling as she tried to give him a smile. _

_Despite his kind words she still felt horrid. She felt as though this was all her fault._

_She spoke up her smile faltering. "I brought her into my mistakes though. I mean she was fine in her little apartment. I know she hated working at the casino, but...She was still doing okay. She was happy. And I took that. I tried to give her something better and I screwed up."_

_Bobby frowned not liking that she'd placed so much of the blame on herself. He spoke up his voice rising a little as he attempted to point out the obvious to her. "You didn't screw up though Clara. It was that bastard fiancée of yours. How were you supposed to know that he was lying to you? It wasn't your fault. He's the one that fucked up not you."_

_Clara bit her bottom lip her eyes widening. It wasn't often her uncle spoke to her in that tone of voice._

_Maybe he was right though? Maybe she shouldn't blame herself for Mitch's sins. _

_They were his sins not hers._

_Bobby gave her shoulder another squeeze as he spoke up his voice softer now. "It's going to work out Clara. You'll see. Now come on let's get back in there before your mom starts wondering where we disappeared to."_

_Clara gave him a smile so thankful that he'd come out to Vegas._

_She couldn't have made it through this without him._

Bobby figured that his niece didn't have anything to really furnish this apartment. All she probably had on her were personal possessions; clothing, shoes, accessories, maybe a few CDs and photo albums.

That certainly wouldn't get her far.

The police had seized most of the things Clara had once owned when they'd come looking for Mitch.

All the expensive clothing and shoes in Clara's huge walk in closet at the condo had been taken, as well as all her jewelry, and every little piece of antique furniture and decor she'd bought for the condo.

She had been left with only the clothing on her back and a stack of photo albums she'd been able to prove hadn't been bought with dirty money.

It had taken these past two years for Clara to gather what little belongings she had.

Clara was fortunate to have such a good friend in Victoria. Victoria had been more than willing to buy Clara clothing and makeup as well as shoes. She'd given Clara a few pieces for her closet, and had even given Clara her old ipod when she'd bought a newer model.

It had been quite an ordeal for Victoria to get Clara to take all these things from her.

Clara had a difficult time accepting things if she presumed that it was charity. Her pride was often her worse enemy.

Victoria had managed to convince her friend though that these things were just payback for all the times Clara had bailed her out of bad situations; bad dates, bounced checks, and not to mention all the times Clara had covered for Victoria when it came to Victoria's strict parents.

Clara had spent most of the paycheck she made cage dancing on the rent for the apartment she and her mother shared. She'd also spent it on her crappy station wagon given that paying for cabs could get expensive after a while.

She did manage to spend what she had left on few more things as well though; a laptop that just needed some work and a few CDs.

Bobby knew that if he didn't intervene his niece would be living in an empty apartment until she managed to scrape up enough cash to furnish it.

Furnishing the apartment wouldn't be a problem for Bobby. He had a few storage lockers around town that he'd filled with his less than bikerish vice; antique shopping.

Bobby would have no problem using some of the nice pieces he kept in storage to furnish this apartment.

He knew of course that Clara would be a reluctant to allow him to spend more money on her.

The girl's pride would be a huge factor and Bobby knew this.

He knew he'd have to find a way to force her to allow him to spend this money on her.

Bobby knew he could always just pull the _we're family _card.

It wouldn't be the first time he'd done it.

Bobby had in a way been caring for Clara since she was a baby.

She had been so tiny and perfect when she was born.

He'd missed the birth because he'd been gone on a protection run for SAMCRO.

The second he'd got home though he'd gone straight to Oak's and his sister's place and held his niece for the first time.

_Bobby let out a huff as he took in the crap little house his sister and brother in law were renting. The place was a dump; a shoddy roof, faded chipped paint, and a weed filled out of control lawn._

_He shook his head wondering how his little niece would grow up in a disaster like this. It was no place for a kid._

_He held his judgments in as he walked up to the front door knocking a few times. He was shocked as his sister Tammy answered the door looking as though she was a member of the walking dead; dark circles under her eyes, her bathrobe hanging on her body, her pajamas looking a little ragged, and her hair a mess._

_She perked up a little bit as she spotted just who was here. "Thank god your here. I could use some help."_

"_Where's Oak? I didn't see his bike out front?" Bobby asked though he already had a feeling he knew the answer._

"_We had a fight...He's been out every night this week Bobby. And I know it's not club shit...He's been hanging out down at The Hairy Dog and he comes home at three shit drunk. He woke the baby last night and I haven't been able to get her to settle down all day. The house is a mess and I haven't had a real bath in days. I'm drowning here." Tammy exclaimed her eyes welling up with tears. _

_Bobby shook his head knowing that he shouldn't be too shocked._

_Oak sure as hell wasn't trying out for father of the year._

"_How about I watch the kid while you get a shower and a nap." Bobby offered knowing that it was the right thing to do.  
_

_Tammy did seem close to her breaking point. _

_He was shocked as Tammy embraced him her voice tired. "Thank you. I won't take too long. I just fed her so she should be fine."_

_Bobby let out a sigh as his sister finally released him from the hug before disappearing down the hall off towards her bedroom._

_He felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he took in the state of the house. It was a mess; beer cans and cigarette butts and dirty dishes seemed to litter the place. _

_It seemed that Tammy was too exhausted and overwhelmed to keep her usually pristine home clean. _

_He felt that wave of guilt intensify as he realized that Oak probably hadn't lifted a finger for Tammy since the baby had come home. _

_Bobby had introduced his sister to the man and it had seemed that Oak had been nothing but a little shit to Tammy from the second they met. The two had broken up and gotten back together more times than Bobby could count. _

_He'd been tempted to have a word or two with Oak. He'd wanted to tell the man to shape up. Tammy wouldn't allow her brother to interfere though._

_His eyes tore away from the dirty coffee mugs and plates as he heard the familiar sound of a baby's cry._

_He made his way to the nursery his heart pounding. He had to wonder if perhaps he'd bitten off more than he could chew. What did he know about babies anyhow?_

_His anxiety lifted the second he entered the tiny nursery and peered over the white crib bars. In a bundle of pink sat the most beautiful sight on the planet; his niece._

_The girl was only a few weeks old now. She was a tiny thing with a head full of wild dark hair that wouldn't lie down no matter how much Tammy worked with it. She stared up at her uncle her little fists tightened and her body wiggling, a frown on her face as she wailed. _

_He reached down gently scooping the squirming screaming child, his heart beating a little faster. What did she need? Could he give her what she needed?_

_He felt around her bottom letting out a sigh of relief when he realized that her diaper was dry as a bone. _

_He stared down at the baby her chubby face so pink a sour look on her face as she sobbed. _

_He did his best to support her neck and hold her properly as he sat down on an old rocking chair. He began to rock praying that it would be enough to sooth the screaming infant. _

_He rocked for what seemed like an eternity humming an old Bob Dylan song; Mr Tambourine Man. He knew it wasn't the best lullaby given it's alleged subject matter, but it did seem soft enough to soothe the child._

_He was relieved to see that the nursery was in better shape than the rest of the house. He'd given Tammy money to decorate it to her hearts intent. _

_Bobby had figured it was the least he could do given the fact that Oak sure as hell wasn't going to part with his cash. The man was notoriously cheap. _

_The little nursery's walls had been painted a soft feminine pink. The wooden furniture was all white. Tammy had stuck with the lamb theme through stuffed animals and little ceramic figurines placed on the dresser. Even the mobile hanging over the crib had little fluffy lambs hanging from it. _

_Bobby felt a small smile develop on his face as the fussy infant's sobs finally began to quieten. The smile only grew wider as he stared down and spotted the baby's eyes clearly; dark brown just like Tammy and he. _

_He tore his eyes away from the child as Tammy entered the room freshly bathed and dressed in jeans and an old tshirt. She stood over him smiling down at the little bundle in her brother's arms. "She's perfect right?"_

"_Sure is." Bobby agreed as he stared back down at the infant. His niece was still staring up at him so much calmer now._

_Tammy reached down smoothing out the girl's dark fine baby hair. "I named her Clara. Clara Joanne Munson."_

"_After mom?" Bobby replied a grin on his face. _

_Though his father had always been an angry volatile man, both Tammy and Bobby had always adored their mother Joanne Munson. _

_She had died just two years ago from lung cancer._

"_Yeah. That and Clara Bow. She's got those eyes you know? Clara Bow had the same big doe eyes." Tammy replied smiling at the mention of her favorite actress on the planet._

_She'd always adored any film with the silent film actress Clara Bow. _

_Bobby spoke up again nodding in agreement. "Yeah she does."_

_He smiled down at Clara as he spoke cooing at her. "Hey there doe eyes. I'm your Uncle Bobby."_

From that moment on Bobby had done the right thing and had stepped in. He had spoiled little Clara Munson the way a father should.

He'd bought her school supplies and clothing every year. When she'd wanted to take ballet lessons as a child he'd fronted the bill. He'd paid for swim lessons. He'd paid for tutoring when she was failing Chemistry in high school.

He'd bought her a bicycle and taught her to ride it. He'd taught her how to tie her shoes. And when she'd reached her teens he taught her how to drive a car and how to ride a dirt bike.

When she'd joined the swim team in high school he'd paid for her entry fees. When her swim team had made state Bobby had roared in on his Harley just to watch her swim and even though her team had lost he'd been proud.

Bobby saw paying whatever it took to help her get back on her feet as just another thing he had to pay for when it came to _raising _Clara, never mind the fact that she was an adult now.

He was her uncle and the only father she'd ever known. This was his job.

Bobby shook hands with the landlord as he shoved his checkbook back in his jeans.

He was so elated with how well things were going that he wasn't exactly paying attention as he left the apartment and walked away rounding the corner only to run into a familiar face.

Chibs dropped his plastic bag of Chinese carryout as he slammed into to Bobby. He stared down at his food fully ready to curse out whomever he'd run into but quickly shut his mouth when he realized who it was.

Chibs cleared his throat as he managed to pick up his food happy to see that it hadn't spilled from the container. Given that he was a single man who lived on his own his diet often consisted of whatever was the easiest to prepare. Takeout was a big chunk of his diet.

"I didn't know ya were comin by. Did Clay call church or somethin. I didn't get a call." Chibs blurted out reaching in the pocket of his kutte and fishing out his flip phone.

Bobby shook his head still feeling good. "Nope I just came by to sign a lease on that apartment for Clara. Thanks for getting me the number."

Chibs cleared his throat trying hard to pretend that the mention of Clara's name didn't cause his heart to beat a little faster. "Oh...that's good."

He didn't know what had gotten into him. Sure Clara was an attractive woman from what he remembered, but still why did just the mention of her name cause his palms to sweat and his heart to slam in his chest?

He hadn't felt this way since he was just a teenage boy with massive crush on some girl who wouldn't notice him even if his damn head were on fire.

Chibs tried to tell himself that maybe he just needed to get laid. Deep down inside he knew though that wasn't the reasoning behind how he was feeling.

After all there was a clubhouse full of croweaters who would be more than willing to allow him to take out his sexual frustrations on them.

It seemed that whatever was bothering him couldn't be solved by getting his dick wet.

Chibs shook his head deciding that maybe his problem was the fact that he'd been here in Charming for almost a decade now. It had been almost ten years since he'd seen his sweet little Kerrianne.

She'd been just a little girl the last time he'd seen her. Now she was in her early teens.

He often wondered if she even remembered him now, or had Jimmy O' brainwashed her into believing the lies he'd spread about Chibs; a traitor to the cause, a street rat, and a coward.

Chibs missed his daughter more than he could even begin to explain. He'd spent these past years trying to bury himself in debauchery hoping that it could fill the void that had been left by the loss of his estranged wife and child.

As the years went on though the emptier he felt.

Maybe it was just that Clara was familiar, he quickly decided. She was someone who'd always been sweet to him and now he was transferring all the loneliness he felt over on to fixating over her.

He took a deep breath realizing that Bobby was staring at him as though he'd suddenly sprouted another head. He cleared his throat a small part of him fearing that Bobby knew just what he was thinking about Clara.

"That's great ta hear. I hope she likes it. Any way I'll see ya later. I better go eat this before my food gets colder." He blurted out as he walked away from Bobby too freaked out by his own train of thought lately, to bother looking back.

Bobby shook his head not helping but to wonder just how strong that pot Juice had been giving Chibs lately was.

He shook Chibs' odd behavior off towards the back of his mind as he headed out to the parking lot to his bike.

He knew he better get home and clean up a bit. Clara would be arriving at his place late tonight. He couldn't wait.

Chibs walked up to his apartment slamming the door behind him. He slammed the door just in time to miss the landlord leaving the apartment next door whistling to himself as he shoved Bobby Munson's check into his apartment.

The woman Chibs had been thinking about was about to be right next door.

* * *

Clara drove her old station wagon down the dark highway a content smile on her face.

Between Bobby and her mother Clara had managed to come up with enough cash to get her too Charming with the span of a few days. She'd had money for gas, food, and a motel whenever she became too tired to keep on driving.

It had seemed that her Uncle Bobby had known that a road trip would be just the thing she needed to clear her brain.

Clara had always loved being on the open road rather it was on the back of a motorcycle or in a car.

Road trips always made her feel so relaxed. She loved seeing the sights and exploring little towns most people had never heard of.

The open road always somehow managed to calm her overworked brain leaving her feeling refreshed.

As much as Clara was trying to enjoy this road trip though, she was worried.

Clara would be lying if she tried to pretend that she wasn't anxious about what awaited her in Charming.

She hadn't spoken to her uncle since she'd gotten the money order in the mail.

Clara had no idea where she'd be living or working. Her uncle kept on saying he was taking care of it, but Clara had no idea just how much he'd taken care of just yet.

She knew that her mother hadn't been very pleased about her choice to come back to Charming, even though it had been years since they'd left.

Clara knew that in most people's eyes her father Oak was a traitor, just a dirty junkie who would've backstabbed the club at his first opportunity.

Her mother had been unable to live with the shame left behind by her ex husband. She knew that her husband's former _brothers_ judged her for Oak's mistakes, as did the Queen of Samcro Gemma Teller Morrow.

Bobby had tried to be supportive to his sister and his niece, but it just wasn't enough to soothe the tension Tammy felt.

People around town weren't any better. Her husband had been a thief. Tammy knew that people thought she wasn't any better.

She'd left Charming for the sake of Clara. Her brother hadn't been too happy about that, but Tammy knew Clara deserved a chance to live a life free of Samcro.

Now it seemed that Clara was undoing all her work by going right back to the place and situations Tammy had tried to save her from.

Her mother's words kept on playing over and over in Clara's head; _Be careful._

It made Clara wonder just what her mother feared. Was it Charming itself or was it the people? Was it Samcro? Was it the life that went along with it?

Tammy Munson's warning disturbed Clara.

After all Clara was looking to start a new life here in the town she'd been born in and for so many years had called home.

She wasn't looking to add any more troubles to her life. It had gotten complicated enough as it was.

She wanted to live her life on her own terms. For so many years it seemed that she'd lived for everyone else but herself.

She knew it wasn't going to be easy to do any of this her own way.

Clara shook her head as she reached down to turn up her stereo hoping that the sound of the Beatles' Hey Jude could drown out her fears.

This would be alright, she told herself. Her mother was just being overprotective.

Her Uncle Bobby wouldn't have suggested she come home if this wasn't going to be a good idea, she reminded herself.

Clara was anxious about Samcro. There was no hiding that.

She didn't want to live with the club constantly hanging over her. She knew that she couldn't completely avoid it though, not in Charming.

She knew that her father's reputation still probably tainted her. Clara knew that Oak's shadow had loomed over her mother.

She had been young when Oak left Charming, only a child.

She felt her throat tighten as she remembered that day.

_Oak paid no mind to the dark haired little girl sitting on the front porch of his rental housel as he walked around her. _

_He carelessly dumped a box of his belongings into an old pick up truck he'd bought. _

_His Harley was packed away in a trailer he'd hooked up to the truck and everything was just about packed._

_Clara stood up from the porch as she made her way over to her father. "Daddy can I come visit you in New York?"_

"_It's far away." Oak replied not noticing the way the girl's shoulders sagged at hearing this._

_Clara stared down at her purple corduroy overalls as she spoke. "What if mom says I can visit though? Could I come see you then?"_

_Oak shook his head glaring off towards the house where his ex wife stood watching their daughter from the kitchen window. "She isn't going to let that happen Clara."_

"_Why do you have to leave?" Clara asked finally daring to look up from her thrift store overalls._

_Her father had once been a handsome man, but drug use had made Oak gaunt. He'd shaved his dark hair down to a military buzz which resulted in making him look all the more skeletal. \_

_Any of the tattoos he'd had relating to SAMCRO had been inked from his body just a few days ago erasing any ties he'd had to the motorcycle club he'd spent the past ten years devoting himself too. _

_Oak tightened his jaw still so angry at the way his brothers had turned on him. "It's complicated Clara. You'll understand one day."_

_Clara opened her mouth wanting to ask more, but was distracted as a familiar Harley roared into the driveway._

"_Uncle Bobby!" Clara exclaimed her sorrows lifting for a moment as she spotted the person she adored the most in the world._

_Bobby scooped the girl up pressing a kiss to her cheek causing her to giggle as his wild beard rubbing against her. _

_Oak narrowed his eyes at the sight of his former brother. He spoke his voice tight as Bobby made his way towards him. "You here to make sure I leave town?"_

_Bobby returned Oak's scowl his voice just as tight as he responded. "I'm here to see my neice."_

_Clara tilted her head to the side confused as to why her father and her uncle seemed so angry._

_It was something she wouldn't understand until she was much older. _

_Oak was a thief and a traitor, and traitors had no place in Charming. _

Clara tightened her grip on the steering wheel as she tried to push those memories from her mind.

She had tried often as a child to win her father's affections but had always failed. Remembering it didn't change the past, she told herself. It only made it hurt more.

She only hoped that everyone would be willing to see that she wasn't her father.

She wanted to make it clear that she wasn't anything like Oak. She feared that no one would be willing to believe it though.

Despite her fears Clara was looking forward to seeing everyone again, well almost everyone.

Clara was looking forward to seeing one man in particular; Chibs Telford.

Clara had once had the biggest crush on Chibs. It was silly really when she thought of it.

He had made her feel so welcome that first summer she'd come to spend with her Uncle Bobby.

He'd just been so kind to her. He'd never allowed her father's bad reputation to taint the way he looked at her.

Chibs' kindness had made her develop a little school girl crush on him.

It was pointless of course. she'd been under-aged and her uncle would have never allowed it. Not to mention she knew that Chibs had an estranged wife somewhere in Ireland and a child as well.

They weren't compatible, she'd always told herself.

He had plenty of croweaters always vying for his attentions. The croweaters loved his accent and some of them even loved how dangerous he looked because of the scars on his cheeks.

Clara had always felt that compared to the croweaters she wasn't the most enticing option.

She'd always use to joke that _she got about as much attention as a white crayon._After all nobody wanted to use the white crayon when they were coloring.

She shook her head ignoring the butterflies that swarmed around in her stomach when she thought of Chibs.

It was pointless. He'd never see her as anything other than Bobby's niece.

And besides she didn't need a man in her life, not when she was such a gigantic mess.

After Mitch Clara felt that she could never trust a man again. She'd been lied to and betrayed by a man who she'd been sure she loved.

It would just be best to stay single for a long while, at least until she got her shit together.

She knew that she needed to rid herself of the failures of her past and focus on the future.

She knew that it might take a lot of work to prove to a few people ,mainly Gemma and Clay, that she was trustworthy.

She could remember the president and the queen of samcro clearly from her last visit. Clay and Gemma made Clara anxious.

She knew they didn't trust outsiders. And given how long Clara had been gone she might as well be an outsider.

Clara was aware that her father wasn't the only thing that tainted her reputation.

Clara knew her past in Vegas didn't exactly shine well on her. She prayed that no one would dare to bring up Mitch Daniels or the mess he'd left her with.

She hoped that she'd be able to escape her past in Charming. She had no idea where she'd run to if her past somehow tainted her there as well.

Clara pulled into town a familiar sign catching the corner of her eye. A sign shaped like a tree stump that stated: _Welcome To Charming, Our Name says it All_.

Clara didn't miss what had been added to the bottom edge of the sign carved deep into the wood; _SAMCRO_

She took a deep breath her hands becoming clammy as she gripped down on the steering wheel.

She was reading too much into her mother's warning, she told herself.

She was home. This was going to be just the fresh start she needed.

Clara just wished that she really believed it.

* * *

_Chapter Title; Homeward Bound by Simon and Garfunkel._

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism?_


	4. Take This Job and Shove It

Clara let out a delighted squeal as Bobby embraced her lifting her up in the air. She couldn't help but to feel like a little girl again locked in her Uncle's tight embrace. Her Uncle Bobby had always been the one person on the planet who could make her feel safe no matter how chaotic the world around her was.

Bobby reluctantly put Clara down stepping back a bit and taking her hands in his. He held them out studying her all too thin frame as he spoke. "Let me get a look at you doe eyes."

Bobby let out a sigh not helping but to notice that his niece looked rather frail. It was clear that the past two stressful years had taken their toll on her.

He kept this observation to himself as he spoke up a paternal tone to his voice. "I still can't get over how much you've grown up. It seems like just yesterday you were running around making mud pies in the backyard."

She grinned as Bobby released her hands unable to stop himself from embracing her again. She squeezed him back as she spoke up completely joking as she mentioned the mud pie comment. "That was yesterday."

"Very funny. Glad to see you still have that chutzpah." Bobby remarked an amused tone to his voice as he released her.

She smirked laughing at the word, already knowing that it was basically Yiddish for being a smart ass. "Well I did learn from the best."

Though her mother hadn't really practiced Judaism once she'd reached adulthood, Clara had managed to learn a little bit about it.

She'd learned both Hebrew and Yiddish from her Uncle Bobby and a few other various relatives on the Munson side.

Clara was often surprised that she still remembered a few phrases in Yiddish considering it had been years since she'd been around anyone who spoke it.

Not to mention the fact that she wasn't a practicing Jew. She often described herself as being _spiritual_ when anyone asked her about her religious views.

To be honest she considered herself to be more Agnostic than anything else. She only included the word spiritual because she enjoyed learning about the religions of the world.

Clara had always said that if she hadn't of decided to become a business major she would loved to have taken some courses in religious studies.

She struggled not to look embarrassed as her uncle made his way over to her sad little station wagon.

The prominent dent on the passengers' door had been there since she'd bought the car. The cherry red paint was chipped and fading and the rear window had a distinct crack down the center of it.

As the niece of a mechanic she'd always been taught to take care of her vehicles.

Money had obviously been tight though. There was no way she could afford a decent mechanic.

The only reason Clara had purchased the car in the first place was because the car had been dirt cheap. Clara knew that in her predicament that she really didn't have the right to be picky or complain about the damage to the station wagon.

She was relieved that her uncle didn't mention the poor state of her car as he lifted one of her suitcases out of the trunk. He spoke up giving her a tight smile. "I've got the guest room all set up for you. I know you're tired after your trip."

Clara wasn't surprised to find that her uncles home hadn't changed since the last time she'd visited.

The home was still filled with antiques and most notably a big china cabinet filled with a few small pieces of taxidermy and oddities. Her uncle had always had a personal taste that was both elaborate and at times eccentric.

Clara was relieved to see that the walls in the guest room were still a plain white unlike the rest of the house which was painted in shades of crimson, royal blue, and a deep rich gold color.

Bobby placed her suitcase on the floor beside the iron cast twin bed. "I'll let you get to bed. Be prepared to get up early I've got a job interview for you."

"A job interview?" Clara questioned shocked to hear this.

She'd been a bit concerned about what she would do for a living once she arrived in Charming. She'd planned on perhaps applying for a few jobs at one of the gas stations in town or the grocery stores as a cashier.

"Yeah Gemma's looking for an extra set of hands in the office at TM. I told her about your business experience and she wants you to come in and have a talk with her."

Clara felt a lump begin to develop in the back of her throat at the mention of the Queen of Samcro.

To be honest she'd hoped that she could avoid Clay and Gemma a long with a few choice members of the club for as long as possible. It seemed though that fate or perhaps her uncle's interferences weren't on her side.

She wouldn't be able to escape Samcro if she was being shoved right in the center of it all.

She was tempted to tell her Uncle no thanks. She was tempted to insist that she'd find her own job.

Guilt quickly kicked in though. Her uncle hadn't had to find her a job, she told herself. Be thankful.

She cleared her throat in an attempt to make the lump disappear. She did her best to hide the uncertainty she felt as she put on the most convincing smile she could summon the strength to give. "Okay then. I guess I'll hit the hay."

Bobby gave Clara a quick peck on the cheek as he spoke up clearly so happy to have his neice here. "Good night, love you doe eyes."

As soon as the door was closed leaving her alone Clara fell back on the tiny twin bed letting out a huff as she landed. She stared up at the popcorn ceiling trying her hardest to fight back the waves of anxiety she felt rolling in her gut.

She thought of fishing her cell phone from her purse and calling Victoria. She really could use a good pep talk at the moment. She knew though that Victoria was more than likely already fast asleep at this hour.

She made the decision to try to call Victoria tomorrow morning. Maybe she could get the last minute words of encouragement she needed.

For now all she could do was try to shove this _job interview _out of her head and attempt to actually get some sleep.

* * *

Clara did her best to keep her wits about her as she got dressed and did her makeup the next morning.

She settled on wearing a bright sunny yellow fifties style sundress that Victoria had given her. Victoria always insisted that the yellow made Clara's eyes pop.

Clara couldn't help but to feel though that the strappy full skirted sundress looked far better on Victoria's body that it did on her own.

It seemed to Clara that Victoria at least had the perfect curves to rock the dress. At least it disguised her _gigantor hips_ Clara thought feeling bitter about her own appearance for at least the millionth time in her life.

Clara brushed out her choppy dark hair pleased to see that it was agreeing to curl naturally at the ends for once without her having to fuss with it too much.

She did her makeup lightly choosing to simply wear foundation, some translucent powder, mascara, and her favorite Revlon fire engine red lipstick.

She strapped on a pair of very low black wedged sandals she'd bought on sale back in Vegas relieved to see that the white nail polish on her toes wasn't chipped like the red polish on her fingernails.

She studied her reflection in the large mirror Bobby had hung over the mahogany dresser, hoping that she wasn't too overly dressed.

She knew that she probably did overdo it with her outfit, but she figured she might as well _go big or go home._

After all she always felt her best when she dressed nicely.

She was disappointed she hadn't been able to reach Victoria this morning.

Clara guessed that Victoria had already left for work. Victoria worked as a waitress at her father's first Korean Barbeque restaurant, while she worked the rest of the time as an intern helping design clothing at a specialty gown shop in downtown Vegas.

Clara knew that she shouldn't be surprised that her friend was so hard to get ahold of. Victoria defiantly had a busy schedule.

Clara was a little jealous of her best friend to be honest. Victoria had accomplished so much and Clara felt so stuck.

Clara knew that if she hadn't been such a fool and dropped out of college when Mitch had convinced her too, that she'd probably be deep in her schooling and possibly have a real career by now.

She shook her head reminding herself that it wasn't too late for her.

Everyone moved at their own pace in life.

She would find her way, she reminded herself.

Clara left the guest room and made her way to the kitchen. She wasn't shocked to see her uncle bent over at the open stove humming to himself.

She was grateful that Bobby said nothing about her appearance as he stood up an glanced back at her.

She sat at the little round dining room table knowing that Bobby was a fantastic cook. She'd always loved his food.

She smiled as Bobby scooped a hot muffin from the tin he'd just pulled from the oven, placing it in a napkin before placing it in front of her.

He spoke far too cheerful at this hour of the morning. "I made your favorite muffin, pumpkin cinnamon spice."

Clara took a small bite from the muffin knowing that it was _safe_ to eat since it was still early. Her uncle had always had a strict no pot before nine rule.

She was handed a cup of coffee as Bobby spoke. "Eat up we have to leave soon if we want to get there on time."

Clara suddenly felt her appetite disappear as she heard this.

She took a big swig from her coffee cup as she prayed to who or whatever was out there listening to please let her survive Gemma.

* * *

Chibs raised an eyebrow as he looked up from his spot in the garage seeing Bobby pull in on his bike. It wasn't Bobby that shocked him though it was the shitty looking station wagon following Bobby.

Chibs widened his eyes as the drivers door to the station wagon opened revealing a familiar brunette.

Chibs was shocked to see that Clara would be driving such a piece of junk. He guessed it made sense though considering what had happened to her.

Chibs did his best to hide the fact that he'd been watching Clara as Juice walked up beside him. Juice spoke up clearly curious about the attractive woman following Bobby towards the garage. "Whose the girl?"

Chibs tore his eyes away from Clara a sour look developing on his face. He was somewhat irritated to realize that Juice was so obviously interested in Clara.

"Bobby's niece Clara." Chibs replied forcing himself to turn his attention back to his toolbox and feign disinterest.

Juice frowned thrown off guard by the comment. When he'd heard that Bobby had a niece he'd honestly pictured a female version of Bobby. This Clara girl was no Bobby.

Juice gave Clara his flirtiest grin as she and Bobby approached Chibs and he.

Bobby spoke up a look of pride on his face. "Clara you remember Chibs. I don't know if you remember Juice though. Juice was barely a prospect the last time you were here I think."

Juice was quickly disappointed as he realized that Clara completely overlooked his best bedroom eyes, her gaze locking on Chibs.

Clara felt her heart pound as she fixed her eyes on Chibs. He was just as handsome as she remembered him being, though he'd gained a little weight with age.

She closed her eyes realizing that she couldn't just gawk at him like some starry eyed school girl.

She tore her eyes from him raising an eyebrow as she studied the man who went by the name Juice. She knew that the guys in the club went by nicknames but Juice was a strange name to pick.

Juice couldn't be much older than her and if he was he didn't show it. He was fit. Clara was sure that if Victoria were here she'd be fawning over his muscles.

She kept her eyes locked on Juice's trying to ignore the two large tribal tattoos on either side of his mohawked head. The tattoos made her think of the tribal tattoo Mitch had on his right bicip.

She'd always hated that stupid tattoo. It wasn't even something he'd put very much thought into. It was just something he'd picked off the wall in some tattoo parlor on the strip.

The memory made her feel a little sick to her stomach. It seemed that anytime she allowed herself to think of her ex she felt like projectile vomiting.

"It's nice to meet you. I don't really remember if we've met before...Juice." She blurted out giving Juice a relaxed friendly smile.

Juice leaned in taking Clara's outstretched hand in his shaking it eagerly. "It's good to meet you too."

He released her hand as Chibs finally tore his eyes from his tool box realizing that he was coming of as rude.

He took Clara's hand in his not helping but to appreciate how silky and tiny it felt in his calloused hand. "Nice ta see ya again lass."

He let his eyes scan her body for a short moment not helping to love how she somehow looked both sweet and sultry in the sundress she was wearing. Yellow defiantly looked good on her.

He looked back up at her dark eyes quickly hoping that she and no one else hadn't noticed the fact that he was practically undressing her with his eyes.

"You too Filip." Clara replied her cheeks flushing as she realized she'd called Chibs by his actual name instead of just Chibs.

Neither Chibs nor she had the time to comment on this as Bobby placed his hand on Clara's back. "I better get you to Gemma. She's expecting you."

Clara and Chibs reluctantly released each other's hands. Clara feeling nervous and Chibs feeling a mix of attraction and anxiety.

He'd never thought the sound of his own name could sound so sweet. No one called him Filip, no one around here at least. Well the policed called him Filip but it sure as hell didn't affect him the same way it did when Clara had said it.

Clara swallowed the lump that was rapidly developing in her throat as she realized the blinds in the office were parted revealing a familiar woman, Gemma Teller Morrow.

* * *

Clara tried hard not to fidget in her seat as she sat across from Gemma's messy desk.

She felt the way she hadn't felt since she was a child sitting in the principals office knowing that she was in deep shit. Not that she'd gotten in trouble often as a child, but still there had been the occasional slip up.

Gemma seemed to have an aura of intimidation around her.

Gemma peered at Clara through the lenses of her black reading glasses as she spoke. "So are you planning on staying in Charming for a while or are you just stopping through?"

Clara cleared her throat again for the billionth time knowing that Gemma might be trying to sound casual and friendly but she was really just being nosy and well...just Gemma.

"I'm hoping to stay for good. I needed to get out of Vegas." Clara replied her eyes widening as she realized how _needing to get out of Vegas _sounded.

How much more suspicious and secretive could she sound, she thought.

"Your Uncle says that you were having a rough time in Vegas." Gemma remarked trying to be sly about what she was asking.

Clara tightened her fists knowing just what Gemma meant by _a rough time. _

"Yes. I want to put that behind me. The only thing on my criminal record is a few parking tickets." Clara stated wanting to make it clear that she wasn't some runaway convict.

Gemma raised an eyebrow surprised by Clara's blunt statement. "You know how to balance books?"

Clara placed her hands in her lap afraid that she might give in to the desire to jump up and run away from this situation. "Yes I'm good at bookkeeping. I majored in Business so I understand how to manage finances as well as interpret financial data. I know how to operate the newest business databases and software. I can type 75 words per minute. "

She couldn't help but to give Gemma a slightly smug smile as she said this.

She knew that this statement had proved that she wasn't an idiot. She knew what she was talking about even if she hadn't gotten her degree.

Gemma wasn't even fazed by Clara's smug smile as she spoke up. "We don't need anything that advanced. I just need someone to help fill out paperwork and occasionally look over the books. I may need you to go on coffee and cigarette runs for the guys on occasion."

Clara tried not to show her disappointment that the job she was basically applying for sounded more like a personal assistant slash secretary job. "I can do all that."

"And I trust that you're as responsible as Bobby says. I don't tolerate laziness and procrastination." Gemma remarked her voice stern enough to show that she meant business.

"And neither do I." Clara replied trying not to be insulted that Gemma was basically implying taht she was looking for an easy paycheck.

"And you can give me your promise that you aren't looking to get into any trouble around here? I have to deal with enough of that shit from these croweaters at the clubhouse." Gemma stated being blunt with her question.

Clara gave Gemma a tight smile attempting to hide the fact that she was offended that Gemma was basically asking her if she was going to be a huge slut. "I give you my word."

Gemma surprised Clara as she reached across the table offering her hand. Clara took it giving it a firm shake as Gemma spoke. "I don't take promises lightly."

Clara kept the tight smile on her face resisting the urge to squeeze Gemma's hand in a less than polite way. "I won't let you down."

"Prove it to me. I'll need you to start first thing next week. I want you here bright and early before we open so I can show you just what I'll need from you." Gemma stated making it clear that she wasn't going to put up with any bullshit.

Clara released her hand the tight smile still etched into her face.

Clara suddenly felt the overwhelming need to slam her head into the nearest wall.

A part of her wondered if she should get back in her car and drive as far away from Charming as she could get.

This was going to be hell.

* * *

Clara let out a huff as she left the office only to be ambushed by her uncle. Bobby spoke up oblivious to Clara's sour mood. "So you got the job."

"Yep I start Monday." Clara replied keeping her sentence short as to avoid saying something she might regret.

She let out a sigh as one of the men she had been hoping she could avoid appeared beside Bobby.

Tig had always been one of Clara's mother's least favorite people. It was no secret that he prefered things on the freaky side, and it wasn't just innocent kinks like handcuffs. Nope Tig was into shit most people had never even heard of.

Tammy Munson had always made a point to avoid the man and she hadn't been shy about her reasons when Clara had asked her why.

To be honest Clara wasn't fond of Tig mainly because his oldest daughter Dawn Trager had once elected Clara _the president of the little bitty titty committee._

Clara knew that this was an immature reason to hold a grudge especially considering the fact that she had grown into her figure with adulthood, but still the comment had really stung deep at the time.

Tig gave Clara a grin that was more on the side of leering than friendly. "Shit doll you look nothing like Bobby."

Bobby let out a huff not amused by this comment nor the way Tig was staring at his niece.

Clara rolled her eyes at this comment. She opened her mouth ready to tell Tig to shut it._  
_

Clara was surprised as another familiar man walked up to Tig and her uncle. "Yeah thank god for that."

She smirked spotting Jax Teller. "Jackson."

Jax grinned at the girl he'd been forced to babysit many times along with the other younger children of samcro, by his mother. "Hey Clara long time no see."

Clara searched the area expecting to see Opie, after all Jax was rarely anywhere without Opie. "Where's Opie?"

"He's finishing up the last few months of his sentence at Stockton. He's getting out in April. I don't know if he'll be back here." Jax explained knowing that Opie's wife Donna wasn't very fond of club life.

Clara nodded her head feeling extraordinarily awkward all the sudden. She cleared her throat as she changed the subject. "Well it was great to see you all...I better get going though. I need to fill up my car. I'm practically sitting on empty."

"Alright doe eyes. Go get yourself some of that iced coffee crap you love, and go home and relax I've got another surprise for you tomorrow morning." Bobby stated just as cheery as he'd been all morning long.

Clara tried not to groan at the mention of another surprise. She was so tempted to blurt out as sarcastically as possible _Great because I loved this one so much._

She kept her mouth shut tight though as she walked away. She knew that there was no way she'd find a soy caramel iced coffee anywhere in Charming.

She was disappointed with this realization; She felt that she completely deserved a sugar rush after this horrible morning.

Clara dreaded to see what else her uncle had planned for her. Could it be worst than this brillliant plan he'd come up with for her to work with Gemma?

She doubted it.

Part of her was tempted to turn down this job. She was so tempted to go out take the first job she found no matter how crappy or low paying it was. Anything would be better than working with Gemma.

She knew though that she couldn't just turn this down. Her uncle was obviously excited about this. She knew that maybe she was being a pushover taking this job just because she knew it would make her uncle happy. He hadn't had to find her a job though, so maybe she did owe it to him to give it her best shot.

And a small part of Clara did want to prove Gemma wrong. She wanted to give the Queen of Samcro a smug smile when it turned out that she was a model employee.

She sighed knowing that proving to Gemma that she wasn't some trampy idiot was well worth putting up with this.

Clara climbed into her car flipping on the stereo to one of Victoria's mix tape CDs.

She took a deep breath letting the sound of Led Zeppelin's _All My Love_ relax her worry frenzied mind.

She was going to ace this she told herself.

No one would make her feel like shit. She wouldn't allow it.

Chibs looked up from his tool box spotting Clara as she climbed into her wreck of a station wagon.

He couldn't help but to admire the way the dress revealed a hefty amount of her cleavage as she climbed into the drivers seat and leaned over messing with the radio.

He let out a grunt as thoughts that he sure as hell shouldn't be thinking about Bobby's niece entered his mind; explicit thoughts of what that cleavage of hers would feel like underneath his hands.

He imagined they'd be just as silky as her hands. He imagined her entire milky body would feel as smooth as silk against him.

He let out a sigh feeling like a total pervert.

Clara didn't need him gawking at her and fantasizing about her. A girl as sweet as her didn't deserve to be some lusty daydream.

Chibs was tempted to sneak off to the clubhouse and find a croweater maybe a short pale brunette. Maybe if he had a quickie with a croweater that resembled Clara he could purge this feeling he got when he looked at Clara Munson.

He knew though that a quick lay with some random croweater would only satisfy him for a short moment.

He shook his head wondering why he was even thinking about this. What was he thinking; croweaters that looked like Clara because there was no way in hell he could ever have the real deal.

It was foolish feeling this way. There was no use entertaining the thought of ever getting anywhere with Clara.

This was all so inappropriate.

Clara was just a friend. She'd never be anything more than a friend.

Even if she did somehow want him it would never work, he told himself. Bobby would slaughter him for ever thinking of putting a fingertip on Clara. Bobby was so protective over Clara.

Chibs let out a sigh reminding himself that he was too damn old for her. She deserved better than him and this life.

Chibs knew that the seed had been planted in his mind though. Clara wasn't leaving his brain anytime soon.

* * *

_Review? Constructive Criticism?_

_Chapter Title: Take This Job and Shove it - Originally by Johnny Paycheck_


	5. Just Friends

Clara let out an exasperated sigh as she stood in the middle of the half furnished apartment her Uncle had apparently decided to sign a lease on for her. Which was all fine and well except for the fact that he'd decided to do it without consulting her first.

It wasn't that she didn't like the apartment. To be honest she loved it.

It was the weekend and Bobby was hard at work moving his niece in to her new apartment. Well he wasn't the one who was _hard at work. _The prospects he'd brought along with him however were doing all the heavy lifting.

The apartment was roomy for a one-bedroom place. The apartment complex itself was very beautiful. There was green grass outside and plenty of nice big trees that provided a perfect shade.

The complex itself was shaped like one big hollow two-story square. The parking lot was located in front of the building. The front entrance was gated with a security code that only the tenants were supposed to know.

When you entered the complex you walked right into a very nice iron gated pool and patio area. From there you could take stairs up to the second story or just enter your apartment if you were on the bottom floor.

The apartment Bobby had chosen for Clara was on the bottom floor right in the center of the complex.

She was directly across from the pool, which she completely adored. The pool was a big one, and the clear blue water looked so tempting.

She adored the apartment, but she couldn't shake the sense of guilt she felt about allowing her Uncle Bobby to spend so much money on her.

She shook her head as she turned to her uncle. "There's no way I can accept this. I mean... you've given me so much money. It's going to take me forever to pay you back for all that you've given me."

Bobby let out a sigh not surprised that his niece was fussing about all that he was doing for her.

She'd always been reluctant to take anything that she considered charity.

This was an argument they'd had at least a dozen times before, since she'd become a teenager.

She wasn't very comfortable with his habit of trying to spoil her.

The spoiling had started when she was just a baby. Tammy hadn't had much cash on her and Oak was spending most of what he had on heroin.

So Bobby had stepped on in and bought his niece anything Tammy had needed for her.

When she was a toddler he'd bought her a little purple tricycle that he'd attempted to make a tiny bit badass by painting flames on the sides of it. When she was a child he had bought her a dollhouse, and dolls, and girly dresses. Clay and his brothers had teased him of course for this. There he was a badass biker buying his niece frilly dresses and plastic tea sets.

His first ex wife had been pissed that he spoiled Clara so much of course, but he always ignored her. She had been jealous of his relationship with Clara. _You aren't her daddy. Make her mother step up _his ex wife had always said.

As Clara had grown older though she'd begun to feel a little ashamed of just how much Bobby doted on her. After all he shouldn't have had to step in and play the role of her father. And he didn't have to spend such a fortune on her. Yes she knew that her mother didn't earn much working odd jobs and waitressing, but her uncle shouldn't always have to pick up their messes.

She had developed a guilty conscience about it all. It made it difficult for her to just smile and take what was given to her.

He moved aside allowing the two prospects he'd brought along with him for the heavy lifting, to shove a sofa back against the living room wall.

Today was moving in day and Bobby had provided some furniture from one of his storage lockers to furnish Clara's apartment.

He spoke up trying not sound frustrated with her refusal to accept this gift. "You know that I don't care how long it takes to get my money back, not with you kid."

She let out a sigh not helping but to feel ashamed about what a total mess her finances were.

It stung to think that she'd gone from living in a big luxury condo to living in a one bedroom apartment that her Uncle had to pay the rent for.

Her bank account was pathetic. She'd just started a job that she was sure was going to be hellish. And she felt so lonely here without her best and only friend.

She stared down at the light hardwood flooring below her not wanting to meet her uncle's eyes. She couldn't bear to let someone who was so important to her see how humiliated she was.

Bobby gave her a sad smile as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. He knew just how bruised her pride was at the moment.

He waited until the prospects had wondered back outside to the moving van they'd rented for the day, before he spoke. "You know you're like the daughter I never had. I'd do just about anything for you Clara."

"It's just so embarrassing... Everyone was so proud of me and I just let everybody down. I feel like such a failure." She admitted this being the first time she'd ever expressed any of this out loud.

She didn't feel like she could just tell her mother how she was feeling. Clara knew it would break Tammy's heart if she knew just how damaged her daughter felt.

Clara didn't feel like she could tell Victoria either. Her best friend had done so much to help her over these past two years; giving her clothing, helping her find a job in Vegas, and taking her out when she thought Clara was feeling low.

Clara felt so guilty bringing Victoria down with her issues. Any healthy friendship should be equal parts give and take, and Clara felt like it had become more take on her part than give.

Bobby had always been the one person on the planet who Clara felt like she could trust. She knew she could always open up to him without the fear of being rejected or judged.

He'd always been the one who told her he was proud of her no matter what.

Bobby did his best to give Clara cheerful smile though it came out a bit flat as he spoke up. "Everyone screws up sometimes kid. You aren't a failure. You didn't stay down when you got knocked over. You got back up and tried to push through it. I'm proud of you and so is your mom. No one is disappointed in you, and if they are then fuck em. You just have to keep on giving it all you've got. Feeling sorry for yourself helps no one."

Clara took a deep breath as she tried to push all the thoughts of what an utter and complete failure she was out of her mind.

She knew her uncle was right. She had worked so hard these past two years. She'd done all that she could to get her life back on track.

She had no where to go from here other than up. You couldn't hit rock bottom twice.

Clara knew that her uncle had told her the words she needed to hear. He'd always had his way of giving her the right amount of sympathy and tough love right when she needed it.

"Maybe things will be better here." She blurted out finally looking up from the floor.

She was finally home, she reminded herself. Charming was just the change she needed in her life.

She had everything she needed here to sort her shit out.

Things would be better, she told herself.

Things had to get better, How much lower could she get?

* * *

Chibs was in for shock when he walked up to his apartment a plastic bag from the gas station that contained his cigarettes and some of his favorite beef jerky in hand.

He almost didn't recognize Clara as she pulled a heavy cardboard box towards her front door.

She had ditched the yellow dress and was now wearing red and white polka doted ked canvas sneakers, short jean shorts, and a red ribbed tank top. Her short hair was pulled back into a small ponytail keeping her cool as she worked.

The one thing that made her almost unrecognizable for a moment, was the pair of black framed cateye glasses she wore over her eyes.

"Chibs." She blurted out her eyes widening as she spotted him standing at the front door of the apartment right next door to hers.

Chibs stared at her his jaw dropping as he realized just who it was.

He'd known that Bobby was moving Clara into this apartment complex, Chibs just hadn't expected it to be right next door to him.

He cleared his throat surprising himself as he spoke an almost flirty tone to his voice. "Oh so it's Chibs now."

Clara felt her cheeks flush knowing that this comment was in reference to the fact that she'd called him Filip the last time they'd spoken.

"I thought I may have stepped out of line Wednesday. I know most of you guys hate being called by your real names." Clara replied as she looked down at the box in front of her.

She prayed that he hadn't noticed the way her cheeks had flushed at his comment.

Chibs stared at his front door suddenly realizing just how flirty he'd just sounded. What was wrong with him, he wondered a little embarrassed by what he'd just done.

"I didn't recognize ya with the glasses." Chibs blurted out so ready to change the subject away from the fact that he'd pretty much just been flirting with her.

Clara looked up at him a small smile on her face as she spoke. "Yeah I usually wear contacts."

"The glasses are nice." Chibs replied meaning what he said. He had to admit that the retro looking glasses were kind of cute on her.

He nodded down at the box she'd been struggling to get into her apartment. "I thought yer uncle brought over some prospects ta help ya with the movin in."

"Yeah I kind of sent them home...it felt a little too much like slave labor to me." Clara explained chuckling a little at her own joke.

Chibs gave her a smile not helping but to like the sound of her laughter. It was light almost airy and childlike. "Would ya like some help?"

Clara raised her eyebrows as she tucked a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear. "You wouldn't mind? I mean there's only a few more boxes. It's art and jewelry making supplies, you know turquoise and metal, so it can get heavy."

"I wouldn't mind at all lass." He assured her as he laid his plastic bag in front of his closed front door. Hopefully no one would decide to snatch it up while they worked.

It didn't take long to get the leftover boxes in Clara's apartment. She knew it would take her a century at least to unpack all the little things Bobby had given her.

Her uncle had assured her that it was no problem. He had a ton of things left over from both his ex wives, as well as a ton of extra bits of furniture he kept in storage lockers around town. For once his addiction to antiquing had done some good.

Clara knew her apartment would be a little ugly. The furniture didn't really match; it was an eclectic mixture of expensive antiques and stuff that just looked cheap.

She knew that it would just take some time for her to find a way to make it all work together.

She spoke up knowing that Chibs must be overheated at the moment. Though it was early winter it was a little warmer than usual. "Do you want a beer?"

Chibs was tempted to say no. He was tempted to rush back to his apartment before he wound up flirting with her again.

He ignored the voices in his brain telling him to say no thanks as he spoke up. "Sure if ya don't mind."

One beer wouldn't hurt anyone, he reassured himself.

He took a seat on the grape purple sofa Bobby had given Clara, as Clara made her way to the kitchenette.

At least her kitchenette had come fully furnished with large appliances. There was even a washer and dryer, which was a huge relief considering Clara hated laundromats.

She grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge relieved to see that they were ice cold already; no one liked hot beer.

She made her way back to the living room handing Chibs his beer before she sat down beside him.

She was tempted to scoot a little closer to him, but she ignored the desire keeping a safe but comfortable distance from him on the sofa.

"Ya got some intrestin taste in furniture lass." Chibs blurted out cursing himself as he realized the flirty tone had returned to his voice.

Clara either didn't notice or she pretended not to as she spoke up laughing. "Yeah it's my uncles. It's all odds and ins, so it's a little mismatched.

She knew that it was more than a little mismatched though. The recliner he'd given her was a grungy yellow, the couch was a hideous shade of grape like purple, and the lampshade on the floor lamp he'd given her was crimson.

Her living room looked as though a rainbow had wondered in and thrown up all over everything.

At least the bedroom was nice, she reminded herself.

Bobby had given her a dark heavy iron queen sized bed and a mattress. The bright red comforter she'd brought from when she still lived in Vegas, looked nice against the almost black iron of the head and foot board.

The dresser was a baroque style piece that had been painted black. Her silver lamp and dark blue lampshade looked stylish against the black.

The only thing that really bothered her, not counting the rainbow bright living room furniture, was the lack of decor. She knew that this could be solved easily with some time though.

"So ya start workin at TM Auto tomorrow?" Chibs asked as he took a big swig of from his bottle of beer.

He hoped that perhaps the alcohol would dull the fact that he felt like a school boy sitting here beside Clara.

He hadn't felt both this awkward and anxious since he was thirteen years old. He couldn't help but to wonder why most of the bravado he always seemed to have around women disappeared when it came to Clara.

Maybe it was just because she was someone whose opinion of him actually mattered, he decided.

Clara wasn't just some moronic croweater who would screw him no matter what she really thought of him.

He frowned at this thought, the mention of having sex throwing him off guard. Why was he even thinking about sex and Clara in the same thought, he scolded himself.

She was a friend, just a dear friend. You weren't supposed to think about fucking and friends at the same time.

Clara felt her stomach churn at the mention of her new job. "Yeah...is Gemma always like this or is it just me?"

She felt her stomach drop when she realized that she'd just hinted at exactly how she felt about Gemma out loud. Talking shit about the Queen of Samcro to a Son probably wasn't the best plan.

Chibs glanced over at her his eyebrows pulling slightly together in a sympathetic frown. He was not surprised to hear that Gemma was giving her a hard time.

Clara's past and just who her father was probably didn't make her too popular in Gemma's eyes.

He tried to give her a small smile as he spoke up. "Aye she is. She's just wary of outsiders. Jus give er some time and she'll lay off ya."

Clara nodded her head as she returned his smile. She was just grateful that he wasn't insulted by her choice of words when it came to Gemma. "I hope you're right. I know my past isn't doing me any favors. It's just...difficult to think that everyone is judging you for something that was so far out of your control."

Chibs took himself and her by surprise as he reached out placing a gentle hand on her knee. He couldn't help but to admire just how soft the skin was as he spoke up. "I'm sorry fer what happened to ya Clara."

Clara was surprised that his comment didn't make her feel shitty or defensive. Usually when people told her they were sorry for all that she'd been through she was always tempted to respond spitefully with; _why it's not like you did it._

Chibs' words actually made her feel a small sense of comfort. She knew that he wasn't just spouting off bullshit to her.

Chibs removed his hand from her knee quite reluctant to pull away. He shook his head knowing that this action of touching her knee was probably crossing the line of just being friendly and being a little too tender.

He took another swig of his beer as he stood up knowing that he better get out of here before he did something idiotic. "Thank ya fer the beer Clara. I better get home. Night."

She gave him a small smile honestly saddened to see him go. She'd been enjoying his company. And she'd would be lying if she tried to say she didn't like the feel of his hand on her knee and the flirty tone his voice had taken when he'd spoken to her a few times.

"Anytime. Good night Filip." She stated a blush developing along her cheeks as she realized she'd called him Filip once again as opposed to Chibs.

Chibs didn't notice he had a dopey grin on his face until he closed the front door to his apartment behind him.

He liked it when she called him Filip.

* * *

Clara started out her morning bright and early before the sun even rose. She had a quick cup of coffee before changing into her workout gear.

She stepped out doing the same thing she did every morning in Vegas, she went on a run around the neighborhood refusing to let down until she was exhausted.

Clara felt her best when she kept up a strict workout routine. She was determined to get and keep her body into the best shape possible.

It seemed that over the past two years her routine had only become more intense. She didn't eat enough and she pushed herself too hard.

She knew it wasn't healthy, but it felt good to put every ounce of stress, heartbreak, anger, and resentment she felt into her runs and her diet.

Clara made it back to her apartment with a few hours to spare before she had to be at TM Auto for her first day of _hell._

She widened her eyes panic setting in as she turned on her shower and no water came out. She turned the faucet on and off a few times becoming more panicked as she got the same result.

Her showerhead was bone dry.

She tried the water in the sink letting out a groan when she saw that it was just as dry as her shower.

She stomped out of the bathroom heading for the big closet in the hall were her waterheater and meter were cleverly hidden.

Each apartment had it's own meter and water heater, so each tenant could be charged differently for their utilities.

It seemed that Clara's meter was broken. She let out a frustrated whimper realizing that she wouldn't get her shower.

This was a huge problem given that she was sweaty and didn't smell nice at all thanks to her workout this morning.

There was no way she could go to work smelling this rotten, she thought beginning to become even more panicked.

She felt her stomach roll realizing that she only had one realistic option; borrow the neighbors shower, Chibs' shower.

She gathered all that she'd need in a plastic grocery sack; fresh clothing, a big fluffy towel, and her soap and shampoo plus conditioner.

She stared in the mirror in the bathroom letting out a huff as she realized that she looked like a disaster. She was damp with sweat, and her face had a red tone to it from all the activity she'd been through this morning.

Clara knew she didn't have much of a choice though. She wasn't going to work smelly, she wasn't going to burden her Uncle by borrowing his shower, and she wasn't pissing Gemma off by not showing up to work.

This was going to be humiliating.

* * *

Clara gave Chibs a shy smile as he answered his front door. His eyes were still heavy with sleep and his hair was a mess. He usually never woke up this early.

He'd barely had time to throw on a dirty shirt over his black sweatpants when he'd heard the heavy knock at his door.

He'd been so ready to curse out whoever was waking him up at the crack of dawn until he saw just who it was.

"This is really weird but I need to borrow your shower. My water heater is busted and I just got done going for my morning run. I'll be quick I swear. You won't even notice I'm here." Clara blurted out knowing that she looked like such a loser at the moment.

Chibs let his eyes scan her body not helping but to take in what he could see of her toned stomach underneath the light pink crop top and cotton black shorts she wore to run in. Her body was shapely; full in the all the right places. Her breasts, hips, and her bottom gave her curvy form.

It was clear that the woman took good care of her body. He couldn't help but to enjoy the way her body glimmered with perspiration and her skin flushed. She looked as though she'd just had amazing sex, he realized.

He huffed wondering why his brain had to go straight to the gutter with her. That thought was so inappropriate, he told himself.

"Aye the meters can be a bit troublesome when ya firs move in." He explained remembering how shitty his own meter had been when he'd first tried to shower.

He stepped back allowing her into his apartment as he spoke up. "Yah can borrow the shower. It's the same place yers is."

She stepped into his apartment surprised to see that it was sparsely decorated.

He had one big pale blue tartan sofa, a wooden coffee table, and a large television. The coffee table was covered with an clay black ashtray, a few empty cans of beer, a motorcylce magazine, and what was clearly a porn magazine.

There were no photos nor paintings, nor really anything that gave it personality.

She had to wonder why he didn't at least have some personal items here.

She knew that his wife and daughter were in Ireland. She knew that he wasn't allowed to see them; something involving the IRA and how his cheeks had become so scarred.

Clara had never asked Chibs to elaborate on his past. She imagined it wasn't a happy one.

She had never wanted to offend him or bring up bad memories by asking him about his family or his life in Glasgow Scotland and then Belfast Ireland.

And she sure as hell had never asked him about his scars. She could imagine that it was a sensitive subject. She was sure he wouldn't want to relive whatever had happened to him.

Clara tore her eyes away from his coffee table as she spoke up. "Thank you so much Filip. You're a lifesaver."

"It's alrigh lass. That's what friends are fer." He replied giving her a tight smile as he tried to resist the urge to admire her body again.

She took him completely by shock as she leaned up pressing a soft kiss to his cheek right over one of his scars.

She pulled away quickly speaking to him as though she hadn't just done something that went a little beyond friend like behavior. "Thanks Filip. I'll be out of here before you know it."

He nodded his head stunned by what she'd just done. No one ever kissed his scars. They didn't even touch them.

That was usually the way he liked it.

The croweaters knew to stay clear of his scarred cheeks. Most of them made it clear that they were purposely avoiding even glancing at them.

The little kiss Clara had pressed to his cheek hadn't brought out anger, or shame, or any negative feelings at all.

It actually felt pleasant.

He watched her disappear down the hall seemingly oblivious to the way her kiss to his cheek had affected him.

He plopped down on his sofa his head leaning down to rest in his hands as he began to realize just how screwed he was.

Being just friends was becoming harder and harder.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism?_

_Chapter Title song; Just Friends by Amy Winehouse. _


	6. Just A Kiss

Chibs kept his eyes locked in front of him as his Dyna Street Bob sped on down the street towards TM Auto. He had hoped that the familiarity of the open road and the cold air zooming by him would clear his mind.

So far he'd been out of luck.

His brain was still reeling from what had happened this morning in his apartment between Clara and he.

She had left for work after borrowing his shower, and he had dressed and left for work himself soon there after.

Clara had been in and out of his apartment quickly, just as she'd promised. She'd left expressing her gratitude with several _thank yous_ and _you're the bests. _

She'd only kissed his cheek that one time, and he was both ashamed and confused to admit that he was disappointed it hadn't happened again.

He kept on trying to convince himself that the little kiss on the cheek had meant nothing to Clara. It was probably just a friendly little act of appreciation on her part.

The thought of that kiss being just a small act of affection between friends made him feel shockingly discouraged.

It was so frustrating and confusing feeling like this.

The kiss had felt nice. The fact that the kiss had been pressed to one of his scars had only made it sweeter.

His scars had always been a reminder of the family he'd lost in Ireland. It was a strange sensation to have something he was still, even after eight years, coming to terms with kissed without any fear or sign or repulsion.

It had been almost a decade since he'd felt this way about anyone. How had a little kiss on the cheek gotten to him so easily?

Chibs had found himself feeling almost giddy at the thought of Clara Munson.

After what had happened to him in Belfast, Chibs had been sure he'd never feel this way about anyone ever again.

Losing Fiona and Kerrianne had broken him.

He had been so in love with Fiona back then. She was so strong and so ambitious. She had been third generation IRA; a warrior for the cause. She fit that description in every way possible.

Fiona had gotten him involved with the cause soon after they'd met. They'd become friends rather quickly. She had told him exciting and passionate tales of her family's fight for the cause. Soon he had fallen for both her and the idea of a free Ireland.

He'd served those short five months in the Queens Armed Forces as a medic doing little _favors _for the IRA.

This of course had gotten him court martialed. As soon as he'd been _let go _from the armed forces, he and Fiona had married.

Soon afterwards Fiona had become pregnant with Kerrianne and they had become a family.

Their Kerrianne had been the perfect mixture of Fiona and he; curly hair and expressive dark eyes, and a pretty smile. She was a gorgeous girl.

Fiona and Kerrianne had been the lights of Chibs' life.

He had felt as though he was the luckiest man on the planet.

One night had changed things forever.

A man who Chibs had assumed was a friend to Fiona and he had taken everything he loved.

Chibs could remember that night like it was just yesterday. He could remember coming home to his apartment only to find it empty. Fiona and Kerrianne's things were gone. There was no sign of them, no note, nothing.

He could remember Jimmy O'Phelan stepping forward from the shadows a sharp switchblade in hand.

Jimmy O' had made things all too clear to Chibs as Jimmy had slashed the man's cheeks. Chibs had stared up at Jimmy in pain as the man had explained it all.

Chibs was as from there on out excommunicated from the True IRA. Fiona and Kerrianne were Jimmy's now, and if Chibs wanted his girls to stay safe and sound he'd get out of Ireland and never return.

Chibs had woken up in the hospital; having lost so much blood, his cheeks bandaged, and his spirit broken.

Chibs would have allowed the loss of his family to completely destroy him if he hadn't been so determined to not give Jimmy O' the satisfaction.

Chibs' heart had been shattered. His Kerrianne had been just an infant then, too young to even probably notice that her Da was gone.

He had lived with the injustice of it. He had done so knowing that the only way he could protect his girls was to stay far away.

SAMBEL had been Chibs' saving grace in a way.

He had been familiar with the motorcycle club given his ties to the IRA and the clubs ties to gun trading with the IRA.

Chibs had in a way become friendly with a few of the bikers. Chibs had always had a love for motorcycles after all.

He had owned his own bike though he'd not been able to get Fiona to ride with him as often as he would have liked.

It had been easy for Chibs to become friendly with several members of the club. He had often used his skills in the boxing ring at the fights the club liked to arrange for entertainment. The club always knew they could count of Chibs given that he was a strong fighter.

Chibs had become a close friend of the club. The men of SAMBEL trusted Chibs and Chibs trusted them.

SAMBEL's VP Needles had come to visit Chibs in that hospital soon after the attack. There in that dark tiny hospital room Needles had given Chibs a way to start anew.

Chibs had become Needles prospect, and after a year of busting his ass for SAMBEL Chibs had become a fully patched member.

Chibs had gone from being known as Filip to being known as _Chibs_; Scottish slang for knife. It was an ode to both Chibs' Scottish ancestry and the scars Jimmy had left behind on his cheeks.

SAMBEL had given Chibs a way to stay close to his family.

Chibs had spent five years watching his Kerrianne from afar whenever he had the opportunity. Fiona had found a way to smuggle him pictures of Kerrianne through Maureen Ashby.

Chibs had watched his little girl grow from an infant to a energetic five year old through the pictures.

He'd been satisfied to catch whatever glimpse of Kerrianne he could get. Though it had been painful to watch her knowing that he couldn't run up to her and scoop her into his arms.

He had known to keep his distance. If he'd ever gotten too close Jimmy O' would find a way to punish him.

Jimmy had only tolerated Chibs' presence in Belfast, in order to keep things civil between the club and the IRA.

This had changed though when Chibs had chosen to write a note to Fiona.

The note was meant for Kerrianne. Chibs had just wanted to explain to his daughter just who her real da was. He had wanted Kerrianne to know that he had loved her that he was sorry things had turned out this way, and that he hoped one day they could be reunited once again.

Jimmy had somehow discovered the letter on Fiona.

Jimmy had made it clear to Chibs' brothers in SAMBEL that if they wanted the gun trade to stay open then Chibs would have to leave Ireland for good.

SAMBEL had decided it would be _best_ if Chibs patched over to the mother charter.

So Chibs had begrudgingly left his home and what little he had still loved for Charming California and SAMCRO.

He had only been in Charming for two months when he had met Clara Munson for the first time.

_Chibs Telford hated Charming. No he wasn't just being dramatic. He really hated it here._

_He hated the heat, and the too bright sun, and the unfamiliar food, and the American accents. _

_He longed for the cool weather and the familiar Irish brogue he had become accustomed to from living in Ireland. _

_Though Chibs had been welcomed with open arms into SAMCRO, he was still angry about the way he'd been transferred from Belfast to Charming._

_SAMBEL's President McGee had been all too willing to bend to Jimmy O's will._

_Chibs had felt that it was a betrayal in brotherhood._

_The one thing that had given him a purpose these five past years now was making him feel miserable._

_He worried about his girls. Who would watch over them now that he was in Charming? Who would protect them from Jimmy O'?_

_Chibs was tempted to just walk away from it all. The little sense of brotherhood he still felt for the club was the only thing that was keeping him here._

_He had decided he'd give Charming and SAMCRO a chance._

_Clara had taken an interest in Chibs early on in her summer visit to Charming._

_The moody Scot was an unfamiliar sight in a place like Charming._

_Of course she'd be lying if she tried to say that she didn't find the Scot somewhat cute._

_She knew that she wasn't the only one. The croweaters had eaten Chibs' accent right up. Despite his rough appearance he'd gained the attentions of these women without any real effort on his part._

_He was a handsome man despite the deep scars along his cheeks. Clara had been unable to stop herself from admiring his dark eyes and the dimples that appeared when he smiled. She had admired his muscular arms and the tattoos along them; an anarchy sign, a red and black iron cross, and a reaper of course. _

_Clara knew that she didn't stand a chance in hell at catching Chibs' attention. She was seventeen years old and had only had a few short term boyfriends._

_She had barely managed to lose her virginity just a few months earlier at the hands of some clumsy boy at a house party._

_She knew that she didn't have the experience nor the looks to attract a thirty something year old biker._

_This hadn't dampened her little crush though. If anything it had made it more exciting._

_Chibs was unattainable. He was the quiet bad boy she'd always gone weak in the knees for._

_It wasn't just the bad boy thing though that had gotten to her. It hadn't taken her long to realize that Chibs had seemed miserable here in Charming._

_She wasn't sure why seeing him so dejected had bothered her so._

_All she knew was that she wanted to do something to maybe make California less miserable for Chibs._

_It hadn't taken her long to find a way._

_Clara let out a sigh as she walked out of the humid air-conditioned garage at TM Auto into the scorching June heat._

_She peered through her cheap red knock off Ray Bans as she spotted Chibs._

_She had noticed that he seemed extra miserable today. Apparently the man wasn't taking well to the California heat._

_She didn't blame him. Though she'd lived in Nevada now for a year and had encountered harsher weather than this, today was still pretty rough._

_The sky was cloudless which only made the sun more apparent. It seemed that the heat was radiating right off the pavement making the air heavy and thick._

_The sound of an ice cream truck had been what had caused her to tear her gaze away from the overheated son._

_She reached into the pocket of her bright red shorts knowing that this was the perfect opportunity to do something nice for Chibs._

_Chibs had been a little dumbfounded when Bobby's seventeen year old niece approached him handing him a ice cold ice cream cone._

_He hadn't really spoken to her in the two weeks she'd been here._

_Clara seemed to keep to herself mostly. She sat by her uncle in the garage reading college prep text books or a thick looking novel. Chibs wondered how she could read it all so quickly. It was obvious that she was a bright girl._

_Bobby had spoken quite fondly of his little niece. He'd told Chibs about how Clara had just graduated from high school and was due to start college next fall. The man was clearly proud of Clara._

_Chibs peered at her through the dark lenses of his sunglasess. She was a cute girl; short statured, with dark long wavy hair ,and chocolate brown eyes. She was quite pretty having taken after her mother more than her Uncle Bobby. _

_She wore big silver hoop earrings, red denim shorts, a t shirt with Bob Dylan on the front, and a pair of old worn black converse. Her nails had painted with a lime green nail polish though now it was quite chipped. She wore several colorful friendship bracelets along her wrists along with a silver and crystal beaded bracelet her uncle had given her on her sixteenth birthday. _

_Chibs smirked noticing that her big black headphones were around her neck. He couldn't help but to wonder where she'd hidden her cd player given that he rarely saw her without it. _It seemed that when she didn't have a book in hand she spent her time listening to her CD player. From what Chibs could hear through her headphones she seemed to have a soft spot for classic rock. __

_Chibs shook his head knowing that though Clara would be eighteen next month he still had no right to think of her as being attractive. She was only seventeen; still a little girl in so many ways. _

_Clara spoke up knowing that Chibs and she hadn't shared more than a few words in the past two weeks she'd been here. "I thought you could use this...it's hot."_

_It's hot, she repeated in her head not helping but to feel like a total idiot for that obvious statement. What was she going to tell him next that water was wet, she berated herself._

_Chibs apparently didn't notice Clara's statement about the heat or he just didn't care since he unwrapped the treat and bit into it. He spoke the words falling out of his mouth in between bites of cookies and cream flavored ice cream and chocolate cone. "Thanks lass. Ya really didn't have ta waste yer money on me."_

_Clara shrugged her shoulders trying hard to play off her act of kindness. She spoke up hoping that her cheeks weren't flushing as she opened her ice cream bar. "I just thought you could use it...I mean I bet this weather is pretty different from Scotland."_

_"How'd ya know I was Scottish?" Chibs blurted out a little amazed that she'd placed his accent without any help._

_Most of the people he'd met in Charming so far couldn't really place just where he was from. Most of them guessed Ireland._

_"I had a Scottish foreign exchange student in a lot of my classes this past year...I guess I learned to recognize it. Her name was Lena...she complained about the heat a lot. It was pretty hard on her being in a desert town. We were on the swim team together. She's the only person whose ever beat me at a backstroke." She explained as she stared down at her own ice cream._

_She was almost afraid to say more. She always did have a habit of shoving her foot into her mouth; It wasn't a habit she wanted to repeat here._

_"So is it different...I mean Scotland? What is Scotland like?" Clara asked not giving him a chance to respond to her previous statement._

_"Aye it's a different world. It's gorgeous. I've never seen a prettier place than Glasgow." Chibs replied not wanting to go into great detail._

_He knew that most of his past wasn't appropriate for a sweet little teenage girl._

_He had noticed Clara's crush and he wouldn't lie about how it had made him feel. It was a nice boost to his ego; having a girl that age think he was attractive._

_After being scarred he'd been sure that no woman would ever find him attractive again._

_Clara spoke up the words falling out of her mouth before she had a chance to think about it. "Do you miss it?"_

_She silently cursed herself for asking such a stupid question. Did he miss it, of course he did. It was his home of course he missed his home._

_Chibs gave her a weak smile as he spoke. "Aye I do. I lived there till I was bout yer age. I moved to Belfast when I was bout eighteen. It didn't compare ta Scotland. I don't have nothin back in Glasgow fer me though."_

_Clara nodded her head not missing the crestfallen look on his face as he mentioned Belfast. She felt a wave of guilt hit her as she began to worry that she'd made him feel worse than he had before._

_She cleared her throat as she attempted to give him a kind smile. "Well if you ever want to you know...talk to someone...or just have someone show you around town, I'm here all summer."_

_And with that she scurried away refusing to even meet his eyes. She was sure she'd made a gigantic fool out of herself._

_Chibs chuckled to himself genuinely feeling contented for the first time since he'd stepped off the plane in the states._

_Who would have thought a shy seventeen year old girl and an ice cream cone could cheer him up?_

* * *

Clara had arrived at work an hour early had had jumped right into it.

She had started off the morning of course as an apparent errand girl. She'd kept a smile on her face even when Gemma had sent her to buy donuts for the men in the garage.

She hadn't lost her smile even as Gemma began to overwhelm her with all that it took to keep the office up and running.

All the smiling was beginning to hurt her cheeks.

Clara had dressed much more casually than she had the last time she'd been to the garage.

She had worn a plain black top and a pair of blue jeans with an old pair of black moccasins. She'd thought it was best to keep casual.

Clara still wasn't entirely thrilled with this job. It felt like complete and total nepotism to her.

Clara knew that she didn't have many options though. Work was work and a paycheck was a paycheck.

She would have to stick with TM Auto until she could find a job of her own.

In the mean time she knew that she had to do whatever it took to make it clear that she was both deserving and capable of having this job.

She knew that her relation to Bobby and her father's past were both working hard against her.

People would assume that she was only here because of her uncle.

They would assume that she expected to just float along here in the office without ever putting any effort into the job.

Clara wanted nothing more than to prove all these people wrong.

She knew that she would have to work harder and faster than most, but if that was what it took she'd do it.

More than anything Clara wanted to recapture the way she'd felt when she'd been running her own jewelry design business.

When she had ran her own business she'd felt proud of herself. She had something that she could call all her own.

She had been damn good at running her business. Her jewelry had sold well. Business had been kind to her. She had felt so strong and independent. She'd loved her work. She had loved the looks on peoples faces when they admired and wore her jewelry. Every paycheck had filled her with pride.

Clara wanted to have that feeling once again.

She wanted to find something that she could say she'd found all on her own. She wanted something that would make her mother proud of her once again.

She knew that she couldn't rightfully call this job in the office of TM Auto her own. It would be a good place to start though.

Gemma hated to admit it but she was pleased with Clara's work ethic.

The girl had a solid attitude when it came to getting the job done. She caught on quick and didn't ask stupid questions.

Clara looked up from the mountain of file boxes she'd been sorting through as Gemma spoke a surprisingly friendly tone to her voice. "Are you settling in well?"

Clara twisted her lips trying hard to fight the urge to question Gemma about her sudden gracious behavior.

Just last week the woman had been completely anti Clara, and now here she was being Miss. Congeniality.

Clara didn't trust Gemma any farther than she could throw her. She knew she had to play it safe for now at least.

"I'm settling in well. I'm enjoying my apartment." Clara replied keeping her comments short and to the point.

She felt her stomach flip as she thought of just how much she was enjoying her apartment, or in reality how much she was enjoying her neighbor.

Clara was confused about her kiss to Chibs' cheek this morning and more importantly how it made her feel.

She had taken herself by surprise being so affectionate. True she was always quite the affectionate person with her friends and loved ones.

It was the way she'd felt that had shocked her the most. She had felt far more than friendship towards Chibs when she'd pressed her lips to his cheek.

She had assumed that she had more than likely grown out of her little crush on Chibs Telford, but it seemed that the crush had only gone dormant for a few years.

Now that she was back in Charming the crush she had on Chibs was back in full force.

She shook her head knowing that she was being foolish being so into him. She probably wasn't even on Chibs' radar.

Clara had spoken to Chibs this morning for a brief moment. She was a little disappointed with the casual small talk to be honest.

She knew that it was best if she just forgot about Chibs Telford.

That was easier said than done though. Especially when Chibs lived right next door.

Chibs had always been so kind to her; sweet really. Maybe that was why it had been so easy for her to develop a crush on him?

She knew deep down inside that this crush wasn't going to just disappear.

Being so close to him would more than likely make the feelings grow.

Clara was unsure how to move forward with it. Did she keep her feelings in and play it safe or did she try going with her heart and express how she felt?

She knew of course there was always the possibility that he wouldn't feel the same about her. After all he was older than her. He didn't really take interest in women outside the croweaters. Would he even be interested in having something with her?

Gemma raised an eyebrow spotting the emotions flashing behind Clara's eyes.

She had noticed the way Clara's eyes had shifted to the floor when she'd mentioned her apartment.

Gemma knew that there was only one thing at that apartment that could make Clara react in a way; a certain Scot in a kutte.

The realization gave Gemma mixed feelings. She had been hoping that Chibs would move on from Fiona for years now, but she wasn't too fond of the idea of him moving on with Clara Munson.

The girl wasn't old lady material in Gemma's eyes. Clara's past troubles with the law made her a liability in Gemma's opinion.

Gemma knew she'd have to keep an eye on things for a while. It would take a lot to convince her that Clara was good enough for Chibs.

Clara felt her stomach drop as the second last person she enjoyed being around entered the office.

Clara had been hoping that she could somehow avoid the President of SAMCRO.

Clay Morrow made her anxious, though he didn't have quite the effect on her his wife did.

She still wasn't comfortable knowing that Clay had been the leading force behind kicking her father out of the sons.

She had the feeling that in Clay's eyes she was no better than her junkie father.

Clay gave Gemma a questioning glance that Clara wasn't too keen with before he turned his attentions to Clara. "So you're the niece Bobby is always bragging about. I don't think I've seen you since you were just a little thing."

Clara did her best to smile despite the fact she wanted nothing more than to run from the office as fast as her legs could carry her. "That's me."

"We're glad to have you here. Charming is a great town." Clay replied a smile on his face.

Clara could easily spot the fact that the smile didn't reach his eyes.

She cleared her throat as she spoke up trying to hide her suspicions. "Thank you for having me."

Clara hated the way Clay locked eyes with Gemma again before leaving.

She knew that she obviously didn't have Gemma nor Clay's trust.

She almost wished that they'd be out front with their distrust. Suspicious behavior would be a lot less obnoxious than a false sense of hospitality.

She wasn't sure how long she could take this before she cracked.

* * *

Chibs sat at the bar in the clubhouse as he sipped at his beer. Work had ended hours ago and he was doing everything he could do to resist rushing on home.

He was still trying so hard to deny that there was anything possibly blooming between Clara and he.

A girl like her deserved something more than an aging biker with an estranged wife and daughter.

What kind of life would a guy like him give her? It wouldn't be the life she needed.

She was looking to start over again. Giving her the life of an old lady wasn't the kind of fresh start she was probably looking for.

Clara was a good girl. She was smart and gorgeous and still so young. She deserved someone safe, someone who could give her a nice life.

She deserved someone she could one day marry, someone who worked a normal straight job, someone who she could count on growing old with.

She deserved someone straight-laced after what she'd been through with her bastard of an ex. Chibs knew he certainly wasn't straight-laced.

His life was a dangerous one. He couldn't guarantee that he would always be there for her. He couldn't promise that he wouldn't walk out the door one morning and never come home again.

He could be killed in an instant, he knew and accepted this.

Chibs knew that Bobby would knock his teeth in if he ever knew just how attracted he was to Clara.

Clara's uncle was always bragging about her and her achievements.

Chibs was sure that Bobby wouldn't encourage Clara to ever look twice at a man like him.

Bobby wanted something better for his niece; something that Chibs Telford could never provide her.

He glared down into his beer not helping but to wish that there was a way for Clara and he to move forward with one another.

Chibs wanted to feel more of what he'd felt when Clara had pressed her lips to his cheek this morning.

The scars on his cheeks did affect the way he saw himself. He had always thought that he was handsome before Jimmy O' had scarred him.

Now he didn't quite feel that way. In a way he'd learned to use his scars as a shield. He'd always just let his scars frighten people. If they were afraid then they wouldn't ask him any questions or give him any shit.

He hadn't allowed himself to grow close to anyone outside his dysfunctional little family within SAMCRO.

He sure as hell hadn't dated.

He knew that the croweaters weren't sleeping with him because they found him handsome. They more than likely didn't look past his kutte.

When Clara's lips had brushed over his scarred cheek Chibs had felt just plain content. For the first time in so long he felt that someone wanted him for more than his kutte.

She made him feel so amazing. He knew that he could easily grow accustomed to feeling that way.

Chibs shook his head knowing that it was only a dream. Clara would never want him and it would be better if she didn't.

He tried to look cheeful as Juice dropped down on a barstool beside him obviously feeling good more than likely from a joint he'd smoked.

Juice spoke up as the croweater behind the bar handed him a cold beer. "You know Clara pretty well right? I mean you two seem familiar with eachother?"

"Aye I guess so." Chibs replied trying hard to keep his face expressionless.

Juice spoke up a grin on his face. "What kind of stuff does she like? I mean she seems pretty fit ya know...nice figure and everything."

Chibs tightened his grip on the beer bottle he was holding trying to ignore the wave of jealousy he felt at the mention of Clara's figure. "Aye she likes workin out. She used ta be a swimmer...Bobby went to a lot of her swim meets."

"So she's single right? I mean that's why she moved back here...shit with her ex fiance?" Juice asked clearly oblivious to Clara's messy past.

Chibs let out a sigh knowing that it wasn't his place to repeat this part of Clara's life to Juice. He wasn't shocked that Juice was oblivious to it, the man could be a little ditzy at times.

Juice probably wouldn't notice if his own head was on fire, Chibs thought suddenly becoming very irritated with the man.

"She did." Chibs remarked wishing that Juice would just drop the damn subject.

He only felt worse as Juice spoke up. "Do you think it'd be a bad idea to ask her out?"

"Bobby probably wouldn't like it." Chibs pointed out deciding to leave out the second part of that statement _and neither would I._

"I could make it clear to him that I only have good intentions." Juice replied knowing that Bobby would be a huge road block.

Juice was interested in Clara though. She was attractive, feminine, and she took good care of her body. Juice had always liked a woman that understood a good workout.

The fact that she completely ignored him, only made Juice more interested.

"I think I'm going to ask her." Juice blurted out as he stood up from the barstool and wandered off to join Jax in a game of pool.

Chibs let out a huff so tempted to slam his head down into the wooden bar in front of him.

Why didn't he say something, he silently scolded himself.

What could he say though? _Go away I want her, She's mine not yours._

No Chibs knew Clara would probably knock him into next week if she ever heard him speak that way about her.

Maybe Clara would turn Juice down, Chibs hoped. After all she hadn't even mentioned Juice.

What would he do if she turned Juice down though? Could he ever work up the nerve to make a move on her, Chibs wondered.

Chibs quickly requested another beer realizing that he only had one option: get drunk.

* * *

_reviews? Chapter title song : __Just A Kiss- Lady Antebellum_


	7. Friday, I'm in Love

Clara sat at the desk in the tiny office at TM auto bent over a stack of paperwork. She had only been at it for about thirty minutes now, but her hands were already beginning to ache.

She let out a frustrated huff realizing that the blue ink pen she'd been using had rubbed off onto her hand leaving her with a smurf-like palm.

Clara wiped her hand on her dark blue jeans knowing that it wasn't the most hygienic solution, but it was seemingly the only option she had. She didn't see a tissue anywhere in the office.

The weather today only made her job that much more dreadful. The air conditioner in the office wasn't keeping up with the heat outside. It seemed that each time the office finally became cool someone would open the door and let all the heat right in.

Clara imagined that she looked like a sweaty mess at the moment. She had made a small attempt to refresh her makeup thankful that for once in her life she'd decided to forgo lipstick and eyeliner. She'd pulled her short hair up with an ugly rubber band in hopes that it would cool her overheated neck.

She frowned down at her work so far unable to even believe that anyone could ever read her handwriting. Her penmanship was and had always been truly atrocious.

She'd always felt that her penmanship resembled a child's work; her letters were loopy and often went back and forth from being too small or just too large.

Over the years she'd developed a nasty habit of writing her letters in both cursive and print all in one sitting. She was sure that this little habit had started when she was just a child first learning how to write in cursive. It had seemed that she'd just never grown out of it.

Her mother had used to tease her telling her _with that handwriting you could make a damn good doctor, _given that you could never read a doctor's handwriting when you received a filled out prescription note from one.

Clara only hoped that Gemma wouldn't give her any shit about her penmanship when she returned from whatever errands she'd decided to run.

Clara was more than happy to see Gemma leave, even if it did mean being left at the office with a pile of work in front of her.

It was Friday afternoon and Clara was amazed that she had somehow survived the week without going postal and murdering everyone in her path.

Neither Gemma nor Clay had dropped the weird, annoying, and most likely false act of being generous and welcoming.

It was beginning to freak Clara out a bit. She was uncomfortable with how quickly Gemma had gone from being cold and skeptical to being little miss sunshine.

Clara found herself unable to trust Gemma. She just didn't feel comfortable around the woman.

Gemma reminded Clara of a highly poisonous snake that you'd find in the middle of the Amazon; cool and beautiful but so deadly if you made the wrong move in front of her.

Clara knew that Gemma didn't trust her one bit either.

So obviously there was no love lost there.

If she had the guts to just set the record straight about how she was really feeling about all of this she'd admit that Gemma and Clay's mistrust did piss her off.

She wasn't her father. Clara would never be anything like Samuel _Oak _Graham.

Clara had grown out of the stage in her life where she vied for her father's love, approval, and attention.

Now more than anything she was just livid when she thought of Oak. She was unable to even really think of him as a father.

Bobby had always been more a father to her.

When Oak had been out shooting junk into his veins Bobby had been the one to step up to the plate and care for her mother and her.

Clara was furious that Oak had cared more for drugs and women than he had for a woman who he'd supposedly loved and his child.

It wasn't Bobby's job to take care of his little sister and his niece. He should have never been shouldered with such a huge responsibility.

Tammy and Clara were never meant to be Bobby's burden. No he had never treated them as though they were a burden, but Clara had always allowed guilt and a poor self image to convince her otherwise.

It seemed that since Clara had returned to Charming her father had been more and more on her mind.

She wished more than anything that people wouldn't look at her and automatically think of Oak.

Clara knew that it was only natural for people to think of her father when they saw her. She had taken after him in many ways; She had his heart shaped face and his somewhat feminine rosy lips. She defiantly had his freckles especially when she spent far too much time out in the sun.

That was where the comparisons ended though. She just wished that people could wake up and see that.

Clara wasn't a junkie. She wasn't a liar. And she sure as hell wasn't a thief; no matter what her past with Mitch said.

Of course it wasn't just her father's legacy or Gemma's judgments that were bothering Clara.

Chibs had been acting strangely all week. In fact he'd been downright on edge.

She cringed as she heard Chibs' exasperated voice somehow loud enough for her to hear it though all the noise out in the garage. "Dammit prospect. I told ya ta keep yer hands off the fuckin transmission. Now I gotta take care a yer mess. It's leakin oil all over tha place."

Clara bit her bottom lip as she silently pondered _just what had climbed up Chibs' ass and had died._

He had been frankly bitchy towards his prospect all week long. He'd been short tempered and unreasonable to poor Half Sack.

Clara almost felt bad for the young prospect. She imagined though that perhaps this was all part of the process of being a prospect. Maybe the hazing and cruel comments were just part of paying your dues to the club.

Still though she wasn't particularly fond of this side of Chibs. She kind of felt that he was being an asshole to Half Sack.

Of course Chibs did speak to Clara, but she couldn't help but to sense that there was something off about their conversations.

She had been sticking around by her front door when she arrived home in hopes that she might run into Chibs as he came home.

She felt like an idiot doing this. Clara knew that it looked so lame standing around waiting on him to show up.

Her best guess was that he had been arriving home long after she'd gone to bed, or maybe he'd just been crashing at his room in the clubhouse.

Part of her couldn't help but to wonder what kept him out so long.

Clara could admit that one particular thought had crossed her mind more than a few times. What if Chibs just preferred the croweaters who hung around the club at all hours of the days company, to her company.

She knew it was stupid to feel jealous at the idea of Chibs being with some croweater. After all he wasn't her boyfriend. She wasn't even sure if he saw her as a possibility.

It bothered her though. She hated the idea of some other woman touching Chibs in that way. It made her want to vomit.

Yes Clara was beginning to realize that she had it bad. She was completely and totally pining for Chibs Telford.

Clara felt like such a fool feeling this way about a man who probably wouldn't even notice if she fell off the face of the planet, yes she knew she was being overdramatic with that statement. But still it kind of hurt to think that Chibs would never notice her the way she wanted him to.

Maybe she'd been wrong in thinking that he could ever feel something for her. Maybe that flirty tone he'd used with her that night he'd helped her move boxes into her apartment, was just the way he spoke to every woman.

Chibs was probably accustomed to flirting with croweaters. Perhaps that was all he wanted, Clara thought bitter with this realization.

It was probably for the best, she tried to convince herself.

After all hadn't she learned that most men weren't to be trusted after the mess with Mitch Daniels. Her own father had proven that men could be downright rotten, Clara told herself.

Clara could remember a line from one of Victoria's favorite movies on the planet; _Grease_.

Victoria had forced Clara to watch the movie at least a dozen times. Clara could probably recite every single line from the stupid film in her sleep.

The line Clara remembered so well occurred when Frenchy was talking to Sandy about Sandy's heartache over Danny; _Men are rats, listen to me, they're fleas on rats, worse than that, they're amoebas on fleas on rats. I mean, they're too low for even the dogs to bite. The only man a girl can depend on is her daddy._

Clara had to connect with this statement in a way; only in her case the only man she could depend on was her Uncle Bobby.

Of course Clara was perfectly aware that this was all just heartache of possibly being rejected by Chibs, talking.

She wondered if Mitch Daniels had really fucked her up that badly.

Mitch had destroyed her confidence enough that she had practically isolated herself over the past two years.

She went to work dancing at that nightclub knowing that the job was below her. She had made no efforts to connect with her coworkers.

Clara had in a way pushed just about everyone away in fear of being hurt all over again. She'd even shut her mother out even though she'd been living in the same apartment as her.

The only reason Clara hadn't pushed Victoria away is because her best friend wouldn't allow it.

Maybe her ex had screwed her up enough that she had the need to attach herself to the first familiar man who wasn't related to her, Clara suddenly realized.

Maybe Chibs was just familiar to her, like some sort of walking talking security blanket?

Clara couldn't help but to feel though that this attraction she felt for Chibs wasn't just a case of being a basketcase.

The crush she had on Chibs felt genuine to her.

She looked up from her paperwork letting out a sigh when she spotted Juice. She spoke nodding down to the stack of paperwork. "Just drop off whatever you have here. I'll get to it as soon as I can."

"Oh I don't have anything. I just thought you could use some company. Here I got you this." Juice blurted out deciding to give Clara his best flirty grin once again as he placed a can of diet pepsi on the desk in front of her.

Clara widened her eyes a little shocked by both Juice's _gift _and the fact that he was giving her that same flirty smile he'd given her the first day they'd met.

Clara reached for the can of soda grateful for a cold drink in this heat. She opened the can taking a sip as she watched Juice plop down on the sofa beside the desk.

She sat the soda back down on the desk as she spoke. "Thank you."

"No problem. So are you enjoying Charming?" Juice asked not helping but to admire her figure.

Clara had dressed casually wearing dark jeans, a green tank top that exposed only a trace of cleavage, and the same pair of black moccasins she'd worn almost every day this week.

"It's okay I guess." Clara replied as she stared back down at the paperwork on the desk.

She knew that she might be coming off as a little rude, but she was determined to make a dent in the work she'd been left with.

She didn't miss the flirty tone in Juice's voice as he spoke up. "I could show you around if you'd like."

"No offense but I'm pretty familiar with Charming. I mean I was born here. It doesn't really seem that much has changed." Clara replied as she placed her pen down choosing to twist the mood ring she wore on her right index finger.

She knew that she was falling back into old habits; trying to shut people out.

"Well we did get a couple of new stop lights." Juice replied the comment making Clara chuckle a little.

She had to admit it was nice to be spoken to at work without the sense that she was being judged.

Juice did seem nice enough.

To be honest this is why she'd sort of been keeping to herself at work. She'd been frightened that everyone here would treat her the same way Gemma had been treating her.

The last thing Clara wanted was to stir up any drama. She needed this job rather she wanted to admit it or not.

Not to mention she really didn't want her Uncle to get inadvertently involved in this work situation somehow. Clara wasn't going to go crying to Bobby that she was feeling awkward here with Gemma and Clay. That act just seemed too childish to her.

Juice gave her another grin sure that he was getting somewhere with her. She had laughed at his joke after all. It was a big step up from ignoring everyone but Chibs. "Yeah I guess this isn't as fun as Vegas. What did you do there? I mean did you work in an office there too?"

Clara felt herself begin to shut down again as she thought of her old job. Everyone always had the same reaction to the fact that she'd worked at a club dancing in a cage. They assumed that she was a stripper instead of just a plain old dancer.

She placed her palms down on the desk ignoring the risk to push her chair back and distance herself from Juice. "I worked in a club."

"Oh really? Maybe I've been. I've gone to Vegas a couple of times on runs. What's the club called?" Juice asked leaning forward. The Vegas charter had taken him out a few times when Jax and he had made runs. He wondered if maybe he'd seen Clara back then and hadn't even been aware of it.

Clara avoided Juice's eager face as she turned her eyes down to the can of Diet Pepsi. "It's a pretty new club. It's called The Mod Room."

She cleared her throat speaking again praying that Juice had never been there. "I hadn't worked there for very long before I decided to move here."

This was a lie. Clara had been working at the Mod Room for a year before she'd decided to get the hell out of Vegas.

She hoped that Juice didn't make the connection to the Mod Room and the type of job Clara could have had.

No the cage dancing had never been anything risqué. If anything it had been a little goofy. She'd usually wound up putting on white gogo boots, a bright pink or green wig, and some all too short mini dress, before she climbed down into one of the many cages that were suspended around the club on platforms and balconies. From there she'd dance for hours on end.

She could remember what her boss Ricky had always said to all the girls; _Remember smile and look like you're having a hell of a time._

There was really nothing to smile about when you were stuck in a silver cage dancing your ass off to the the big Mod hits of the sixties; the Monkeys, James Brown, The Rolling Stones, The Who, and basically any bands that had been related to _the british invasion of the sixties. _

The idea of the place was to make one feel as though they'd stepped back into the swinging sixties; the ear of Mod: scooters, Twiggy, gogo boots, mini dresses, psychedelic music and imagery.

It had been a fun job at first. Clara had kind of enjoyed the music and the tacky decor, but within a few months she'd wanted to scream every time she looked at the white gogo boots she'd bought for the job.

She'd only made it through her nights working there because of a strict diet of red bull, cigarettes, and caffeinated bubble gum.

Juice dropped his grin quickly realizing that Clara's life in Vegas was clearly not something she wanted to talk about.

He cleared his throat deciding to try a different tactic. "So Chibs says you work out a lot."

Clara widened her eyes thrown off by this comment. She was tempted to blurt out _Chibs and you have been talking about me? _She kept her mouth shut though realizing that this comment would come across as making her seem like a total ass.

"I guess I do. It gives me energy." Clara replied taking another sip from her Pepsi can before she placed it down on an empty folder. The can was sweating profusely in the heat.

Apparently Charming was experiencing a strangely hot winter this year. It was a disappointment for Clara given that she had been looking forward to getting away from the heat after living in a desert town for so long.

"Cool. I love it too. I mean there's nothing better than a good workout to start the day. Are you into health food. There's this new health food place down the street from Floyd's Barber Shop. It's supposed to have really good organic options." Juice exclaimed happy to see that he was perhaps making some progress.

"I guess I do. I use to eat organic a lot...when I could still afford it." Clara replied trying to play off the last part of her statement.

Her poor finances were something she'd prefer to keep to herself.

Juice gave a her a flirty smile spotting his opportunity to make a move. "So do you think you'd be alright with grabbing some dinner there tonight? Me and you?"

Clara let out a nervous laugh shocked by this request. He was asking her out on a date?

She was torn as what to do or say.

Most girls would probably gladly go out on a date with Juice. She could do a whole lot worse in a guy.

Juice was pretty handsome even with the odd choice in a haircut and the tribal tattoos. He was muscular thanks to his dedication to weight lifting, he had dark eyes that held a certain mischievous twinkle to them, and he really had a nice smile; white straight teeth.

Yes he was a little ditzy and his tribal tats made her think of Mitch, but those were only minor disadvantages.

He wasn't much older than her. He had to be in his late twenties or his early thirties. He was very age appropriate.

Clara knew that her mother would probably approve. Victoria would probably shove her towards Juice and insist on plans for marriage.

On the other hand though, Juice just didn't do it for Clara. Yes he did seem to be a total sweetheart, but she just didn't get butterflies in her gut when she looked at him.

He didn't make her feel giddy and nervous. She didn't trip over her words when she spoke to him. She didn't feel her cheeks flush every time she imagined his lips on hers. The thought of some other girl having him didn't make her heart ache.

In other words Juice didn't make Clara feel like Chibs made her feel.

She held her breath for a moment as she contemplated the best way to let Juice down easy.

She really didn't want him to walk away thinking she was some ice queen.

"You're a really nice guy. I mean you're very sweet. It's just I don't know if I'm really ready to date anyone just yet." Clara blurted out knowing that she was giving him the same line most men hated; _You're a nice guy._

Juice slumped his shoulders the smile quickly disappearing from his face. He reached back rubbing his neck as he spoke. "Oh...I see. That's okay."

Clara sighed feeling shitty for doing this. She had the feeling Juice didn't get turned down very often.

She let out a sigh as she spoke again. "I just got out of a really fucked up relationship...that's why I left Vegas. I guess I'm still pretty messed up from it. If I didn't feel like such a basketcase I would say yes in a heartbeat."

Juice dropped his hands down into his lap not missing the comment about _saying yes in a heartbeat. _

He spoke up knowing that he couldn't turn into a jackass just because she turned him down, though it really would be easy to do just that. "It's cool."

"Do you think we could be friends?" Clara asked knowing that she hadn't been lying about Juice being a sweet guy. She could easily see herself developing a friendship with him.

Juice gave her a half smile a tiny bit irritated that she was giving him the whole _being friends _line. Didn't most girls say that when they were trying to let a guy down easy.

"Yeah that'd be cool." He replied deciding that he'd rather have a friendship with her than nothing at all.

Though he'd be a liar if he tried to deny that he didn't hope that once she sorted her problems out she might consider him.

"What are you doing Sunday?" Juice asked deciding to test her on the _lets be friends deal._

Clara felt her cheeks flush as she remembered just what she'd been planning on doing Sunday. "Nothing I guess."

To tell the truth she had just gotten her a Netflix account set up. She'd planned on sitting back Sunday with some frozen yogurt and bingeing on an entire season of her favorite show in the entire universe _Firefly._

She had watched the first and only season at least a dozen times, but she still couldn't get enough of it.

Yes she was a giant scifi geek, she didn't need anyone to tell or remind her of it.

"Would you be up for a horror movie marathon at my place?" Juice asked deciding that a movie binge seemed to be a friendly enough activity.

Clara smiled knowing that she kind of had always been a sucker for horror films. "Just a friend thing right?"

She had to ask. After all movies at a guy's apartment did usually meant _hey let's turn out the lights, turn on a horror film and make out on my sofa._

Juice let out a laugh spotting her apprehension. He hadn't planned on trying anything, well not realistically anyway. "Yeah just friends."

"Okay I'll get the drinks and the snacks." Clara replied somewhat excited to have plans for once after spending two years isolating herself.

Maybe it would be nice to have a friend here? Maybe Juice could be that friend?

* * *

Chibs was still in a sour mood as he pulled his bike into the parking lot of his apartment complex.

The only reason he'd chosen this particular complex was because the parking lot was gated. You had to have a pass code to get through the heavy iron gates.

He'd felt a need for some security when he'd begun to look for a new place to live. The neighborhood he'd lived in before this had been pretty shitty and it always made him cringe to park his bike in that parking lot.

He still did cringe leaving his bike out here in the open, but the armies of security cameras around the apartments and the parking lot made him feel a lot more at ease.

He knew that if someone fucked with his bike he could always find a way to view the video footage, and extract his vengeance.

It wasn't just Half Sacks screwups that had affected his mood. It was several things.

First and foremost there was Juice's interest in Clara Munson.

He tried to tell himself that Juice was a good match for Clara. He was age appropriate for her. He was a stand up guy. Chibs trusted him. Juice was one of Chibs' closest friends.

Chibs hated the idea of Juice and Clara together though. No matter how much he liked his _brother, _he hated the idea of Clara being Juice's.

It made him nauseous to think of it. What would he do if Clara became Juice's old lady?

Would he be able to stand seeing the woman he was so infatuated with on Juice's arm?

How would he stand it every time Clara kissed Juice? How would he stand it knowing that Clara was snuggled up in Juice's arms every night? How would he handle seeing Juice make Clara laugh? What would he do at Friday night parties when he watched Clara disappear with Juice off towards the dorms?

What was he supposed to do; just watch Clara be whisked off her feet by Juice?

Jealousy was a strange thing. It could make a man or a woman go insane. Chibs was beginning to understand why.

It seemed that his thoughts haunted him when he allowed his mind to wander too far. He kept picturing Clara and Juice naked tangled together in passion. He thought of Juice's hands running along Clara's smooth body, Clara arching and moaning at the mans touch.

Chibs was driving himself mad with envy. It was as though the green-eyed monster was piggy back riding on his shoulders.

He hated that he hadn't had the balls to say something to Juice when the man had mentioned an interest in Clara.

What could he possibly say though? _No Juicy Boy don't do it. Why, Well I think I'm enamored with Clara. I want her for myself. _

He knew that conversation would blow up in his face faster than the atom bomb.

It seemed that he was just going to have to live with it. He'd have to buckle up and pine for Clara from afar whilst she was romanced by Juice.

The other thing that was making him so miserable was the fact that his Kerrianne's thirteenth birthday was Sunday.

His sweet wee love would be turning thirteen. It would be her twelfth birthday without her da.

Every year at this time Chibs felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. It felt like someone had sunk their sharp claws into his beating heart. It felt like they were twisting up his poor heart making it some filthy broken thing before shoving it back in him.

He had been spending his every single night this week avoiding reality with a bottle of the what seemed to be the only friend in the world he could count on: Jameson Whiskey

The night before had been the worse yet. He felt pathetic when he thought of what he'd done:

_Chibs was drunk. Actually he was way past drunk now, He was a damn sloppy mess._

_He managed to stumble up from his seat in the clubhouse dragging a giggling blonde croweater behind him. He was sure she'd said her name was Mara or maybe it was Mary, he couldn't remember it for the life of him._

_The two barely managed to make it into his dorm room before the croweater dropped to her knees making quick work of unfastening his belt and unceremoniously yanking his jeans and his black boxers down to his knees._

_She stroked him for a moment causing him to let out a heavy groan. His groan only grew louder as she wrapped her lips around him and began to suck his hard member at an experts pace._

_Chibs had no idea what came over him as he closed his eyes his head falling back in pleasure. His mind went to a curvy brunette with what he was beginning to believe were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen._

_Chibs imagined that in the croweaters place was Clara. He imagined Clara down on her knees her soft hands tracing his stomach, his hips, and his backside as she pleasured him._

_He imagined that she wouldn't mind the weight he'd gained in the past few years. He imagined that she'd find him sexy even with a few extra pounds. He liked to think that she would tell him just how sexy she found him as she traced his skin with her fingertips and her lips._

_He imagined her lips would feel just as perfect on his body as they'd felt on his cheek._

_As the croweater took him deeper and harder he pictured Clara moaning around his member her dark eyes filled with lust as she stared up at him._

_He pictured her nails painted the same bright red they'd been that first day she'd come to the garage, digging into his skin as she pulled away teasing his tip with her tongue spreading the precum leaking from him. Her nails against his skin and her tongue would be the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain. _

_His hands gripped on to the back of the croweater's head holding her in place as he rocked his hips at a frenzied pace. He pictured instead of blonde extensions his fingers were twisted around dark soft locks of hair._

_He imagined Clara's body just as he'd pictured it any time he allowed his mind to wonder to a more perverted place; so soft and milky and just plain incredible_

_He imagined how heavenly her skin would feel against him. It would feel like the most expensive silk on the planet. _

_He let out a heavy groan as he hit the back of the croweaters throat causing her to gag. He pictured Clara taking all he had to give her so willing to please her man._

_He came hard and fast as he pictured Clara's hand running along her body. He pictured her fingers disappearing under the waistband of her panties teasing herself as she sucked him swallowing his release._

_He spoke a deep moan escaping the back of his throat."Clara fuck lass."_

_As Chibs came down from his high his pleasure was so quickly replaced with shame._

_He stared down at the croweater as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She spoke up giggling completely oblivious to the truth behind his cry of pleasure. "It's Mona silly."_

_Chibs let out a huff the shame he felt turning to anger. He stepped away pulling his jeans back up as he spoke. "Get outta my sight ya gash."_

_The croweater stood up her eyes growing wide. She stormed from his room obviously not pleased that he'd called her by the wrong name and then kicked her out of his room._

_Chibs dropped on his back letting out a heavy sigh. He quickly realized that he was flat out fucked._

_He wanted Clara and only Clara. _

_What was wrong with him?_

He felt like shit. The woman he was crazy about was probably being courted by one of his best friends and his little girl was celebrating another birthday without him an ocean away.

Tonight he'd chosen to spend away from the clubhouse in fear of having another shame filled sexual encounter with a croweater.

He had stocked up on a twelve pack of beer and planned to spend the night in his apartment locked away from the world.

He wanted to spend his weekend intoxicated with what little photos he had of his Kerrianne.

Chibs knew he'd do the same thing he'd done just about every birthday for the past eleven years.

He'd break down and buy a cupcake; chocolate with blue frosting of course Kerrianne's favorite flavor and the color he'd decorated her nursery with. He'd shove a birthday candle in the cupcake and light it up before blowing it out. The cupcake wouldn't be eaten. He'd shove it off somewhere until it dried up.

He knew that this was a somewhat unhealthy tradition. It served as nothing more than a way to torture himself farther.

Chibs almost made it to the front door of his apartment when he heard a familiar voice followed by the sound of water splashing. "Chibs!"

He turned to face the pool his stomach churning as he spotted just the woman who'd invaded his brain.

Clara smiled as she reached up waving to Chibs. "What are you doing? Come here."

He was tempted to blurt out some lame excuse about how tired he was, but his feet moved quicker than his mouth.

He found himself following her orders as he went through the gate to the pool and patio area.

He stared down at Clara as she waded in the clear blue water. She spoke a friendly smile on her face. "I thought that maybe you dropped off the face of the planet."

"What?" He blurted out not exactly getting her little joke given that his eyes quickly locked down on what he could see of her body through the pool water.

She laughed tilting her head to the side as she spoke. "I don't see you except for when we're at work."

_That's because I've been hiding out at the clubhouse and lusting after you like a sap, _he thought to himself feeling like a fool.

He ran a hand through his messy hair as he spoke. "Aye...I've been busy with the club."

He spoke again quick to change the subject. "Are ya enjoyin the pool?"

"Yes. It's so amazing and so cold. It's perfect. I couldn't resist it for another second." Clara exclaimed not hiding just how good the water felt after a hot day.

She spoke again nodding off towards the apartments. "Mrs. Rodriguez wants me to teach her sons to swim this summer. She's going to pay me for every lesson. I haven't taught any swim classes since I was a teenager. It'll be a lot of fun though. I mean I love kids and I love swimming."

"Mrs. Rodriguez?" Chibs asked unfamiliar with the name as he sat down on one of the plastic patio loungers setting his plastic bag of beers beside him.

She let out another small laugh as she spoke. "Yeah she lives next door to you. I met her when I was carrying my groceries in. She's got a six year old and a three year old both boys. Gilbert and Anthony."

Chibs nodded his head knowing that he hadn't paid any attention to his neighbors. How was it that Clara had lived here less than a week and she already knew more about the apartment than he did?

Chibs was unable to tear his eyes away from Clara as she swam over to the pool ladder and climbed out of the pool.

Her wet body was a sight he knew would play over and over again in his dirtiest dreams.

The bikini she wore showcased her body perfectly; her full hips and her breasts. It was a black high-waisted pin up style bikini with little red cherries all over it.

His eyes didn't leave her body until she wrapped a fluffy purple towel around herself.

She felt her cheeks flush noticing his admiration of her body. _He was just being a man_ she told herself. It didn't mean a thing.

She sat down on the patio lounge beside him. She cleared her throat changing the subject as she spoke. "The pool is perfect. I haven't gone for a swim in years. There's this Bar in Vegas that I've always wanted to work at. It's called Mermaid Cove. They had these women who'd put on mermaid tails and swim in the pool in the bar. The bar part was underground and there were windows in the pool. You could see everything there. It was like watching actual mermaids. It's really kitsch...I mean the entire place looks like the fairy tale the Little Mermaid exploded in it. They play this kind of ethereal music and serve seafood. They have like clam shaped plates and these amazing tropical cocktails. I love it there."

"Why didn't ya work there?" Chibs asked thankful that she hadn't mentioned the fact he was practically drooling over the sight of her in a bikini.

It was nice to hear her talk about something that she was apparently so passionate about. He enjoyed seeing the way her brown eyes practically lit up as she talked about this bar.

She gave him a soft grin as she answered him. "It was really hard to get a job there. I was perfect for it. I'm a strong swimmer. They never seemed interested in hiring me though. It's a popular place, lots of girls want to work there. There's a ton of competition when it comes to landing a job interview. And plus you had to purchase your own mermaid tail. Those things are expensive...like 500 bucks. It's insane they make them out of latex or some other plastic. People handcraft the tails and paint them themselves. I had my eye on this sort of pearly looking one. It was kind of a blend of a purple and a pink. I could of never afforded it though. "

He chuckled amused by her comment. "So where did ya work?"

Clara was shocked as she spoke up answering him with total honesty. "I worked at a sixties themed club. It was called the Mod Room. I danced in a cage...kind of gogo danced. I was more a piece of living decor than anything. I kind of hated it. So not as cool as the mermaid job. I would have rather been a professional mermaid."

He grinned as he spoke his voice taking a flirty tone. "If it's any consolation ya woulda been the prettiest mermaid in the bar."

She laughed her cheeks flushing at the comment. She reached up tucking her wet hair behind her ears trying to hide just how much his comment had affected her.

Chibs reached down in to his plastic sack pulling out two beers. He handed her a beer surprised to discover that he felt less desperate to get to his apartment and hide now that he was here with Clara.

She opened her beer taking a drink as she spoke returning his flirty tone. "Why aren't you at the clubhouse? Don't you boys have wild parties on Fridays? You know croweaters and booze for everyone?"

Chibs felt his cheeks flush remembering that embarrassing encounter with the croweater again. "I wasn't in tha mood fer debauchery I guess."

He was taken off gaurd as Clara spoke a concerned tone to her voice. "Are you okay? You've seemed...just really sad lately."

He was shocked that she had noticed that his mood had been so sour all week. He knew that he'd been riding the prospect pretty hard, but he hadn't been aware that it had been so obvious.

"It's a hard time a tha year fer me. My Kerrianne's birthday is Sunday." Chibs admitted only telling her half the truth about the reasoning behind his attitude lately.

He couldn't find it in himself to mention his jealousy about Juice's attraction to Clara. What would she think about it? What if she didn't feel the same?

"Your daughter? How old is she?" Clara asked curious about this side of Chibs.

She'd never asked him about it in fear that it would offend him or depress him.

"Aye. She's thirteen. I aint seen er since she was jus a baby." Chibs admitted taking a big swig from his drink.

"She lives in Ireland doesn't she? Why aren't you allowed to see her...I mean I've heard a lot of different stories from people but..I mean...You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Clara stated the words stumbling out of her mouth.

She knew it was a personal question. It was probably a painful subject for Chibs. She really didn't want to upset him with stupid questions about his scars that he probably got all the time from people.

She felt guilty as she spotted a pained expression develop along his face. He stared down at his beer as he spoke deciding that he could trust her with the truth. He only hoped she didn't look at him differently because of it. "I...There was this man, Jimmy O'Phelan. He knew my wife Fiona pretty well. He was jealous a me."

Chibs reached up placing a hand on his cheek over one of his scars for a moment as he spoke again. "He slashed my face...took my wife and my girl. Told me ta leave Ireland."

"Your wife didn't fight him?" Clara asked not helping but to be a little angry at this realization. Why didn't Fiona fight tooth and nail to remain by Chibs' side, especially after what Jimmy had done to him.

Chibs shrugged taking another swig of his beer. "No...Jimmy's a...he's high up in the Real IRA. He's a violent man."

He cleared his throat as he spoke again. "I joined up with tha sons after I got outta the hospital...never looked back. I get photos of Kerrianne in tha mail. Fiona sends em ta a friend of the charter in Belfast who sends em ta me. It's been almost a decade since I've seen Kerrianne in person."

Clara nodded her head not helping but to be angry for Chibs. It wasn't fair to him being kept from his daughter. It was clear that he loved the girl so much. If he didn't love his daughter he wouldn't be in such anguish at the realization of missing yet another birthday.

She was angry that this had happened to him. She knew that this situation was so clearly dangerous though. Chibs clearly had no control over the entire situation.

She knew Chibs wasn't the type of man to just abandon his family without a fight.

He was shocked as Clara placed a hand over his giving it a gentle squeeze as she spoke. "That should have...that's terrible Filip. I'm so sorry that ever happened to someone like you."

"Like me?" He repeated unsure of what she meant by that.

She shrugged her shoulders not removing her hand from his. "You're sweet and kind and amazing. You have so many reasons to be cruel and hateful and just give up on life, but you didn't. You love your daughter so much. I can tell by the look in your eyes when you say her name."

She cleared her throat an idea suddenly entering her mind. "I know something that might help. I don't want you to spend Sunday all alone. Come with me to Juice's house. We're having a movie marathon. It'll take your mind off of everything."

"I don't know lass...Juice won't mind?" Chibs asked not sure he could handle watching Juice and Clara together...if they were together by now that was.

"Of course he won't mind. Please Filip. It'll be fun I promise. I wouldn't take you somewhere if I thought it'd be horrible." She pleaded not removing her hand from his.

She gave him the same expression she would give to her mother or Bobby when she was a little girl and really really wanted something. It was a puppy dog look; wide eyes and all.

She knew it was immature to beg him, but she couldn't stand the idea of him being all alone on such a difficult day.

A movie night would keep his mind occupied. Juice and she could be the friends Chibs' needed to help him through this.

He had to admit he enjoyed her touch. Her skin was pleasant against his even if it was wet from the pool and her fingers were pruney.

"Aye I'll go." He gave in knowing that he was probably going to regret it. There was something about her pleading with him though that he couldn't ignore.

Christ she wasn't even his old lady and she already had him whipped, he thought to himself.

She grinned satisfied with this answer. She stood up pressing a soft kiss to his cheek over one of his scars. "Awesome. It's going to be so fun I promise. We'll gorge on junk food and bad scary movies. I know junk food is horrible, but I can't resist it when there's a movie involved."

He cleared his throat resisting the urge to yank her down and lock his lips with hers.

She patted his hand as she pulled away. "I'll see you then. I better get in the shower before this chlorine dries my skin out."

Chibs nodded his head watching her walk away from him. He spoke up meaning to ask her about Juice and she. Were they together or weren't they. "Clara?"

She turned to face him raising a manicured eyebrow. "Yeah? Don't tell me you're trying to wimp out of Sunday. I won't have it."

He lost his nerve as he stared into her eyes. He didn't want to know before Sunday. It would kill him if she was Juice's old lady. "Nah I'll see ya Sunday night. Good Night."

"Good night Filip. Sleep well." She replied a soft smile on her face.

He let out a huff as he watched her walk away disappearing into her apartment.

He was tempted to dive headfirst into the pool. He could imagine himself sinking to the very deepest bottom never to come back up again.

Chibs was screwed.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticsm?_

_Chapter Title song: Friday I'm in Love by the Cure_


	8. I Want You Around

Clara struggled to roll her cart through Charming's biggest grocery store and hold her cell phone up to her ear at the same time. She tried to focus on both her phone conversation and finding the cheapest prices as she shopped.

She let out an exasperated sigh as she stared up at a display of tortilla and potato chips. "Yes mom I'm really doing just fine. I don't need you to send me any money."

"Are you sure honey? I know that garage job can't be paying you all that much." Tammy Munson replied her voice filled with only the kind of patronizing concern a mother could manage.

Clara knew that her mother wasn't too happy with the idea of her daughter working at TM Auto. She didn't want Clara anywhere near SAMCRO and the only way you could closer to the club was either working at the garage or being in the clubhouse.

Tammy was just thankful that it wasn't the clubhouse.

Most women would be proud to have their daughters follow in their footsteps, Tammy was not one of these women.

She didn't want her daughter to follow in her example. Tammy's worst nightmare was Clara being just like her when she was a young woman; wild, flirty, and so hungry for excitement no matter the risk.

Tammy had been a real wild child and it had come back to bite her in the ass.

She wanted a different life for Clara; a safe conventional life. Tammy wanted her daughter to settle down with some normal joe who worked a nine to five job. She wanted her daughter to have a little house full of children, a golden retriever, and a white picket fence.

SAMCRO didn't offer any chances for a simple kind of life. Tammy feared that Clara would get caught up in SAMCRO's web and never find her way out.

SAMCRO didn't give any chance of security or longevity. It wasn't safe. Tammy knew that her daughter deserved better than anything SAMCRO could give it.

Tammy wasn't going to come right out and express her displeasure or her fears though. She preferred to drop little passive aggressive hints.

She knew that if she started in on Clara then it would just push Clara away.

Clara was fiercely loyal to her Uncle Bobby. Tammy knew that the two were close.

Tammy knew that her daughter loved her uncle more than anything. In Clara's eyes Bobby was the best.

Of course Clara knew about the less than savory parts of her uncle's life. Clara just chose to focus on the positives when it came to Bobby.

Clara knew that though her Uncle Bobby might be an outlaw, that he at least did his best to give her just about anything she wanted. He had always taken care of her and that was enough for her to ignore his involvement with anything shady.

"I'm doing really well actually. I mean I still have some of the money left over from my trip here and that should last me until my first paycheck. Uncle Bobby covered my first month of rent. So I'm all good on that front." Clara explained as she tossed a value-sized bag of sour cream and onion potato chips into her cart.

"Are you going to be able to repay him?" Tammy asked letting out a heavy sigh. She knew that her older brother had given Clara quite a bit of money.

"I'm working on it." Clara replied her eyes shifting to the floor as she pushed her cart forward.

Her brand of _working on it _had been filling up a big empty gin bottle with spare change and cash at the end of each day.

She knew that this method of saving money wasn't the best nor the fastest. It was better than nothing though she told herself.

Maybe once her financial situation was a bit more stable she'd find a more efficient way to save up the money to pay Bobby back.

Tammy spoke up concern clear in her voice as she remembered her daughter's habit of isolating herself. "Have you been getting out at least? Have you made any friends?"

"Yes I've swam a little in the pool at my apartment complex. I actually have plans with friends tonight." Clara replied choosing to not mention just who these friends were.

She was sure that her mother's idea of the ideal friends for her daughter weren't two outlaw biker friends of Bobby's.

Clara couldn't help but to feel giddy about tonight. The idea of sitting in Juice's dark living room right beside Chibs made her feel both anxious and excited.

She felt like a teenage girl all over again; excited by the possibility of sitting by a cute guy in a dark room.

Clara knew that Juice might not be too pleased that she had invited Chibs to their movie night.

She wasn't naive enough to think that Juice wasn't going to jump right into this whole just being friends plan.

She knew that men could be really immature when it came to being turned down. Or at least most of the men she knew could be immature.

Juice had to understand why she'd decided to invite Chibs though, she kept on telling herself.

She hated the idea of Chibs being all alone on his daughter's birthday. She just wanted to do something nice for him.

If Juice couldn't yank his head out of his ass and accept that then maybe she shouldn't even be friends with him, Clara told herself.

Clara wasn't very sure of what she expected to happen tonight. She really didn't expect anything, she tried to tell herself.

It wasn't as though she expected Chibs to drop to his knees and express his ever-lasting love for her.

Things like that didn't happen to girls like her. Or at least they didn't happen in real life. No a girl only found the man of her dreams in a fairy tale or some cheesy romantic comedy.

If this was a fairy tale Clara knew she'd have a wicked step mother or some evil queen blocking her from her prince charming. She was pretty sure most people wouldn't call Chibs Telford a prince charming.

If this were some comedic romantic film Chibs and she would dance around one another through several zany trials and tribulations until that final scene. In the final scene Chibs would race through an airport and stop her from getting on some flight to Paris or Rome or some other far off location. He would give some immense tender speech and then they'd kiss in front of a group of clapping spectators.

Then the screen would go black and the audience would be left to believe that the couple they'd watched fall in love had lived happily ever after.

Life didn't work quite like that. There was no handsome leading man or some knight coming to whisk her away to a happily ever after, Clara knew this much.

Clara knew if she knew what was best for her she'd just forget Chibs and move on with her life.

It wasn't that simple though and she knew it. The heart was a stubborn bitch when it came to things like this.

She hung up her phone and shoved in her purse. She kept on pushing her cart not paying any attention to what she was doing as she rounded the corner.

She let out a surprised squeak as she slammed her cart into another cart. She looked up her cheeks bright pink as she spoke. "Oh god I'm so sorry."

The man who was pushing the other cart let out a deep chuckle as he spoke up his voice flirtatious. "I bet you tell that to every guy you try to run over with your grocery cart."

Clara felt her cheeks darken even more as she studied the man. He was quite handsome to say the least.

He had a muscular frame from what she could see underneath the polo shirt he was wearing. She read the company name that was emblazoned in bright red letters over the white shirt; Trim Flex Gym. That explained the fit body.

He was tall; over six feet. He had a strong jawline and a tanned skin. He had trim sandy blonde hair that he had hidden under a San Francisco Giants baseball cap. His smile gave him two dimples over his cheeks. His eyes were a deep shade of blue that made Clara think of the ocean.

Clara couldn't help but to think that he looked as though he'd walked out of some men's fitness magazine. His body was clearly well toned. He was obviously a fitness junkie just like Clara.

The man raised an eyebrow as he stared at the flustered woman in front of him. "Don't I know you from somewhere? Do you go to that new gym down the street from Fred's Diner? Or wait a minute...Did you go to Redwood High School?...class of 99."

"Only for a few years. I was class of 99 but I moved when I was sixteen. " Clara replied quickly recovering from her embarrassment.

"Karen...or no it's Clara right? Clara Munson?" The man asked a smile developing along his face as he finally placed a name to the face.

"Guilty." Clara blurted out her cheeks flushing as she realized she had no idea who this man was. They had gone to high school together but she didn't remember him at all.

He chuckled at her little joke as he spoke up. "You probably don't recognize me...it's been years. Roman Becket...I was pretty scrawny back then. We sat next to each other in math and science. You tutored my sister Rachel in Biology."

Clara widened her eyes remembering both Roman and his fraternal twin sister Rachel. He wasn't joking about the scrawny comment.

The boy she remembered had been thin and too tall for his age. He wore a black Sublime beanie and rode a skateboard. He wore a Green Day t shirt every Friday.

"Oh wow...it's been years." Clara remarked feeling awkward about this entire situation.

She didn't remember Roman that well. She'd been shy before she'd moved to Vegas. She hadn't fit in at the high school in Charming.

Once she'd started up high school in Vegas things had gotten easier. She'd been the new girl in town and had made friends quickly. She'd joined the swim team and had made several friends. She'd been somewhat popular in her high school in Vegas.

It didn't help that her life hadn't turned out quite the way she thought it would back when she was seventeen.

Things had gone awry for her. It was embarrassing to realize that her life wasn't worth bragging about.

What was she supposed to say if he asked about what she was doing now? It wasn't like she could blurt out _well i was investigated for embezzlement and fraud but I'm totally innocent, yep I just had a shitty con of a fiancé. What about you?_

"I thought you moved to Vegas." Roman asked as he leaned a little closer to her not hiding his flirtations.

"Yeah I just got back. There's no place like home I guess." Clara replied as she scooted back.

He was a conventionally attractive man. He seemed friendly enough but there was something about him that made her anxious. His smile didn't quite meet his eyes.

Her gut was telling her not to trust him.

She had always been told to trust her gut when it came to meeting new people. Roman made her guts lurch and churn in the worst way possible.

From what she remembered Roman had been such a loner in high school. He'd been so strange and almost too quiet. She was surprised to see that he was so talkative as an adult.

Of course Clara knew she shouldn't judge about high school behavior. After all she hadn't been popular at Redwood High.

Roman gave her a flirty smile as he spoke up. "No doubt about that. So are you staying here in Charming? I mean I'd love to get together some time...have a few drinks and talk about the good old days."

"I don't know...I mean I'm pretty busy this week." Clara replied her gut reaction telling her to say no.

Roman dropped his smile for only a moment before he reached into his jeans pocket. "How about I just give you my card. You can call when you have the time. No pressure."

Clara took the card from him stuffing it into purse knowing deep inside that she would probably keep on following her gut on this. "Thanks I'll give you a call when I'm free."

"Awesome. I hope we can catch up soon. It was great seeing you Clara." Roman replied giving her a wink.

She nodded her head giving him a tiny wave as she moved away. "Yep awesome."

Clara let out a sigh trying her best to shake her head and forget about Roman.

Maybe she was just being too cautious, she wondered. She knew that she did have a nasty habit of pushing perfectly nice people away.

She knew her gut though. Her gut was telling her to beware and she wasn't going to ignore it.

Clara took a deep breath going down the aisle that contained snack foods like popcorn and nuts as she tried to put her focus back on movie night.

A movie night would take her mind off of all her problems, she reminded herself.

Little did she know Roman might turn into a problem due to no fault but her own.

* * *

Chibs spent most of his Saturday trying his best to convince himself that anything he felt for Clara was just tied to infatuation. He tried to tell himself that all he felt when he looked at her was lust.

Of course the feelings he had for her could all be tied to lust he tried to persuade himself. She was an attractive and charismatic young woman. Clara was sexy and full of life. She was all of the things that a man Chibs' age would find attractive.

Chibs tried to focus on all of Clara's faults hoping that he could talk himself out of wanting something real with her.

She was too young he told himself. Youth usually always meant immaturity and inexperience.

A girl Clara's age needed a man her own age. She needed someone whom she could experience all of lives firsts with. Someone who'd be experiencing all these moment for the first time as well.

She needed somebody who could keep up with her. She needed someone she could grow old with, not a man who would be an old man long before she even reached retirement age.

He tried to focus on the fact that Clara was an exercise junkie. He was not. Yes he lifted weights and boxed but he had a soft spot for shitty food.

Clara needed a fellow exercise fanatic. She needed somebody who could keep up with her routines; swimming, going on morning runs, and eating health food.

She needed someone she could go on hikes with. Someone who could take her out to eat all that organic and vegan food she loved.

She was a little bit of a hypocrite, Chibs tried to remind himself. After all she was supposedly so concerned with her health, but she smoked like a chimney.

If she was such a health freak then why did she always have a pack of menthol cancer sticks on her?

Clara's life was a mess he reminded himself. She was still reeling from her past.

He knew of course that he shouldn't be one to be too judgmental when it came to messy pasts though.

Every time he thought of her past he had to remind himself that he had no room to judge her. He should keep his trap shut considering his own mistakes were so much greater and far more dangerous than hers.

He tried hard to convince himself Clara probably had no idea who she really was yet. Most people her age hadn't had the chance to grow into themselves yet.

Clara probably needed time to find herself before she even considered being in a relationship.

She had been through hell in Vegas. She needed to have time to recover and rebuild her life before she brought anyone into it.

Chibs tried to remind himself that Clara had spent the past two years of her life isolating herself from everyone here in Charming. She'd hidden from everyone up at that apartment in Vegas.

She had been stubborn to just come on back home. She was too prideful to admit that she was in over her head back in Vegas.

She'd only run to Charming when things had gotten to be too rough in Las Vegas.

She was an escapist, he told himself. When shit hit the fan she chose to run off and avoid the fallback.

Clara couldn't be counted on to stick around when things got difficult Chibs tried to tell himself. She wouldn't be able to handle his lifestyle.

He told himself that flaw was part of her immaturity; running away from her problems, or just plain out hiding from them.

Chibs tried to tell himself that Clara wasn't right for him. Not to mention he wasn't good enough for her. His world was a dangerous one. She didn't need that kind of life. She'd come to Charming for a better life. He couldn't give her what she deserved. He'd never be able to provide that better life for her.

Clara's flaws were too much he told himself.

She was too dependent on others. She was too obsessive about things that didn't even matter at the end of the day. She was too damn proud for her own good. She was too hard on herself; always the perfectionist.

No matter how hard Chibs tried he knew that hyper focusing on all these flaws was entirely useless though.

No matter how much he tried to tell himself that she wasn't right for a man like him, he couldn't deny how much he enjoyed being around her.

He liked that Clara was hardheaded. He liked that she was a perfectionist. He adored how she tried so damn hard to do her best even to the point of exhausting herself.

It was just a sign that she cared what others thought of her, he told himself. She wanted to present the best version of herself at all times and there was nothing wrong with that.

He liked all of the things about Clara that should irritate him.

He loved that she was almost too cheerful. She was so positive and friendly to everyone, once she let you past her shy exterior that was.

Yes it irritated him that Clara was so sunny that it could get obnoxious, but Chibs had to admit that her optimism was refreshing in a world that he knew could often be anything but sunny.

He loved that Clara still remained so bubbly despite all that she'd been through with the drama involving her ex fiancee.

Clara had lost everything that she held dear to her, but she still got up every morning and did her best. Chibs admired this quality. She was tougher than she looked.

Yes Clara could often talk way too much especially when she was anxious. Chibs felt as though he could probably listen to her talk for hours on end though.

He liked her stories and he enjoyed hearing about her passions in life. She was funny and surprisingly charismatic once you got to know her.

He loved that Clara was driven and intelligent enough to have had her own business. She had the balls to follow her dream. Chibs hoped that she gained that confidence back. He didn't want her to give up on that dream.

Chibs knew that no matter how hard he tried to deny that he felt something more than lust for Clara, that it was useless.

Chibs liked being with Clara. He knew that when he was around her he felt good. Clara could be good for him in the long run. Chibs couldn't deny that fact.

When Clara and he were together he felt light, cheerful, and just plain content. It was a feeling he hadn't had in years, not since he'd lost Fiona and Kerrianne.

Clara had an amazing ability to help him feel a sense of normalcy. He hadn't felt like a normal human being so long.

He had let his past get the better of him and weigh him down.

He hadn't focused on the personal side of his life for about eight years now.

He had put all his energy and focus on to the club.

He had ignored the side of himself that longed for companionship and acceptance. He'd tried to dull these needs with booze, oxy, pot, and croweaters.

He would try to say that this distraction technique worked, but that would be a lie. Sure it worked to distract him for a short while, but the loneliness always returned.

At the end of the day he was always left feeling the same; alone, angry, and damaged.

Being around Clara gave him some sign of hope; hope that he could feel happiness once again.

Clara Munson was and had always been something special.

He could remember when he'd first come to this realization. It was back during his first summer here in Charming:

_After a few tense days Chibs had finally decided to take Clara up on her offer to show him around Charming._

_He could admit that he'd only taken her up on the offer knowing that it would be an opportunity to have a break from the daily stresses of clublife._

_It was a decision that had proved to be more than enjoyable for both Clara and Chibs._

_It hadn't taken long for Chibs to realize that once one got past Clara's shy tendencies she was quite talkative. She was full of energy and stories and jokes._

_When he talked to her he didn't feel as though he was talking to a seventeen year old girl. He was impressed with how well spoken she was. _

_Bobby was always going on about how Clara was Miss. Popularity at her high school in Vegas, and Chibs could see that he wasn't joking about that._

_Clara was a social butterfly. She was so clearly quite outgoing. _

_Chibs alsoe realized that Clara was passionate about her hometown. _

_She had shown Chibs the old movie theater downtown that still only sold tickets for a few bucks._

_She showed him, the community gardens where you could plant just about any flowers or vegetables your heart desired. _

_She showed him the best record store in town which was her favorite place in Charming. She loved flipping through the wide vary of old rock albums that had been given away once the record player had gone out of style. _

_The last place she'd shown him was an old book store down the street from Floyd's Barber Shop. The book store was like heaven to Clara. She could spend hours soaking up all the books. She could easily go broke there buying more books than she could probably ever read. The owner sold old books for only a few dollars a piece. Clara's favorite books were the books about historical fashion. She loved the fashion of the roaring twenties. She liked to try to copy the patterns and designs on to her own jewelry and clothing that she made. Chibs had been impressed with this store. He'd been thrilled to find a seven vintage Harley manuals for only five dollars total. _

_They'd only been away from the garage for a few hours and Chibs was surprised to find that he was enjoying every second of it. _

_Chibs' growling stomach began to lurch as Clara pulled her used white Ford Festiva up to one of her long time favorite Charming haunts; an old taco place that had been around for ages now._

_It was a tiny trailer that you could go and place your order in. There was seating outside. _

"_Do you want something to eat? It's all on me." Clara asked Chibs holding up her red tote bag to show that she was paying for lunch._

_Chibs cleared his throat wanting to tell her that the Mexican food he'd eaten so far had made him a little queasy, but he quickly decided that answer would be rude. "Sure...can ya order? I'm not that familiar with this place."_

_He took a seat on one of the many benches that had been placed beside the taco truck. The owners had thought to decorate the trees surrounding the benches with red and green Christmas lights giving the area a festive feel._

_He watched Clara walk up to the trailer and order their food before paying. _

_He couldn't help but to find Clara a little cute in the red sundress she was wearing. It was something she'd sewn together herself. The two pockets on the skirt were shaped like hearts. It matched her red converse perfectly. _

_He felt his stomach roll as Clara and he brought a big plastic tray of several paper plates of food over to him before taking a seat at the bench across from him._

_He tried to hide his apprehension as he stared down at the tray; fresh soft homemade tortillas and perfectly seasoned steak meat, lots of plump sliced tomatoes, ripe green avocadoes, ice cold sour cream, shredded mexican cheese, and fragrant onions and spicy peppers. _

_He cringed as Clara took a bite of a thick looking jalapeno pepper without even breaking a sweat. Apparently the girl had a taste for spice._

_He spoke nodding down to the paper plate of various hot peppers. "When I firs came over to tha states Tig gave me a habenero pepper. He told me it wasn't even hot. I didn't know that drinkin beer would jus make it hotter. I swear my tongue and my eyes and everythin was burnin like it was on fire. I swore off peppers after that."_

"_That sounds like Tig." Clara pointed out trying not to chuckle at the look of misery on Chibs' face as he recalled this incident._

_She thought about telling him that Tig's daughter Dawn was a chip right off the old block, but she kept that opinion to herself. "Just avoid the peppers if you don't like spice. The avocadoes and the tomatoes will cool you down. They make everything here fresh every single morning. They buy their ingredients fresh from the little Mexican market out near the library. I've been coming here since I was a kid. Back when I was young my mom could only afford the bean and cheese burritos. The owner would always take sympathy on me though and throw in some fresh Conchas. They're amazing it's like huge sugary bread. They're my favorite things on the planet. If I could eat Conchas all day without ever getting fat from it I would."_

_She felt her cheeks flush realizing that she'd just blurted out how broke her mother had been. Not exactly an attractive subject for a friendly conversation._

_He ignored this tiny comment as picked up a plastic fork. He sunk his plastic fork down into a green avocado as he spoke. "So yer from ere originally?"_

"_Yep. We moved to Vegas right after my sixteenth birthday. My mom found a job on the strip. She works at a casino as a barmaid. She worked her ass off to get me a car for college." Clara explained a frown on her face as she remembered how she hadn't wanted to move. _

"_We?" Chibs asked curious to know what other family Clara had besides her Uncle Bobby. He had never heard Bobby mention any siblings or her father._

_Clara nodded her head as she took another bite of spicy peppers this time with a bit of steak meat. "My mom and I. Mom isn't too fond of Charming."_

_She cleared her throat knowing that he'd find out about her father's past in the club one way or another. "My dad kind of...he was exiled from Samcro. My mom feels like he tainted her reputation I guess. He split after that...no letters, no phone calls, no emails, nothing."_

_Chibs nodded his head knowing enough about the club to know that once you were exiled your family could take the fallout._

_"I know how that feels. I've had enough experience with deadbeat das lass. Me own da left when my ma was pregnant with my little brother." Chibs confessed remembering how hurt he'd been when his da had walked out. He'd only been eight years old then._

_"A lot of deadbeat dads in the world I guess." Clara replied as she stared down at the food a little embarrassed by the conversation._

_She didn't want Chibs to think that she was some weak little girl who was plagued with daddy issues. _

_She wasn't going to allow her father to taint her reputation or the way she presented herself to the world. _

_He gave her a tight lipped smile as he changed the subject. "Yer close to yer uncle? I mean he's always talkin bout ya."_

"_Yeah I guess I am. I mean he's pretty much been a dad to me. He's kind of awesome. He actually started up a college fund for me...my own mother didn't even think to do that. I guess she couldn't afford it even if she did though. I mean Bobby's always encouraged me with my education. I'm going to be the first one in our family to go to college." Clara explained a genuine smile forming along her face._

"_Yer goin to college next fall? Are ya goin to school here or back in Vegas" Chibs asked knowing that he didn't have much to offer on the subject. After all he had never even thought of getting a higher education._

_Clara took another bite of avocado as she nodded her head eager to talk about her college plans. "I'm going to school in Vegas. I wish I was attending college here, but my mom's weird about Charming. I guess it brings up a lot of bad memories. I'm tied between rather I want to study fashion or business...I want to do something with jewelry. My mom wants me to major in something more reliable. She's pushing me to go into science. I mean I am good at it, but I don't love it the way I love fashion. I want to be one of those designers that people wear and talk about for generations like Chanel and Dior."_

"_Ya seem ta have a better head on yer shoulders than I did when I was yer age."Chibs admitted chuckling to himself as he remembered what a mess he'd been at seventeen._

_He spoke again giving her the advice he'd give to himself. "As far as tha major goes. Only major in somethin if ya love it. If ya love what ya do yer goin to be happy till the day ya die."_

"_Did you always want to be a mechanic?" she asked putting emphasis on the word mechanic._

_He smirked knowing she had added the emphasis to that word as a way to ask 'so have you always wanted to be an outlaw biker'. "No not really. I jus knew I liked bikes. I liked riding. If I could afford it I'd buy a million old bikes that I could restore all one by one. I worked odd jobs when I got outta secondary school but nothin stuck. I was in tha military for a bit actually. I was a medic."_

"_So you can save me if my arm is blown off by a grenade?" She asked tilting her head to the side._

_Clara knew she was flirting, of course she knew that it wouldn't matter if she did or not. She was too young for him, she reminded herself a bit bitter at this realization. _

"_I could stop ya from bleedin fer a while and maybe suture it up till ya can get a real doctor." He replied knowing that he was walking on thin ice with her._

_He liked that she flirted with him, but he knew that it wasn't appropriate to acknowledge it. _

_Even if she would be legal in just a few short months, he knew that he wasn't the type of guy she needed._

_He knew that she would more than likely go off to college and find some great guy. He'd be just a memory for her to look back on and laugh._

_If only she was bit older, he thought to himself._

_Clara spoke up as she took a sip from one of the cans of soda she'd bought for them as she spoke. "Well when I become a famous designer I'll buy you a fleet of motorcycles."_

_He chuckled nodding down to a napkin. "Can I ave that in writin."_

_She grinned pulling a pen from her tote back before scribbling something down on a napkin._

_Chibs burst out laughing not expecting her to take him seriously as Clara handed him the napkin._

_He stared down at her messy writing taking in what she wrote: I Clara Munson hereby promise to buy one Filip Chibs Telford an entire fleet of motorcylces as soon as I become a famous designer. This gift will be presented as soon as Mr. Telford attends my first big runway show. Signed Clara Joanne Munson._

_He shook his head wanting to tell her that he probably wouldn't fit in at some snooty runway show._

_He kept his mouth shut letting her hold on to the dream._

_He shoved the napkin into the pocket of his kutte as he spoke up. "It's a deal lass."_

_Clara smirked nodding her head down at the stack of remaining napkins. "It better be. I want you there sitting front row beside Bobby. And you better bring me like a dozen roses. I expect you to work for those bikes buddy."_

_"Aye I will." He replied genuinly laughing for what felt like the first time in so long. _

_And it was at that moment a friendship between two very different people had first formed._

As soon as Chibs followed Clara through the front door of Juice's rental house, all thoughts of why Clara wasn't right for him disappeared from Chibs' head.

She'd worn a pair of black denim shorts that made showed off her pale smooth legs, and Chibs had taken notice.

He was pleased to see that she'd worn her glasses once again along with a baggy Beatles t shirt and converse sneakers.

As gorgeous as Chibs found Clara when she was dressed up in the rockabilly styled clothing she'd gotten from Victoria, he still liked Clara in a baggy band shirts and shorts the best.

He had followed her old station wagon to Juice's house knowing that there was no way she could carry all the junk food she'd bought for tonight on Chibs' motorcycle.

Juice wasn't entirely pleased to see that Clara had brought Chibs along. He kept this opinion to himself though knowing that it was best not to piss of Clara or Chibs by being a brat about this.

Juice would be lying if he tried to deny that he didn't plan on at least trying to move past this just friends thing with Clara.

He realized that it wasn't going to happen tonight though, not with his _brother_ hanging out on the sofa with Clara and he.

It was more than awkward having Clara sit on the sofa in between the two men.

She remained ignorant of the reasoning behind the awkward energy sure that it was just her own anxieties about being in a social situation after isolating herself for so long.

Chibs couldn't help but to let his eyes scan both Juice and Clara watching for any sign of the two of them being a couple.

He was relieved to see no sign of romance between Clara and Juice. He feared though that maybe they were just holding back though. After all he was technically the third wheel if they were dating.

Chibs could admit that despite his jealousy about the idea of Juice and Clara being together he was enjoying himself.

Chibs was grateful that Clara had invited him to come along with her. He hadn't had an opportunity to wallow in self pity even once tonight.

It was nice being around Clara, he wouldn't mind more of it.

He wasn't sure though if the enjoyment was because the beer or listening to Clara and Juice squabble over zombies.

He tore his eyes away from the decaying zombie on Juice's huge big screen TV, as the monster bit into some poor screeching man's head. Chibs grinned as he listened to Clara let out an exasperated sigh. "It's not possible."

"And what makes you say that?" Juice asked sounding just as exasperated as Clara.

Chibs bit his bottom lip trying not to burst out laughing at the ridiculous nature of the argument.

Clara let out a huff shaking her head. "Because it isn't medically possible for a zombie to even function. Without a functioning circulatory system they wouldn't even be able to stand or walk. Not to mention their bodies would be taken over by rigor mortis within a few hours of death."

"Yeah but their brains are still functioning. It's that primal thing in our brains that controls the desire to just consume. Their bodies are affected by rigor mortis...I mean they're all stiff and slow when they walk." Juice argued narrowing his eyes at the woman.

Juice knew zombies. The zombie survival guide was his gospel. Clara wasn't about to win an argument about this.

Clara shook her head refusing to buy into the idea of the walking dead as anything other than fantasy. "We talked about this in my science class in college. Zombies aren't possible because of the idea of them being dead. Dead people's bodies aren't functioning. Your brain needs oxygen and nutrients to function correctly. Not to mention a dead body certainty isn't able to produce leptin. Leptin is a hormone that interacts with the brain to tell you when you're hungry. The entire idea violates all the rules of biology."

Juice let out a huff knowing that she'd gotten him. He turned to Chibs hoping that the other man would back him up. "What do you think Chibs?"

Chibs took a swig of his beer knowing that he didn't have much of an opinion. To be honest he found zombie films to be kind of idiotic. He much preferred his horror to be a bit more realistic than walking corpses.

"I agree with Clara." Chibs replied deciding that sucking up to the girl he was pining for couldn't hurt. Not to mention the fact that Clara did have a good point. Zombies weren't medically possible. It just wasn't logical.

Clara gave Juice a triumphed grin as she spoke. "See Chibs knows what's up."

Juice rolled his eyes not happy that his brother had sided with Clara. "Whatever. It's not my fault Clara has a freaky amount of knowledge about medicine."

"It's not medicine. It's science. I was almost a science major. I wanted to major in Biology for a long time." Clara replied sticking her tongue out.

Chibs chuckled as he spoke up. "Don't be a sore loser Juicy boy."

"Me? She's the one that stuck her tongue out." Juice huffed as he took a handful of chips from one of the bags Clara had brought along.

Clara and Chibs turned back to the television Clara subconsciously scooting a little closer to Chibs.

Juice glanced over at Clara and Chibs suddenly realizing that he didn't stand a chance in hell with Clara.

He shook his head as Clara glanced at Chibs for a long moment her cheeks flushing as she tore her eyes away. When Clara looked at Chibs there was a look of total adoration in her eyes. It was like she was looking at a beautiful sunset or a fine work of art. Juice knew that Clara had never even once looked at him that way.

She had been giving Chibs little glances all night, her cheeks flushing when Chibs came close to catching her.

Juice quickly realized that Clara would never be anything more than just a friend to him.

Her heart was already in Chibs' hands; Juice just wondered when the Scotsman would finally notice it.

* * *

_Reviews?_

_Chapter Song Title: I Want You Around - The Ramones _


	9. Say Hello, Wave Goodbye

Clara parked her station wagon beside Chibs' motorcycle grimacing as she pulled into the parking place. She had always hated parking in tight spaces. And parking in the dark was even worse.

She couldn't help but to picture herself somehow wrecking into the car in front of her or even worse slamming into Chibs' Dyna.

She'd been raised around enough bikers to know that they had often had a certain type of relationship with their bikes. They treated their motorcycles like they were their babies.

She tried to hide the way her cheeks grew a little rosy as Chibs took one of the plastic grocery bags full of leftover junk food from her, his hand brushing against hers.

She couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to hold Chibs' hand in hers. Thank heavens people couldn't read minds she thought to herself.

She followed Chibs off towards the apartments allowing him to type in the entrance code at the gate to enter the complex. She smiled as he held the gate open for her allowing her to enter first.

Even bikers could be gentlemen sometimes, she thought to herself.

She didn't speak until they rounded the corner nearing their apartments. "So you had a good time tonight right? I mean I know it was probably a little lame...you know listening to me and Juice argue about zombies and geek stuff. I guess I'm a little bit of science fiction junkie. I mean not that that's bad...You know it's not like I'm running around in a Princess Leia costume or Spock ears. So I'm not a total weirdo...not that there's anything wrong with that...I mean my bff's brother loves comics conventions. He rocks a Batman costume."

She felt her cheeks grow even darker as she realized she was babbling like a total idiot. She couldn't help but to think that Chibs must think she was a gigantic dork with a serious case of verbal diarrhea.

She'd always been told that men didn't like geeky chicks. Or at least that was what she'd learned from most of the men she'd dated.

Her ex fiancée Mitch wouldn't know a comic book if someone walked up to him and slapped him right in the face with one.

Mitch was always telling her that comics and science fiction were childish. She could remember his favorite statement of all to tell her: _No offense but that's for social lepers who live in their mother's basement babe._

Clara had begrudgingly accepted that statement. She'd hidden her love of the geekier things in life in fear that Mitch was right.

It was nice to be able to sort of begin to enjoy those things once again.

She let out a relieved sigh, as Chibs chuckled thankfully not deterred by her babbling. "I had a blast lass. It was actually kinda fun watchin ya outsmart Juice. He's always been a sore loser. He's pretty smug when he wants ta be."

He paused for a moment smirking at her rambling about comics and all things geek. " I didn't take ya fer a Star Wars junkie."

"Yeah guilty...I mean everyone loves Star Wars just a little bit I think...I kind of love comics too. I loved Wonder Woman when I was a kid. I was raised on that stuff. Bobby used to take me to the Comic Shop over near Floyds Barber Shop. He'd send me in with like ten bucks and leave me there while he got his hair trimmed, which is kind of strange. He's never had short hair...I kind of think he was selling pot to Floyd...but don't tell anyone I said that." Clara admitted bowing her head embarrassed by the last part of her statement.

She always had the feeling that she blurted out the wrong things to the wrong people. She developed a habit of talking way too much when she was anxious about something.

It seemed that Chibs had that effect on her. She felt so jittery when she was around him. It wasn't an entirely horrible feeling. It was sort of thrilling to feel this way about someone again.

She was just afraid of somehow making an idiot out of herself in front of him. The last thing she wanted Chibs to think was that she was some ditzy immature woman.

She hadn't felt this nervous around a guy since she was a teenager. She couldn't help but to sigh as she realized that she'd felt exactly this way about Chibs when she was a teenager. She guessed it made sense that this feeling had returned to her now.

She cleared her throat as she spoke again changing the subject away from her uncle's pot supply and what he may or may not be doing with it. "I love comic art though. I always have.. The designs make me think of my childhood. I used to make shirts using vintage comics. I'd trace the comics and use an X acto knife to cut a stencil with the design. Then I'd use screen-printing and ink over white shirts. My best friend Victoria and I wanted to start an online shop and sell them. It didn't work out though...copyright issues kind of screwed it up."

"Ya should do it still...I mean maybe ya can find someone who draws that way ya will have yer own art." Chibs replied genuinely impressed by the idea.

He admired her creative side. He knew that he sure as hell never would of come up with something like that.

"You think so? I guess I need to look for artists...I never could draw worth a crap. That was why I always traced the designs. It's amazing that I can even manage to draw out patterns without screwing up." She stated wondering where she could find an artist in Charming that would be willing to work with her.

It would be a good business venture. She could do this shirt thing online and still make money working at the garage.

She liked the idea of making a little extra cash. More cash would make it a hell of a lot easier to pay back her uncle.

She spoke again as Chibs and she stopped at her front door. "I'm happy you had fun. I did too. I don't think I've had that much fun in a long time. I'd love to hang out again like that."

"So would I." Chibs admitted as he stood in front of her. He stared down at her unable to tear his eyes away from her.

It was just like he was dropping her off after a date, he thought to himself. Dropping her off at her door; secretly hoping for a kiss.

He scolded himself a little for that last thought. If Clara could somehow magically read minds he'd be screwed.

Clara stared up at him not helping but to enjoy standing like this so close to one another. It felt so intimate. It was nice staring up at him, looking into his dark eyes.

She'd always loved his eyes. They were so expressive. When he was cheerful they were a deep almost mocha brown. When he was pissed or sick or just feeling down his eyes took on a deep shade of dirt like brown. They would turn almost a black.

He stared down at her as he handed over the grocery bag of chips and boxed microwave popcorn that was left over from their night at Juice's house.

He loved the way she was looking at him; chocolate brown eyes peeking through her long dark lashes. He didn't have any time to think as he reached out tucking a few of her dark locks of hair behind her ear. His touch was so soft that it almost tickled her skin.

She felt the tip of her tongue peek out moistening her lips. She let her bottom lip drag lightly along her teeth as she felt her eyes lock down on Chibs' lips.

She had to wonder how his lips would feel against her own. His lips were so chapped from the ride over but she felt like they'd still feel amazing against her lips.

She imagined that he knew how to sweep a girl of her feet with those lips in more ways than one; given all the croweaters he'd been with. A man who'd slept with that many women was probably an amazing lover.

Chibs stared down at her lips letting out a heavy breath as he watched her. He found it somewhat erotic watching her teeth tug at her rosy bottom lip.

Her lips looked so smooth and so plump. He imagined that they'd feel so soft against his own. He couldn't help but to imagine those lips ghosting over every inch of his body; leaving soft rose-tinted lipstick prints in their wake.

They leaned in closer to one another their lips coming so close to colliding until they were interrupted by a familiar chirping noise.

Reality had unfortunately found a way to burst through the little bubble they'd been so happily locked in.

Chibs let out a heavy groan at the sound of his prepay cell. He had a text message.

He reluctantly pulled away from her as he reached into the leather pocket of his kutte fishing out his flip phone. Only a _brother _would be texting him at this hour.

A part of him couldn't help but to fear that it was Juice texting him to complain that he was cockblocking him when it came to Clara.

Clara stared down at the concrete sidewalk below her as she silently cursed that damn cell phone.

That incredible moment they'd been locked in had been interrupted and there was probably no way of getting it back. Clara knew they'd lost whatever they had just been experiencing.

Chibs let out an exasperated huff as he read the text message. It was from Tig.

The man was obviously drunk given all the misspellings and abnormal spaces. The text was a big barely legible mess. From what he could make out it was something about the strip club the Jelly Bean Lounge, two strippers named Kandy with a K and Starla, and a bucket of chocolate pudding.

Most of SAMCRO avoided the Jelly Bean Lounge. The place could barely pass as a strip club. The strippers weren't pretty to look at and most of the time they were dazed out on pills or something way more intense. Tig loved it though.

Chibs shoved his cell phone back down into his pocket cursing his drunken pervert of a _brother_ and the man's shitty timing.

He looked back at Clara knowing that the moment had been ruined. He knew he'd lost whatever nerve he'd had.

Clara cleared her throat as she nodded down at where he'd shoved his cell phone. "Club business?

"Somethin like that." Chibs remarked deciding to just lie. He didn't want to repeat Tig's drunken skeevy message.

Clara gave him a small smile cursing herself for not having the guts to just kiss him like she so badly wanted to. "I guess I'll see you at work Tuesday. I'm actually off Monday. I think I'm going to spend Monday looking around town...seeing if anything has changed since I've been gone."

"Aye sounds fun. I'll see ya Tuesday." He replied letting out a huff as she walked into her apartment shutting the door behind her.

He pressed his head to the thick red wooden door as he let out a heavy sigh, so frustrated with himself and his lack of a backbone.

How was it he could be the steel nerved _Son_ he was, but when it came to kissing a pretty woman that he couldn't help but to be crazy about his nerves went to shit.

He knew what it was of course. Clara was something special.

She wasn't just some sweetbutt that he could just turn on the charm with knowing that there was nothing there but getting his dick wet.

He felt guilt stir in his gut as he realized that there was still a possibility that Clara was involved with Juice. He knew that he'd really fuck everything up if he kissed her. He couldn't kiss a brother's old lady.

He pulled away reluctantly heading to his own apartment. He needed a drink.

Chibs was going to kill Tig next time he saw him.

* * *

Clara sat back on her sofa her cell phone held up to her ear. She had spent all day driving around Charming seeing if her favorite shops and eateries were still in business.

She wasn't shocked to see that they were all in fact this in business.

She had gotten a small waffle cone of her favorite bubble gum ice cream from Murphy's Old Fashioned Ice Cream Parlor. She usually didn't allow herself to have too many sugary treats, but the ice cream had always been her absolute favorite. She hadn't found anything that even came close to it.

She had gone to her favorite fabric store Charming Hobby Center and had looked at fabrics wishing that she had the spending money to afford to buy a few yards of the gorgeous eggplant colored cotton fabric. She knew that it would make an amazing dress.

And lastly she had gone to the Charming Pet Shop and had looked at the puppies up for adoption. She'd spent a lot of time there checking each of them out contemplating rather she should just buy one or not.

She was debating the idea of getting a dog. She knew it would have to be a small dog of course. The apartment had a weight limit on the size of dog a tenant could own.

She knew that she probably didn't have the money for a pet right this second. But she missed all the joys of owning a dog.

Clara had owned a dog in Vegas with Mitch for a short while. It had been a red longhaired dachshund that she had named Winnie. Winnie apparently could sense that Mitch was a douchebag long before Clara did.

The little dog had somehow found a way even with her little short legs to pee in Mitch's expensive new Nike sneakers. Winnie had chewed up his leather date book. She'd shredded one of his financial magazines. And she'd peed in his closet.

Mitch had made Clara give Winnie away to a no kill shelter. Clara had unwillingly done it when Mitch had told her _that it was either the dog or him._

Clara missed the little dog so much. The dog had followed her all over the condo everywhere. She'd slept on Mitch's side of the bed when Mitch would leave for business trips.

Clara missed Winnie even more now when she thought about how much Winnie had hated Mitch.

The day wasn't even over yet but she was exhausted. She'd changed into a pair of yoga pants and had done her nails while watching The Wizard of Oz on Netflix on her laptop.

Clara examined her freshly silver painted nails as she listened to Victoria ramble on and on about the new cute waiter at her dad's Korean Barbecue place.

Clara had zoned out honestly. Her mind was still locked on the night before.

Once she'd entered her apartment It had taken every single ounce of willpower in her body to resist running over to Chibs' apartment knocking on his door and locking her lips with his the second he opened the door.

Fear stopped her from being so brave. She was frightened that Chibs didn't feel the same way about her as she felt about him.

She knew that he was sweet to her and he did flirt. He treated most women that way though from what she could see.

Chibs was the kind of man who treated every girl rather she was a croweater or just a random customer at the Auto shop, like she was a lass after his own heart.

Clara feared that she wasn't as special in Chibs' eyes as she assumed she was.

She was frightened that Chibs saw her as just a friend. She feared that he only saw her as Bobby's niece. Maybe he just saw her still as the little teenager with a crush. He still saw the woman who had come to visit him all those years ago with a fucked up snob of a fiancée. And now he saw the woman who was looking for a fresh start in her hometown.

Who was to say she was even ready for a man in her life again.

After Mitch had betrayed her she had decided that it was just best to box away her heart.

Clara had decided that love and men just hurt you. They screwed you over and left you to clean up the damage.

She had built up a wall around her fragile heart. She had refused to give anyone the chance to prove her wrong about how she felt about men.

Being around Chibs again had somehow started to put cracks in that wall.

Yes she was still so afraid of getting hurt once again, but she had a difficult time truly believing that Chibs would hurt her.

After that first summer she'd spent in Charming Chibs and she had become friends.

Chibs had called her to check up on her from time to time and she'd sent him birthday cards. When Chibs had gotten a laptop they'd started emailing one another.

Chibs had always been there for her up until her relationship with Mitch had become serious.

Her relationship with Mitch had interrupted her friendship with Chibs. Clara did feel guilty about that fact. She'd lost contact with a dear friend because of Mitch's insecurites about her being friends with a male. She'd traded a great friendship for a douche of a fiancee.

Chibs had been a great friend to her. Chibs had been there to give her advice or a pep talk when she was nervous about an exam or some other probably trivial matter.

He always remembered to call her on her birthday. He sent her cards at Hannuka and Christmas because he knew she'd grown up celebrating both.

Chibs was someone special.

He'd been so good to her, and she feared somehow fucking it all up.

She tore her eyes away from her nails as she heard Victoria groan. "Aren't you listening to me?"

"Hmmm." Clara remarked the words in her mouth all rushing to come out at once and somehow jamming up in her throat.

"I knew it." Victoria remarked an irritated tone to her voice.

Clara cleared her throat feeling ashamed for her daydreaming. "Sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if you'd met anyone? You need to start dating again Clara. When you fall of the horse you get back on." Victoria stated a slightly maternal tone to her voice.

Clara rolled her eyes as she stared at her crappy box television. "I feel like I fell of a bull."

She heard Victoria giggle as the woman spoke. "All the more reason to get back on my dear."

Victoria didn't even give Clara the chance to respond as she spoke again. "So have you met anyone worthy of dating...or you know worthy of a one night stand. I know you haven't been laid since Mitch."

Clara felt her cheeks flush wondering if it was that obvious. "I don't do one night stands...I mean STDs are so prevalent in our generation. Did you know there's like a crazy strain of gonorrhea that you can't even treat now?"

"Don't start that." Victoria groaned refusing to even get into that conversation.

"What?" Clara asked her cheeks still flushed over the comment about her sex life or lack there of.

Victoria sighed as she spoke up. "That thing where you change the subject by mentioning something disgusting or horrible in hopes that I'll just drop the conversation."

Clara rolled her eyes hating that her bff knew her so well. She shook her head as she heard Victoria cough. The woman was probably attempting to smoke in the bathroom stall at work again.

Victoria spoke trying to lay in her point. "This is just like when I was trying to get you to throw out all those pictures of Mitch and you together. You started telling me about that creepy Post Mortem Photography shit. And we never finished the discussion."

"I just thought it was interesting. I mean the Victorians had such a bizarre relationship with death. Imagine if we took pictures of our dead like that now." Clara remarked not surprised as Victoria sighed again.

Clara shook her head her voice faltering, "I don't want a one night stand. I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship either. My heart hurt so much last time...It fucking hurt and I think it would kill me if I went through that again."

Victoria spoke up her voice more sympathetic. "Honey I know. Trust me I know. I saw you go throw all that pain. You can't hide from the world though. You have to give someone a chance. Trust me if they hurt you I'll make them regret it."

Clara sighed a tight smile on her face. She wished it were as simple as Victoria made it sound. "I don't know...I mean there is this guy. You remember me telling you about Chibs right?"

"The Scottish dude that's friends with your uncle? You're going for older men now? I don't blame you...I mean an older guy is going to be way more experienced in the sack." Victoria stated knowing just whom Clara was referring to.

Clara had mentioned the man more than once or twice. Victoria had always sensed something in Clara's voice when she mentioned Chibs, but Victoria had never thought to push the issue.

"Yeah he's my friend too. His age doesn't bother me. He's...well he's amazing. He's sweet and funny and just so...I don't know strong and just everything I want. I feel like there's something there between us. I just don't know though. It scares me. What if he doesn't want me?" Clara admitted finding it strange to be saying these words out loud.

Victoria was quick to speak up doing her best to reassure Clara. "If he doesn't want you he's a giant idiot. Like the biggest idiot on the planet...Like Jessica Simpson or Paris Hilton dumb."

Clara laughed knowing that only Victoria could make her feel better using her knowledge of trashy celebrity gossip and pop culture.

She shook her head as she spoke again. "We almost kissed last night...I think. I don't know I felt like it was about to happen. Our lips got so close and it was so...perfect. His cell phone beeped though and the moment died. I don't know where to go from here."

Victoria spoke giving Clara a peice of seemingly obvious advice. "You're going to go to that Auto Shop you two work at. You're going to get all fixed up and go see him. You're going to ask him out on a date."

"What would I say?" Clara replied not hiding the panic in her voice. The idea of doing that made her throat tighten and her voice rise an octave.

"You're going to walk up to him smile and say _Would you like to come to my place tomorrow night for dinner just me and you. _You can make that Tuscon Chicken that you make all the time. Have some wine, turn on some music, and flirt. He'll fall right into your hands. And if he says no to the date or screws it all up then fuck him. Move on and find someone who deserves you." Victoria explained ignoring Clara's little panic attack.

Clara twisted her lips her anxiety attack turning into doubt. "It's not that easy."

"Of course it is. You like him. You want to be with him. You said he makes you laugh. He's sweet to you. You think he's amazing. Why wouldn't it be simple?" Victoria replied.

Clara closed her eyes feeling defeat set in. Victoria was right.

It really was simple. Clara just had to get the brazenness to go through with Victoria's plan.

* * *

Chibs' head was still spinning from the night before. How would have things turned out if he'd kissed her?

He had almost convinced himself that Clara would wind up regretting the kiss. He told himself that she probably wouldn't want to ruin their friendship.

It probably would have been a gigantic mistake to kiss her he tried to tell himself. It would only end in a disaster.

Chibs tried to tell himself that he wasn't good enough for Clara. She deserved so much more than an aging biker with an estranged wife and a screwed up past.

She deserved the best and Chibs knew that he couldn't always give her the best.

She deserved more.

He looked up from the exhaust filter in the Harley he had been slaving over for about an hour now as he noticed Juice pull his bike into the parking lot.

Juice usually wouldn't catch Chibs' attention, but today was different. The redheaded buxom bombshell riding on the back of Juice's bike made everything different.

Chibs recognized the croweater. She was a new girl who had rolled in with some brother named Weasel from San Bernardino. She went by the name Berry due to her unnaturally more than likely dyed bright red hair. The nickname also referred to the two red strawberries tattooed over each ample breast.

Chibs felt his hand tighten down on the wrench he was holding as Juice unmounted the bike along with Berry.

Chibs watched as Juice held the giggling crimson haired croweater close to him pressing a few kisses to her neck his hand grasping onto her bottom.

The croweater pouted her pink lip glossed lips as Juice started to pull away. She managed to lean in whispering something into Juice's ear before pulling away herself. She gave him a flirty little wave before she skipped off to the clubhouse being sure to shake her bottom purposely as she moved.

Juice shook his head chuckling to himself as he watched the redhead walk away. He so obviously admired her backside in the tight ripped blue jeans she was wearing.

Juice made his way over to the garage completely oblivious to Chibs' watchful gaze. He slipped on his work shirt after removing his kutte draping it over his tool box.

The two men stood at opposite ends of the garage. It was late in the day and most of the guys had already scampered off to the clubhouse.

Chibs couldn't resist himself as he spoke up a judgmental tone to his voice. "Clara doesn't mind ya rubbin up on Berry?"

Juice raised an eyebrow spotting the angry tone to Chibs' voice. "I don't think it's going to be a problem."

Chibs placed the heavy socket wrench down knowing that if he didn't get it out of his grasp he'd wind up hurting Juice with it. He spoke up his voice tense. "Clara is a special lass Juice. She's not some gash that ya can treat like shite. She deserves someone who's goin ta treat er like a queen."

Juice shook his head wondering what Chibs had meant by that. "What are you talking about man? Why would Clara care about a croweater?"

Chibs narrowed his eyes his fists clinching. How could Juice be such an asshole about this? "Clara's yer old lady aint she?"

Juice tilted his head to the side his brow furrowing. "Since when? I mean I asked her out, but...But I think she's into someone else man. I mean don't get me wrong I still think Clara's a cool chick and all. She's got some cool interests and knows a lot about comics for a girl. It's cool that a hot girl is into that kind of stuff. We're going to try being friends."

Chibs released a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding relief shooting through him. That relief only lasted a moment as he began to mull over just how this mystery crush of Clara's was. "Who do ya think it is?"

Juice sighed unable to believe that Chibs could be so blind. "I think you know him pretty well."

Chibs frowned letting out a groan as his mind went straight to one man. It was Half Sack wasn't it. Christ Clara was smitten with the damn one nutted prospect. She was going to become the prospects old lady and have babies with the one nut wonder.

"Half sack. Christ." Chibs grumbled his heart aching. The prospect was a worse choice than Juice in Chibs' eyes.

Juice shook his head his eyes widening in shock. Chibs was way more in the dark than Juice had guessed. He spoke up giving into the desire to set shit straight. "It's you brother. I noticed it last night. She looks at you like the sunshine shines out your ass."

Chibs felt his heart began to pound at the realization. Juice wasn't right, was he?

Clara wouldn't want a disaster like him, Chibs told himself. He wasn't good enough for her. He couldn't give her a happy life free of danger and heartache. She deserved more than him.

"I aint righ fer her." Chibs remarked as he stared down at the Harley in front of him. He hated having to say it out out.

Juice let out an exasperated sigh knowing that he was going to have to intervene. He wasn't going put up with a mopey brother. Chibs got bitchy when he was in a bad mood.

"If you weren't right for her then you wouldn't have gotten so bent out of shape over the idea of me cheating on her. You said it yourself man. She's special." Juice replied deciding that was all he was going to say about this.

Hopefully he'd done enough to push things along correctly. He knew that he cared about Chibs enough to want to see the man happy.

Chibs had always been there for Juice and Juice had appreciated the friendship.

Chibs widened his eyes realizing that Juice had a point.

Now he just had to figure out what to do with this knowledge.

The two men didn't have the time to continue the conversation as a familiar blonde wondered into the garage a flirty smile appearing on her face as she spotted Chibs.

"Hey hon long time no see." She stated her voice having a certin sultry tone to it as she made her way over towards Chibs.

Chibs let out a sigh as Emily Duncan sauntered over to him her hand running up his arm and resting on his shoulder.

He'd been hitting it with Emily for a long while. The thin blonde had always been one of his favorites. She rode him out so perfectly.

She was popular among most of the sons given her willingness to please. She had a serious thing for a man in a kutte.

Chibs knew of course that she didn't see past his kutte. None of the croweaters did.

"Hey darlin." Chibs remarked as he turned his attention back to the Harley. He hoped that if he ignored her she'd take the hint.

"It's been a while. I went to visit my folks down in Arizona. I wound up staying for a few months. I missed the clubhouse though." Emily remarked leaning in closer to Chibs.

"Who wouldn't." Juice piped up sensing Chibs' discomfort about this situation.

Emily ignored Juice as she pressed her lips to Chibs' neck her voice not even bothering to lower as she reached his ear. "What do you say we go back to the clubhouse and try that thing you like Chibsy? You know the thing were you pour Jameson over my back while you take me from behind."

Chibs began to pull away fully ready to tell Emily to forget about it but he didn't have the chance as he heard a familiar voice. "Oh...wow...umm sorry I...I uh forgot something in the office. I didn't see Gemma...and I was wondering if you had key."

Chibs felt his stomach drop as he spotted Clara.

She looked so perfect. So perfect and so completely heartbroken.

Chibs knew just who was responsible for the look of discomfort on her face. Her smile had fallen and her eyes were shifted to the floor not wanting to even try to looka at Emily Duncan.

Chibs knew that he had ruined anything between Clara and he before he even had a chance to start up anything.

Clara had taken Victoria's advice after mulling over it for an hour. She'd given herself a little pep talk after she'd gotten off the phone. She had gone straight to her bedroom and had put some serious effort into looking amazing.

She was wearing a bright blue dress that hugged her curves so perfectly. She'd worn a pair of navy peep toe heels that she loved because the peep toe was shaped like a heart. Her hair had been curled in what Victoria had always called _the Marilyn_ given that it had the same retro waves that Marilyn Monroe had worn. She'd put on some crimson lipstick and had even managed to give herself a decent cateye with some eyeliner.

It had been all for nothing. Clara felt like such a giant idiot.

She'd put so much work into her appearance trying to look sexy. She'd worked up the confidence to make a move. She'd even worked out a dialogue in her head about what she was going to say.

She'd begun to even plan a menu in her head. She'd planned on trying to make a romantic dinner. She'd planned to go out tomorrow after work and find a good bottle of white wine and some good cuts of steak. Every guy loved steak right?

She'd come so ready to throw herself at Chibs and had arrived to find a blonde croweater in short shorts, a halter top, and high heels hanging on him.

Clara had felt as though someone had staked her heart as she heard the croweater talk about Jameson Whiskey and how Chibs liked to take her from behind. Even the nickname hurt _Chibsy. _

All Clara could picture was Chibs and the blonde nude and wrapped up in each other.

Clara pictured Chibs giving the croweater the same smiles he gave to her. She pictured him calling the blonde lass and flirting with her.

She pictured the stupid croweater getting to find out how it felt to hold Chibs' hand and how it felt to press her lips to him.

The croweater was getting everything Clara wanted. It wasn't fair.

Clara felt even dumber when she'd realized how stupid her excuse for walking into the garage sounded.

She was obviously too dressed up to be just stopping by TM Auto to pick up a supposed left behind item.

After what happened between them last night there was only one reason for Clara to show up dressed like she was.

Juice stood back his eyes wide. He was torn between wanting to just stick back and watch this trainwreck or wanting to try being a friend to Clara. After all they were supposed to be friends now.

Juice didn't like how heartbroken Clara looked. He wanted to do or say something to make her smile.

He hadn't been lying to Chibs when he'd pointed out how cool he found Clara. She was into all the things he liked. Juice thought that it was kind of cool knowing a pretty girl who knew her shit when it came to horror films and comics.

Clara cleared her throat doing her best to hide the pain she felt as she spoke. "I can get it later though...I mean it's not a big deal. It's just a notebook of mine. Some jewelry designs I was doodling...I uh I better go. I'll leave you too...your thing I guess."

Chibs shoved Emily Duncan away as he made a move to follow Clara. She was moving so quickly obviously wanting to get the hell away from what she'd just walked in on.

He felt like shit. Chibs felt like the gum on the bottom of someones nice new shoes. He felt lower than low.

Here was an amazing girl who made him feel so good and he'd just screwed it all up.

Maybe he wasn't any good for her, he thought. Here they were not even dating and he'd already managed to hurt her.

He followed her out to the parking lot as she reached her station wagon. He spoke his voice frantic as he tried to stop her from jumping into her car."Clara wait up lass."

Clara bit down on the inside of her cheek refusing to cry in front of someone who so didn't deserve her tears as she turned around. "What?"

"That's not what it looked like lass...I..." Chibs blurted out not having the chance to finish his statement as Clara interrupted him.

"It's nothing. I mean...I don't care. It's not my business. I just came for my things. You can do whatever you want with whoever you want. I mean that girl seems to know just what you want. This doesn't involve me at all. You're a free dick right." Clara blurted out doing her best Gemma impersonation.

She was shocked that she was going to a woman she had such a contentions relationship with, for inspiration. Gemma was the master of being a badass though.

Clara needed that badass attitude more than ever right now.

Part of her was sure though that Gemma would have just thrown the _free dick_ comment at him though.

Chibs felt his heart twist as he stepped forward reaching for her. "Clara..."

Clara shook her head opening the door to her car and climbing into the drivers seat. "Like I said. It's nothing. You're a free man. Go back to the sweetbutt and enjoy the Jameson."

And with that she slammed the door and started up her car pulling out of the parking lot.

Chibs watched her pull out of TM Auto on to the street leaving him feeling like someone had slapped him.

Her words had hurt. He'd almost wished that she had just slapped him instead.

He ran his hand through his hair knowing that he had really fucked this all up.

It was clear that he'd hurt her. He could see the anger and the sorrow in her eyes.

She was giving him this ambivalent bullshit about how it wasn't a big deal. It so clearly was though.

Clara probably hated his guts now. He had no idea how to even begin to fix any of this.

What was he going to do now?

* * *

_Reviews?_

_Chapter Song Title - Say Hello, Wave Goodbye - By Soft Cell_


	10. Why Do You Want Him

Clara only managed to drive a few blocks away from TM Auto before she could no longer take it. She pulled into the parking lot of an old Shell gas station that was now up for sale before she put her car into park.

She finally allowed the tears to fall not shocked to see that they fell heavily ruining her eyeliner. She let out a choked sob feeling like such a total idiot.

Of course Chibs didn't want her in that way. Who in their right mind would want someone like her, Clara thought.

She was a huge fucking trainwreck; in her life and her relationships.

Clara felt like vomiting as she thought of the look on that croweater's face when she'd seen Clara's heartbreak.

The croweater had looked so smug to see Clara's pain.

Clara knew just what that blonde was thinking; that Clara was just a little girl who was in over her head. The croweater probably had taken one look at Clara and knew that she wasn't what Chibs wanted.

The croweater was probably sitting back laughing right now thinking of the silly little girl who couldn't handle a man like Chibs.

Clara couldn't help but to think that the croweater was right.

After all the blonde seemed very aware of what Chibs liked.

It made Clara's skin crawl thinking of Chibs and the blonde having sex; doing the things the blonde had been describing.

Just thinking about it made Clara feel so disgusted. Maybe Chibs wasn't the man she thought he was?

She told herself that she was a fool for ever believing Chibs could want something more with a woman than just getting his dick wet.

Of course Clara had known that Chibs wasn't some choirboy. She knew he had been with croweaters.

That was just what men like Chibs did. They fucked croweaters and partied and got wasted.

She had just hoped that maybe just maybe Chibs saw something in her. That perhaps he wanted a life with her.

Clearly she was wrong. She wasn't even on his radar.

Clara frowned considering what Chibs had said, that what she had seen wasn't what it looked like.

What could it have been though? What would he have to say to her?

She couldn't help but to fear that he'd just tell her that she was just his friend and nothing more, that he didn't want to ruin their friendship by complicating things between them.

Clara felt like it would shatter her to hear it straight from his mouth; to hear that he didn't want her in that way.

Maybe her mother was right, Clara wondered. Tammy Munson had tried to warn Clara; tried to warn her that there was nothing in Charming but heartbreak.

Clara was tempted to just give in to her pain; to crawl back to Las Vegas, back to her mother.

She knew though that wasn't the answer. She had to be an adult.

She had to find it in her to be a grown woman. A grown woman didn't run home to mommy. A grown woman buckled up and took the hits life threw at her.

A grown woman wiped her hands clean of the bullshit and moved on.

Why did even the notion of moving on make her heart ache though?

Clara let out a sigh knowing that her heart was going to hurt for a good long while. Maybe it would hurt forever, she worried.

She had to move on though, she told herself.

She tried to remember the words Victoria had said to her on the phone just earlier that day: _Move on and find someone who deserves you._

Clara's thoughts automatically turned to Juice. She knew though that dating Juice or even flirting with him would be a huge asshole move on her part.

After all she'd just asked him to just be friends with her. A friend wouldn't do something like that.

She refused to just let Juice become some sort of consolation prize to her. _Because that's what anyone but Chibs would be _A tiny voice in the back of her head piped up.

She glared down at the steering wheel trying to ignore that voice.

Clara knew it was so childish, but a huge part of her wanted to sort of stick it to Chibs. She wanted Chibs to see her with someone else.

She wanted to punish Chibs somehow. She wanted him to see her with a great guy; someone who was the complete opposite of Chibs.

She felt that maybe if Chibs felt even an ounce of the heartbreak she was feeling right now, then somehow it would make her feel better.

She reached for her purse pulling it over into her lap and opening it up in hopes that she'd have some spare tissues somewhere in the mess.

She pulled out a handful of tissues frowning as she realized that there was something familiar wadded up in the tissues; a business card.

She unwadded the business card letting her eyes scan it: _Roman Becket Personal Trainer. _

Clara ran her fingertips along the card a sudden idea formulating in her brain as Victoria's words rang out again: _Move on and find someone who deserves you. When you fall off the horse get back on._

Clara let out a sigh wondering if she'd be a shitty person for even considering it.

Was she a crappy person for trying to move on so quickly?

Maybe Roman would be good for her though. Roman seemed like a safe choice.

He was someone who wasn't involved in the Sons. He was just a normal guy.

Clara knew that her mother wanted her to find someone normal; someone with a clean nose.

Maybe she was wrong about her first impressions when it came to this Roman guy, she thought. Maybe he was just one of those people who made awkward first impressions.

Going out for a few drinks with him wouldn't hurt anyone. It might be a nice way to jump back into the dating pool.

It would be a good first step towards moving on. Even though her heart hurt at the notion of moving on, she knew that she didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

Chibs didn't want her, so there was no use mourning that which would never be.

Clara reached for her cell phone dialing the one person she knew she could turn to for a second opinion.

She spoke up unable to hide the pain in her voice. "It was horrible. I walked into the garage and found some...slut hanging all over him. He tried to tell me that it wasn't what it looked like...what the fuck is that supposed to even mean?"

"Oh babe. I'm so sorry. What an asshole." Victoria replied her voice rising clearly pissed off that her best friend had been hurt in such a way.

Victoria spoke again doing her best to sound encouraging. "Fuck him Clara. You find someone else; someone whose going to be good to you. You don't need someone who doesn't see how amazing you are."

Clara took a deep breath trying her hardest to dry up her tears and tell herself that Victoria was right. "I know...I was thinking...well there is this other guy...I mean I'm not attracted to him, not really. It's just...well he was kind of flirting with me the other day when I ran into him. He asked me out for drinks but I said no. I was so stuck on Chibs. I was thinking about taking him up on the offer... it might be a good way to jump back into dating. What do you think?"

"I say go for it. I mean going out on a date with this guy doesn't mean you have to marry him or anything like that. Picking yourself back up and moving on is better than going home and crying your eyes out over some Ben and Jerrys." Victoria stated somewhat shocked that Clara was recovering so quickly.

Of course Victoria knew the truth; Clara was far from okay. She knew her friend well enough to know that Clara tended to shove her bad feelings down inside of her. The pain would catch up with Clara sooner or later.

"So I should do it?" Clara asked trying to convince herself that she wasn't a shitty person for essentially using Roman Becket to jump back into dating because Chibs had hurt her.

Victoria let out a sigh honestly feeling as though it might be a mistake to just jump into things with this man.

She knew though that Clara had been avoiding dating for so long. Clara had locked her heart up and the second she tried to give it to someone it had been smashed.

Maybe this could be good for Clara, Victoria decided. "You'll never know unless you try."

Victoria paused for a moment before speaking up again. "Call me if you decide to go with the Ben and Jerrys plan. I'll open up a pint of my own and we can talk shit about men."

Clara let out a shaky laugh her eyes still watering. "Okay thanks. I love you Vic."

"I know." Victoria replied chuckling causing Clara to roll her eyes.

Clara hung up her phone deciding that Victoria was right. An innocent date was just what she needed to forget Chibs Telford.

Clara decided to just turn off all her doubts and her conscience as she stared back down at her cell jumping a little as it rang a familiar name flashing up on the screen: Chibs.

She glared down at the phone the anger returning as she thought of that croweater hanging all over him.

She hovered her thumb over the _accept call_ button tempted to scream at him, to tell him how shitty she felt. She wanted him to feel just as bad as she did. She wanted to scream at him and call him names and just tell him to fuck off.

She ignored this desire though choosing instead to push the _ignore call_ button.

She stared back down at the business card dialing the number doing her best to sound cheerful and in complete control as a voice answered "Roman Becket speaking. How can I help you achieve your fitness dreams?"

"Hey Roman. This is Clara Munson...we talked at the grocery store the other day and you gave me your card." Clara blurted out cringing at the sound of her voice.

It was obvious that she'd been crying.

"Oh hey Clara. Are you okay? You sound odd." Roman replied sounding genuinely concerned by the sound of her voice.

Clara cleared her throat ignoring her aching heart as she spoke up. "I'm okay...it's just allergies. So I was wondering if that offer for drinks was still out there?"

Roman spoke up buying the allergy lie. "Defiantly. How about tonight. We'll make a real night of it and go out for dinner."

Clara swallowed the lump in her throat refusing to give into her aching heart. She spoke up hoping that she sounded far more enthusiastic than she felt. "That sounds awesome."

* * *

Chibs felt as though someone had punched him in the gut as he stood in the parking lot.

He prayed that Clara would think about what he'd tried to tell her; that she'd turn her station wagon around and come back to him.

He hoped she would think about what he'd tried to tell her. That she would be willing to come back and hear him out.

Chibs wondered if he should just hop on his bike and try to follow her. How would he even find her though? He had no idea where she went.

She could be anywhere right now.

And even if he somehow found her what would he say to her? Would she even believe him if he told her the truth.

He knew that the truth sounded like a lie. Would Clara believe that he'd been just about to shove Emily Duncan away? Would Clara even believe him when he told her that he wanted nothing to do with Emily or what she was offering him?

He hadn't hit it with Emily in months. He hadn't even thought of the croweater.

He wanted Clara and only Clara. He was crazy about her. When he was with her he felt so fantastic. He wasn't sure if Clara would believe that though.

Chibs glared at pavement below him as though it was the one responsible for breaking Clara's heart. He sighed as he felt a hand pat him on the back. "Aren't you going to go after her?"

"And say what? That wasn't what it looked like? Ya have any idea how much of a lie that sounds like Juice?" Chibs spat out yanking away from Juice his rage clouding his view.

He knew that he wasn't angry at Juice. He was angry with himself.

He had hurt Clara. He was so enraged knowing that she was in pain and it was all his fault.

Chibs shook his head refusing to even believe for a second that Clara would hear him out. "Maybe it's fer tha best. I told ya I wasn't righ fer her. I cause er nothin but pain."

"You actually believe that?" Juice asked his eyes narrowing. He couldn't believe Chibs was willing to give up this easily.

"I hurt er Juicy. She aint even mine an I broke er heart. What am I goin to do to er if we get together? If she somehow forgave me I'd jus make er regret it. She's better off without me." Chibs exclaimed his heart aching at the words.

He tried to tell himself he was right. A girl like Clara deserved better than him. This entire situation with Emily Duncan had just proved that he wasn't good enough for Clara.

Juice rolled his eyes knowing that he had to tell it like it was. He owed it to his _brother_ to tell the truth. "You're a coward if you aren't even willing to try winning her back."

Chibs glared at Juice his fist clinching so tempted to punch Juice square in the jaw for even daring to call him a coward.

A little voice in the back of his head piped up: _Juice is right though. You're a fucking coward. Only a coward would give up so easily._

Juice shook his head knowing that he only had one last thing to say about this. Then he'd clean his hand of it. If Chibs wanted to fuck up his chances with Clara then fine. "If you really thought she'd be better off without you then you wouldn't have tried to tell her the truth about what happened with Emily. You care about her. Don't let her go without a fight man. If you do she'll find someone else and you'll be left here wondering what if."

And with that Juice walked back to the garage relieved to see that Emily Duncan had wizened up and taken off, probably off to the clubhouse to find another Son to work her _charms _on.

Juice was relieved. He couldn't help but to feel angry at the croweater.

Clara was really beginning to feel like a friend to Juice. It was strange realizing this. After all he'd been sort of irritated that she hadn't been interested in dating him.

Clara had taken Juice by surprise though. He had fun at that movie night. Clara was a great girl. Juice could see Clara and he actually becoming really close.

Juice was pissed at the idea of Clara feeling that shitty. No one deserved that.

Chibs let out a sigh his brain mulling over what Juice had said.

He felt his stomach knot up realizing Juice was right. For once the usually ditzy Son had made a point.

Chibs wanted Clara. He wanted her no matter the risk.

He just had to find a way to win her heart back.

He marched off towards the garage to grab his kutte. He had a lot of thinking and planning to do.

* * *

Chibs let out a huff as he held his cell phone up to his ear receiving the same message for about the billionth time: _We're sorry but the person you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please hang up and try again. Or leave a message at the beep._

He tossed the cell phone down on the bed in front of him so tempted to just hurl the phone at the wall.

He had locked himself up in his dorm room at the clubhouse praying that somehow he could get a hold of Clara and explain everything.

Chibs wasn't shocked that Clara kept on denying his calls. After all that old saying _Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn _existed for a reason.

Chibs didn't have a lot of experience in handling angry women, well angry women that he had romantic feelings for that was.

It had been so long since he'd been in a situation like this.

Back when Fiona and he were together they'd fight by yelling at one another until their throats were raw. Then the passion would kick in. They'd kiss and make up and then probably repeat the same process a few days later.

What were you supposed to do when you were trying to make up with a pissed off woman who wasn't even technically your girlfriend?

He had briefly considered going with all those romantic notions that pop culture was always telling men women wanted when they were pissed; giving Clara roses, chocolates in a heart shaped box, and even a teddy bear.

He had a feeling though that if he showed up at Clara's door bearing all these things she'd just slam the door in his face or worse; she'd scream at him.

Chibs wondered if maybe he should just rush to her apartment. Perhaps he should drop down to his knees and beg her to hear him out.

He knew though that she might just slam the door in his face. She might be so angry that she wouldn't even want to see his face. Somehow he was sure that would hurt more than anything.

Chibs felt like such a bastard. He'd hurt the one woman he'd never wanted to hurt.

It was so obvious she'd shown up at the garage hoping to pick up where they'd left off the night before.

Clara had looked so beautiful and it had all been for him. He'd fucked everything up.

Emily Duncan had fucked everything up. He knew now that he should have ignored her right from the start. When Emily had spoken to him he shouldn't have even given her a response. He should have just told her to take it somewhere else.

Chibs had no idea how to fix this.

He let out a sigh dialing Clara's number for the millionth time rolling his eyes as he got the same message.

He cleared his throat speaking up hoping that he could somehow appeal to Clara through her cell phone's message box "Clara listen I know yer pissed at me. Please jus give me a chance ta explain though. I meant what I said. That wasn't what it looked like. Jus call me back love please. We need ta talk bout this. I hurt ya and I wanta fix it."

He shook his head knowing that this wasn't the best plan. He was stumped on how to really handle this though.

He knew that they needed to talk. He knew that once he saw her he'd have to do whatever it took to explain what had happened at the garage to her. He would have to do whatever it took to earn her trust and hopefully her love.

Chibs knew he'd more than likely fill up Clara's message box begging for her forgiveness.

She couldn't ignore him forever, could she?

A part of him feared she very well could.

He would find a way to fix this, he told himself.

He would fix this all.

Chibs refused to give up Clara without a fight. He wouldn't lose her before he ever even got to have her.

* * *

Clara tried to look like she didn't have a care in the world as she sat at a nice upscale restaurant in downtown Charming.

She had gone home and had changed out of the blue dress. She refused to wear the very thing she'd picked out for Chibs for Roman.

She had fixed her makeup and had changed into a plain black sundress and a pair of strappy gold sandals.

She had washed her hair quickly in the sink before blow-drying it. She'd put on a gold headband choosing to just let her hair do its own thing.

She didn't want to present the look she'd given herself for Chibs to Roman. It just felt wrong trying to present herself as a bombshell to someone who she wasn't honestly all that attracted to.

She'd put a smile on her face when Roman had picked her up at her apartment in his new white Ford pick up truck, and she'd done everything she could to keep that damn smile on her face.

Clara had turned off her brain and her heart knowing that if she listened to either of them she'd just ruin everything.

"So why'd you come back to Charming?" Roman asked as he took a sip from his beer.

Clara felt her stomach drop knowing that she very well couldn't tell him the truth. "I just missed home."

"Yeah but come on...I mean you traded in Vegas for Charming." Roman chuckled as he slid his hand across the table placing it over hers.

Clara resisted the urge to snatch her hand away as she spoke up. "Vegas loses it's glimmer after a while. Besides I never really wanted to move to Vegas in the first place. I missed my uncle."

"You're uncle works at that auto shop right. He's in that biker club, the Sons of Anarchy? I remember he used to pick you up from school on his Harley. It would always attract so much attention. I mean it really stuck out." Roman stated thankfully pulling his hand back as he took another drink from his bottle of beer.

Clara cringed at the mention of the Sons. She did her best to remain nonchalant as she spoke. "Yeah that's him."

She wasn't surprised by Roman's comment. Her family was bound to come up eventually.

Her uncle had often picked her up after school when she was a child on his bike wearing his kutte. It had always been very obvious just who and what her Uncle Bobby was.

Roman grinned a dazed look appearing in his eyes as he spoke up. "That's really cool...I mean the bikes. I've always wanted a Harley."

Clara stared down at the basket of bread that had been brought by the waiter as an appetizer.

Why was it that the Sons were haunting her even on a date?

Thinking of the Sons made her think of Chibs and that was the last thing she needed at the moment.

"Are you sure you don't want a real drink? I mean I appreciate you being a cheap date, ordering water and everything. But you aren't going to break the bank by ordering something with a kick. Perhaps some wine? The Merlot here is excellent." Roman remarked thankfully dropping the biker subject.

"I'm fine really. I just want water. So you're a personal trainer?" Clara asked as she pretended to stare down at her menu.

She couldn't help but to wonder what in the hell was wrong with her, besides her current heartbreak that was?

Clara knew that she should be more into this date than she currently was.

After all Roman was an all right guy. Yes he did make her gut churn a little with doubt, but that was probably just that crappy habit of isolating herself sneaking up on her, Clara tried to convince herself.

She should be having a nice time she scolded herself. She was on a date with someone her mother would probably approve of. She was at a nice Italian place being treated the way she deserved.

The restaurant was called La Bella's. It was a very nice place.

There was gorgeous decor, dim romantic lighting, little round tables for close contact, and a menu full of decedent Italian classics. This was what most women loved.

Roman Becket seemed like a safe option. He could provide her with a stable conventional life. Roman could give her a life away from the Sons of Anarchy.

Clara knew in her heart and her brain that this wasn't right though.

Going out on this date had been a mistake, she suddenly realized.

She had called Victoria earlier for a reason. The reason was that she knew this date was a bad idea. She'd hoped that Victoria would be the voice of reason.

Clara knew she was just using Roman to distract herself from her pain. It was cruel doing this to him. It wasn't fair to Roman.

Clara knew that Roman clearly believed that she was smitten with him. After all he had taken her out to this romantic restaurant. He was offering her wine and touching her hand and trying to be sweet.

She was a huge asshole for doing this to Roman.

She had hoped that maybe somehow Chibs would find out about this date; that he'd pull one of those classic romantic moments that you saw in movies. She'd hoped that Chibs would show up and interrupt her date; that he'd beg her to give him a chance.

She felt so stupid for doing this.

Clara couldn't stop thinking about Chibs no matter how hard she tried to ignore her heart.

She had turned off her cell phone after she'd seen the fourth call from Chibs.

Chibs had left a message, he had left her several messages. She had listened to one of the messages and though she was still angry she had spotted the pain and the longing in his voice.

She thought back to that message what he'd said: _"Clara jus give me a chance ta talk ta ya. I know yer pissed lass and I don't blame ya. Jus hear me out. Call me please. What ya saw at the garage wasn't what it looked like. Give me a chance that's all I'm askin fer._

Was it possible, she wondered?

Could there be more than met the eye to what she'd walked in on at TM Auto?

Should she give Chibs a chance to at least explain himself?

She looked up from her menu as Roman spoke. "Are you alright? You seem a million miles away?"

"I'm...I'm well I don't know." Clara blurted out her brain and her heart finally having enough of being ignored.

"You seemed miserable earlier when you called. Is everything okay?" Roman pointed out furrowing his brow a bit.

Clara let out a sigh knowing that no everything wasn't okay. Everything was far from okay.

She cleared her throat deciding that Roman deserved the truth. "It's just that I've just gotten out of the relationship from hell. I came home looking to make a change. I reconnected with someone...someone who I thought wanted me. I was wrong though...or at least I think I was. I don't know anymore."

She paused taking a breath feeling like shit for even going out on this date. She was such an asshole, she thought.

She spoke again knowing that she had to admit that she didn't have her heart into this. "I thought that maybe I could move on. I figured that you seemed like a nice guy. You're everything I should want, but I'm just...I'm fucked up."

She shook her head feeling worse and worse the longer she spoke. She spoke up again knowing that she had to confess the reason she'd called Roman. "I was angry with this guy that I was sure wanted me. I thought I should...I don't know, find someone else. I came across that business card of yours and I thought...I guess I thought I should use this date to distract myself from my heartache."

She took a deep breath thankful taht he hadn't thrown his beer in her face the way she probably deserved yet. " My heart just isn't into this date. It was cruel to use you this way. You're a sweet guy and you're what I should want. I still...I think my heart belongs to someone else though. I'm such a jerk."

Roman let out a sigh as he took a drink of his beer, his shoulders drooping a bit at her confession.

He placed his beer down as he spoke. "It's okay. You aren't a jerk. I mean you didn't make a smart or very moral choice. You're hurting. People do crazy stuff when they're in pain. This guy that hurt you...you deserve better. I wish that I could be the one to give you that. I guess the heart wants what the heart wants right."

She let out a sigh wondering how he could be so nice about this.

She had just confessed that she'd only gone out with him because she was heartbroken and here he was being so forgiving and supportive.

Roman should hate her. He should be cursing her out, calling her a heartless bitch.

How could he be so nice?

She sighed knowing that she didn't deserve Roman's forgiveness. She had done something really stupid, and impulsive, and hurtful. "I should go. I'm sorry. You deserve more from someone. Going out with you for the reason I did was horrible. I don't deserve any forgiveness. I'll leave some cash for our drinks and get out of here. I can call a cab."

"It's alright. I understand. Let me buy you a drink at least. Let me do it as sort of a peace offering...sort of a way to say I forgive you. Let me do it for old times sake. I'll buy you an Bellini. They're amazing it's peachy and so sweet. Trust me you'll love it." Roman insisted a sad smile on his face.

Clara let out a sigh knowing that she couldn't say no.

She'd already been so horrible to him.

She had used him and he had been far nicer to her than she really deserved.

She would be a huge jerk to tell him no. She should allow him to do this. "Okay. Sure."

Roman nodded his head as he stood up from their table. Clara watched him walk off towards the bar

She couldn't shake the feeling in her gut as she watched him order her a Bellini. Her intuition was screaming at her to get out of here.

She felt like something horrible was just around the corner.

* * *

Clara had only taken a few sips of her Bellini when her head had begun to feel funny. It felt as though her head was filled with fluffy thick cotton.

She felt far drunker than she should from just a few sips of a cocktail. She felt very disoriented. Her head felt heavy.

She stared down at her glass knowing that something was very wrong.

Roman had bought her the drink and had left. He had even paid.

She had sat with the Bellini trying to at least have a quiet moment by herself; a moment to think about all that had happened today.

The restaurant was almost empty. They'd been sat near the back of the restaurant, which had given them a bit of privacy.

Clara felt her blood run cold the longer she stared at her drink; there was something very wrong with it.

She let out a shaky breath it not taking long to figure out the cause of her symptoms. Someone had put something in her drink. Roman had put something in her Bellini.

She felt fear shoot straight through her as a sudden thought entered her head. Perhaps Roman was out there waiting; waiting for her to stumble outside too dizzy and disoriented to fight him off.

She tried to stand up but failed. Her legs felt so wobbly.

The only time she could remember feeling this dizzy was when she was about ten. Bobby had taken her and some girl he was dating to Fun Town. Clara and the girl, she couldn't remember her name for the life of her, had rode a ride called the Tilt a Whirl. The ride had made her feel so sickly. The little egg shaped car they were in spun around and around and rocked up and down on the platform. By the time Clara had gotten off of it she felt so dizzy she could barely stand.

She pushed the Bellini far away from her as she reached into the black clutch purse she'd brought along with her. She let out a whimper fishing around for her cell phone.

She remained sat at her table as she contemplated what her next move should be. She knew she needed to decide something fast. She was feeling worse and worse by the second.

Clara wondered if she should alert the waiter that had been waiting on Roman and she earlier. She was far too paranoid to approach anyone in the restaurant though. What if she was wrong about her suspicions. What if it wasn't Roman, but someone at this restaurant.

She stared down at her phone wondering what she should do. Should she call an ambulance? Or should she call a friend?

She knew that if she called an ambulance then the police would get involved. She had been raised being told by Bobby to never trust the police.

She sighed knowing that the only choice she had was to call a friend.

Clara knew that her Uncle Bobby wasn't an option. He was in Tahoe doing his Elvis act at Casino Hotel. Bobby was late on an alimony payment and was hoping to make a little extra cash with his act.

Of course calling her mother wasn't an option. Her mom was all the way in Vegas. What would she even be able to do for her? It would only serve as a way to worry her mother.

She wondered if she should call Juice. She was too embarrassed to even consider it though.

Clara felt her eyes begin to well up realizing that there was only one person she wanted and needed right now. There was only one other man the world besides her Uncle Bobby who could make her feel safe.

She somehow managed to find him in the contacts her vision blurring as she stared down at her phone.

She didn't even give him a chance to speak as she spoke up her voice so unfamiliar to her. It sounded almost like a child's voice; frightened and high, on the verge of tears. "Filip. I'm scared."

"What's goin on Clara?" Chibs blurted out an icy chill shooting straight through him as he spotted the sound of fear in her voice.

Everything that had happened between them just earlier that day went straight to the backseat as he focused on the current situation.

"I think someone put something in my drink. I feel...I feel funny. I'm scared. I didn't know who else to call." She stated her head feeling heavier and heavier by the second.

"Where are ya Clara?" Chibs asked doing everything he could to push down the rage he felt.

How could someone do this to her, he wondered.

"An Italian restaurant. It's called La Bella's...th-the address is...5509 Main Drive. It's a little red brick building with a red and white stripped awning." Clara stumbled over her words the drug in her system becoming stronger and stronger.

"Jus wait there Clara. I'm goin ta come fer ya. Don't get up from yer chair. Don't go outside." Chibs ordered his mind overtaken by fear.

He had to get to Clara and he needed to get there fast.

* * *

Chibs pulled the club's black van into the parking lot of La Bella's. It was a miracle he hadn't been pulled over, he'd been speeding so fast.

He was filled with rage, fear, and regrets.

Clara was at that restaurant tonight because he had broken her heart. If he had somehow managed to get a hold of her before she'd had a chance to go out, if he'd somehow fixed things between them, then this would have never happened.

Chibs did his best to push his guilt back knowing that it wouldn't do Clara any good. She needed him to take care of her tonight.

Whatever had happened between them at the garage today could be discussed at a later time.

He ran towards the entrance to La Bella's not surprised as the hostess stopped him in his tracks her eyes boring into him.

He wasn't shocked that the woman was looking at him with such disdain.

Chibs knew that he looked like he didn't belong here. He was still wearing the same jeans he'd worn to work. The dark blue jeans had a distinct oil stain over the left thigh. He'd worn a black wife beater with a black short sleeved button up shirt over it. And of course he was wearing his kutte.

He took a deep breath ignoring the hostesses obvious ridicule as he spoke up. "I'm lookin fer a lass. She's a brunette, short hair down to er chin. Clara is er name. She's in this restaurant at a table by herself. She's got a drink. She's...sick it's important that I get ta er."

"We only take reservations. You'll have to take your... business somewhere else." The hostess spat out completely ignoring his comment about Clara.

Chibs rolled his eyes knowing that he didn't have time for this bullshit.

He shoved past her the task easy. The hostess was a tiny woman.

She followed him into the restaurant her voice shrill. "If you don't leave we wont hesitate to call the authorities."

Chibs didn't even hear her as he allowed his eyes to scan the room. He let out a relieved sigh as he finally spotted Clara looking far too pale. She was practically leaning against the table for support even as she sat.

The drink still remained in front of her though she hadn't touched it since she'd begun to suspect that it had been tampered with.

Chibs went to her placing an arm around her waist as he helped her stand up from the table. He glared at the hostess as he spoke up his voice harsh. "She was drugged. Someone ere put somethin in er drink."

The hostess' eyes widened the judgmental tone disappearing from her voice as she spoke up. "Oh my god. Should we call an ambulance?"

"Nah ya done nough." Chibs spat out. He was so angry that he was practically shaking.

He attempted to keep his temper in control but failed taking his anger out at the nearest person. Of course he knew that this wasn't the hostess' fault. Yes the hostess was rude and apparently a snob, but it wasn't as though she had been the one who had tampered with Clara's drink.

Chibs was just angry with himself. He wanted to lash out at someone for what had happened to the woman who he was falling so hard for.

He blamed himself for this. He'd hurt Clara and she'd apparently gone to this restaurant to distract herself.

Someone had hurt Clara and he wanted vengeance.

Clara leaned against him her body going a slack as she struggled to keep on moving. She struggled to keep a look out for Roman's pick up truck almost afraid that her suscipions were right. She feared that Roman was out waiting for her to appear.

She spoke up her stomach churning. She felt like vomiting, "I wasn't sure you'd come. I was an asshole earlier. I should've listened to you...given you a chance to talk."

"Don't worry bout it Clara. We can talk bout it tomorrow." Chibs insisted as he somehow got her into the van's passenger's seat.

He ran around wasting no time to get into the driver's seat. He didn't speak until he'd pulled out of La Bella's parking lot. "Do ya wanta go to a hospital Clara?"

"No please...the cops will get involved...I just can't take that. I should have known better than to take a drink from him. Bobby taught me better." Clara blurted out her eyes beginning to water.

She shook her head frowning. "I'm so stupid."

"No yer not stupid lass. It coulda happened ta anyone. Do ya know who did this to ya?" Chibs asked his mind going a million miles a second.

He was afraid. It wasn't often that he'd actually admit something like that. He had been taught all his life that showing fear was a sign of weakness.

He couldn't ignore the fear though when he looked at Clara.

Clara looked so weak. He debated rather he should ignore her pleas and take her to a hospital anyway.

Clara felt guilt spread through out her body as she spoke. "I did something dumb. I went out with this guy I went to high school with. I ran into him at the grocery store the other day. I was so mad at you. I saw that croweater at the garage and I felt like shit. I guess I wanted to make you jealous or at least show you that I'd be okay without you. I went out with this guy but it was a total mess. I told this guy that I wasn't feeling the date and I let him buy me a drink before he left. God I was so dumb."

She didn't give Chibs a chance to say anything as she spoke again her vision beginning to tunnel. "You didn't want me. No one wants me. Why do I always fall for guys who don't want me? I'm so fucked up and stupid. I don't blame you for not wanting to take on my life."

"I never said I didn't want ya alainn." Chibs blurted out his heart aching at Clara's statement.

She shook her head her tears falling even harder. "What's wrong with me?"

Chibs shook his head sighing. "There's nothin wrong with ya alainn. Yer everythin I could ever want."

He felt his blood run cold as Clara's eyes fluttered shut the drug finally knocking her out.

He let out a heavy breath so relieved as he saw that her chest was still rising and falling. So clearly she was still breathing.

He pulled over into a gas station parking lot putting the car into park. He reached out taking Clara's limp wrist in his as he began to feel for a pulse.

Chibs released a heavy breath so thankful to find that her pulse was strong.

He knew that he had to keep an eye on her tonight; watch over her to make sure she didn't have a bad reaction to whatever she'd ingested.

She was going to be all right, he told himself.

She had to be okay. He would never forgive himself if she wasn't.

* * *

_Reviews?_

_alainn = (Scottish Gaelic) Beautiful (pronounced yAW-lun(y)_

_Chapter title song: Why Do You Want Him by Green Day_


	11. Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me

Chibs found himself sat by Clara's bedside in one of the two uncomfortable bright turquoise wooden dining room chairs she owned.

Chibs was thankful that it was almost midnight by the time he made it back to the apartment complex. It was likely that most of the neighbors weren't up and about at this hour given that it was a weeknight.

He knew that if anyone caught sight of what he was doing it would be trouble. After all it wouldn't look good a man who looked like him carrying an unconscious woman bridal style into her apartment in the middle of the night.

Chibs knew that no one would buy that he was honestly just trying to look after Clara in her state.

The neighbors would automatically jump to the wrong conclusions once they caught sight of his kutte.

He managed to place Clara in her bed and prop her up into a reclining position with whatever pillows he could find.

For once past experiences of taking care of drugged and drunken _brothers _had paid off. He'd remembered enough to know that he needed to keep a close eye on Clara to ensure that she didn't have an adverse reaction to whatever she'd been given.

He was worried that he'd made the wrong decision deciding to listen to Clara and avoid the hospital.

He feared that he wasn't doing enough for her to make sure that she recovered from this. After all he had no idea what drug she'd been slipped. He guessed that it could be one of two things: Rohypnol or GHB.

Chibs had done a quick Google search on his pre pay, on both drugs and had educated himself the best he could.

He had found that Rohypnol would keep her out for at least eight hours. The drug was ten times more potent than Valium. It would give her the appearance of being heavily intoxicated. And it would more than likely wipe her memory clean.

GHB would cause a mild sedation. It could lower her heart rate and her breathing rate. It could cause seizure coma or even death.

Chibs had watched over her all night long. He'd been too frightened to go to sleep in fear that something would go wrong with her condition while he rested.

He checked her pulse every hour on the hour and had been relieved to find that her pulse remained strong and steady.

The longer Chibs sat here watching over her the more fearful and enraged he became.

He prayed that she would be able to remember the night before, not only because of the conversation they'd had, but because she needed to remember every detail of that date she'd been on.

The more details Clara remembered the better chance Chibs had of _taking care_ of this for her.

Anytime he allowed himself to contemplate what could have happened to her if she hadn't managed to call him, he felt sick to his stomach.

The word _date rape _kept on traipsing through his brain. It didn't seem to make any sense to him. That sort of thing didn't happen to people he knew, he kept on trying to convince himself.

He fully intended on getting some vengeance. Chibs knew that whoever had done this to Clara had to pay. Someone had hurt the woman he cared so dearly for, and he wanted them to suffer for it.

He would be doing a public service he told himself. After all if this guy had drugged Clara what would stop him from doing it to another girl? Another girl might not be as lucky as Clara had been. Some other girl might not be able to escape.

Chibs reached out taking Clara's wrist and checking her pulse once again. He let out a soft sigh relieved to find that her pulse was still as strong as ever.

He placed her arm back down beside her his stomach dropping as he realized she didn't even stir. If he couldn't see her chest rising and falling she would look dead. This realization made an icy chill run down his spine.

He stood up as he made his way across the room looking for anything to distract himself from thoughts of death.

Chibs was impressed to see that Clara had defiantly made some improvements to her apartment since that night he'd helped her move in.

She had covered that hideous grape sofa in the living room with a black sheet. She had found an oil painting of red poppy flowers over a blue green background at a thrift shop and had hung it over her improved sofa. She'd gotten a big round red rug to go over the living room floor. Her wooden bookshelf had been filled with dvds: every horror film he could think of, Firefly, and a few burned copies of Dr. Who she'd gotten, and several books on fashion and design.

The kitchen counter was now adorned with a little cactus in a planter. She'd gotten a fish bowl that now contained a little purple and blue Siamese fighting fish and matching blue rocks.

She'd hung a pink and yellow poster print of Andy Warhol's Marilyn Monroe pop art over her bed. The small white wooden bookshelf in her bedroom had been filled with horror and fantasy paperbacks, a few beloved graphic novels, and her favorite CDs: Bob Marley, Etta James, The Beatles, Adele, Led Zeppelin, Dropkick Murphys, and so many other wide varieties of music.

Chibs stared down at Clara's black wooden dresser as he reached out picking up a worn looking stuffed panda teddy bear. It had obviously been well loved considering one of the glass eyes had been replaced with a brown button. He chuckled as he stared down at the faded tag on the panda's bottom. There written in bright red pen in a child's handwriting read: ClarA.

He placed the bear back down his eyes locking down on a picture of Clara and another woman both standing side by side in Halloween costumes; Clara was Snow White and the woman was little red riding hood.

Chibs guessed that this woman was the Victoria that Clara talked about. The two women seemed to be close from what he could see in the photos.

He wondered if she had any other friends in Vegas. Clara only ever spoke of Victoria.

It made him wonder just what her life in Vegas had really been like. Had she been as happy as she'd sounded in the letters and cards they'd exchanged over those years? If she had been unhappy why hadn't she told him?

He spotted another photo of Bobby and Clara when she was about six. She was sitting on Bobby's bike in a pair of jeans, a bright purple Disney _Little Mermaid _shirt, and little black converse. Her hair was long and quite curly. Her nails were painted bright pink and she wore a matching headband. It was obvious that Clara was quite girly as a child.

He couldn't help but to grin at the Little Mermaid shirt. She must have loved fairy tales and mermaids. He guessed that she still did given how passionately she'd spoken about the _mermaid _bar that day at the pool.

Chibs couldn't help but to wonder what Bobby would think of Clara and he together. If they were together now that was?

Bobby was protective over his niece. Chibs imagined in Bobby's eyes no one was good enough for Clara.

Would Bobby approve of the relationship or would Chibs be in for a black eye once the older man found out?

He sighed knowing that no matter how Bobby felt about it, there was no way he was letting Clara go. Not now.

He felt so good when she was around. When they were alone together he felt things that he hadn't felt in so many years; joy mixed with a nervous sort of excitement. All he knew was that Clara made him feel amazing. He wanted to make her feel just as good.

Chibs knew that he'd started falling for Clara. Perhaps he'd already fallen for her a long time ago? He wasn't sure when he'd started feeling this way for her.

Had it happened during her time in Vegas, during all those letters they'd exchanged? Had it happened once he found out what a bastard her ex had turned out to be? Or was it a recent development? He couldn't be sure.

All he was sure of was that he wanted Clara. He wanted to be hers. He wanted take care of her, to make sure that nothing like what had happened the night before, ever happened to her again.

Chibs turned to face Clara's bed when he heard a small whimper escape her lips. Clara sat up slowly her eyes still shut as she placed a hand against her temple.

She spoke up her eyes still shut tight. "What happened?"

"Do ya remember yer date las night?" Chibs asked as he raced over to her bedside plopping down on the dining room chair once again.

"I remember a little bit." Clara murmured her head feeling as though someone had slapped her in the face with a two by four plank of thick wood.

She let out a soft sigh remembering most of the evening up until Chibs had arrived. "I was drugged. I think Roman slipped something in that drink he bought me. Then I called you."

"Aye ya did. Ya passed out in tha car." Chibs replied tempted to reach out and take her hand in his. He resisted the urge though afraid that she would just yank her hand away.

Part of him was still frightened that she was still angry about what had happened at the garage the day before.

What if she didn't remember anything about their conversation the night before?

He opened his mouth wanting to speak, but there were so many things he wanted to say that his mouth couldn't seem to pick the right subject or the correct words even. For once in his life he was rendered speechless.

Clara finally opened her eyes her stomach beginning to churn. She felt so sick to her stomach. She hadn't felt this nauseous since she'd gotten the flu a few years back. "I sort of remember talking in the car...mostly about what a fuck up I am...You kept calling me something last night in the car...awlynn I think?"

"Alainn." Chibs remarked correcting her. He felt a wave of relief hit him so grateful that she at least remembered that part of their conversation.

"What does that mean?" She asked dropping her hand down on her lap as she tried to place together every bit of the night before. Everything just seemed so fuzzy.

The more she tried to place everything together the more her head ached.

Chibs finally worked up the nerve to reach out placing his hand over hers as he spoke. "It means beautiful."

She felt her cheeks flush more than shocked by this statement. Ailann, she repeated in her head; beautiful. Chibs Telford thought she was beautiful.

She connected her eyes with his suddenly able to focus only on his tired dark eyes. Had he gotten any sleep at all while she'd been _asleep_, she wondered.

She quickly realized that he must of been watching over her all night.

Clara was unable to tear her eyes away from his as she realized this. He'd taken care of her. If he didn't want her, then why would he take such good care of her?

He stared at her, her eyes looking just as magnificent as they'd looked that night he'd dropped her off at her apartment before they'd been interrupted by his cell phone.

All he could focus on was the smell of her perfume. There was still a bit of it lingering against her skin even after she'd slept. It was a sweet mixture of juicy pink grapefruit, a hint of citrusy lime, crisp cedar wood, with a splash of vanilla. It was a strange but intoxicating smell. That mixed along with the lavender scent her room seemed to be filled with was almost overwhelming.

She was just as intoxicated by his familiar scent; old spice deodorant, rich tobacco from his Marlboro Gold cigarettes, and the leather of his kutte.

He reached out placing a hand over her cheek pleased to find that her skin was just as silky as he'd imagined. He stared down at her lips praying that she wouldn't slap him for this as he leaned in brushing his lips against hers testing the waters first.

Clara closed her eyes letting out a soft gasp the feel of his lips brushing against hers strangely electrifying. She'd always heard people talk about how a first kiss should make you see or feel fireworks. It was clear that Chibs' lips made her feel fireworks from the forth of July, Disneyland, and New Years Eve all wrapped up into one single amazing sensation.

Chibs closed his eyes as well a thrill running through him at the sound of her gasp. Her lips were soft and plump against his. They were hot and so moist. He could taste a lingering bit of the cherry flavored clear lip-gloss she'd been wearing the night before.

Clara let out a soft moan as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. She wrapped an arm around his waist as she placed a hand on the back of his head allowing her fingers to trail through his messy short hair.

His lips were so incredible against hers. Though they were chapped they were still so warm. His lips were somehow a perfect balance of gentle and demanding against hers. Just as she'd expected he knew just what to do with them, just how to move them to make her feel breathless.

Their lips seemed to match perfectly top-to-top and bottom-to-bottom. He flicked his tongue out asking for entrance. She opened her mouth allowing his warm tongue to slide against her own so smoothly.

Their bodies pressed close to one another allowing them to feel one another's hearts beating fast and strong.

He ran a hand down her body placing it at her hip for a short moment before he worked up the nerve to run a hand along her thigh underneath the soft cotton fabric of her black sundress. He groaned the feel of her soft hot skin proving to be everything he'd been fantasizing about for weeks now.

Chibs reluctantly pulled back his lips leaving hers as the room was filled with a familiar sound; his cell phone ringing loud.

He grunted pulling back from her touch unable to resist mumbling under his breath. "I'm goin to smash this thing with a fuckin hammer, I swear ta Christ."

Clara let out a soft laugh the comment and what had just occurred between them making her feel so giddy and just plain amazing.

She took a chance to catch her breath her heart still pounding in her chest. No kiss before this had ever made her feel such lust and just plain excitement. Clara wanted more; she needed more.

Nothing had ever felt so amazing and addictive before, not her beloved menthol cigarettes, not running, not the best organic health food, not sugar, not even alcohol. His lips were like air to her lungs. They gave her such a rush.

She resisted the urge to press her lips to his neck, his chin, his cheeks, any place on his body she could reach as she watched him answer his phone with an exasperated huff. "This better be fuckin good?"

"Where's the van? It's missing. Clay is freaking out." Juice explained his voice sleepy. Clay had woken him asking about the missing van. Chibs had quickly become the main suspect given that he was the only one missing at the moment.

He let out a heavy sigh suddenly remembering the clubs van that was now parked out in the parking lot. "Aye I took ta van...I'll get it back ta ya."

He stared at Clara knowing that all he wanted was the hang up this damn phone and press his lips back to hers. It seemed that wasn't going to happen though as he heard Juice let out a sigh. "Why'd you take the van?"

"I'll explain it later." Chibs remarked keeping his answer vague. He had no idea if Clara would want what had happened to her the night before public knowledge. He had a feeling she wouldn't.

"Whatever...Clay was freaking out because it was gone. I hope you can explain it to him." Juice replied spotting that Chibs wasn't being completely honest.

He had seen Chibs storm out of the clubhouse the night before and had been tempted to follow him. Juice had hoped that Chibs was headed out to fix things with Clara. That hope had kept Juice locked in his seat buried under the croweater whose very ample breasts were planted right in front of his face.

Juice was tempted to ask about Clara but he didn't have the opportunity as Chibs spoke up ready to get off the phone and back to Clara. "I'll get ta van back. Tell Clay I'll explain everythin."

And with that he hung up his cell. He stuffed it back into his kutte pocket as he stared back at Clara.

Clara felt her stomach drop at the mention of Clay and the clubs' van. "I don't want anyone to know about what happened to me."

"Okay alainn. No one will know bout anythin." Chibs replied as he reached out taking her hand in his.

She allowed him to squeeze her hand the action providing her some comfort as she spoke again thoughts of what could of happened to her if Chibs hadn't made it on time. "I want to teach Roman Becket a lesson though...I don't want him doing this to anyone else. I want to scare him...to make it clear to him that he should never do this to anyone ever again."

Chibs leaned down pressing a kiss to the top of her hand as he spoke up, "I'm goin ta teach him a lesson Clara. One he won't forget."

She felt her stomach drop not helping but to wonder just what kind of _lesson _ he had in mind. She was sure that she didn't want to know. "Just don't let it get too out of hand okay."

Chibs sighed knowing that it would be easier said than done. He was pretty sure that when it came down to it he might just beat Roman Becket to death. He could feel the rage swirling around in his guts. The rage was threatening to take full control of him.

He hated the thought of anyone experiancing what Clara had experianced last night. He could only imagine how frightened and vulnerable she was feeling at the moment. He imagined she was just as full of rage as him.

He knew that when he faced Roman it would take whatever willpower he had to keep things from going way too far.

Clara apparently sensed this as she leaned in pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "Take Juice with you when it comes time for it."

"I thought ya didn't want anyone knowin." Chibs replied the feel of her lips against his cheek calming the rage in him.

"I trust him not to open his mouth to the wrong people. I trust him to watch your back." Clara explained a lump developing in the center of her throat.

She couldn't stop thinking about how this had happened to her? Had Roman drugged her drink just to punish her for going out with him for the reason she had, or had his intentions been much darker?

_Date rape_; the word seemed so foreign to her as it rolled around in her head. Things like this didn't happen in real life. It was something she'd always assumed was reserved for those crappy Lifetime movies her grandmother used to watch, or some after school special. Things like this didn't happen to her.

She took a deep breath doing her best to hinder the anxiety attack threatening to assault her senses as she spoke up completely changing the subject. "How am I going to go to work? I feel like shit."

"I'll talk ta Gemma fer ya. I'll tell er ya have food poisoning or somethin." Chibs replied sure that he could come up with some story to save Clara from Gemma's wrath.

Clara shook her head already knowing she was on Gemma's short list. She didn't want Chibs to join her on it. "I should just tough it out and show up."

Chibs shook his head not surprised that she was trying to be so stubborn. "Nah yer not goin anywhere."

She narrowed her eyes at him not sure she liked being ordered around. He let out a sigh knowing that he was on thin ice for that comment.

He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her hand as he spoke again his voice softer and less demanding. "Yah need ta rest. Yer in no shape fer work today lassie. Jus lie down and get some sleep. I'll get ya a few bottles of water and some aspirin to hold ya over fer today. I'll take care of Gemma and make sure she doesn fire ya."

Clara sighed not sure that anyone could _take care of Gemma. _

Her protests were quickly forgotten as Chibs pressed his lips to hers once again. The kiss stayed chaste and neither of them were quite ready for it to end as Chibs pulled away.

He spoke up knowing that they needed to talk about well everything, but they didn't have the time right this second. Their big talk would have to wait. "We can pick this back up this evening."

She nodded her head reluctantly agreeing with him. The immature part of her wanted to demand that they talk about this right now work and time be damned.

She knew that demand wasn't exactly responsible though. She wasn't going to get him into deep shit with Gemma and Clay because she wanted to talk about their relationship right here right now.

Clara allowed him to press another kiss to her hand as he spoke. "Get some rest alainn."

She nodded her head lying back surprised as her eyes began to grow heavy. Her head was pounding, her stomach hurt, and she felt as though she'd just run a marathon. She felt like shit despite the kiss Chibs and she had just shared.

She felt her stomach flip as she thought of that kiss again and the innocent peck he'd just pressed to her lips. Were they a couple now?

They would talk about this when he got home, she reassured herself.

Clara knew that she wasn't letting Chibs go anytime soon. She wanted to pursue this no matter what the risk.

Clara just hoped that Chibs felt the same. She didn't want to lose him.

* * *

Chibs let out a sigh not shocked as Clay stormed over to him clearly still irritated over the _missing _club van. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Chibs ran his hand through his short hair as he shrugged his shoulders trying to remain as vague as possible. "I had an emergency."

"What kind of an emergency?" Clay asked his eyes squinting as he stared down the Scot.

"It was personal...nothin involvin the club. I'll take my bike next time." Chibs replied attempting to keep the situation from getting too out of hand.

Clay let out a sigh not happy with Chibs' weak explanation. "It better not be...Just don't let it happen again. I mean it Chibs. This is your first and only warning."

Chibs nodded his head grateful that he'd gotten off this easily. He'd been pretty convinced that Clay would do something radical; like forbidding him from voting at church for the week, or sticking him on some bullshit job.

He wasn't shocked as he entered the office of TM Auto only to have Gemma glare up at him. "Have you heard from your neighbor?"

"Aye. She's pretty sick. She asked me ta let ya know." Chibs lied spotting the irritation in Gemma's voice.

Gemma tossed the pen she'd been holding down on the desk as she spoke up narrowing her eyes at Chibs. "And you buy that?"

"Aye Clara's an honest lass." He remarked trying not to get too defensive at the suggestion of Clara being some sort of liar.

Gemma kept her eyes narrowed as she stood up from the desk. She stepped over to Chibs her voice full of suspicion. "You seem to be getting pretty close to her. You trust her?"

Chibs shrugged his shoulders not willing to let Gemma in on the truth just yet.

He loved Gemma's place as the mother of the club, but he knew Gemma could be controlling when it came to the Sons. She was the den mom after all. She was there to protect her _boys _at all costs_. _

"We've always been a bit close. She's a good lass. Ya know she loves er uncle more than anythin. She's a smart lass. She wouldn't do anythin to hurt the club." Chibs explained unable to hide the affection from his voice no matter how hard he tried.

Gemma raised an eyebrow knowing that there was more to Chibs' story than he was letting on.

Part of her was a little bit pleased at the thought of Chibs finally moving on. Gemma had been hinting at it for years now. She knew that Chibs was lonelier than he ever would let on to anyone. He needed a good loyal old lady. A man like him deserved a good woman who was strong enough to handle his world.

Gemma had been trying to push Chibs into moving on from _the Irish Bitch _for a long while now. She had almost given up hope. She had been sure that Chibs would never get over Fiona. She had been sure the Scot would spend the rest of his days burying himself under just about every croweater that crossed his path.

She was relieved to know that he was moving on with his life and finding some happiness.

Gemma wasn't pleased though with Chibs' choice. Clara was too young for Chibs. Gemma found the girl to be too untrustworthy.

Of course Gemma knew that she couldn't judge age. After all Gemma had only been barely eighteen when she met John Teller.

She had been on her own for almost two years by then though. She had left home at sixteen and had been mature for her age. Gemma knew that most girls now weren't built that hardy.

Gemma knew that shit would hit the fan when Bobby found out just whom his niece had latched on to. Clara's relationship with Chibs wouldn't be a positive thing in her Uncle Bobby's eyes. Bobby was too protective to ever allow it.

Gemma was irritated that the girl was stirring up drama within the club. Gemma had already told Clara not to stir up anything, and here they were now.

Part of her was tempted to fire Clara. Gemma knew Bobby would be pissed and Chibs probably would be too, but it would get the little shit stirrer out of her garage.

The only thing that stopped Gemma from canning the girl was Clara's strong work ethic. Gemma hated to admit it but Clara was a fantastic worker.

Things at the garage had really straightened out since Clara had started, on the paperwork end of things at least. Clara was good at keeping the books and keeping the office tidy and efficient. The girl knew how to manage an office.

Clara being at the office had given Gemma more free time to prepare for Jax's first child; her first grandbaby.

Gemma let out a sigh knowing that Clara was worth more than the shit she'd stirred up.

Gemma vowed to keep an even closer eye on Clara now though. She had to make some things clear to the girl.

Chibs sighed knowing that the cogs in Gemma's head were turning and turning. He knew that there was nothing he could do about it.

Clara had to prove herself to Gemma all on her own. It was the only way Gemma would ever learn to accept Clara's place in his life.

Gemma wouldn't be pleased about a man trying to handle Clara's shit. Gemma was all about an old lady being tough enough to handle her own shit.

He shook his head thankful that he wasn't the one who would have to win Gemma over.

Chibs had no doubt in his mind that Clara would step up when it came time to win over Gemma.

He knew his alainn lass had it in her.

* * *

Juice let out a sigh dropping the controller to his xbox down on his bed in his dorm room, as he heard the sound of a heavy knock at the door.

He rolled his eyes his character on the almost obscenely bloody zombie shooter game he'd been playing was mauled, dropping his gun as soon as Juice dropped the controller.

He cracked the door open peering out a little shocked to see Chibs standing there. He had assumed by the tone of Chibs' voice on the phone earlier that he'd interrupted something between Clara and Chibs.

He had figured that as soon as Chibs hung up the phone he'd be right back doing whatever it was he had been doing with Clara.

Juice hadn't wanted to put too much thought into it honestly. As much as he loved his _brother _and as happy as he was for the man, he didn't want to even begin to think about Chibs doing anything sexual. Never mind the fact that he'd caught little glimpses of Chibs being pleasured by croweaters at Friday night parties.

This of course was different. Clara was more than likely Chibs' old lady now. She wasn't some croweater that would be passed around the clubhouse. If she was Chibs' old lady she was to be respected by the other Sons. A _brother _never mentioned another _brother's _old lady in a sexual manner. A _brother's _family was your family.

Juice opened the door letting Chibs in as he spoke. "I expected you to be wrapped up Clara right about now. You did fix shit with her right?"

"Aye we fixed it." Chibs remarked not sure if he should get into any details. He hadn't had anyone that could even be considered a girlfriend in almost a decade now.

It only made it all the more awkward knowing that Juice had been interested in Clara at one point. Chibs worried that there still might be some sore nerves there despite the fact that Juice had been pushing him to make up with Clara.

Chibs knew that it was probably in his best interest to keep the personal parts of Clara's and his relationship to himself. He was pretty sure that Clara wouldn't appreciate him sharing how good she smelled, or how soft her skin was, or how full her lips were, with any of his brothers.

Chibs shook his head not shocked to see that Juice's room was spotless. The man had some serious issues with OCD.

The xbox controller didn't shock him either. Juice did love his gaming. Chibs wondered if Clara was into that sort of thing as well. Didn't Juice mention Clara's knowledge of games?

Chibs knew that if that was the case he wouldn't have much to provide to that hobby. The last video game Chibs had played was Pong and Pac man on an Atari that a mate of his had back in Belfast, when he had been a teenager.

Chibs let out a heavy sigh knowing that he had to jump right into this. "I need ya ta look up a guy fer me. Roman Becket. I want you to find out everythin ya can on tha prick."

Juice nodded his head making his way over to his laptop. "Who is this guy? A Nord?"

Chibs sighed wishing that it was that simple. It would actually be nice if Roman was some white supremacist shithead whose only crime was pissing off the club. "Nah this prick went out with Clara last night."

Juice wideneed his eyes never having taken Chibs for the jealous type. Chibs shook his head knowing just what Juice was thinking. "This prick slipped somethin in Clara's drink. I spent tha night takin care of her. I need ta make this righ fer her."

"Christ. I'll find out everything I can." Juice replied his eyes narrowing at the thought of someone hurting Clara in that way.

He cleared his throat as he booted up his laptop clicking on the internet icon. He could spot the emotions flickering behind Chibs' eyes; rage and something he'd never seen before. "So you two are cool now?"

"Aye we are." Chibs replied a small smile developing along his face at just how _cool _things between Clara and he were.

Juice nodded his head not surprised that things had worked out. He had the feeling that Clara would forgive Chibs once he explained things to her. "I knew she liked you."

"How'd ya know?" Chibs blurted out his curiosity getting the better of him. How did Juice pick up on anything more than friendship when it came to Clara.

"I can tell when a chick likes someone. Trust me I have like three sisters. I know how a girl acts when she's into a guy. They smile like morons and start blushing and they laugh at all your jokes no matter how shitty they are." Juice explained as his fingers clicked away on the laptop.

Chibs chuckled wondering how he'd been so blind. He shook his head knowing that it didn't matter now. He was going to do whatever it took to make sure Clara became his lass.

Juice nodded down to the laptop screen as he came across a social network page. The social network craze was something Juice had never gotten into. What would he even share about his life after all? The club was his life and it wasn't something for public consumption. "Is this the guy?"

Chibs stared down at the screen raising his eyebrow at the Facebook page. _Roman Becket, Twenty Six Years Old, Charming, California. Employed at Charming Fitness Center since April 2007._

The man was standing in front of a bathroom mirror wearing a black muscle shirt, his arms proudly flexed. He wore a backwards Oakland Raiders baseball cap. He was so obviously attempting to look tougher than he really was as he scowled at the camera.

"Aye that has ta be tha prick. We're goin to pay him a visit firs thing tomorrow. Keep quiet bout it though. Clara doesn't want everyone ta know bout what happened, She trusts ya ta keep yer mouth shut. Find out all ya can bout him tonight, and let me know what ya find." Chibs remarked his voice tight as he stared at the photo of Roman. The man was everything Chibs wasn't: young and so fit.

Chibs shook his head reminding himself that he had been the one who had been kissing Clara this morning, not Roman Becket.

Clara was Chibs' now. He knew that Roman would never touch her again.

He took a deep breath trying to push his rage back down knowing it would have its chance to come all to the surface tomorrow.

Tomorrow Chibs would give Clara her revenge.

* * *

Clara sat up in bed finally feeling more awake. Her head still felt fuzzy but she'd at least managed to take a shower and eat a little bit of dry Captain Crunch cereal.

She almost fell of the bed shocked as her bedroom door opened and Chibs walked in. He gave her a tired smile as he held up a plastic bag from the sub shop he'd stopped at on the way home. "I used yer spare key ta get in."

Clara nodded knowing that Chibs was the only person who knew she kept a spare key to her apartment hidden under a silly little ceramic lawn gnome figure she'd placed by her front door.

He sat down on the edge of her bed handing the bag over. "I got ya a turkey sandwich. I kept it plain jus turkey, American cheese, and a little lettuce. I figured yer stomach has ta be hurtin."

"Thank you." Clara blurted out as she dug into the sandwich. Despite her nausea she'd been starving. She had been unsure of what to eat though. The pickings in her apartment weren't even close to being appetizing to her.

The two sat in silence Clara eating her turkey sandwich and Chibs eating his favorite roast beef on toasted rye with extra cheese and pickles.

He nodded down at her pink Hello Kitty pajama shorts unable to stop himself from trying to lighten up the mood. "Hello Hello Kitty."

She smirked amused by the comment and the fact that his eyes were lingering on her legs. She felt a flash of desire run through her as she remembered how amazing his calloused hand had felt against her thigh just this morning. She knew that those hands would feel heavenly elsewhere.

She cleared her throat doing her best to ignore her lust as she spoke about the one thing she'd been dreading all day. "So do I still have a job?"

"Aye Gemma's pissed, but I think ya can handle er." Chibs replied giving her a tight smile.

He knew that Gemma was going to be Clara's biggest critic. He just hoped that Clara could take the heat. He would be more than pissed at Gemma if she somehow ruined whatever this was he had with Clara.

Clara let out a soft sigh her heart beginning to pound as she brought up the elephant in the room. "Are we...together?"

"As long as yer willin ta have me." Chibs replied holding his breath for a moment almost fearing what her answer would be.

Clara nodded her head knowing that she had to make one thing perfectly clear before they moved forward. "If we are together then I have some rules. I have to be it for you. I mean it Chibs. I know how you guys work...croweaters, sweetbutts, and all that bullshit. I won't share you with some...slut. If I'm your girlfriend then I have to be the only girl you're with in that way. You have to promise to be faithful to me no matter what...even on runs. I mean think about it this way. How would you feel if I went off on some trip and slept with some nameless guy, then came home and expected you to stay true to me and not be pissed?"

He let the breath not shocked by this statement. He knew that some _Sons _had strange ideas of what being faithful really meant.

He knew that she had a point. If he had to live with the knowledge that some other man had touched what was his it would break his heart. He shouldn't expect Clara to put up with some woman touching what was hers.

Chibs thought of the day before at the garage; the look of heartbreak on Clara's face when she'd seen Emily Duncan hanging on him.

He knew that he never wanted to see that look on Clara's face ever again.

He knew that he had to promise her that he would be true to her. He had to step up and do whatever it took to remain loyal to her even with all the depravity that came along with the club, "I know alainn. I promise ya that it'll jus be ya and me. I'm yers Clara."

She nodded her head his promise meaning the world to her. "Then that's all I need to know."

She didn't speak again until he'd thrown away the trash left over from their dinner. "You didn't sleep at all last night did you?"

"I wanted ta keep an eye on ya. It isn't tha firs time I went without sleep." Chibs remarked wondering if it was that obvious that he was sleep deprived.

She took him by shock as she spoke up patting her bed. "Lie down and get some sleep."

"Are ya sure?" He asked shocked that she was willing to share a bed this soon in their relationship.

He might not have dated in a long while, but he was sure that most women made a man wait till the third or the fourth date for something like this.

Of course it wasn't like she was offering to have sex. He knew this, but still sharing a bed together was an intimate act.

"You're tired and so am I. And I know I don't want to be away from you just yet. I have a feeling you feel the same." Clara pointed out making a point of pulling the comforter back exposing the sheets.

He kicked off his boots before he made his way over to the dresser. He removed his kutte folding it respectfully before placing it down on the dresser.

He was relieved that Clara didn't show any fear at the sight of his gun or the knifes he kept hidden on him, as he deposited both weapons on her dresser.

Chibs considered taking off his jeans, but he was worried that might be moving too quickly. He didn't want to spook her by stripping down to his boxers.

He left his jeans on as he pulled the shirt he'd been wearing over his head leaving him in a black wife beater.

He tossed the shirt on to the dining room chair that still remained by her bed, before he climbed into bed beside her.

He sunk down into the bed his body relaxing automatically. The soft mattress underneath him and the gorgeous woman beside him was enough to relax his worry filled mind.

Chibs was surprised as Clara wrapped an arm around his waist snuggling up close to him. He wrapped an arm around her loving the feel of her against him like this, so relaxed and safe.

He felt his heart ache as a sudden thought entered his mind. "Are we goin ta tell Bobby bout us? I don't want ta keep us a secret lass."

"We'll have to. I mean it'll just be worse if we keep this from him...I'm not sure I want to keep this from anyone either." Clara admitted.

She wasn't 100 percent sure how her uncle would react to this, but she had a feeling it wouldn't be pleasant.

She felt a lump begin to develop in the back of her throat as she spoke again. "We can tell him together. We'll take him out for a few drinks after he gets back from Lake Tahoe. We can tell him then."

Chibs nodded his head wondering if getting a few drinks in Bobby before they dropped this bombshell on him would be a good idea or not.

He feared that Bobby would give him the worlds worst black eye once he found out that his niece was dating a _Son._

Chibs had always felt that Bobby wanted Clara to have a life separate from The Sons Of Anarchy.

He was sure that Bobby wouldn't want his sweet little niece becoming someone's old lady.

Chibs couldn't help but to smile at this thought well the old lady part of it at least. Clara was his old lady now wasn't she?

He liked the sound of that.

Clara shook her head trying to shake out her fears about her uncle's reaction to this relationship.

She knew that she wanted to be with Chibs no matter what anyone thought. She knew that her uncle and her mother would have their doubts, but she had the feeling that Chibs would win them over.

Clara suddenly realized that she hadn't felt this content or this at ease in such a long time.

After Mitch Daniels she had been sure that she would never feel this good beside a man ever again. Chibs made her feel better than she'd ever felt with Mitch. This was a shock to her, given that she had been at one point ready to marry Mitch.

Chibs felt so different to her. It was such an amazing difference. He had been her friend for so long. She felt like Chibs understood her because of this friendship. Chibs was familiar to her. He knew about her past and her family. He was safe even though the outside world would probably only see him as being dangerous.

With Chibs she felt as though she could be herself. That was something she had never truly felt with Mitch.

She realized that with Mitch she was always keeping secrets; secrets about her Uncle Bobby, Secrets about Charming, Secrets about her father.

With Mitch she tried to be something she wasn't; a high-class woman who was accustomed to luxury. She had tried to be a woman who had experienced a normal childhood. She had struggled to be the constant arm candy Mitch had seemed to want.

She knew that her relationship with Chibs would be different. It would be like the difference between night and day.

She could be who she really was with Chibs.

With him she'd have the chance to become the person she was supposed to be.

She thought about telling Chibs all of these things. Letting him know just how special he was to her.

But as she looked up at him she realized that her revelations would have to wait. He'd fallen fast asleep his arm still wrapped possessively around her waist.

She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek as she spoke up. "Good night Filip."

And for once she had no doubts that this would be a good night.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism?_

__alainn = (Scottish Gaelic) Beautiful (pronounced yAW-lun(y)_ _

_Chapter Song Title : __Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me by She &amp; Him_


	12. Taking Care & Lashing Out

Chibs fluttered his eyelids open a drowsy smile appearing on his face when he spotted the sight beside him. Clara remained by his side her arm still wrapped around him.

He'd never thought someone could look so cute sleeping...well hell he'd never thought of anything or anyone as cute.

He wasn't sure if cute seemed appropriate, beautiful was maybe a more suitable description. After all cute was reserved for puppies and kids, not the gorgeous brunette curled up beside him snoring lightly. Yes beautiful was better, Clara looked beautiful.

Sure she was snoring slightly and her face was pale and washed out thanks to her lack of makeup. She was still beautiful to him though, and she was his.

The realization that Clara was his woman was a bit strange for Chibs to contemplate.

After all it had been over a decade since he'd had anything that he would consider a girlfriend.

He was rusty when it came to actually dating a woman. He'd spent the past almost nine years having meaningless sex with croweaters and sweetbutts.

There had never been more to these hookups. It had been just an easy way to relieve sexual frustration for him. There was no emotion, no worries about hurt feelings, and no risk.

His relationship with Fiona did little to help him in this situation. Their entire experience dating had been a whirlwind.

Before Chibs had known it Fiona and he'd been married and Fiona had been expecting his child.

He hadn't had many serious girlfriends before Fiona. He had been to busy worrying about being a _badass. _He had been immature; worried about partying it up and having a good time.

He'd loved and left women always so anxious to move on to the next girl. He had little interest in settling down.

Fiona had been the one to insist on a relationship, not that it had been that hard; Chibs had been quite smitten with the Irish spitfire.

Chibs frowned not helping but to wonder if Fiona would be an issue between Clara and he. After all he was technically a married man still.

He knew what he'd say if Clara ever brought it up: Fiona and he were over. She was an ocean away _married_ to Jimmy O'. Of course the marriage to Jimmy wasn't legal. Jimmy had insisted that Fiona was now his wife and no one was dumb enough to question it out of fear of Jimmy. Jimmy wanted Fiona and that was that. Jimmy had taken Fiona and Kerrianne and from then on they were his family not Chibs'.

Chibs knew that he would more than likely never see Fiona or his daughter again.

Jimmy wanted it that way. Chibs was meant to be a ghost to his family, never to be spoken of.

He knew that moving on with his life didn't mean that he loved his daughter any less. She would always be his baby and he prayed that they could reunite some day.

He liked to think that Kerrianne would want more for her Da. She would want her father to be happy. She wouldn't want her father to walk around a shell of the man he'd once been.

Chibs' feelings for Fiona were complicated. He knew that he'd always love her as the mother to his child. He'd be lying if he tried to claim that there wasn't more there. He knew that situation would always be a complicated one.

The rational part of his brain knew that whatever Fiona and he'd had couldn't ever be recaptured if they ever had the chance.

Chibs wanted to be happy. Clara made him happy.

Having a relationship with Clara wouldn't change the past, but it could give him a chance of a nice future.

Chibs prayed that his past wouldn't ruin his chances of a future with Clara.

Chibs knew that he enjoyed being with Clara. She was good for him. She was smart, gorgeous, funny, kind, and passionate. She was someone he'd never thought a guy like him deserved.

He knew that Clara was his second chance at happiness. He knew it in his heart that she was what he wanted.

He hoped that she realized this. He knew that if he were in her situation he'd have plenty of reservations about this relationship.

He knew that Clara had been hurt in the past. Her ex had done a number on her. The man had ruined Clara's life.

It probably took a lot to convince herself to trust again. For some crazy reason she'd put her trust into Chibs. He didn't understand why she wanted him, but he was thankful for it.

She had given a guy like him a chance.

He didn't want her to regret putting her trust in him.

It had been so long since he'd felt this way about someone. He feared somehow fucking it all up and breaking her heart in the process.

His mind once again conjured up the look on her face that day at the garage when she'd walked in on Emily Duncan hanging on him. The heartbreak on her face that day had made his heart plummet down into the pit of his stomach.

He had felt like shit, he'd felt lower than shit.

Chibs knew that he had to do whatever it took to guarantee that Clara never experienced that heartbreak ever again. He couldn't allow it.

Chibs reached out smoothing her dark hair amused to find that it was naturally a bit curly and a little wild, apparently she'd inherited that trait from her uncle at least.

He felt his stomach drop the thought of Clara's dear uncle troubling him. He knew that Bobby wasn't going to be thrilled about his niece's choice in a man.

Chibs knew that if he were in Bobby's shoes he'd be pissed. Men like them weren't any mans' choice for a partner for his niece.

Chibs knew that Bobby had made it pretty obvious that he wanted his niece to have a life separate from the world of SAMCRO.

Bobby was always going on about his smart niece; how Clara had such a good head on her shoulders. He had seemed so proud of Clara when she'd been living in Vegas running her own business.

Bobby had beamed as he'd shown off the nice gifts Clara had sent him for his birthday and the holidays; biker jewelry and nice antiques.

Bobby was still so proud of Clara even though her life had fallen to pieces. It was clear to everyone that they were so close.

Chibs feared tainting Clara and Bobby's close relationship. He knew that Bobby wasn't going to take this relationship well. It would be a huge mess.

Chibs knew that there was no turning back now though. Not that he'd turn back even if he could.

Chibs had to do whatever it took to convince Bobby that everything he felt for Clara was genuine. There was no way around it. Chibs had to win Bobby's approval somehow.

He had to grin as Clara opened her eyes wiping the sleep from them. She felt her cheeks flush as she realized that Chibs had been watching her. She tried hard to hide her embarrassment as she spoke. "Please tell me I wasn't drooling."

"Nah no drool. Ya were snorin a bit. It wasn't bad. If ya want to hear the snores from yer nightmares just take a listen ta Juice. He's like a damn lawnmower." Chibs remarked chuckling at her comment.

Clara gave him a playful smile her embarrassment fading a bit. She reached up straightening out her bedhead the best she could as she spoke. "Have many sleepovers with Juice?"

Chibs returned her grin as he replied sarcasm clear in his voice. "Oh yeah all tha time. We braid each other's hair and paint each other's nails. Oh and the pillow fights."

She burst out laughing suddenly picturing Chibs applying glittery nail polish to Juice's toenails. "I knew it. Those Friday night parties are just a big cover up for you two to get in touch with your inner woman."

He was unable to resist leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips neither of them shocked to feel that familiar spark between them.

Clara placed a hand on his cheek allowing him to deepen the kiss. She knew for a fact that no ones lips had ever felt better than Chibs'

Despite the past two disastrous days Clara was on cloud nine.

Being with Chibs felt so right to her. For the first time in so long she was letting that wall she'd built up around her heart crumble.

Yes it was scary and intimidating but it was so thrilling. It felt so good to feel this way about someone.

She was excited to see what the future held for Chibs and she.

She had always thought that Chibs would be just an unatainable crush of hers. It was odd to think that any dreams she'd allowed herself to have about being more than a friend to Chibs had actually come true.

She was a little anxious about this relationship. It had been a long time since she'd opened up to someone. She was frightened that she would have her heart broken once again.

Clara hoped that these fears would turn out to be just some ridiculous thing she could look back on and laugh.

She tried to remind herself that this was Chibs she was talking about. He had been dear to her for so long now, even if she'd allowed herself to lose contact with him for far too long.

She reluctantly pulled her lips from his as she spoke. "Do we have time for breakfast? I can make omelets or I have some cinnamon and apple pastries I got the other day from this bakery near TM. I just bought some amazing coffee. Its called Donut Shop Blend. It's supposed to be really smooth. I also have some Coconut Crème flavored coffee too if you want to try that. I'm kind of a coffee junkie."

"Aye that sounds good. An omelet would be great. I'll have some of tha Coconut coffee. Jus let me stop next door and change." Chibs blurted out the idea of sitting down and having a nice breakfast with Clara sounding amazing.

Usually he just skipped breakfast and drank the shitty coffee at TM Auto, unless Bobby was feeling generous enough to bring some of his baked goods up to the clubhouse.

Chibs knew that Clara was supposedly a great cook or that was what Bobby said at least. He was curious to find out if this was true.

He pressed another kiss to her lips before reluctantly sliding out of her bed.

Clara didn't get out of bed until Chibs had dressed and left.

She trudged over to her closet her body tired and weak still even though she'd rested all day the day before.

At least the nausea was gone. She still had a killer headache though. She knew she'd just have to tough it out and wash down some asprin with extra strong coffee.

She let out a huff as she quickly picked out her clothing deciding do just go with something casual; a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a plain black cami, and her beloved pair of red converse.

She quickly applied makeup using just foundation, powder, some mascara, and her favorite bright cherry red lipstick, before she pulled her short hair up into with an elastic band into a tiny ponytail.

Clara let out a sigh studying herself in the mirror not exactly happy with her reflection. Though she'd applied makeup she could still see distinctive dark circles under her eyes.

She felt her stomach roll knowing that she'd have to face Gemma today. She so wasn't looking forward to it.

Though Chibs had covered for her yesterday Clara knew that she was even higher up on Gemma's shit list now.

Clara knew that Gemma didn't like her and she wasn't overly fond of Gemma. She imagined that she would have to at least learn to tolerate Gemma now though.

After all Gemma was the Queen of SAMCRO. Nothing happened without her approval.

As much as Clara wanted to tell Gemma where she could shove it, she knew that it would just be better for everyone if she found a way to at least endure her.

That didn't mean Clara just planned on rolling over and letting Gemma walk all over her. Clara would only take so much abuse.

She knew that if push came to shove she'd crack. She only hoped that she didn't completely alienate Chibs by blowing up at the SAMCRO Queen.

Clara shook these thoughts from her head as she made her way to the kitchen starting a pot of the Coconut Crème coffee.

She busied herself grabbing her last four eyes from the fridge along with some shredded cheese and a few peppers she needed to cook before they went south. She decided to add some bacon on the side knowing that most men _had_ to have meat with every meal.

Clara couldn't help but to hum to herself as she stood over the stove cooking. She had always loved cooking ever since she was a child.

Bobby had instilled a love of the culinary arts in her at a young age. Bobby taught her to make everything from cookies to cakes and muffins to crepes to soufflés. Over the years she'd expanded her horizons from beyond baking. She loved to make everything from Curry Chicken to Lasagna with homemade pasta.

She could remember back when she'd lived in Vegas she had thrown elaborate dinner parties. Her fondest memory was of the huge dinner party she had put together for Victoria's birthday. She had made Steak Béarnaise and French Onion Soup and she'd managed to pair it with the best wine and homemade ice cream for dessert.

Of course Mitch had begun to push her into making big fancy meals for the rich men he was trying to drum up investments from. Clara had always hated that she'd be slaving over a stove stuck talking to a snooty rich woman while Mitch talked _business _with the men.

She'd only done it because Mitch had sweet talked her into it.

If it was up to her she'd only have thrown the dinner parties for the ones she loved the most.

Clara was surprised that thinking about these dinner parties and Mitch didn't make her heart ache.

She was beginning to realize that thinking about Mitch hurt less and less each time. It was a gigantic relief to realize that she was finally getting over all that had happened.

It was high time she moved on.

She was looking forward to moving on with Chibs. She was looking forward to moving on with her life.

Clara would be lying if she tried to say that there weren't a few things about Chibs' past that didn't worry her.

There was his involvement with the IRA of course. Then there was the fact that Chibs was still legally a married man.

She tried to tell herself that this didn't matter. After all Chibs' wife and child were both in Ireland. Chibs wanted to attempt this relationship with her.

Still though who was to say that he didn't still love his wife? What if she was only second best to his wife? What if Chibs just thought of her as someone to warm his bed while his heart still pined for Fiona?

Clara shook her head refusing to think about Chibs' martial status. She knew that it was an issue that was bound to come up eventually though.

She couldn't help but to dread the answer to all those questions about Fiona that were rolling around in her head.

Chibs made his way into Clara's apartment after he'd managed to take a quick shower and put on some fresh clothing. It was a relief given that he'd been wearing the same thing for two days now.

He smiled as he was enveloped with the smell of fresh coffee and eggs and bacon.

Clara's apartment was clean and so comfortable compared to his apartment. The sun streamed in through the windows giving Clara's apartment a warm safe feeling. It was a contrast to the dim lighting in Chibs' apartment.

Chibs had to love the sight of Clara standing at the stove humming softly to herself as she made them breakfast. She looked completely in her element cooking. She was relaxed and content as she moved about the kitchen.

It was something he could get accustomed to seeing every morning.

He imagined himself standing by her doing his best to help her cook breakfast the two of them joking and flirting as they worked.

He watched her take two navy blue ceramic plates from the upper cabinet before she went back to the stove her hands moving delicately as she managed to use a plastic spatula to place the omelets on the plates without breaking them.

He was unable to resist himself as he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

She jumped the action taking her completely off guard. She couldn't help but to tense up thoughts of some intruder breaking in and sneaking up on her filling her head.

She only managed to relax as she heard Chibs speak up. "It looks great alainn."

She smiled at the little pet-name; alainn: beautiful. She could never get sick of hearing it.

She turned allowing him to press a soft kiss to her lips as she spoke. "Go sit down and I'll make you a plate and a cup of coffee."

He did just that taking a seat at her little round dining room table. He dug into the food as soon as she placed it in front of him. He was pleased to find that she was in fact an amazing cook.

Clara sat across from him thrilled to see that he was happily eating what she'd given him a look of contentment on his face. It was a change from Mitch who'd always been irritated by her tendency to use kosher salt.

She shook thoughts of her ex from her head as she spoke unable to ignore her anxieties about work. "Hopefully I won't get fired today."

Chibs reached across the table taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Ya won't. I took care of it lass. Gemma would be a fool tha fire ya."

Clara shook her head not sure she believed him.

He spoke again spotting the doubt clear on her face. "Ya make the office at TM run smooth Clara...well as smooth as it can with us lot. Trust me Gemma sees that. Yer good at yer job."

She nodded her head as she took a sip of her coffee. He was right, she told herself. She was damn good at her job.

"I may look into some other options. I don't know what. Maybe I'll open up a booth at that craft place downtown...Miki's Craft Mall. I can sell some of my jewelry and maybe some clothing I've made...dresses and aprons and stuff. I can still work at TM but I can make some extra cash." Clara blurted out her stomach churning at this thought.

She was unsure if a booth would do well, but she knew she would never know unless she tried.

"I think that's a wonderful idea love." Chibs blurted out as he pulled her hand up pressing a quick kiss to it before he went back to enjoying his meal.

Clara nodded her head reminding herself to look into how much opening up a booth would cost. If anything it would get her out from under Gemma's watchful gaze.

The couple sat in silence for a long moment enjoying the domestic moment eating breakfast and drinking coffee; the both of them knowing they wanted to do this together every morning.

Chibs broke the silence hating to ruin the wonderful morning they'd been having but knowing it had to be said. "Juice and I are goin to go pay Roman Becket a visit this mornin."

"Be careful." Clara blurted out her stomach churning at this knowledge. She was frightened.

She was still in shock that this had actually happened to her. She didn't know how long it would take her to come to terms with it.

All she knew was that she wanted revenge. She wanted Roman Becket to pay. She wanted him to learn a lesson, one he would never forget.

She had to fear that this would somehow backfire.

She imagined Juice or Chibs somehow getting hurt or even worse getting arrested.

She didn't want anyone getting hurt or in some sort of trouble because they were doing what she'd asked of them.

"Always am Clara. Trus me this'll work like a charm." Chibs insisted doing his best to give her a calm smile.

He could see the uncertainty in her eyes, and as much as he wanted to deny it he knew she had a reason to worry.

He knew that going after Roman Becket was risky, but he wasn't going to allow the prick to get away with what he'd done to Clara.

It made Chibs sick to think what would have happened if he hadn't gotten to Clara before Roman had. It made his heart ache to think of Roman doing what he'd probably planned on doing to Clara.

Chibs knew if Roman had managed to go through with what he'd been planning then Chibs would have to kill him.

The only reason the bastard was walking away with his life was because Clara wanted Roman to live in fear. She wanted him to learn never to do that to another woman again.

Chibs swallowed the lump developing in the back of his throat as he gave Clara a smile. He would give her what she needed. He had to do this for her.

Roman Becket was about to learn his lesson.

* * *

Juice and Chibs sat dressed in plain clothing dark hoodies over their shirts, their kuttes in the backseat of the clubs' black van. They parked out in the parking lot of Charming Fitness Center close enough to the entrance to see who went in and who came out.

It was a large gym that had been built a few years back. The gym was always busy given that it was the largest and the newest gym in Charming. It was a nice place equip with all the newest work out equipment, a huge swimming pool, and a team of personal trainers and dietitians.

In other words it was a place Juice or Chibs would never be able to afford a membership to.

Chibs couldn't help but to feel impatient as he took a liberal puff from his cigarette releasing a cloud of smoke as he let out a sigh.

Juice gave the man a knowing glance. Waiting for the chance to make a move was always the worst part.

Juice couldn't help but to notice how cheerful Chibs had been this morning when he'd told him that it was _time. _

Juice was tempted to question Chibs' good mood, but kept his thoughts to himself. He knew that Chibs would chide him trying to have a chick flick moment if he asked him about Clara.

Juice was happy for his _brother_ and Clara. It was clear that Clara was good for Chibs. Juice hadn't seen the man this cheery in, well ever.

Juice tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as he spoke up. "So how'd you convince Clay to let you borrow the van?"

"It wasn't easy. I told him I'd explain it later." Chibs admitted not looking forward to this upcoming conversation with Clay at all.

He knew Clay might be a little irritated that Chibs had chosen to move forward with this without the club's help. Chibs refused to make the horrible thing that had happened to Clara public knowledge.

He just prayed Clay would understand. This was for Chibs' girl. Clara was Chibs' old lady and it was a man's place to protect his old lady. If someone fucked with your old lady you made them regret it.

Chibs managed to smile a little as he suddenly realized that Clara was his old lady.

He hoped that every morning would be exactly like this morning minus the anxieties. He could become accustomed to waking up beside Clara each morning and eating breakfast with her before they went to work.

Chibs let out another sigh as a sudden thought entered his mind; he needed to take Clara on a date. It had to be something special. A regular old dinner and a movie date wasn't good enough.

He glanced over at Juice briefly considering asking the younger man for advice, but he quickly threw this idea right out of his head.

Yes Juice might have a better idea of how it was to date nowadays, but the idea of asking for the man's advice was embarrassing.

Chibs wasn't sure what he should do on this date. It wasn't as though Clara and he were complete strangers. They'd been friends for a long while now, so this date wasn't meant for them to become acquainted.

More than anything he just wanted to give Clara a good time. She deserved a nice evening after her last _date._

Chibs knew he wasn't the romantic candle lit dinner type.

He stared down at the dashboard as though it would give him a good date idea. Women were so complicated. He'd almost forgot how complicated they could be.

Juice tightened his hands on the steering wheel as he noticed a familiar man wonder out the entrance to the gym his eyes locked down on his cell phone. "Is that him?"

Chibs watched the man walk over to a shiny new black pick up truck before climbing into the passengers seat. "Aye that's him. Follow him."

Juice did as he was told following Roman Becket's truck as it pulled out of the parking lot driving for a few blocks before parking in the parking lot of a sub shop.

Chibs watched Roman disappear into the sub shop his eyes still locked on his cell phone before he spoke. "Let's wait fer him then ambush him."

Juice nodded his head knowing that it would work if they remained calm and casual about it. The sub shop and the parking lot were nearly vacant, so they wouldn't have to worry about any prying eyes.

Chibs and Juice both got out of the van being sure to stand beside the entrance and lean back against the building.

Chibs lit another cigarette as he stared off towards the window being sure to keep a close eye on Roman without making it obvious that he was keeping his eye on the man.

"Is the plan still the same?" Juice asked as he tried to ignore the nervous energy bubbling in his guts.

This was risky he knew it. It was worth it though. This was for Clara, Juice reminded himself. If he were really any true friend to Clara and Chibs he'd do this for them.

Chibs nodded his head as he took a puff from his cigarette the nicotine hitting his brain and calming his nerves. "Aye."

Roman ordered his sandwich to go his eyes still locked on his cell phone as he walked out the sub shop oblivious to the two intimidating men coming up behind him.

Juice spoke up doing all he could to hide any anger from his voice. "Hey man. Do you work at that new gym place? You train lifting right?"

"Yes I do. Are you looking for a trainer?" Roman asked looking up from his phone and turning to face Juice and Chibs.

The friendly grin disappeared from his face as Chibs and Juice appeared on either side of him. Chibs tossed his cigarette aside before he pulled the gun from his hoodie keeping it discreetly pointed at Roman's side out of sight of any possible witnesses.

Roman spoke up his voice rising a few octaves his eyes wide and terrified. "I'm not looking for any trouble man. Just take my wallet...I'll give it to you and everything. Take my truck too just don't hurt me."

Chibs glared at the man his voice taking a dangerous tone to it as he replied. "I aint interested in yer car or yer money. Ya know a lass named Clara don't ya?"

"Shit...listen I can explain." Roman spat out doing his best to stop Juice and Chibs leading him towards the black van, by stopping and refusing to move forward.

"Aye yer goin to explain all righ. We're goin to go fer a ride and have a little talk bout Clara." Chibs demanded as Juice and he shoved Roman into the back of the van.

Both men made quick work of climbing into the van before they pulled out of the parking lot.

Chibs pointed the gun into the backseat at Roman as he spoke up. "Ya messed with the wrong lass ya prick."

* * *

Clara sat at the desk in TM Auto her eyes locked down on the ancient computer on Gemma's desk.

She did her best not to scowl as Gemma entered the office raising her eyebrow at the younger woman. "I take it you're feeling better?"

"Yep good as new." Clara replied not missing the knowing look on Gemma's face.

Gemma knew she was full of shit, Clara could see it in her eyes.

"Chibs said you had food poisoning?" Gemma asked her eyes locked down on Clara her gaze intense. She wanted to see how long it would take the girl to squirm.

Clara gave Gemma a calm smile trying to hide how much Gemma intimidated her. "Yeah I got it from bad Vegan. Chibs was sweet enough to get me some stomach meds."

"You can't trust that vegan shit. Can't trust vegetarian either. I didn't know you're a vegetarian." Gemma remarked making it clear that she wasn't just innocently talking about her mistrust of vegan food.

Clara shrugged her shoulders doing all she could to remain casual as she stared back down at the computer screen. "I'm not."

Gemma nodded her head a tense half smile on her face. "That's good. I never could trust a vegetarian. I can't stand anyone who doesn't know and understand their place on the food chain."

Clara tried to resist the urge to pick up the keyboard and bash Gemma's face in with it as the woman spoke again. "You and Chibs seem to be getting close?"

"We were friends before we were neighbors. He's a sweet guy." Clara responded her jaw clinching.

She was tempted to blurt out that Chibs was more than a friend now, but she kept her lips sealed not wanting to give Gemma the ammunition.

"He is a sweet guy. I'd hate to see him get taken advantage of by some gash." Gemma stated her chin tilting up as she watched Clara tense up.

Clara felt as though Gemma was examining her under a microscope watching her every move like a scientist and taking note of her reactions.

She spoke up knowing that she should just get up and walk away. She should be smart about this. "So would I."

Gemma sat back on the sofa as she pulled out a cigarette and lit up. "You're a lot like your mother. Anyone ever told you that?"

"Not really. How so?" Clara asked her stomach turning in on itself. She didn't like where this was going.

"She and I didn't have the best...relationship. She had a mouth on her. She had a thing for bikers. She dated a lot of guys before she wound up with Oak. Things went to shit after that. Tammy had issues with the club...She never understood that we're the glue that holds shit together when things go south. She didn't know her place." Gemma replied her eyes never leaving Clara.

Clara clinched her fists as she pushed the chair back from the desk and spoke. "My father was a difficult man to be with. I'm sure my mother had her reasons. In case you haven't noticed you aren't an easy woman to get along with."

Gemma smirked having to admit she was impressed that Clara had the gall to make that last statement. "So I've been told."

Gemma took another drag of her cigarette as she spoke again. "I hope you aren't too much like her. Bobby always had a soft spot for his little sister...never knew when to tell her enough was enough. I know for a fact your uncle wouldn't want you picking up any of your mom's old tricks...acting like a croweater."

Clara felt a wave of rage wash over her. Yes she knew her mother wasn't a saint. Tammy had been wild when she was Clara's age. Tammy had dated quite a few guys before she'd met Oak. She had always told Clara that she wasn't ashamed of her past. She had fun while she was still young enough to have it. Clara's mother had never once hidden this part of her past from Clara.

Tammy had always told Clara about it in the hopes that Clara would learn from her mother's mistakes.

Clara let the rage take hold of her as she spoke up her voice rising a little despite her best efforts to stop it. "And what give you the idea that I'm acting like a croweater?"

"You seem to be getting more than a little close to Chibs. Juice wasn't being subtle about how interested he is in you. It makes me wonder what you're intentions are sweetheart. Makes me a little concerned. Pick one dick and stick with it. I know for a fact your uncle wouldn't approve of you being a croweater." Gemma stated her voice remaining cool despite Clara's anger.

Clara wanted to punch Gemma in the face. She wanted to grab the keyboard off the desk and whack Gemma with it. She wanted to bash her face in.

Clara wanted to make Gemma second guess ever calling her a whore or talking shit about her mother ever again.

She knew that was what Gemma probably wanted though. She wanted to provoke Clara. Gemma wanted Clara to lash out and prove that she wasn't to be trusted and she didn't belong here.

Clara refused to give Gemma the satisfaction. She took a deep breath calming her rage as she spoke up. "I know what _dick_ I want. Thank for your concern but you can take it elsewhere. I have Chibs and he's it for me. Like it or not Gemma but I'm here to stay."

And with that Clara walked out of the office refusing to even look back.

Clara let out a huff as she stormed over to the clubhouse only one thing on her mind. She needed a drink.

Gemma smirked hating to admit it but she was impressed. She'd expected Clara to back down and give her some spiel about how she didn't want to cause any trouble.

Maybe there was more to Bobby's little niece than Gemma had originally thought.

* * *

_Reviews?_

_Chapter title isn't a song because I honestly couldn't think of a good song. _


	13. Worth It

Juice stood behind Roman Becket pinning the younger mans arms behind his back and holding him in place as Chibs delivered a swift punch to Roman's gut. Roman let out a cry the action sending a jolt of pain throughout him.

Chibs glared down at the man rage rolling through him. It took everything he had to pull away and resist delivering another punch.

Juice and Chibs had taken Becket out to an old warehouse on the outskirts of town. A lumber mill had once owned the brick building, though that was long ago. It had sat empty for at least a decade.

The warehouse was far away from any prying eyes. It was far from Charming's city limits meaning that the police didn't pay it any attention. The nearest neighbor was a mile away.

The Sons had bought the property long ago; long before Chibs had come to Charming. It wasn't a big building and it was only used when they had too many guns to store them all in the other warehouse they owned.

At the moment the warehouse was sitting empty. Chibs had taken extra precautions to be sure that Roman had no idea where he was. He'd used a bandana as a makeshift blindfold tying it over the man's eyes keeping him in the dark and clueless as they'd driven down the old dirt pathway to the warehouse.

Now the blindfold was gone and Chibs was ready to get down to business. He took a deep breath still resisting the urge to punch Roman again as he spoke. "Did ya go out with Clara a few nights ago?"

Roman stared up at Chibs his eyes wide his mouth turned into a grimace. He was still reeling from the punch to the gut the Scot had given him. He took a shallow breath his ribs aching before he spoke. "Please...I don't know what I've done. Don't kill me."

Chibs shook his head frustrated with the man's refusal to answer his question. He decided it was time for more dire measures as he reached underneath his kutte his hand sliding across the leather holster he wore.

He took a hold of a sharp dagger pulling it out making sure to allow the bright lighting above to catch the blade making it shimmer.

Chibs had just sharpened both of his knives this morning. He hadn't planned on using them but he knew that desperate times called for desperate measures.

He was going to get his answers one way or another.

He held the knife against Roman's throat digging it in a bit making it obvious that the blade was sharp, as he spoke again. "Why did ya put somethin in Clara's drink?"

Roman let out a whimper his bladder threatening to empty as he did his best to lean away from the dagger. Juice pushed forward not allowing Roman to get far from Chibs' knife.

"I was angry." Roman cried out his body beginning to tremble. His bladder leaked a little wetting his gym shorts.

All Roman could think of was his obvious soon to come demise. He could picture the police finding his body torn and bloodied dumped off in the woods. He could picture the police hitting a brick wall unable to solve his death.

He could picture his funeral his drunken mother sitting all alone in the funeral home. Roman wondered if his twin sister would bother to attend. She'd long ago washed her hands of the family deciding that they did more harm to her than good.

Roman took another shallow breath struggling not to hyperventilate as he prayed that these men would spare him. Perhaps if he was honest they'd have some mercy on him.

He spoke again too terrified to struggle against Juice's hold any longer. "I've liked Clara since high school. She never paid me any attention though. She was a stuck up bitch. I thought that maybe this was finally my chance."

Roman let out a cry of pain as Chibs' dug the knife in a bit enraged by the _stuck up bitch _comment.

Chibs struggled not to give into the urge to just let his rage fly and slice Roman's throat. He took a deep breath remembering his promise to Clara _don't let it get out of hand. _

His grip on the knife grew tighter as he spoke up. "So what happened? She didn't wanta go home with ya? Did ya decide ya'd take what ya wanted yer own way?"

"She only went out with me because she was mad at this other guy. She still had feelings for him. I guess you're the guy she was talking about aren't you?...shit... I didn't like that she used me. She thought going out with me would be a good way to get back at you I guess. I was pissed." Roman admitted closing his eyes for a moment no longer able to handle looking into Chibs' intense glare.

Chibs clinched his jaw finding it so difficult not to just let go and lose himself in his rage. He spoke up his voice revealing just how disgusted he was by Roman. "So what ya thought ya'd drug her an take her home. Thought ya'd have yer way with her while she couldn't fight ya?"

"No! I swear to god. I wasn't going to do anything like that. I just thought it would make Clara sick. I thought it would be a good way to get back at her. I freaked out when I saw you show up." Roman insisted the knife stinging as it made a shallow cut against his neck.

Juice spoke up just as disgusted as Chibs by Roman. "And what you just so happened to have the pills? Why were you waiting out in the parking lot for her huh?"

Roman spoke up finally loosing control of his breathing as he began to cry. "I got them from some guy I work with. He just gave them to me. I...I...It was stupid. I wasn't going to do anything to her I swear...I just wanted to see her fall or her face or throw up or something. I swear I just thought she'd get sick. I thought seeing her suffer would make me feel better."

"That coulda killed er ya prick. She coulda passed out and stopped breathin or she coulda vomited in her sleep and choked. Anything coulda happened ta her. Did ya even think bout that? Ya mighta not been plannin on takin advantage of her state, or at least ya claim ya weren't. I don't believe ya. Even if ya didn't it doesn mean someone else wouldn't. Ya left her out there like a lamb to tha wolves." Chibs spat out.

He took a deep breath as he spoke again pissed that Roman's eyes were still closed. "Open yer eyes and look at me like a man."

Roman did just that fearing what the bikers would do to him if he refused. Chibs narrowed his eyes as he spoke. "What if I wasn' a friend huh? Look at me, Do I look friendly to ya? I coulda been some monster preyin on an innocent lass. What if I was some sick prick that was plannin on raping her huh? What if I was takin Clara some place to hurt her? Ya didn't even have tha balls to get outta yer truck and try ta stop me from takin her anywhere. Yer a fuckin coward."

Roman began to sob as Chibs spit in his face having no mercy for him. Roman had put Clara's life at risk and because of this Chibs saw Roman as being garbage.

Chibs finally pulled his knife away wiping the bit of blood he'd managed to produce from the shallow cut on Roman's neck, on Roman's white work polo.

He kneeled down staring the man in the eyes as he shoved his knife back into his kutte. Roman let out a shakey breath as he realized Chibs' hand remained out of sight underneath his kutte.

Chibs spoke up keeping his hand out of sight. "Yer a lucky prick. If ya'd messed with a less sweet lass this mighta cost ya yer life. Clara's too kind fer er own good. She wouldn't like me killin ya. She wanted me ta teach ya a lesson. I promised her ya'd live ta remember this. Trust me if I didn't care bout the lass and wanta keep er trust then I'd put a bullet right between yer eyes."

Chibs ignored the relieved look on Roman's face as he spoke up again. "But don't forget this ya bastard. If ya go to tha police...if ya let anyone know who did this to ya. I'll come fer ya. I won't let Clara's mercy cloud my judgment if ya tell who did this to ya."

Roman let out a pained cry as Chibs delivered a swift punch to the man's face. Chibs let himself lose a bit of the hold he'd had over his rage as he allowed his fists to rain down upon Roman.

He didn't stop until Roman had finally lost conscious the biker's trained fists too much to handle any longer.

Chibs spat down on Roman's unconscious body as Juice finally let go of the man allowing him to fall a crumpled heap on to the ground.

Chibs shook his head realizing that he had to let go of the rage. He'd hoped that beating the man to a bloody pulp would be enough to release the anger and the fear but he'd been wrong.

"Let's dump him out near that old gas station on the way back. The old man is familiar with tha Sons. He's a friend of tha club. He won't let the police get involved. He'll fix the prick up and make sure the fear of God is inta him." Chibs remarked knowing that he had to keep the promise he'd made to Clara.

She wanted Roman to live in fear. Chibs itended on making sure the man lived.

It was over Chibs told himself. He'd made this right for Clara.

Now it was time to move on.

* * *

Clara had quickly realized that she'd made one mistake in her grand exit from the office at TM. She had forgot her purse.

There was no way in hell she was going back in to fetch it. She had a feeling scampering back in to grab her purse might completely kill any point she'd possibly made to Gemma.

So she'd done the only thing she could think of. She had gone to the clubhouse sitting outside on a picnic table. She had bummed a cigarette from some thankfully polite croweater and waited for Gemma to leave the office. She'd hoped Gemma would leave long enough for her to sneak in and retrieve her belongings.

Yes it was more than a little pathetic, but it kept her exit dramatic.

She didn't regret speaking her mind to Gemma. She'd resented Gemma's accusations.

Clara was no croweater. Just the idea of being a croweater made her feel sick to her stomach. She pictured herself in the clubhouse acting foolish hoping to be picked up for a night by a drunken biker who she may or may not want to even touch. She would never do anything like that. Just the notion of it made her feel as though she needed a bath.

Clara was also pissed at the way Gemma had spoken about Tammy Munson. Clara knew that her mother wasn't perfect. Her mother had admitted to Clara that she hadn't been the smartest nor the most virtuous woman when she was her age.

Clara wasn't ashamed of her mother's wild past. Hearing Gemma talk about her mother with such judgment though had played a hand in setting Clara off.

She realized of course that her blowing up at Gemma might have some repercussions.

Pissing off the Queen of SAMCRO wasn't a smart move. It might cost Clara something more than her job.

Clara could just picture how Bobby would react. She tried to hold on to some hope that Bobby would be just as pissed at Gemma for talking about Tammy, but Clara knew her Uncle Bobby's loyalty to the club ran deep.

She knew that her outburst might of reflected badly on Bobby. He might not be too pleased that she had brought tension within SAMCRO.

Clara felt her stomach plummet realizing that Chibs might not be entirely pleased with her either.

She rolled her eyes torn about how she felt about this realization. Part of her wanted to tell Chibs to man up and back his woman up. But part of her realized that it was probably her place as his old lady to get along with everyone within SAMCRO.

Clara shook her head knowing that it was what it was. She was too stubborn to forgive and forget what had happened with Gemma.

Clara finally came to the conclusion that if Chibs couldn't see things from her perspective then perhaps he wasn't boyfriend material.

Thankfully she had managed to slide into the office and grab her purse the second Gemma had gone to lunch.

Clara was thankful that the woman hadn't approached her to continue their blowout from this morning.

She had gone back to the picnic table after she'd retreieved her things. She didn't want to risk running into Gemma in the office.

She was unsure if she even still was employeed here. She didn't want to know, not now.

Clara decided that she was best off just sitting here and waiting for Chibs to show up. She was anxious to know how things had gone with Roman Becket.

It was now three pm. Chibs and Juice had been gone for most of the day now. She worried that something had gone wrong.

Clara almost fell off the picnic table as she heard a familiar voice. "Clara Munson. Christ kid you grew up."

She turned a smile appearing on her face as she spotted the owner of this voice. She stood up giving the man a gentle hug as she spoke. "Uncle Piney. How have you been?"

"Oh ya know. Still dragging this damn thing around." Piney stated nodding down to his constant companion; his oxygen tank.

Clara nodded her head as she pulled away from the hug. Piney had been hooked up to Oxygen long before Clara was born.

She was unable to wipe the smile off her face as she stared at the older man. She had always been fond of Piney Winston or as she'd grown up calling him _Uncle Piney_.

Unlike Clay, Piney had actually paid her attention when she was a little girl, though most of that attention was scolding Opie and Jax for being little jerks to Clara.

Of course Jax and Opie had probably had a good reason for avoiding Clara. There was a seven year age difference between Clara and the boys. They didn't want a little girl hanging around them constantly trying to join in on their fun especially when they'd become preteens.

"Uncle Bobby said you've been in the hospital?" Clara asked concerned to hear this.

She had wanted to go visit Piney in the hospital but Bobby had reminded her that the man was more irritable than usual when he was in the hospital. As much as she adored Piney she didn't want to put up with him when he was bad-tempered and without his beloved Patron.

Piney shrugged his shoulders trying to play off his latest hospital visit. "Damn blood pressure keeps rising. That idiot doctor wanted to keep an eye on it. It was a waste of time if you ask me. They wanted me to stay for another week but I told the doc where he could shove it."

Clara did her best not to chuckle at this response as she spoke up. "Well I'm glad to see you're back up on your feet."

"You up for joining an old man for a drink or two?" Piney asked more than ready to crack open a bottle of Patron.

Clara nodded her head knowing that she didn't have many other options. She did really need a drink. "Of course."

She was relieved to find that the clubhouse was practically vacant. She wasn't ready to have a run in with Emily Duncan.

Clara dreaded ever having to face the croweater after taht day at the garage. She was only comforted by the fact that she had technically won in the end. Clara had won Chibs' heart and Emily was still a croweater.

She knew that thinking this way was childish and bitchy, but she couldn't help it. Emily had looked so smug that day. It felt good to know that Emily hadn't gotten what she'd wanted out of Chibs.

It felt even better for Clara to know that she was the only one who would be getting anything from Chibs from now on. Emily and the other croweaters could just shove it. As she thought about this she quickly realised she might have some jealousy issues.

The tall redheaded croweater behind the bar gave Clara a curious glance as Piney and she sat at the bar. Clara avoided meeting the woman's eyes in no mood to deal with anymore bullshit at the moment.

The redhead kept her lips sealed as she sat a bottle of Patron up on the bar along with two shot glasses. She already knew that was the only thin Piney drank.

Clara clinked glasses with Piney trying not to cringe as she took the first shot. Piney gave her a grin as he spoke nodding down to her empty shot glass. "A girl after my own heart. If I was a younger man I'd make ya wife number two."

She shook her head chuckling at the little joke. "No offense but I don't want to be Opie's new mommy."

Piney chuckled as he poured two more shots. Clara did her best to delay taking this shot shoving it away from her. She'd never been fond of tequila unless it was mixed with orange juice.

She spoke up knowing that Jax didn't seem to want to discuss this, and Piney was the only other available person to ask. "How's Opie?"

"Doing what he can. He gets out soon. He's worried about Donna. This hasn't been easy for her having him locked up so long." Piney confessed as he placed his shot glass back down.

Clara nodded her head knowing taht she had always been fond of Donna. Opie and Donna had been together since middle school.

Unlike Jax and Opie, Donna had at least had some sympathy for Clara. Clara could remember how the older girl had French braided her hair and painted her nails. She had looked up to Donna, thinking of the girl as an older sister.

She hated that she had lost touch with Donna. She hadn't even been able to attend Opie and Donna's wedding. Mitch had insisted that they jet off to New York for some event, she couldn't even remember what it had been for.

"How is Donna? She and Opie have anymore kids? Donna was still pregnant with Ellie the last time I visited." Clara asked curious to know what the woman had been up to over these past years.

"Okay. She and Ope had a boy, Kenny. The kids are good, they're a bit of a handful though. I'm too old to be much help. Donna needs help but she's too proud to ask for it. Donna isn't taking any of this well. She's got beef with the club over what happened to Opie. She'd probably like to hear from you. You two were close. She hasn't got many friends." Piney explained as he snatched Clara's full shot glass downing it.

Clara nodded her head unable to even imagine how difficult things must be for Donna at the moment; having a husband in prison and two kids at home.

Clara couldn't help but to wonder if this was the life she was setting herself up for with Chibs. She pictured herself in Donna's situation. She imagined being stuck home with Chibs' and her children trying to keep everything together while Chibs was incarcerated.

She shook her head not helping but to wonder where that image had even come from. Kids, kids with Chibs? It was a little soon to think about that scenario. They hadn't even had a date yet and she was picturing being a mother to their hypothetical offspring.

Still though it troubled her to imagine living that way. Could she handle it? Would her love for Chibs be strong enough to endure such a thing.

She didn't have long to contemplate this as a very exhausted looking Chibs and Juice entered the clubhouse.

Chibs grinned despite his exhaustion as he spotted Clara sitting at the bar with Piney. He made his way over to her more than ready to share the good news about the Roman situation.

He knew she'd be so relieved to know that it was over now, that he had avenged what had happened to her.

He was proud of himself. He had done his old lady well.

Piney almost choked on his drink as Chibs leaned over pressing a quick kiss to Clara's lips.

Piney stared down at his glass unable to stop himself from mumbling to himself. "How long was I in the damn hospital?"

Chibs spoke up making a joke as he ignored Piney's shocked expression. "Yer sharin yer Patron with my girl? Ya won't even share it with me."

"That's because you like that Irish swill." Piney replied raising an eyebrow at the term _my girl._

That was a story he wouldn't mind hearing.

Chibs let out a gasp pretending to be offended as he replied. "That swill is Jameson. It's the only think worth puttin down yer throat."

Clara smirked amused by Chibs' obvious love of Jameson Whiskey.

Chibs leaned down pressing another kiss to her lips as he spoke up. "I gotta go talk ta Clay fer a bit. Then ya and I are goin out."

"Where are we going?" Clara asked a little puzzled by this statement.

"Figured I need ta take ya out on a date." Chibs replied hoping he'd come up with the perfect date idea.

He had come up with the idea on his way home. He was sure that Clara would love it. It seemed like the perfect date.

She cleared her throat unable to hold back her curiousity any longer. "Is it taken care of?"

"Aye ya don't gotta worry bout it ever agiain." Chibs replied as he pressed another kiss to her lips.

Piney frowned completely taken off guard by this entire exchange. What had been taken care of? And more importantly when had Clara and Chibs become an item?

He had a feeling that Bobby was in the dark about this. He knew that if Bobby knew just who his niece was running around with he would throw a huge fit.

Piney shook his head dreading the day Bobby came home from Lake Tahoe.

This was going to get messy.

* * *

Clay looked up from the paperwork he'd been going over in the chapel. With Bobby gone for these two weeks it left all the clubs' treasury duties up to the club president.

Chibs cleared his throat as he took a seat in his usual seat at the table. He wasn't shocked as Clay spoke up peering at him through his reading glasses. "Are you going to tell me what the hell you've been up to these past two days. Where's your brain?"

"I can explain it all." Chibs replied knowing that this would probably go over like a lead balloon.

He took a deep breath knowing that he might as well just jump right into things. There was no use beating around the bush about this. "Clara needed me."

"Clara Munson?" Clay asked though he knew that the only Clara they knew was Clara Munson, unless some croweater had shown up with that same name.

"Aye. We're together." Chibs admitted hating that he was having to reveal this to Clay before Bobby.

He prayed Clara wouldn't kill him for dropping this bomb without her around.

"Christ...please tell me you aren't just getting your dick wet. I know you're smart enough to take care of that shit with someone other than Bobby's niece." Clay exclaimed a headache beginning to form in the base of his brain.

Chibs shook his head trying not to be offended by the suggestion. He'd never use Clara in such a way. He knew better than to lose it with the club pres though.

"She's my old lady." Chibs explained his fists clinched as he tried to remain calm and collected.

Chibs had to admit that despite his irritation and anxieties he was on cloud nine. It felt so good to say the words out loud. Clara was his old lady. The words were beautiful.

Clay shook his head knowing that was going to become someone's mess to clean up once Bobby found out. He assumed the man didn't know about this.

There would have more than likely been someone with a black eye if Bobby knew by now.

"Bobby aint going to like this. This girl mean a lot to you?" Clay remarked knowing that this would cause tension in the club. Tension was the last thing they needed right now.

Chibs nodded his head as he spoke up. "Aye she does. She's a special lass. We didn't plan on this happenin, but we want this. I know Bobby is goin ta have concerns. I'll handle it."

Clay frowned wanting to tell Chibs what he really thought; that the Scot should drop Bobby's niece before the shit hit the fan and fell back on the Sons.

Chibs should just forget whatever it was he was feeling for the girl for everyone's sake. The girl was stirring up too much shit.

He knew Chibs well enough to know that he wouldn't take kindly to that suggestion. The man was too valuable to the club to piss him off. They needed his connection with the Irish.

"You better handle it. Tell Bobby quick. I don't want this shit to blow up on anyone." Clay ordered deciding that he'd just keep his opinion to himself.

"Aye. It won't. Trust me Clara and I aint goin to let that happen." Chibs replied taking a few more deep breaths.

He could see the cogs turning in Clay's head and he didn't like it.

Clay stared down at the books again as he spoke up. "I'm not going to ask what Clara needed that van for. I don't want to know. Just keep it from falling on us."

"I will." Chibs insisted.

He just hoped that Roman was scared enough to keep his mouth shut. The last thing he needed was Juice and he getting the club into shit because of Roman.

Chibs shook these thoughts from his head. He knew he'd scared Roman enough to keep Juice, Clara, and himself safe. The coward wasn't man enough to cross a pissed off biker.

Chibs stood up from the table knowing that at least this was done and over with. He just hoped that Clay didn't decide to let Bobby in on any of this before he and Clara had the chance to explain themselves.

He doubted that would happen though. Clay seemed to be willing to let him handle this himself.

Chibs shoved all this back to his head as he left the chapel. It was a problem to be handled for another day.

He smiled as he spotted Clara still sat at the bar laughing at something Piney was saying as Juice and he took some shots of Patron.

Chibs knew that whatever happened, Clara was worth it all.

His alainn lass was worth everything to him.

* * *

_Reviews?_

___alainn = (Scottish Gaelic) Beautiful (pronounced yAW-lun(y)___


	14. The Way You Look Tonight

Clara sat on the back of Chibs' bike her arms wrapped tightly around his waist as they zoomed down an old dirt pathway up into the woods outside Charming's city limits.

Although Clara had no idea exactly where Chibs was taking her, she found herself having the time of her life riding on his bike the redwood trees and the thick forest racing by them.

It had been far too long since she'd been on the back of a motorcycle. Being on the back of Chibs' bike made Clara feel just like a little girl again; riding on the back of her Uncle Bobby's old Harley.

Clara's mother hadn't been too fond of the idea of her daughter riding on the back of that old piece of junk bike, but Bobby hadn't let his little sister's reservations dampen Clara's and his fun.

Bobby would take Clara just about anywhere she wanted on that bike. She always found herself feeling like the coolest girl in all of Charming when Bobby would pick her up from school on that old piece of junk.

When Clara was young she'd wondered why her mother seemed so opposed to motorcycles. It wasn't until Clara became a teenager that she'd realized that her mother wasn't anti motorcycle, she was simply anti SAMCRO.

Clara figured that Tammy had been anxious that Clara would have _too much fun _on that bike. She'd been afraid that Clara would become comfortable in her Uncle Bobby's world.

The last thing she wanted for her daughter was for Clara to become too at home within the world of SAMCRO.

Tammy didn't want Clara to become attracted to some biker and become comfortable with the idea of being someone's old lady. She didn't want Clara to become a mini Tammy Munson or worse a mini Gemma Teller Morrow.

Clara had the feeling that if her mother had any idea of what she had been up to since she'd arrived in Charming Tammy would have a heart attack.

Clara had come to the conclusion that she shouldn't allow herself to focus on her mother's opinions too much though.

It didn't seem as though it would do her any favors to worry about what her mother thought. Tammy Munson would never change how she felt about SAMCRO. There was no use worrying about someone whose opinions were stuck like a penny to concrete.

All thoughts of all that had happened in the past two days and the fight she'd had earlier with Gemma were far from Clara's mind as the wind flowed by her.

Chibs grinned as Clara buried her head against his back letting out a giggle as they made a sharp turn. He had to love looking down and seeing her arms wrapped around his waist, her bright candy apple red nails sticking out against the black of his kutte.

She was the first woman he'd had on the back of his bike since he'd left Ireland.

Once Chibs had arrived in Charming he'd preferred to ride all alone. He wasn't even comfortable with the thought of a croweater being on his motorcycle.

The first bike that he'd bought in Charming was only a one-seater. He had used this as an excuse as to why he couldn't have girl on the back of his bike. But even when he'd purchased his second Harley which just so happened to be a two-seater, he still refused to let a woman ride with him.

He knew it was simply because he hadn't been ready for what having a girl on the back of his bike meant. It would mean that he was letting go of his love for Fiona.

Despite all that had happened in Belfast it had felt so wrong to him to let another woman besides Fiona ride with him.

To him having another woman on his bike where his old lady should be meant that he was moving on from his marriage to Fiona.

He knew this weird belief didn't make any sense. After all he'd slept with several croweaters since he'd lost Fiona to Jimmy O'.

Sleeping with another woman was a far bigger deal and seemed like it would be a far more intimate act than just letting another woman on his bike.

It just wasn't the same though. He had no idea how to explain this to anyone who questioned it.

He guessed he could explain it by saying that sex with a croweater was just sex, it was meaningless. He didn't have any feelings for the women he slept with. The croweaters could just be used for sexual gratification. He'd never let it go past just getting himself off.

He didn't pursue a relationship with these women. He didn't even cuddle with the women he slept with.

He sure as hell didn't let them anywhere near his bike. They could admire his bike, but they could never get on it.

To Chibs having a woman on the back of his bike was his way of showing the world that she was his woman. It told everyone around him that she was his and he was hers.

So to Chibs having Clara on the backseat was a sign of Clara belonging to him.

Clara was sitting somewhere where no woman had sat in so long. It was a sign of just how much she meant to him.

Chibs knew that this was a sign that he was moving on with his life. He was letting go of all the things that had hurt him in the past.

While his feeling for Fiona and all that had happened in Belfast would always remain the same, he knew that he was allowing himself to move past it emotionally. He was allowing himself to feel joy again.

That was the only way he could explain any of this to anyone who had any lingering questions about it.

Clara was his old lady and she was riding where an old lady belonged.

Chibs took another glance down at his waist smiling at the way Clara's right hand would rub his stomach on occasion. It seemed to be her way of showing him just how much she was enjoying this.

She wasn't the only one enjoying this so much. He loved the feel of her pressed so close to him, her grip on him tight, the smell of her perfume lingering against him.

He only hoped that she enjoyed what he'd planned for them as much as she seemed to be enjoying being on the back of his bike.

Chibs had thrown everything together for tonight rather quickly; stuffing everything they would need into the saddle bags on his bike. He just prayed that he didn't forget anything too necessary.

As they finally reached their destination Clara was overtaken by the sight in front of them. They had stopped at a high hill up in the woods. It just so happened to overlook most of Charming though the city was far away.

Clara could clearly see the city lights came to life as the sun began to set. The view was breathtaking.

She turned to Chibs to comment on this but she was struck silent as she took in just what he'd been doing while she admired the view.

He had set up a small picnic for them; setting out a large black blanket he'd snatched from his room at the dorms, two bottles of beer that he prayed hadn't gone hot, a container of juicy purple grapes, a bag of pretzels, and a container of crackers, and a container of little blocks of different types of cheese that he was sure were probably meant to be served a cocktail party.

To light their little picnic he'd taken a battery-powered lantern that he kept in his dorm at the clubhouse, and had sat it in the center of the blanket. It was just enough to give the area a dull pleasant golden glow.

Chibs felt his stomach ache as he found himself unable to read the look on Clara's face. He prayed that she didn't find what he'd done to be too cheesy or just plain hurried.

He spoke up doing all he could to explain himself. "I hope ya like it. I didn't have much time ta put this together. I stopped at the store on my way home and left Juice out in the parking lot while I shopped. I wanted to get some wine since I know ya like it. I wasn't sure what ta get though. I had to sorta rush ta get what I got since Juice got inpatient quick."

Clara took him by surprise as she made her way over to him pressing a soft kiss to his lips. She pulled away and spoke wanting to make it clear just how much she loved this. "It's perfect. You did a really fantastic job for not having much time."

He let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding as Clara took her black denim jacket off and sat it aside as she sat down on the blanket.

She briefly considered asking about Roman Becket, but she kept her curiosity pushed far into the back of her brain.

To be honest knowing that Chibs and Juice had taken care of Roman was good enough for her. She preferred not to know exactly what they had done.

She refused to ruin this moment by mentioning the prick's name. Right now she wanted to forget Roman Becket and what he'd done to her. She wanted to enjoy sitting here at this picnic with the man she was falling fast and hard for.

Chibs sat down close beside her before managing to open both of their beers. They clinked bottles as Clara turned back to the view still finding it so breathtaking.

"How did you find this place? The view is incredible. You can see everything from up here. Why aren't there more people here...I mean are we the only ones who know about it?" Clara asked unable to hold the question or her admirations back any longer.

She knew that she was babbling, but she just couldn't believe that they had this view all to themselves.

"I found it a few years back when I was out jus takin a ride. It's nice fer when ya wanta get away from it all. I come up here when shite with tha club gets ta be too much, and partyin it away jus won't do. I don't know if anyone knows bout it. It's a way out from Charming. Most people probably jus go up to the old water tower if they want a good view." Chibs explained a smile on his face as he saw just how entranced she was with the view.

Clara smiled as she took in the sunset and the dusky pink sky around it. The stars were coming out so bright as the sky darkened. It was a gorgeous sight. "It's amazing. I can understand why you like it so much. I don't think I've seen anything more beautiful."

Chibs took advantage of her distraction to admire just how entranced he was with her.

Her lips still retained some of the crimson red lipstick she'd been wearing earlier. Her lips were fixed into a diminutive smile as she took in the sight.

He was taken by just how pale she looked in this lighting. She looked almost ethereal. Despite the ride her dark hair remained wavy and curled along her heart shaped face. Her dark hair and eyes made her skin all the more fair.

Clara made Chibs think of the fairy tale he'd always read to Kerrianne when she was a toddler; Snow White.

_The fairest of them all _Chibs thought to himself finding this line both amusing and somewhat fitting.

He still couldn't understand what a beautiful woman like Clara saw in a guy like him.

She was gorgeous and elegant and he was damaged and worn.

Clara turned to face him her cheeks flushing when she spotted the fact that he'd been watching her a grin on his face. "What? Do I have like a runny nose or something in my teeth?"

He chuckled shaking his head as he replied. "Yer fine...yer gorgeous."

He was surprised by the sharp almost bitter sounding laugh that left Clara's mouth upon hearing this.

She turned her eyes away from him as she took a sip from her bottle of beer. "I think you might need glasses Filip."

He furrowed his brow confused by the doubt in Clara's voice. He unconsciously scooted closer to her as he spoke up. "Why do ya say that lass?"

Clara twisted her lips as she shook her head. "Most men always go for my friend Victoria. She's the pretty one not me. I've always been resigned to being the Plain Jane while Victoria is the Marilyn."

Chibs reached up placing a hand on her cheek forcing her to turn and look at him as he spoke. "Yer better than _the Marilyn. _Yer breathtakin alainn."

"I'll just have to take your word for that." Clara replied still refusing to accept his compliments no matter how sweet they were.

Yes they were nice to hear, but Clara had long ago accepted that she wasn't a bombshell like Victoria.

She spoke again trying to hide how bitter she really felt. "I grew up the fat girl Filip. Once you're the fat girl you're always the fat girl. It's just how it works. No matter how much weight I lose I'll never feel like it's enough. I'm always going to be afraid of being fat again"

Chibs shook his head not buying her statement. He wanted to blurt out that she was wrong. He knew though that she wouldn't believe it.

He could see deep cracks in her self esteem. He wondered if these cracks and bits of damage had always been there or had her ex implanted them.

Chibs had a feeling that just a few kind words from him wouldn't smooth out the damage.

She let out a sigh as she spoke up. "I remember when I was about seven I had this shirt that I absolutely loved. It had this mermaid on it and it said in big letters _save the ocean save the mermaids._ I wore it to school and this older boy walked up to me at recess told me my shirt should say save the seacows."

Chibs felt his heart sink swearing that just for a moment Clara had turned into that little girl again.

She spoke up again as she let out a huff. "I went home to my mother and cried and cried. She couldn't get me to stop crying. I threw the shirt in the bottom of my closet and refused to ever wear it again. I swore at that moment that I would never be fat again. I never wanted to hear something like that again from someone. My mom got me into swimming and eating healthy and the weight came off. I still feel like that heartbroken chubby little girl sometimes though. I don't know if that'll ever go away."

"That kid was a prick lass. I've seen pictures of ya as a little girl Clara. Ya were a beautiful wee lass. Trust me if the seven year old me had known tha seven year old ya, I woulda kicked that kids arse fer ya."Chibs blurted out giving her a grin meaning every word he said.

He had no doubt the child him wouldn't have let the child her be bullied for even a second.

Clara felt her cheeks flush as he leaned in pressing a soft kiss to her lips as he spoke. "Yer perfect lass. That kid would trip over himself ta get yer attentions now."

She sighed wishing that she could believe him. Years of a horrid self esteem made it hard for her to accept his words though. She had told herself that she was plain and fat for years. Hearing something different didn't make the belief fade away.

She reached out taking his free hand as she ran it along her nose knowing that it was her least favorite feature. "You mean to tell me that you don't find this unattractive? It's so pointy...I mean it's straight and everything, but most guys like girls with little button noses."

Chibs shook his head running his fingers along her thin pointed nose. He pressed a soft kiss to the tip of it as he spoke. "It's perfect jus like tha rest of ya."

He felt his stomach drop as he took her hand in his running it along one of the scars on his cheeks. "I should be the one askin ya bout unattractive features lass. I don't know if ya noticed but I'm not that pretty."

She frowned automatically feeling guilty for asking him about something as trivial as her nose.

She knew that he was insecure about the scars. She didn't blame him for it. They were a reminder of just what he'd lost back in Belfast. Jimmy had given him those scars to make him remember what had been taken from him.

She leaned in pressing a gentle kiss to both of his scars as she spoke up. "Those are just a sign of how strong you are Filip. You're the strongest man I know. You survived when most people would just give up."

He let out a heavy sigh her words and her actions hitting him hard. Her hand remained pressed to his cheek and she allowed her thumb to trace the deep scars.

She was shocked as he pressed his lips to hers the kiss deep and passionate. Chibs did all he could to put how he felt about her into this kiss.

He pulled away causing her to let out a soft gasp as he spoke. "Yer a crazy lass ta want me love. I don't think I'll ever understand how ya picked a man like me. Yer my alainn lass. I'll spend the rest of my life tryin ta convince ya of it."

She felt her cheeks darken his words making a surge of desire and joy wash through her. It had been a long time since anyone had called her beautiful. It felt incredible. It was a feeling she could grow accustomed to.

His statement overtook her. She knew that he wasn't a conventional choice for a boyfriend. He was hers though.

She knew she had to make it clear to him just how much she adored him and just how strong and incredible she found him.

Clara let out a sigh knowing that she had to come clean about what had happened earlier today. She hated to ruin the moment they were having but she knew it was best Chibs heard it from her instead of Gemma.

"I screwed up earlier." She blurted out her heart hammering in her chest.

She couldn't help but to fear that Chibs would be pissed about what she'd done. Gemma was the Queen and he was the loyal _Son. _What if he took Gemma's side?

"What do ya mean?" Chibs asked automatically assuming that this had something to do with what had happened with Roman Becket. Had Clara spoken to the police?

Clara took a deep breath as she stared down at her lap hoping that this wouldn't explode in her face. "I lost it with Gemma. She just...she knows how to push my damn buttons. I know it wasn't a smart move...pissing off the Queen of SAMCRO. I know it's your place to side with her. I know it was a mistake and I can..."

Chibs cut her off letting out a deep chuckle. She looked up at him her eyes narrowing. Had he lost his mind? She had just confessed that she had snapped with Gemma and he was laughing.

She spoke up not hiding her irritation. "So I freak out on Gemma and you're giggling like a school girl about it?"

Chibs bit the inside of his cheek putting a quick stop to his chuckling fit. He spoke up as he placed a hand on her arm soothing her rage. "I aint laughin bout that Clara. I'm laughin cause yer ridiculous. Ya think I'd side with anyone else over my old lady?"

"But she's the _Queen of SAMCRO._" Clara remarked putting emphasis on the appropriate words.

She had to widen her eyes bit at the old lady comment. She was Chibs' old lady wasn't she?

She felt her stomach churn knowing her mother would hate this new development. Tammy had made it clear she didn't want the life of an old lady for her daughter.

Her mother would freak even more if she knew about all this drama with Gemma. Clara was doing everything her mother had always told her to avoid.

Clara was shocked to realize that she felt no guilt having thrown all her mother's advice right out the window.

"Aye she is. But she can also be a handful. I know she's been givin ya a hard time alainn. She aint been fair with ya. I didn't expect ya to play nice with Gemma forever. I'm happy ya showed Gemma that ya can handle yerself." Chibs explained as he leaned in pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

Clara let out a soft huff her stomach beginning to ache as she spoke up. "You don't think she'll be worse now do you? I mean is she going to fire me? I mean I'm sure she doesn't love me for having the nerve to talk back to her."

"Nah she ain goin ta fire ya. She might not love ya but she'll probably respect ya at least. Trus me lass. Gemma likes a girl with a spine. She'll respect that ya didn't jus lie down and let her walk all over ya. It's a good trait fer an old lady ta have." Chibs pointed out soothing her worried mind.

Clara let out a heavy sigh thankful that she wouldn't find herself in the unemployment line tomorrow.

She gave him a soft smile at the last part of his statement. "So I'm your old lady?"

"Aye. If that's alright with ya?" Chibs asked suddenly wondering if perhaps she wasn't comfortable with that title. Maybe she preferred girlfriend to old lady?

Clara leaned in pressing a deep kiss to his lips making it very clear to him just how alright it was with her.

He smiled into the kiss as he pulled her close to him. Clara Munson was his old lady. How he loved that sentence.

For the first time in so long all felt right in Chibs' world. He knew he'd do whatever it took to make sure this feeling remained.

* * *

Clara was thankful that she was the only one who was working in TM's office the next day.

The last thing she wanted was to have another showdown with Gemma.

Clara had to wonder if Chibs was right about Gemma. Had her standing up for herself to Gemma given her some respect?

Clara was perfectly aware that she had to find a way to get along with Gemma, if she was to be Chibs' old lady.

All that tension was toxic both here at TM Auto and for the sake of the club.

Clara had to admit she loved the idea of being Chibs' old lady. It was more than she'd ever dreamed of having when it came to Chibs and her.

Yes Clara knew that her mother would hate it. Clara knew there were still some things that needed to be discussed with Chibs and she; mainly his marital status and what it meant for them.

Despite all this Clara was on top of the world. She was overjoyed with her relationship with Chibs.

It had been so long since she had allowed herself to feel this way about anyone. Clara was a little frightened by how she felt about Chibs.

The walls around her heart had been knocked down last night when Clara had pressed her lips to his upon hearing that she was his old lady.

Clara just prayed that Chibs would never make her regret crumbling all those thick walls around her still fragile heart.

She had the feeling that if he hurt her heart she would never recover. Those walls had taken years to build up and they'd been knocked down with just a few sweet words and a little kiss.

Clara didn't think she'd ever be capable of rebuilding those walls again.

She was letting herself remain open and vunerable to Chibs. She hoped he understood just how fragile she felt.

She did her best to shove all these fears far from her mind and keep the blissful feeling she had felt during their date the night before.

Clara was disappointed that TM was so busy. She didn't have time to even say as much as a few words to Chibs all morning.

He had remained hard at work even when she'd left for her lunch break. It had taken every bit of self control Clara had to stop herself from going up to him and kissing Chibs right there in front of Half Sack, Juice, Tig, and anyone else in the garage.

Clara sat at the little diner she'd decided to go to for lunch, her cell phone held up to her ear. She knew that this was at least one conversation she needed to have.

Thankfully it was the least stressful of the talks she would have to have in the next week or so.

Victoria was understandably hesitant and irritable by Clara's good news and just how long it had taken for Clara to get back to her. "So you forgave this Filip guy just like that?"

Clara cleared her throat having decided to leave out the part about almost being date raped by Roman Becket. She knew Victoria would freak if she knew the truth.

"Yes just like that. He came to me before I had the chance to go out on that date and we talked. What I saw wasn't what it looked like. It turns out he only has eyes for me."

"And you believe that?" Victoria asked her voice tense. It was clear that she was still holding a grudge against Chibs for what had happened that day at the garage.

Clara rolled her eyes as she pushed her half eaten salad away. "Yes I do. He's a great guy."

Victoria let out a heavy sigh as she spoke. "I hope you're right. I...I just don't want you to get hurt again. You've been isolated and on your own for so long now. I'm relieved that you're moving on finally. I just don't want you to be letdown somehow."

Clara nodded her head knowing that Victoria had reasons to be cautious.

Clara knew that she had been a mess after Mitch and Victoria had been the one who had held her hand through it and put up with the crippling depression and the intense rage. She had seen her best friend at such an intense low.

Clara had hit rock bottom and Victoria feared it ever happening again.

Clara took a deep breath trying to make it clear to Victoria that she didn't have anything to worry about. "Filip is so amazing to me. I feel closer to him than I've felt to anyone in such a long time. He took me out for a picnic last night. We could see the entire city out below us. We laid down in each others arms after we ate and just looked at the stars. It was perfect."

She heard Victoria let out another sigh before she spoke up her voice a little lighter. "Did he try to get into your pants. Gil would have tried to get into my pants."

Clara laughed at the mention of Victoria's ex boyfriend. The two often made fun of Gil. The man had been so horrid that it had gone from being annoying to just being funny. Or at least it had after Victoria had dumped Gil and he was no longer just her freeloading no good boyfriend.

"Nope he was the perfect gentleman. We just kissed and he held me...I saw fireworks when his lips touched mine. I didn't think that it was possible. I really saw them though." Clara gushed her cheeks flushing as a waitress glanced at her apparently finding the conversation eavesdrop worthy.

Clara stared down at the booth table pretending to be entranced by her can of diet coke. "I think I'm falling for him...I may already be there. It's been so long since I've felt this way...and it's different than my past relationships. I mean Filip is my friend...he was a friend to me long before we were a couple."

"Are you scared of it ruining your friendship?" Victoria asked a little shocked by Clara's admission.

Victoria knew Clara had always been smitten with this Filip man, but she hadn't expected Clara to fall for him so quickly.

Clara let out a soft sigh as she spoke up. "Maybe...I'm kind of scared of just letting my walls down for him. It's really complicated."

She wasn't about to tell Victoria about Chibs' estranged wife and child in Ireland. She knew Victoria would tell her to drop Chibs or to force him to divorce his wife.

Victoria wouldn't understand just how complicated this all was.

"It shouldn't be that complicated hun. You love him or you don't. I know this is scary for you. I mean you avoided men for years and now your dream guy swept you off your feet." Victoria exclaimed still a little shocked by this all.

The last time she'd spoken to Clara she was crying her eyes out over this guy and now she was exclaiming that she was falling hard for him.

Victoria took a deep breath as she spoke again. "Just make it clear to him that I've got my eyes on him. If he fucks up and makes you cry again I'll make him regret the day he was born."

Clara struggled not to burst out laughing at the thought of Chibs being threatened by someone as tiny as Victoria.

Victoria had no idea she was threatening an intimidating biker who most people shrunk away from.

Clara had the feeling that Victoria wouldn't back off even if she knew this though. She was protective over Clara. She had become almost maternally protective since Mitch had betrayed Clara.

"I'll let him know." Clara remarked struggling to sound serious.

"Does your uncle know that your dating Filip?" Victoria asked knowing for a fact that Clara had always mentioned how protective her uncle was.

Victoria had only met Bobby Munson once and though he had been friendly she had been a little intimidated. The Kutte was enough to make Victoria not want to get on Bobby's bad side.

Though Clara never said much about her uncle's _motorcycle club _Victoria had a feeling that they weren't just simple Harley enthusiasts.

"We're going to tell him once he gets back from Lake Tahoe. He's doing his Elvis thing. It's going to be fine." Clara insisted her stomach aching and rolling.

Victoria let out a huff having the feeling that it wasn't going to be fine at all. She decided to keep this opinion to herself though.

"So what are you doing on your next date? He gave himself a lot to top with that picnic." Victoria asked changing the subject.

Victoria decided it would be best to just put her reservations about Chibs aside in favor of Clara's obvious happiness.

Clara cleared her throat her anxieties creeping up on her as she confessed her plans. "I was thinking of doing what you suggested I do on that date before everything went to shit...You know a nice dinner."

"And some seduction. Go for it. You need to end your dry spell." Victoria exclaimed causing Clara's cheeks to darken.

She kept her eyes locked on her can of soda praying that no one could hear Victoria end of the conversation on her cell.

Clara felt her stomach roll wondering if Victoria had a point. A little seduction wouldn't hurt right?

And it had been such a long time. It was almost embarrassing how long it had been for Clara.

She wasn't the type to have a one night stand. She felt that if she wanted to have sex then it had to be with someone she cared for.

She felt her cheeks flush as she remembered how good Chibs' lips had felt on hers. Those lips would feel mind-blowing elsewhere.

All thoughts of Gemma, her mother, and Bobby disappeared from Clara's mind as she pictured herself wrapped around Chibs the both of them feeling nothing but pure pleasure.

She shook her head knowing that when it happened it would happen. She wasn't going to just throw herself at him.

They needed to take their time, Clara told herself.

She was already feeling unnerved about this all. She had fallen for him and it scared her to death.

"I want to take our time. There's no rush. So if I make him dinner should I make Tuscan Chicken or lasagna?" Clara asked drifting the conversation away from sex.

Victoria let out a huff wondering how Clara could think about food at a time like this. "The chicken."

Clara smiled as she began to plan a nice dinner for Chibs and she.

She was on top of the world right now. She just hoped that her Uncle Bobby's return didn't knock her off the top.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism?_

___alainn = (Scottish Gaelic) Beautiful (pronounced yAW-lun(y)___

_Chapter Title Song - The Way You Look Tonight - Frank Sinatra _


	15. Fools Rush In

Clara did her best to pull her chin length hair back with a rubber band no longer able to stand the sweltering office at TM. Spring was right around the corner and with it came higher temperatures, which wouldn't be an issue if the damn air conditioner at TM wasn't acting up.

She leaned back in the office chair causing it to squeak as she attempted to lean closer to the box fan Gemma had placed beside the desk. Clara was just thankful that she'd thought to wear a pink spaghetti strapped tank top today with her most comfortable pair of darkwash jeans and her favorite sequin flats.

The tank top showed a bit more skin than she'd usually be comfortable displaying at work but at least it was airy. She knew she'd be sweating it up for sure if she'd decided to wear the plain dark t-shirt she'd been looking at in her closet this morning.

Clara attempted to smile and pretend that she wasn't sweating like a hog, as Juice entered the office and took a seat on the sofa before speaking. "The air conditioner guy isn't going to be able to make it until sometime next week."

"Awesome. If I wanted to bake I'd buy a tanning bed." Clara grumbled her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Sorry...I can force the prospect to come in here and fan you with a giant leaf or something." Juice remarked chuckling at the tanning bed comment.

Clara smirked shaking her head slightly. "Nah. I'm pretty sure Chibs is busy waterboarding him or something. I wouldn't want to ruin his fun."

A tiny part of Clara did feel pretty bad for making fun of Half Sack. After all it didn't seem to be all that fair the way the guys picked at him. It went way beyond just yelling at the man and scolding him.

At times she wondered if maybe she should mention it to Chibs, after all he was the man's sponsor. She had a feeling though that doing that wouldn't go over well.

It was club business and club business wasn't any of her concern. That was the old lady mantra wasn't it?

Clara was perfectly aware that the hazing was just all part of being a prospect. It was meant to prove ones loyalty to the club. After all you had to be pretty damn loyal if you were wiling to put up with a year of bullshit pranks and criticisms.

Despite her criticism of it all Clara knew that she just had to become comfortable with the decision that it really wasn't her place to say anything about Half Sack's at times unfair treatment.

If Half Sack had any problem with the way the guys treated him then he'd just walk away. He was a grown man and Clara wasn't his mother or his old lady, so she had no right to say anything to him.

Clara imagined that Half Sack probably had a pretty good idea of just what he was getting himself into when he'd been asked and agreed to prospect.

As mean as it was it was just the way things were. Prospects got the short end of the stick until they were able to prove themselves to the club.

Juice was very tempted to ask Clara about Chibs and she. He had noticed that the pair seemed to be getting closer day by day. It was clear to just about everyone that Chibs adored Clara and that she seemed to adore him.

Juice knew that Clara probably wouldn't appreciate him sticking his nose into her relationship with Chibs though.

He kept his curiosities to himself as he placed an ice cold can of diet coke and a bag of honey barbeque chips on the desk in front of Clara hoping that the cold soda and the snack would serve as sort of an olive branch of sorts.

God knows he would need a good peace offering considering what he was about to announce." I figured I better give you this since I'm burdening you with the job of telling Gemma about the air conditioner situation."

"Jackass." Clara exclaimed letting out a huff as she opened the can and took a tentative sip the cold drink cooling her down momentarily.

Juice chuckled knowing that when it came to dealing with giving Gemma bad news he'd sooner chop off his own hand than be forced with the task.

He did feel a smidge of guilt for passing on the task to Clara considering he and everyone else around TM knew that things were more than a little tense between the two women.

Gemma had been avoiding the office for the most part for about two days now. When the woman was around it seemed that Clara and she walked a thin line between tolerating one another or wanting to rip the other's hair out.

He didn't have much time to dwell on his guilt as Clara spoke again opening her bag of chips and popping one in her mouth. "Can you at least see about getting another box fan in here? It's starting to feel like a sauna. I already asked Chibs, but he didn't have a chance to do it before Jax dragged him off on a tow job."

Juice let out a huff having no idea where Clara expected him to come up with another box fan. They'd already put just about every fan they could find in the garage.

He rolled his eyes as he realized that he was going to have to go down to the local general store and get another fan. It might not be an easy find considering everyone in town was probably going out to buy a fan this time of year. It would only be more difficult given the fact that it had been so unnaturally hot lately.

He tried to look on the bright side knowing that at least a trip to the general store would cool him off.

"I'll see what I can do. I don't know if I'll be able to find one today though...so don't get your hopes up." Juice stated knowing that he wasn't going to make any promises he couldn't keep.

He cleared his throat as his mind drifted back to what had happened a few days before, what he'd done; Helping Chibs beat Roman Becket to a bloody pulp.

He had been meaning to say something to Clara about what had happened with Roman for days now, but he had no idea how to even approach the subject.

He feared upsetting her by mentioning it. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling right now. What had happened to her had to have unnerved her.

It pissed Juice off thinking that Roman had almost gotten away with what he'd done to Clara.

"Are you okay?...I mean with Becket and all that shit." Juice blurted out having no idea how else to breach the subject.

Clara felt her throat tighten up at the mention of Roman Becket. She bowed her head focusing on the inside of her chip bag.

She managed to speak up her throat getting tighter and tighter as the words made their way out of her mouth. "I don't know, I guess I'm still sort of in shock that something like this actually happened to me."

She cleared her throat trying to rid it of some of the tightness as she spoke again. "I'm honestly just trying not to think too much about it."

She wanted to express her gratitude to Juice for all that he'd done. She imagined that he'd done it more for Chibs' benefit, the whole notion of brotherhood loyalty and all, but still she was grateful for his assistance all the same.

She looked up at him managing to give him a small smile as she spoke. "Thank you for everything...I mean everything you did helping Chibs make this right. Thanks for being there to watch his back."

Juice returned her smile a little shocked by her appreciation. He was tempted to tell her that there was no need to thank him, that he'd done what he'd done simply because Chibs had asked him to. He would do the same for any other brother.

He knew though that wasn't what Clara needed to hear. It knew it would sound almost insulting if he were to say something like that out loud.

He knew to claim that he'd only done what he'd done for the sake of brotherhood would be an insult to any friendship that he might have with Clara.

He held this comment about brotherhood in choosing instead to just blurt out the first thing that popped up in his head. "Hey, what are friends for."

Clara opened her mouth to respond to this statement but was rendered silent as Gemma entered the office raising an eyebrow at Juice's presence.

Juice wasted no time to stand up and make his way to the door out to the garage. The last thing he wanted was to be caught up in the middle of whatever tensions there were between Clara and the Queen of Samcro.

"Just get back to me when you finish figuring Miss. James' bill." He blurted out knowing that Gemma wouldn't take too kindly to him just stopping in to chit chat with Clara unless it was work related.

He cringed as Clara took her opportunity to speak deciding this was her chance to escape the task Juice had dropped on her. "Juice was just about to update us on the air conditioner situation."

Juice resisted the urge to send Clara a glare as he turned to face Gemma. He gave Gemma a sheepish grin as he broke the bad news. "The air conditioner guy won't be able to make it till next week. He's all booked up."

Gemma tossed her purse down on to the sofa letting out a sigh as she spoke. "Shit. You called Michael Garrison Sr right, not the Jr right? The Jr is a little shit who doesn't know an air conditioner unit from his ass."

"Yeah. Garrison Sr. said he's booked up solid straight until Tuesday next week. Everyone's been having air conditioner troubles...I'll get another box fan in here right away" Juice explained adding on the last part in hopes that it would save him from Gemma's wrath.

Gemma nodded her head a scowl on her face. She quickly decided that she'd have to talk to Clay about this herself. She wasn't going to suffer until next week.

Juice took his chance to hurriedly escape the office before Gemma had a chance to scold him over this.

Clara bit the inside of her cheek readying herself for some malicious comment from Gemma about Juice's hanging out in here.

She was shocked as Gemma nodded over to her saying the last thing she expected. "We're having a dinner at my place Saturday night to welcome your Uncle home. You should come."

Clara dropped her jaw overwhelmed by this act of hospitality from Gemma. For the past two days Clara had walked on eggshells around the woman fearing exchanging blows with her, and now Gemma was inviting her to dinner.

She did her best to recover from her shock as she spoke up. "Do I need to bring anything?"

"Nope just your appetite. Chibs will take you, so no reason to tell you the address." Gemma replied as she began to sort through her purse searching for her pack of cigarettes.

Clara felt her stomach churn at this statement. She wasn't about to believe for even a second that Gemma had become so supportive of this relationship over night.

She wasn't going to even try to assume that this dinner invite was Gemma's way of offering her an olive branch.

Gemma didn't seem to be the kind of woman to apologize first. She seemed more like the type that held on to grudges.

She had to wonder just what Gemma had up her sleeves with this entire _welcome home dinner._

Clara was pretty sure that Bobby coming back from Lake Tahoe was no new development. After all he'd been doing his Elvis act for over a decade now and as far as she knew no one had ever thrown him a welcome home dinner before.

Clara did her best to ignore any bad vibes she had about this entire dinner invitation as she spoke up. "I'll be there."

She did her best to smile despite the horrible feeling developing in her gut.

This was just an innocent dinner she tried to tell herself.

If it was so innocent though why did she feel like she had just been given some kind of death sentence?

She took a deep breath knowing that she'd have to watch her back Saturday. Gemma couldn't be trusted.

* * *

Chibs stood by Clara in her apartment; his hands buried in hot sudsy water as he cleaned up the after effects of the dinner Clara had cooked for them.

It only seemed fair given the wonderful meal Clara had made them.

Chibs couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten such an amazing meal. He also couldn't remember the last time he'd washed dishes for a woman that wasn't his mother.

He hadn't enjoyed an evening this much in years. Being here with Clara made him feel incredible.

Over the past few days they'd spent more and more time together; kissing, laughing, and just getting familiar with this change in their relationship.

For Chibs it was heavenly; feeling this way about a woman for the first time in so long. His heart had been broken by the loss of his family, and Clara was slowly putting his shattered poor heart back together just as he was repairing her broken heart.

He was falling for her fast and hard. It was both thrilling and nerve wracking. It had happened so quickly.

He hadn't even seen it coming. All he knew was that night up on that hill at their little picnic something had clicked within him. As he'd laid there holding her staring up at the stars he knew that this was right where he was meant to be.

Clara was everything he'd told himself that he didn't deserve to have; sweet, smart, funny, and gorgeous.

She made him feel good. It had been so long since anyone had made him smile the way she did.

He couldn't help but to fear that a guy like him simply didn't deserve a girl like her. He feared messing this all up and breaking her heart in the process.

Chibs couldn't bear the thought of losing her somehow. He didn't want to go back to the way things had been before she reentered his life.

He didn't want to go back to meaningless sex with croweaters. He never wanted to return to sleeping all alone in bed at night.

He had always heard older jaded guys in the club say that old ladies came and went. They'd always told him that it was hard to find a good woman that was willing to stand by your side through all the bullshit.

He knew that Clara was more than an old lady to him though, she was his friend. She was one of the first people in Charming whom he had connected with.

The years that had gone by with them having lost contact were more lonely than he'd ever admit. He never wanted to risk losing her again.

Clara took a sip from her glass of rich red wine before she popped one of the few remaining appetizers she'd made into her mouth. They were her favorite appetizers to make and eat, little cherry tomatoes stuffed with mozzarella and basil.

She had made a full Italian feast for Chibs and she; Tuscan chicken breasts, penne pasta with tomato and herb cream sauce, garlic bread, red wine for her, and a bottle of beer for Chibs.

Chibs had tried not to stuff himself but he knew he'd failed. He was pretty sure that between Clara's cooking and Bobby's cooking he was going to become fat quick.

Clara had been surprised just how much she'd enjoyed cooking this meal for the two of them. It really had been so long since she'd actually made a big dinner like this. And it had been even longer since she'd made dinner for someone she adored.

She'd already decided that she would have to do this again very soon.

Clara had been pleased to see that Chibs had enjoyed her cooking so much. It was nice to see that he'd eaten every crumb on his plate.

It was such a change from Mitch who'd always complained that her cooking was so rich. He hated that she liked to cook abundant dishes with full heavy ingredients.

He had been such a health freak, an even bigger health freak than Clara. It seemed that the man had lived on kale smoothies and arugala salads.

Clara knew that she might overdue it at times with exercise, smoothies and the occasional juice cleanses, but at least she still knew how to enjoy meals that weren't exactly health conscious.

Clara would never deprive herself in such a way. In her opinion you only got one life, and Clara wasn't going to waste that one life not enjoying her favorite foods.

Clara shook her head shaking all thoughts of Mitch and his weird diet quirks from her mind as she took another sip of her wine.

She managed to speak up as she placed her wine glass back on the counter. "It's been too long since I've cooked a meal like this."

"I hope ya keep it up." Chibs remarked a grin developing on his face as he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

Clara smiled pressing a kiss to Chibs' cheek in return before she spoke. "I used to cook during all the holidays with my family. Bobby always let me do the side dishes. My mom is hopeless in the kitchen. So Bobby taught me everything I know. I try to repay him by cooking meals like this. I guess it's my way of proving to myself that I remember everything he taught me even if it seemed like I wasn't paying any attention."

Chibs chuckled as he rinsed off a sauce pan placing it in the drying rack. "No wonder yer his favorite niece. If ya cooked like that fer me every holiday ya'd be my favorite too."

She let out a soft laugh tempted to point out that she was Bobby's only niece, but she held that comment in. She spoke up not helping but to be curious about Chibs' past holidays. "What do you usually do for the holidays?"

"I go ta Gemma's when she has a big meal fer us all. Other than that I jus hang out at the clubhouse." Chibs explained knowing that this sounded depressing.

He knew that it actually was pretty depressing, but he had found that it was best not to spend his time focusing on it.

"What about your family? They don't come see you?" Clara asked knowing that Chibs had never really discussed his family outside of his estranged wife and daughter.

She imagined that talking about his life before Charming must be difficult for him, but she truly was curious. What was his family like, his parents, his siblings?

He shrugged his shoulders a little surprised that he felt quite comfortable talking about his family with her. It was something he usually avoided talking about. "My da ran off when I was bout ten. He wasn't ready ta care of three kids I guess. We were pretty poor; we lived in a housin estate. It wasn't a nice place ta live, rough and in horrible condition, a lotta gangs and crime. We moved out ta Ireland when I was a teenager, but the neighborhood wasn't any better. I was ta oldest child in the family. I have a brother named Malcolm and a sister named Cait. My ma died a few months before my Kerrianne was born. She had bad asthma and jus stopped breathin in the night. It was a bit of a shock. My ma an I were close. She was a strong woman, kept us kids in line growin up."

He paused not having thought of his mother in years. Moria Anne Telford was a tough woman, she survived alcoholic parents, an immature husband who ran out on her, and raising three children, all while working for meager wages on the assembly line at a tire factory.

Chibs had always looked up to his mother; he'd admired her strength. He guessed in a way he'd been a momma's boy. His mother had always been the one person he could trust to tell anything. Her death had shaken him to the core.

Moria's death had been all the more difficult given that she'd not lived to meet her granddaughter Kerrianne.

Chibs was only grateful that his mother hadn't lived to see his losing Fiona and Kerriane, his being scarred, and his finally fleeing Ireland. He knew that his being scarred would have broken the woman.

He cleared his throat hoping that Clara hadn't spotted the sorrow in his eyes at the mention of his mother. "I was always close to my sister. Cait married young. The bastard ran off and left her with my nephew Padraic. She went back to Scotland and took up workin as a schoolteacher in Glasgow. She's a smart lass, went ta school and earned er degree while raisin up Padriac. Once I joined SAMBEL, I'd take the ferry up ta see her and the boy every few months. I'd bring as much money as I could spare and we'd have a party with all the sweets Padriac could stomach. He's a good lad. He joined up with SAMBEL not long ago. I'm proud of him."

Clara nodded her head not helping but to feel guilty at the look of pain that flashed through Chibs' eyes at the mention of his mother.

She did her best to give him a smile as she spoke deciding that the subject of his nephew seemed to be a happy one. "So is Padriac your only nephew?"

"Aye. I have two nieces from my brother, Bonnie and Lorna, but Malcolm and I have never seen eye ta eye. He's always been the smart one in tha family. He made it up into a university. He studied music. He's a professor at the same university he attended. He doesn't agree with my life choices and his wife aint too fond of me. Any time we try ta talk it jus equals a huge blow up. I jus decided it was best ta avoid talkin to him. I haven't seen him in over a decade." Chibs explained a frown developing on his face at the mention of his brother.

"What's your sister think of...the club and all of that?" Clara asked wondering if Cait was completely different from Malcolm and that was why Chibs and she were close.

"She doesn't like it, but she doesn't say anythin. I guess she figured out I aint goin ta listen. She's protective of me...like I said she an I have always been close. She wasn't too pleased with me when her son joined up with SAMBEL though...the muppet didn't bother to tell his ma before he hopped on a ferry over ta Belfast." Chibs stated chuckling a bit at his somewhat ditsy nephew's antics.

Clara gave him a playful smile as she spoke. "So I'm guessing he's a mini Chibs?"

Chibs returned her smile as he placed another pan onto the drying rack. "Aye. He's ta son I never had."

Clara shook her head unable to even imagine how much Padriac took after his uncle. She couldn't help but to hope that she could one day meet the man. She was curious to meet someone whom Chibs adored so clearly.

She gave him a soft smile as she spoke up. "You're a good uncle ahuvi."

"Ya aint callin me an idiot or an arse in Hebrew are ya?" He teased causing her to let out a laugh.

She shook her head as she spoke. "No it's something nice I promise."

Clara let out a sigh as she thought of what was to happen Saturday night. Only two days away. "Gemma invited me to Saturday night dinner. Said it's to welcome Bobby home. Said you were going to take me."

Chibs felt his stomach churn upon hearing this information. How would Clara and he hide their relationship until they had a chance to break it to Bobby. He imagined it would be an impossible task.

So what were they supposed to do? Just tell him Saturday right there at Gemma and Clay's house? He let out a sigh knowing that they might not have much of a choice.

He attempted to give Clara a smile though it came out a bit weak. "Do ya want me to pack ya a switchblade or a ninja star in yer purse? Ya know jus in case Gemma tries to jump ya at the dinner table."

Clara let out a huff not amused at Chibs' attempt at humor. She shook her head trying not to chuckle at the image that appeared in her head of her throwing a shiny deadly ninja star at Gemma over the dinner table. "I'm not even going to give that a response."

She took another sip of wine as she spoke again. "I feel like I should be prepared to be added to the menu...she's going to eat me alive. I mean she's not exactly pro us as a couple."

Chibs shook his head wanting to tell her that she was wrong. He had a feeling though that Gemma's dinner invite wasn't innocent.

He pulled his hands out of the water drying them before he placed a gentle hand on her cheek. She turned to face him as he leaned in pressing his lips to hers. He spoke up hoping that he sounded encouraging. "Don't ya worry bout a thing lass. Nothin Gemma does is goin ta change my mind bout us."

Clara gave him a small smile her heart lifting a bit until she spoke up. "I'm more worried about Bobby than I am about her."

Chibs nodded his head his stomach rolling at the thought of Bobby finding out about Clara and he. He swallowed the lump developing in the back of his throat as he spoke up. "We'll figure yer uncle out alainn. He might be pissed, but he'll cool down and learn ta at least tolerate us together."

Clara nodded her head as she reached down twisting the heavy plain stainless steel ring she was wearing on her right index finger. She took a deep breath trying to sound positive as she spoke. "I hope you're right. I mean...hopefully Bobby will take into account that you won't screw up like my ex did."

She turned her eyes to the floor mentally kicking herself for bringing up Mitch. No man wanted to hear about his girlfriend's ex fiancée.

She was taken by surprise as Chibs spoke up his voice tight. "I was pissed when I found out what he did ta ya. I never did like Mitch...I never got how ya wound up with a prick like him."

Clara shrugged her shoulders embarrassed to admit her past failures when it came to her ex fiancee. "Everything he ever told me was a lie. Mitch told me that his mother died giving birth to him and that his father was an abusive drunk who had grown up in an orphanage. He told me he grew up in housing projects and wound up in foster care when he was ten after his father beat him to a bloody pulp. He told me that when he was about fourteen social services found his grandfather on his father's side. He said his grandfather was a wealthy man. That he invented some slot machine and was rolling in cash from it. He made up this elaborate fairy tale about his life, a real rags to riches story. I didn't find out the truth about his past until I was sitting in that police station. It turns out Mitch was born on some farm in Iowa. He was a small town boy with two loving parents and a ton of siblings."

She paused feeling worse and worse as she revealed all of her regrets to Chibs. "I worshiped him in a way I guess. Mitch sold himself to me as some sort of prince charming. He was wealthy, handsome, and brilliant. I had a wedding and babies dancing around in my head. He promised me a beautiful life something more than what I grew up with. I did have my doubts...I mean I noticed that some bits of the stories he told me didn't match up with other stories he told me. Any time I confronted him about it he always turned it around on me. He tried to make it seem like I was being unfair, attacking him. He would turn it around on me and I'd crumble and start apologizing."

"It got to be a cycle with us. Me apologizing for things rather they were my fault or not. I played the pretty young fiancée for him. I went to parties on his arm and threw dinner parties for his investors. I doted on him even when he didn't deserve it." Clara admitted making Chibs heart drop.

He spoke up hating that he was having to ask her this. "He never...got rough with ya?...never hit ya?"

She shook her head as she spoke. "No. I would have killed him if he had. He wasn't violent. He was just an ass. He tried to keep me from getting sick of his shit by dropping extravagant gifts on me. I had designer shoes, the best clothing and jewelry money could buy. I had a fur coat...can you believe it a damn vintage mink coat in the middle of the desert."

She paused shaking her head as she told more about her extravagant lifestyle with Mitch Daniels. "I had a brand new off the lot Mini Cooper. He'd take me on amazing vacations...I went to Jamaica and the Bahamas. He took my mother with us to the Bahamas. He bought my mother nice furniture and fancy jewelry. She got a new nice little house and was able to retire early. Mitch gave me money to launch my jewelry business. Any time I had any doubts I'd just get another gift. I told myself that it was just his way of showing his love for me ; buying me nice things. I never imagined that the truth was so...horrible. I never saw anything coming until the truth slapped me in the face."

She rolled her eyes as she spoke again it hurting to imagine what Chibs must think of her story. "I must seem very dumb to you...letting myself be fooled so easily. I must seem so naive, ignoring my intuition and allowing myself to be distracted by expensive gifts. I know it makes me look greedy."

"Yer a kind person lass. Ya trust and love people without even questionin it. That's a rare trait in this life. Ya jus put yer trust in the wrong person. It was a mistake anyone coulda made. It's nothin ta be ashamed of. So what if ya got a bit taken by the gifts? I bet a lotta people would do the same. Ya jus loved someone who didn't deserve ya." Chibs insisted taking her by surprise as he leaned in pressing his lips to hers.

He pulled away only a tiny bit speaking before he pressed his lips back to hers. "I'm goin to do whatever it takes ta deserve ya alainn."

She pulled back from him placing a gentle hand on his cheek. She ran her thumb along one of his scars as she spoke up. "I think I'm the one that doesn't deserve you yakiri."

She laughed as he raised his eyebrow at the unfamiliar word. She leaned up managing to whisper a quick translation in his ear.

She barely managed to pull back when his lips locked over hers in a searing deep kiss.

Chibs wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. She wound her arms around his neck arching against him as he worked up the nerve to slide his hands down her body finally settling them at her backside.

His tongue coaxed her mouth open moving it against hers lazily. She let out a soft gasp as he ran his hands up her body eagerly tracing her skin underneath the pink tank top she was wearing.

She whimpered as he pulled away his eyes locking down on hers. He spoke up his voice husky. "Bedroom?"

Clara only managed to nod her head as Chibs reached out pulling the drain plug on the sink causing the soapy water to go down the drain. He pressed his lips back to hers as he spoke joking about the remaining dirty dishes. "I'll clean em tomorrow I swear."

She chuckled the joke lightening any anxiety she might have about what was about to occur.

It had been so long since she'd done this with anyone. She wanted this so badly. Her body felt as though it had been set ablaze and his touch seemed to be the only thing that soothed it.

They managed to stumble towards her bedroom his lips never leaving hers. Clara let out a soft gasp as she fell back on her bed his body wasting no time to move over hers.

He stared down at her finding her so beautiful lying below him the light on her bedside table giving the room a pleasant glow.

Chibs was thankful that he'd already ditched his kutte and all his weapons on Clara's bedroom dresser when he'd first arrived at her apartment. He knew that the sight of the weapons on him might kill the mood.

He pressed his lips to hers their kisses deep and passionate. His arms wrapped around her holding her tight and close against him.

Clara ran her hands up his sides pushing the black shirt he'd been wearing up as she moved. She pushed his shirt over his head causing him to pluck it from his body and toss it across the room.

Chibs stared down at her almost fearing that she'd be turned off by the weight that had seemed to accumulate around his waist over the past few years.

Clara bit her bottom lip as her eyes traced his torso. She couldn't help but to admire his strong arms and the ink along his skin. She smiled as she spotted the blank Celtic ink over his heart; Kerrianne. She was unable to resist reaching up and running her fingers along the tattoo. It was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen; his daughter's name right over his heart. He was keeping the girl he couldn't raise so close.

He smiled all his insecurities dying with the little act. He pressed his lips to hers for only a moment she moved her lips from his pressing them to his cheek down along his neck. He let out a groan as she nipped at his pulse line.

She pulled her lips away as she reached down pulling her top over her head tossing it across the room to join his shirt.

He let his eyes scan her torso appreciatively; the swell of her breasts underneath the delicate red fabric of her bra, her smooth pale skin, and her toned stomach.

She let out a gasp as he pressed his lips to her chin moving them downwards tracing them along her neck. He pressed his lips to her right shoulder sliding them along her warm skin teasing it over the strap of her bra. He pushed the strap aside his lips lingering along the skin that was revealed to him.

She whimpered as his lips finally pressed against her full breasts. He slid his hands behind her running over the fasteners of her bra. Clara tried not to giggle as he let out a frustrated grunt as he continued to fumble with the clasps. The bra simply refused to come unfastened.

Chibs pulled at the clasps feeling so frustrated. He felt more like an inexperienced teenager than a grown man at the moment.

Clara shook her head as she reached behind her placing her hands over his unfastening the bra for him it falling from her body easily.

"Bout time. I was bout to break down and cut the damn thing off ya." Chibs murmured letting out a huff.

He didn't give her a chance to respond as he leaned down taking one of breasts into his mouth sucking and biting at the skin so greedily.

She whined underneath his ministrations. She ran her hands thorough his hair urging him on as he moved on to her other breast sucking the nipple into his mouth running his tongue along hardening bud.

She felt her cheeks flush as he pulled back from her breasts and spoke up his breath hot against her moist sensitive skin. "So gorgeous."

She let out a soft moan as he leaned back down and continued to suckle at her exposed breasts suckling and kissing the bare skin until she was writhing against him.

She parted her legs allowing him to press against her his jean clad hips rocking against her own. She wound her arms around him her right hand messing and tugging at his short hair as he continued to lavish attention on her breasts.

Clara whined as he pulled his hips from hers putting the friction they had built up to an immediate stop. Her whine turned to a gasp as he pressed his lips to her stomach brushing them along her heated smooth skin caressing it. He pressed his lips to every freckle and mark along her skin wanting to kiss every inch of her.

She placed her hands on either side of her as he moved downwards out of her grasp. She let out a low giggle as his facial hair tickled her ribs. She felt him chuckle against her skin as he continued to trace his lips and hands along her body taking in the silky feel of it.

The feel of her skin and her body against his was everything he'd fantasized about and more. He only hoped that she was enjoying this as much as he was.

It hit him suddenly that he was making love to a woman for the first time in so long. This wasn't some quick meaningless fuck. It was love.

He knew that without a doubt he was hers. He doubted any other woman would ever make him feel this good. He'd not felt like this in almost a decade. He couldn't remember if he had ever wanted anyone more than he wanted her right now.

He unclasped her jeans pulling them down her legs allowing them to fall to the floor. Clara felt her cheeks flush worried that the sight of her wide hips and fleshy thighs were far from erotic.

Her fears were lifted as he pressed his lips to her hips obviously not finding a thing wrong with them.

He grinned as he spotted the red lace panties she'd worn. He spoke up teasing her. "Ya wore these fer me?"

"Maybe I just like pretty panties." Clara remarked knowing that her smile told a different story.

She'd dug out the red bra and panty set just for him. It was by far the sexiest lingerie she owned, though she didn't own all that much.

The red lingerie had been bought a few years back when Victoria had taken her out on a shopping trip to cheer her up. Clara had reluctantly bought it at her friend's insistence. She'd never once in a million years thought that they'd be put to use with Chibs.

She let out a moan as he took her by surprise burying his face against her clothed mound and inhaling the scent of her enough to make his hardened member throb. He ran his tongue along her center over the lace causing her moan to only grow louder.

He spoke up as he placed his fingers underneath the sides of her panties pulling them down her legs. "I have ta taste ya alainn."

Clara felt her face flush as he stared at her center. She was thankful that she'd thought to keep things neat leaving just a hint of dark curls over her center.

Her head fell back a cry escaping the back of her throat as he ran his tongue along her, her center wet and hot.

He grunted the sweet taste of her urging him on as he lapped at her his tongue teasing her. She arched against him her hands grasping at the bedsheets as he lapped and sucked.

She let out a moan her hips rocking forward as his tongue found her clit flicking the sensitive little button. He took notice of this and continued to tease her clit flicking and licking at it.

She grinded her hips against him her hand reaching up to toy with her breast as he continued. She could feel herself creeping closer and closer to the edge. She knew it wouldn't be long before she fell over it.

She spoke up her voice thick with need. She knew that she couldn't wait for him any longer. She wanted to cum with him inside of her. "Need you now please Filip."

He pulled away from her his member throbbing at the words. He moved back up her body and she reached forward unfastening his SAMCRO belt and unbuttoning his jeans.

She pushed them down pushing his black boxers down with them as far as she could. He tilted his hips up working his jeans down off his legs grateful that they'd both ditched their shoes before dinner.

"Condoms?" He blurted out praying that she had something. He knew that if he had to put his jeans back on and run home to fetch a condom, the mood might be killed.

"Bedside table." Clara blurted out as she reached out opening the drawer for him.

He reached into the drawer his hand searching frantically for a condom. He let out a frustrated huff as he failed to find just what he was looking for.

Clara pushed his hand aside pulling out a small wooden jewelry box. She opened it her cheeks flushing at the abundance of condoms within the box.

She spoke up knowing that her cheeks were bound to be tomato red by now. "I wasn't sure what size to get...so I just bought a few boxes and dumped them in here."

He chuckled as he finally found the appropriate foil package. He spoke up his voice a little smug. "Good thing ya bough large lass."

She laughed wanting to playfully call him a jerk, but she knew he wasn't joking about the large thing.

She bit her bottom lip her center aching at the sight of his hardened member, thick and ready for her.

She felt her stomach roll knowing that this might be a little painful, it had been so long.

She had no idea how to express this to him. It sounded so cheesy in her head _be gentle with me._

She managed to speak up stumbling over her words embarrassed. "I haven't...done...this in a long...well a really long time...I-I just...I.."

He pressed his lips to hers silencing her with a deep hot kiss. He pulled away placing a gentle hand on her cheek as he spoke up. "I wouldn't be anythin but gentle with ya Clara."

She nodded her head thankful that she hadn't made a fool of herself. She locked her lips against his her legs parting for him.

He pulled away from her lips his eyes scanning her body. He let out a moan pleased at the sight of her below him her legs parted exposing her soaking center, her body so ready for him, her eyes dark with lust.

Chibs stared at her wanting to commit the sight to memory.

He positioned himself over her taking himself in his hand grunting at the touch. She whimpered as he ran the tip of his member along her slit teasing her. He moaned knowing that she was soaking for him.

She gasped her head falling back as he thrusted into her stretching her tight channel. He moaned the feel of her taunt walls around him so intense. He couldn't help but to never want to leave her tight heat.

He wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him as he began to thrust finding the perfect rhythm. He kept his forehead pressed to hers their heavy breaths hitting one another through parted lips. The only sound in the room was their gasps and soft moans.

She held on to him the feel of him inside of her almost overwhelming. She couldn't remember if anything had ever felt this amazing.

He pressed his lips to her neck nipping at the skin as he moved against her. He spoke up his hot breath hitting her. "So good lass."

She dug her nails into his back too caught up in her own pleasure to even form words. She did her best to rock back against him trying to meet him thrust to thrust. She had never felt this connected to someone as she did right now.

He knew just how to move his hips. He knew how to keep her craving more. She wrapped her legs around him as she tilted her hips upwards allowing him to move deeper within her.

Chibs groaned placing his hands on her hips as he knelt back on his knees wanting to move a little quicker. Clara let out a sharp moan as she glanced downwards the sight of him moving in and out of her sending a shot of lust straight through her.

She was unable to resist the urge to snake her hand down her body placing her fingertips over her clit. She touched herself massaging the little button causing everything she was feeling to multiply.

He moaned at the sight. He was sure that he'd never seen something more erotic in his entire life. He spoke up his voice low as he peered down at her fingers watching her. "That's it lass. Show me jus what ya like."

She whined the sensations of him moving in and out of her, her fingers on her clit, and his words pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

The orgasm she'd felt creeping up on her had made its return inching up within her with each thrust. The feel of him hot and hard inside of her was amazing. She couldn't remember if she'd ever felt this good before in her life.

She cried out her body tightening around him like a vice as she came. He groaned the feel of her tight around him her body shuddering so much better than any thing he could have imagined.

Clara moved her fingers away from her clit as she held on to him needing to be close to him.

He laid back over her and continued to rock against her through her orgasm. He knew that he wanted her to cum again at least once before he met his end. He wasn't sure if he'd manage to make that possible though.

He could feel his end sneaking up on him the knowledge that he was doing this with Clara making this so intense. All he could focus on was how much he adored the woman underneath him.

He held her tight against him his thrusts remaining gentle just as he'd promised as she shook and gasped still reeling from her climax. He moaned the feel of her tightening around him and the sight of her cumming too much for him to take. The words spilled from his mouth as his thrusts became erratic. "Tha gaol agam ort."

And with that he came hard spilling into the condom shuddering against her. She held on to him as he buried his head against her neck moaning against her.

He collapsed on her his body still shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. She ran her hand up and down his sweat damped back a soft smile developing along her face.

He pressed his lips to her neck kissing her damp skin before he moved upwards connecting his lips with hers the kiss gentle. He reluctantly pulled out of her before he reached down pulling the condom off before knotting it and tossing it in the waste basket beside Clara's bed.

She curled up against him her head resting on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes his body relaxed against her, so elated to be here with her.

She spoke up curiosity getting the better of her. "What did you say?"

He opened his eyes his stomach aching at his slip of words. What if she didn't like what he'd blurted out? What if she thought that it was too soon?

He didn't want to ruin this moment here with her. No one had made him feel this amazing in so long. He didn't want to lose her over his own big mouth. "I'll tell ya later lass. Jus get some sleep."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead teasing her as he spoke. "I need ya well rested fer round two."

She let out a sleepy giggle knowing that there defiantly would be a round two. She shoved her curiosity off to the back of her mind as she closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep.

He swallowed the lump developing in the bck of his throat contemplating his deceleration of love. Was it true? Did he love her? Or was it just a slip of tongue brought on by pleasure?

He stared down at Clara taking in the sight of her curled up tightly against him her head resting on his chest.

He thought about how wonderful things had been with her so far. It had been exciting seeing their relationship move far beyond friendship.

Clara was special to him. She was as kindhearted as she was beautiful. Any man would be lucky to have her, and she'd chosen him of all people.

All he knew was that he meant what he'd said earlier; he wanted to do whatever it took to truly deserve her.

What was love really? He was pretty sure he had idea about what it was. It was wanting to give someone your best. Knowing that you would do anything for that special person. Knowing that you'd do anything to protect that person. Knowing that you'd be perfectly happy spending an eternity finding different ways to make them smile.

He wanted all of that with Clara Munson.

Chibs ran his hand up and down her back as he pressed another kiss to her forehead the translation sliding out his mouth. "I love you Clara. I love you alainn."

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticsm?_

_Chapter title Song: Fools Rush In - Bow Wow Wow. _

_Fools rush in  
Where wise men never go  
But wise men never fall in love  
So how are they to know_

_When we met_  
_I felt my life begin_  
_So open up your heart and let_  
_This fool rush in_

_"'ahuvi": Yiddish/Hebrew (my beloved) _

_YA-KI-RI : Yiddish/Hebrew formal), meaning 'darling' _

_Alainn : Scottish Gaelic meaning beautiful_

_Tha gaol agam ort. : Scottish Gaelic meaning: I love you_


	16. Between Love and Hate

Chibs pulled his dyna into the parking lot of TM the street lights shining down on him as he navigated through the dark. He, Juice, and Half Sack had spent all day following Tig back and forth from the brand new gun warehouse outside of town readying it for a new shipment.

The new gun warehouse was tiny and rough looking, but it was far enough outside of Charming city limits and Charming police jurisdiction to work for the Sons.

With Bobby still in Lake Tahoe and Opie still incarcerated some extra work had fallen back on the sons who remained in Charming.

For Chibs all the extra work was a welcome distraction from what was to take place tomorrow evening. The welcome home dinner Gemma was throwing for Bobby filled Chibs with anxieties.

He knew well enough to be aware that things were tense between Gemma and his old lady. Gemma had issues with Clara from the second she'd stepped foot in Charming.

Gemma saw Clara as an outsider. Tammy Munson had never allowed Clara to get close to the Queen of Samcro when she was a child, and now it seemed that this action was making things difficult for her daughter now.

Chibs knew that his relationship with Clara had only made her more of a target for Gemma. Gemma was protective of _her boys. _

For the most part Chibs had been trying to stand back and let Clara handle it all. He knew that Clara was perfectly capable of handling herself. He knew that Clara was the type of woman that didn't need her boyfriend to fight her battles.

Still though, the tension between his old lady and Gemma did trouble Chibs. He wanted there to be peace between the two women.

He was sure that if Gemma would just back off for one second and get to know Clara then she would probably at least learn to like something about her. And he knew that Clara would probably admire some of Gemma's qualities her backbone, her confidence, and her love for her family.

It seemed to Chibs that the two women had more in common than they'd like to admit, at least when it came to their love for their families. They were both quite protective of their loved ones.

Gemma's sudden hospitable behavior made Chibs nervous. He knew Gemma well enough to know that she wasn't the type to just let bygones be bygones. The Queen of SAMCRO held on to her grudges. And right now she had a grudge against Clara Munson.

Chibs ignored his brothers and the prospect as they drifted off towards the Friday night party still raging on in the clubhouse.

Chibs ignored his desires for a shot of Jameson as he felt his eyes drift off towards the office at TM. He let out a heavy sigh as he realized the lights were still on inside and Gemma's Cadillac was parked out front.

He ignored the voice in his head telling to just stand back and let Gemma and Clara handle their differences, as he drifted off towards TM.

Chibs did his best to give Gemma a calm smile as he rapped his knuckles against the doorframe entering the office.

Gemma peered up from her desk giving the sleepy looking Scot a friendly smile. "Hey sweetheart."

"Still workin mom?" He replied knowing that she both loved and hated it when he or any of the other guys called her mom. After all she was only ten years older than Chibs.

Gemma nodded her head as she focused down on the stack of bills in front of her. "Yeah can't sleep. This shit with Jax and Wendy is keeping me up."

Chibs nodded his head knowing that things between Jax and his soon to be ex wife Wendy had been beyond tense and it had only gotten more complicated once Wendy had announced that she was carrying Jax's first born child.

Chibs sat down on the sofa unsure of how to proceed from here. Did he just jump right into his concerns or did he ease into things?

All he was sure of was that he wanted to express his wish for the two women in his life to come to some sort of compromise.

After making love to Clara a few nights ago he was more sure than ever of his feeling for her. He loved the woman and he hoped that she wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon.

He prayed that once he found a way to prove himself to Bobby, that Clara and he could find a way to make their relationship work despite everything that seemed to be working against them.

Clara was his old lady. He just wanted her to find a way to ease into his world. He wanted both parts of his life to find a peaceful union.

He knew that he needed to find a tactful way to express this all to Gemma.

He knew that he had to tread carefully. The last thing he wanted was to make things more tense and toxic between Clara and Gemma.

Chibs cleared his throat his palms beginning to sweat and become clammy as he struggled to find the right words. He wiped his damp palms on his jeans as he spoke up deciding to just blurt out exactly what he was thinking. "Why'd ya invite Clara to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Bobby is her uncle." Gemma replied her voice showing no sign of how she really felt about the woman.

She glanced up at Chibs her brow raising as Chibs spoke up still believing that blunt was the way to go. "Ya don't like er though. Things have been tense between ya two."

Chibs didn't give Gemma a chance to respond to this as he spoke again a lump developing in the back of his throat. "She means a lot ta me Gem."

"I just worry about you honey. You know I want the best for you." Gemma remarked a frown developing along her face as she placed her palms out in front of her.

"I know ya do. Ya aint gotta worry bout me though Gemma. I'm a big boy." Chibs pointed out praying to god that he wasn't just making this all so much worse.

The last thing he wanted to do was antagonize Gemma or Clara. He knew he was walking a thin line when it came to dealing with the two women.

Gemma shook her head her eyes narrowing as she spoke. "She's young Chibs. And she's been away for so long. Her mother never did allow her to bond with any of us...not really."

Chibs let out a sigh not surprised that Gemma was bringing her issues with Tammy Munson up. "Aye, but Clara's not her ma. The guys love her and she loves em. Clara aint that young Gemma. She's a grown woman."

Gemma frowned a little irritated that Chibs wasn't seeing things her way. She spoke up deciding to point out the obvious. "You're a married man Chibs. What's going to happen when Clara expects a ring? How are you going to break it to her that there'll be no wedding? Trust me sweetheart, that kind of thing can break a girl's heart."

Chibs felt his stomach turn in on itself as he took in Gemma's words. He knew she had a point.

He was still legally married to Fiona and there was no way of ever changing that, not while Jimmy O' was still living and breathing. It wasn't as though he could just call up Fiona and ask for a divorce. Jimmy would never allow the two to speak, even for that.

It was a complicated issue; a complicated issue that hadn't even been discussed with Clara.

What would happen when she started to expect more from their relationship? Did she want to get married someday? Didn't most women want to get married and have a big white wedding?

How would he ever even begin to explain to Clara that he could never give her that? He could never make Miss. Clara Munson into Mrs. Clara Telford

Christ it really would break her heart wouldn't it?

Gemma spoke again spotting the emotions flashing through Chibs' eyes. "I'm just thinking about what's best for the both of you honey. You know Bobby loves that niece of his. It would destroy him if her heart ever got broken like that. Do you think he'd just step back and not do anything if he knew you were the one responsible for Clara's broken heart?"

She paused her eyes narrowing even more. "I know you love Bobby. You wouldn't want to hurt that brotherhood. He would never forgive you if you hurt his niece."

Chibs shook his head trying to shake away all these doubts Gemma had implanted into his mind.

"That's my business Gemma. Jus...don't do whatever it is ya might be plannin. Clara means tha world ta me. She makes me happier than I've been in so long. Jus let me have this. Please Gemma let me have this." Chibs blurted out his voice tense.

He stood up from the sofa trying as hard as he could to ignore the fact that Gemma had a point.

Chibs couldn't bear to do what it seemed that Gemma was suggesting. He couldn't let go of Clara.

Clara had his heart. Letting go of her would be letting go of his heart.

Gemma spoke up the frown on her face deepening as she realized that Chibs wasn't going to listen to her reasoning. "Just be careful Chibs. You know I just want what's best for you. Just think about it. Just..."

"Aye I know Gemma. I know ya care...but this is my life Gemma. I love Clara...I can't jus stop lovin er." Chibs replied cutting her off before she had the chance to make him feel any worse.

He turned to leave the office so tempted to go back to the clubhouse and drink himself stupid.

He ignored his need for a bottle of Jameson as he walked over to his dyna.

He knew that what Gemma had said was true. He was running a huge risk of hurting Clara.

Chibs refused to let Gemma's words taint what he had with Clara though.

Clara was the best thing that had happened to him in such a long time. He wanted her no matter the risk.

He hopped on his dyna pulling out of the parking lot wanting to put as much distance as he could between Gemma and his mind as possible.

Clara had his heart and Chibs wasn't throwing what they had away.

Gemma might be right, but he would rather have had Clara and years of happiness together before he lost her than have lost her before he ever got to experience how wonderful things could be between them.

* * *

Chibs wasted no time making his way to Clara's apartment after he'd parked his dyna in the parking lot up as close to the building as he could get it.

He found the spare key Clara had given him on his key chain as he let himself into the darkened apartment.

He placed the keys in the little clear glass ashtray Clara had set up by the front door before he managed to lock the front door behind him.

He didn't bother to flick the light switch on as he kicked his shoes off somewhere in the dark room. He glanced off towards the kitchenette tempted to go to her fridge and help himself to an ice cold beer. He resisted the urge though knowing that Clara was the only thing that could ease his worried mind at the moment.

Chibs made his way to her room the voices in his head finally going silent as he took in what he could see of her sleeping form in the dark room.

He smiled the sight of her snoring lightly dressed in her favorite light blue pajama top. The top was a silly thing long sleeved and adorned with white fluffy clouds.

He placed his kutte and his weapons on her dresser before he took his golden rings off lining them along the dresser. He took the silver cross he wore off placing it with these things before he managed to kick all but his black cotton boxer briefs off.

He placed his cell phone on the bedside table though he doubted he'd be getting any calls tonight before he slid into bed beside her.

Chibs' arms slid around Clara taking her into his arms as he tried as hard as he could to forget Gemma's words.

He hated that Gemma had done this to him. He despised the doubts she'd planted in his head.

Chibs detested thinking that he might possibly shatter Clara's heart. He frowned hating that it was a distinct possibility.

Clara turned her head her eyes peeling open as she felt the bed dip beside her. She gave him a sleepy smile as she spoke up. "Hey you. I thought you'd be crashing at the clubhouse tonight."

He grinned not shocked that she'd believe that, after all tonight was Friday. And Friday meant a huge party filled with hanger ons hoping to catch a Sons attention in hopes of prospecting, the occasional nomad, croweaters, tons of booze, and a wild time for all.

Chibs had planned on stopping in for a drink or two but the entire conversation he'd had with Gemma had derailed these plans.

"I would rather get home to my lass." He replied deciding to keep all that Gemma had said to him to himself for now.

It was a can of worms he didn't want to open with Clara, not yet at least.

He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek as he spoke again. "Yer goin to come ta one of those parties with me one of these days. Jus ya wait. I wanta show off my old lady."

Clara chuckled tempted to point out that her Uncle Bobby would probably skin her alive if she ever stepped into a Friday night SAMCRO party.

She kept this to herself too overjoyed at the notion of Chibs showing her off as his old lady. She turned her head back towards the wall letting herself sink into Chibs' embrace and her warm bed.

Chibs pressed his lips to the back of her neck knowing that there was only one thing that could kill all the doubts in his head.

He ran his hands up Clara's pajama shirt letting out a soft groan at the feel of her silky skin. Clara chuckled unable to resist the urge to dig her bottom against him as she spoke up teasing him. "I take it you came home for this?"

"Aye I need my alainn lass. I've been thinkin bout this all day long. Ya've invaded my brain lass.." Chibs replied deciding to leave out just why he needed her so badly right at this moment.

She let out a pleased sigh as his hand sneaked down between her legs tracing her clothed center with his fingers.

She felt her cheeks flush sure that her plain white cotton panties weren't just reeking of sex appeal. She hadn't exactly dressed for him tonight.

After all she'd figured that he'd d spend the night at the clubhouse after sucking down as many shots as he could handle and playing a couple of games of pool with his brothers.

Of course she'd worried a little about the croweaters and what they might attempt to do with Chibs' inebriated state. She'd done all she could to ignore her insecurities though telling herself that Chibs had meant it when he'd sworn to remain true to her.

All thoughts of croweaters and her less than sexy undergarments were quickly banished from her head as Chibs spoke his voice husky. "Yer so sexy lass. Do ya have any idea jus how sexy ya are?"

He nipped at the side of her neck groaning at the feel of her bottom pressed against his groin. "Christ yer gorgeous."

Clara let out a soft moan her eyelids fluttering as his fingers continued to tease her clothed center. She spoke up causing him to let out a deep chuckle. "You're gorgeous ahuvi."

She let out a soft gasp as the hand that wasn't busy teasing her center grasped on to her breast squeezing the sensitive orb.

She bit on to her bottom lip stifling a moan as his thumb slid along her hardening nipple. She could that familiar heat spreading throughout her as her center began to ache for him.

She knew that it was obvious just how wet she was getting for him, the panties she wore did nothing to hide her dampening center.

She reached up doing all she could do to resist just ripping her top off as she began to unbutton the pajama top with shaking fingers.

Chibs reluctantly pulled his hand from her breast allowing her the space to slide the pajama top off and toss it across the room.

He let out a pleased groan at the feel of her bare smooth back pressed against his chest. He wasted no time placing his hand back over her breast his fingers grazing over her hardened nipple.

She whined as he tweaked the nipple between his thumb and forefinger giving her the perfect mixture of pleasure and a hint of pain. He nibbled at her neck his breath hot and heavy as he moved on to the other breast giving it the same treatment.

He was tempted to turn her around so he could press his lips to hers, but he was unwilling to leave the little hint of excitement this position gave them.

His fingers finally slid underneath her damp panties Chibs letting out a groan at the feel of her soaking center. He slid one single finger in between her damp slit penetrating her.

Clara let out a heavy groan her bottom digging against him as she rocked against his hand. He added a second finger stroking her appreciatively. He moaned his member hardening at the tight sensation of her center around his fingers and the feel of her bottom against him.

He moved his fingers in and out of her slowly working her up ignoring his throbbing member.

He wanted to badly to bury himself inside of her, but first he wanted to make her cum for him. He allowed his thumb to brush across her clit as he continued to finger her, causing her to let out a loud gasp.

He spoke up his voice thick with lust as he brushed his thumb along her clit again. "Do ya want me lass? Tell me how much ya want me Clara."

Clara whimpered against him struggling to force herself to speak up and not get lost in the sensations rolling through her. "I want you bad Filip...so bad."

Chibs groaned finding it so hard to resist burying himself in her soaking center. "How bad lassie, Tell me."

"So fucking bad. Please Filip. I want you." Clara blurted out her body curling as he pressed his thumb against her sensitive clit rubbing the little button.

He moaned knowing she was so close he could hear her breath quickening and feel her center becoming tighter and tighter around his fingers. He continued to rub her clit as he spoke up knowing just how close she was. "Cum fer me lass. Let it all go."

Clara gasped her body shuddering as she fell over the edge her center gripping down on Chibs' fingers like a vice.

Chibs moaned his member twitching at the feel of her tightness around his digits. He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck his breath hot against her as he spoke. "That's my lass. Ya came so hard fer me didn't ya Clara."

She whimpered her body still shuddering as she managed to speak up. "Only for you."

Chibs was unable to hold back any longer her words sending a wave of pleasure straight through him.

He removed his fingers wasting no time to yank her panties down to her knees. He shoved his boxers down his body kicking them off before he thrusted into her a satisfied gasp escaping the back of his throat.

She let out a deep moan the sensation of him with no condom barrier in between them so intense.

She was tempted to ask him to pull out and put a condom on, but feeling him like this was too perfect. She silently reminded herself to get on birth control pills as soon as possible so it could always be like this.

He moaned at the feel of her so soaking and hot around him. He thrusted into her tight heat his lips pressing kisses to her neck as he found a good rhythm. He pulled back pulling himself almost all the way out before burying himself back into her.

He rested the hand that wasn't locked over her breast against her stomach as he moved within her keeping his thrusts deep and gentle.

Clara placed her hand over his as she did her best to rock back against him her body so sensitive from the orgasm she'd just experienced.

She leaned forward his slow rhythm no longer enough for her. She spoke up her voice tight. "Harder."

He moved his hands down to her hips letting out a deep grunt as he did just that thrusting faster pushing into her all the way to the hilt.

Clara reached down rubbing her clit as he rocked in and out of her. She moaned her center throbbing around his thick member. She closed her eyes becoming lost in the sweet feel of it all; him thick and hard and just plain perfect inside of her.

She whined knowing that she was so close. She could feel her end sneaking up on her threatening to push her straight over the edge.

Chibs groaned knowing just how close she was to falling over the edge once again. Her body was so relentlessly taunt around him. She was trembling in his arms soft little moans escaping from in between her parted lips. He knew it wouldn't be much longer now.

He let himself become lost in the feel of her so taunt and perfect. Everything about making love to Clara exhilarated him; the sweet scent of her honeysuckle body lotion and her smooth skin. He loved the sensation of her soft lips on his skin and the way she'd moan and gasp as he moved within her. He loved knowing that every little moan and sigh that left her mouth was all for him.

It was so different from being with the croweaters. The croweaters would feel the need to be so vocal; they'd let out moans that were so obviously phony. Of course it would never really matter to him. After all sex with a croweater was always about his pleasure more than theirs.

Everything about having sex with Clara was so new and unfamiliar to him. Everything about their coupling was so completely genuine.

He could not remember the last time sex had felt like this. It had been so long since he'd felt this way with anyone.

He almost felt vulnerable being with her like this. He knew that he was letting himself be so completely open with her when they were like this. He was making love to her.

She was the first person he'd made love to since Fiona. That alone spoke deeply of just what Clara meant to him.

The tight feel of Clara around him, her wetness, and her sweet little moans were more than he could have ever fantasized. Any fantasies he'd had paled in comparison of what if actually felt like to be with Clara.

Clara let out a moan her body tightening around him once again as she hit her climax for the second time tonight.

The feel of her so tight and soaking around him, her body trembling was all it took for Chibs to reach his end as well. He came hard and fast inside of her filling her.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close against him as he kept himself buried inside of her his body rigid as he came.

Chibs pressed soft kisses to the side of her neck as their sweat dampened bodies finally relaxed against each other so spent.

He reluctantly pulled his softening member from her as Clara managed to turn around her lips locking over his.

Chibs pulled his lips from hers as he spoke up repeating the phrase he'd allowed to spill from his lips the last time they'd made love. "Tha gaol agam ort...I love you. I've loved ya fer so long now lass. Ya don't have ta say anythin...I just want ya ta know."

Any worries he'd had about this phrase ruining things between Clara and he disappeared as Clara pressed her lips to his before speaking. "I love you too Filip. For so long now...You were probably my first crush...I never thought you'd notice me."

He grinned pressing his lips to hers speaking in between kisses. "I love you." Another soft kiss. "I love you."

She smiled placing a gentle hand on his cheek as she sunk into his kisses and his words.

Chibs Telford loved her. It was more than she'd ever dreamed of.

* * *

Clara sat on the foot of her bed her eyes locked on Chibs as he slid his cross necklace over his head. She spoke up her voice not hiding how anxious she felt. "Should I have made something for tonight...maybe a dessert? My Uncle likes my cinnamon squares. I mean I know Gemma told me not to bring anything, but maybe I should have. He really loves those cinnamon squares...It was one of the first things he ever taught me to make...maybe I should have made some."

Chibs turned to face her giving her a soft smile feeling just as anxious. "Maybe next time luaidh."

She raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar word. She gave him a soft grin as she spoke. "Testing out petnames?"

"Aye." He replied as he began to slip on his biker rings.

She rolled her eyes letting out a huff not amused that he wasn't going to give her a translation.

She felt her stomach roll as Chibs plopped down on the bed beside her and spoke. "Ya look beautiful."

She smirked shaking her head knowing that she hadn't worn anything special, just a pair of black jeans, a dark green racerback tank top, and a pair of converse.

She had done her make up lightly wearing foundation, powder, and her favorite bright cherry red lipstick. She couldn't stop her hands from shaking long enough to even bother with eyeliner.

She'd brushed her hair leaving it to do it's own thing. She was more than ready for it to go ahead and grow back out.

Right after things had fallen apart with Mitch she had cut her long hair all off in the middle of a sorrow stricken temper tantrum. Her bottom length hair had turned into a pixie cut.

Clara had kept her look for tonight casual even though she knew Chibs loved her in her more retro inspired sundresses. She knew though that there was no need to dress up for a _family _dinner.

She planned to top the look off with her black denim jacket considering she'd need the jacket once she hopped on the back of Chibs' bike.

She reached down twisting the heavy metal ring she always wore on her index finger as she spoke up. "How are we going to tell him...There's no way we can hide it Filip."

Chibs felt his stomach drop knowing exactly what she was talking about. Telling Bobby about the two of them.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek as he spoke up praying that his voice wouldn't reveal just how freaked out he was. "After he arrives we'll take him out back. We'll get him ta sit down on some of Gemma's patio furniture and we'll just be straight with him."

Clara nodded her head knowing that he was right. That was the best way to drop the bomb on her uncle.

They just had to be honest with him and pray that he kept calm.

She had no idea how he was going to react. Bobby was so protective over her. He was almost suffocating in how protective of her he was.

Clara knew she was more of a daughter to Bobby than a niece. And just like any father he truly believed that no man would ever be good enough for his little girl.

Chibs took her hand in his giving it a much needed squeeze as he spoke up. "We'll make it work Clara. I love ya.

She gave him a tight smile her heart pounding in her chest. "I love you too ahuvi."

He grinned loving the little bit of Hebrew. He loved that she had given him the little petname. It was special to the two of them, her Hebrew and his Scottish Gaelic.

It would all be okay he tried to tell himself.

Surely Bobby would see the love between them. Wouldn't he?

* * *

Clara felt her stomach roll and drop as Chibs led her through the front door to Gemma's and Clay's house.

The house was just as large and nice as Clara had expected. It seemed to be the perfect _castle_ for the King and Queen of SAMCRO.

All worries left her head for a short moment as a familiar little boy made a bee line for her his voice ecstatic. "Cousin Clara."

Clara knelt down her arms locking tightly around the eight year old boy in front of her. "Tiki, Hey yeled hamud."

Tiki was a handsome little boy; dark big brown eyes, light brown hair, and a mischievous little grin. He had his father's rounded face and his mother's straight button nose. He wore a red and white striped tshirt, dark blue jeans, and new red converse sneakers.

Her only cousin pulled back from her a look of confusion on his face. Clara let out a huff knowing that of course his mother Precious wouldn't have taught him any Hebrew.

She spoke up explaining. "It means sweet boy."

He grinned so clearly adoring his cousin Clara. His grin only grew wider as he turned to Chibs. "You're friends with Uncle Chibs?"

Clara's smile grew tight knowing that it wouldn't be appropriate to tell him anything until things were all settled with Bobby. "Yep... everyone likes Uncle Chibs...So is your mom here?"

"No she's on a date. I get to spend the night with dad tonight. I brought my gameboy. Do you want to see it? I have pokemon and Mario Kart. I'm really good at it." Tiki explained clearly thrilled at the chance to spend time with his father for once , as well as the notion of showing off his new gameboy.

Clara nodded her head guessing that Bobby must be up to date on his child support since Precious wasn't withholding the boy.

She knew that Bobby often wasn't the best father he could possibly be to Tiki. It was a fact that often angered Clara. She knew better though than to get into it with Bobby.

"Cool. How about you show me after dinner." Clara replied a soft smile on her face. She'd missed her cousin while she'd lived in Vegas.

The little boy was quite dear to her, given that he was her only cousin on either side of her family.

She'd always felt that bonding with family was important.

She reluctantly stood up allowing Chibs to pull her away from her cousin towards the kitchen.

Clara tried hard not to glare or give Gemma a smug look as the woman spotted Chibs' and her enclosed hands.

Chibs spoke up ignoring the clear tension between the two women. "We're here."

Clara put a tight-lipped smile on her face not wanting to get into a fight with Gemma in a room full of strangers. "I didn't know Tiki was going to be here."

"Precious couldn't pass up a free babysitter." Gemma remarked her distain for Bobby's second ex wife clear in her voice.

Clara twisted her lips hating to admit that she had to agree with Gemma's dislike for Precious. Though she much preferred her uncle's second ex wife to his first. At least Precious had been kind to her.

Clara's heart began to beat quicker as Chibs released her hand and spoke up. "Clay's out back?"

"Yeah he just got a new box of cigars." Gemma replied as she stared down at the lettuce she was chopping for a salad.

Clara cringed as Gemma practically slammed the large knife she was holding against the wooden cutting board.

Clara couldn't shake the feeling that Gemma had been hoping that she wouldn't show up tonight.

She reluctantly allowed Chibs to pull away from her after he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "I'll leave ya lasses to it."

Clara was tempted to turn to follow Chibs, but she had the feeling he was going out back for _guy time _or just club shit. She knew that she obviously wouldn't be welcome to either.

She was so tempted to go back out to the living room and rejoin Tiki, but she had the feeling that hiding with the little boy and his gameboy would be giving Gemma exactly what she wanted.

Clara was thankful as a tall familiar blonde gave her a smile and spoke up seemingly unaware of the tension in the room. "God you've gotten so big. You probably don't remember me. I haven't seen you since you were a kid. I'm Luann Delaney."

The woman made her way over to Clara placing two hands on either side of her as she spoke up looking from her to Gemma. "She looks just like Tammy...Doesn't she Gemma?"

"She does." Gemma remarked not returning Luann's smile.

Clara grimaced at the intensity in Gemma's eyes as she stared back down at the cutting board. The look on her face made an icy sensation run up Clara's spine.

Luann gave Clara a tight lipped smile apparently more used to Gemma's sour moods than anyone.

She spoke up as she led Clara across the kitchen nodding down at a pile of husk covered corn. She picked up a lit joint as she spoke. "Do you smoke?"

Clara took the joint taking a deep puff thankful for something to take off the edge. She passed the joint back to Luann as the woman spoke. "Help me husk this corn will ya honey?"

Clara nodded her head thankful that she wasn't being given any tasks involving knifes. She wasn't sure if she could keep herself from charging at Gemma.

Clara kept her mind locked on the task of husking sweet cobs of corn not helping but to feel so awkward.

Gemma made no attempts to include her in the conversation despite Luann's best efforts.

Gemma, Luann, and Clara seemed to be the only old ladies in the room. The rest of the women were trusted croweaters that had been invited by Gemma to clean up the mess from dinner and to give the men without old ladies some attention.

There were only three croweaters in the room and they didn't make any attempts to even speak to Clara.

Clara couldn't help but to notice the way the croweaters did whatever Gemma said. It seemed that if Gemma said jump the girls asked how high.

Clara guessed that Gemma's disapproval of her was noticeable even to the croweaters given that they pretended that she wasn't even in the room.

By the eighth corn cob Clara was feeling horrible. Despite Luann's best attempts to make her feel welcome she felt quite lonely.

She tried to hide her disappointment at being the odd girl out as she focused on Luann's conversation with Gemma. "So no Wendy?"

"No Jax and she are having another fight. I wish they'd work shit out. I don't like the bitch, but she's carrying my grandbaby. It seems like the divorce is full steam ahead though." Gemma replied her voice tense as she took a drink of white wine.

Clara bit the inside of her cheek wanting a drink badly. Her throat was dry but she was too anxious to even work up the nerve to ask for anything.

She felt so pathetic too anxious to even ask for a damn drink.

She hadn't felt this left out since she was a very little girl attending school at one of Charming's only two elementary schools.

She had been the fat girl who'd enjoyed reading _Little Women _and _The Diary of Anne Frank. _She could remember how just like most little girls she'd adored her Lisa Frank sticker collection. She could remember how she had always been heartbroken that none of the other girls in her class would trade stickers with her.

Clara could remember how she'd never had new clothing like the other girls in her class. Her mother had done the best she could to afford the second hand clothing Clara wore from thrift stores and the shoes she bought from the Payless in Lodi.

Clara had carried the same Barbie lunchbox for three years and had cringed when the other girls would made snide remarks about it.

When the other kids had played at recess they'd always exclude her from their games she could remember their excuses when she'd asked to play _four square only has four people Clara. You're bad at jump roping; you trip when we do double dutch. _

She could remember the mean comments about her weight and her frizzy curls. Kids would compare her wild locks to a Chia Pet. And they would call her Shamu after the famous killer whale at Sea World.

Eventually she'd stopped going out for recess begging the school librarian to let her just sit in the library during recess. Thankfully the librarian had taken sympathy on her allowing the chubby little girl to hide with her only friends in the world; books.

Of course all that had changed once Clara had dropped weight and had moved to Las Vegas.

Once she'd fallen in love with swimming and had learned that she was quite good at it she'd found her knish in life.

Joining the school swim team in Vegas had earned her friends who thought that she was funny and sweet. Clara had managed to be quite popular in Vegas.

That didn't mean that she'd forgotten the fat little girl she'd once been though. From time to time the little girl within her would sneak up on her and she'd feel like shit.

For the first time in so long Clara felt like that sad chunky little girl again; left out, wanting so badly to fit in.

She couldn't help but to feel that maybe this was Gemma's plan; invite her to this dinner and do everything she could to prove that Clara didn't belong here.

She did her best to smile as Luann turned to her a knowing look on her face. "So you're Chibs' girl?"

"Yes." Clara replied not helping but to lock her eyes on Gemma as she said this.

Luann nodded her head ignoring the sour look on Gemma's face upon hearing Clara's statement. "I'm so glad he's moved on. I don't think he's had an old lady since he's been here. It's a shame, since he's such a sweetheart. Gemma and I have been telling him for years now that he needs a good woman."

She paused taking a puff from her joint the weed apparently making her chatty as she spoke again. "You're so cute with him. He obviously adores you...I mean the way he looks at you...makes me think of Otto and me when we first met. What does your Uncle Bobby think? I mean I remember how much he used to dote on you when you were just a baby. Is he being too overprotective or is he happy you've found someone as sweet as Chibs?"

Gemma was quick to speak up a tight smile developing along her lips. "He doesn't know. Does he Clara?"

"We're going to tell him tonight. We're hoping he'll be happy with it." Clara replied unable to stop herself from slamming the corn cob she'd just finished husking down on the cabinet.

She bit down harder on her cheek as she turned to face Luann a tight smile on her lips as she purposely gushed. "Filip is wonderful to me. He's the sweetest man I've ever met. I had a gigantic crush on him back when I was a teenager. I'd hang around him back when I used to spend my summers in Charming. I felt so silly back then having a crush on him. I mean I was as subtle as a hurricane about that crush. I'm still shocked we actually wound up together, but it's going well. I love him to death."

She felt a jolt of pride shoot through her as she noticed the way Gemma's jaw clinched.

She knew she was playing with fire flaunting how wonderful her relationship with Chibs was going in Gemma's face. She just couldn't resist pushing Gemma's buttons though.

It was her way of making things clear to Gemma that she was here to stay.

Clara couldn't help but to be thankful as Chibs entered the kitchen completely unaware of just what he'd walked into.

He made his way over to Clara pressing a soft kiss to her cheek as he spoke up. "Can I borrow my lass?"

"Go ahead." Gemma replied all too quickly her eyes narrowing at Clara.

Chibs clasped Clara's hand knowing that this was his cue to get Clara out of the room before the shit hit the fan.

He led her down the hall towards a spare bedroom knowing that Clara would need a place to decompress in privacy.

Clara took off her denim jacket balling it up and tossing it across the room her temper threatening to explode.

She took a deep breath as she sat down on the foot of the bed. She closed her eyes as she kept on taking deep breaths trying to regain control of her rage.

Chibs let out a sigh mentally kicking himself for leaving Clara alone for too long.

A tiny part of him had hoped that maybe Gemma had taken his statement to her the night before to heart.

He sat down beside her taking her hand in his pulling it up to his lips and giving it a soft kiss. He was tempted to speak, but he had the feeling that there was nothing he could say to make any of this better.

Maybe Gemma and Clara would never find common ground?

Clara opened her eyes turning to face Chibs as she spoke up her voice overwrought. "Don't leave me alone with that woman again tonight."

"That bad?" Chibs asked almost afraid to know the answer.

Clara nodded her head a scowl developing along her face. "Oh yeah."

She paused rolling her eyes and taking another deep breath before she spoke again. "It's like she's not even willing to give me an opportunity. She just stood there in the kitchen and pretended like I didn't exist. I might as well have been a fly on the wall to her."

Chibs swallowed the lump developing in the back of his throat wanting to say that Gemma was just protective. He knew though that Gemma's protective tendencies were no excuse.

He wrapped his arm around Clara's waist holding her close to him as he spoke trying to be as soothing as possible. "I won't leave ya alone again tonight."

Clara let out a huff not wanting to cry. She didn't want to let Gemma get to her this much.

She tried hard to ignore the fat little girl inside of her and remind herself that she wasn't that sad fat girl anymore.

She was a grown woman. She was a grown woman who had a wonderful man who loved her.

She spoke up as she leaned against Chibs. "Luann is nice."

Chibs gave her a smile as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Aye she is."

Clara felt her face fall as she spoke up allowing herself to be vulnerable for a moment. "I just want Gemma to like me...She hates me though...I wish I didn't care, but I do. She's so important to both you and my uncle...I want to get along with her but it just seems so damn impossible."

Chibs shook his head a frown on his face. "Oh lass. Don't let er get ta ya. Yer wonderful. Yer gorgeous and sweet and funny and I love ya. Gemma is stubborn. She'll get over whatever it is that's stoppin her from likin ya eventually."

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips as he spoke up. "All that matters is that I love ya lass. Bein with ya makes me feel better than I 've felt in years. I can't wait ta see what's in tha future fer us."

She gave him a soft grin his words soothing her. She pressed her lips to his as she spoke. "Me too ahuvi. I love you. I hope that you're right."

He wrapped his arms around her their kisses growing more impassioned. She reached up placing a hand against his cheek allowing herself to become lost in the feel of his lips against hers.

The couple pulled apart as the door opened revealing the last person they'd expected to see.

Bobby Munson's smile melted from his face as he walked in on Chibs' lips pressed to Clara's.

Gemma had pointed him off towards the spare bedroom saying that Clara had gone to lay down for a bit. She hadn't mentioned anything about Chibs being in here as well.

He was both shocked, horrified, and angered by the sight in front of him.

He glared down at Chibs charging towards the man his hands forming into fists. "What the hell are you doing?"

Clara and Chibs both stood up their hands clasped as Chibs spoke up. "We wanted ta tell ya tonight. We didn't want ya to find out like this brother."

"Find out what? That you're fucking my niece?" Bobby spat out his fist rising fully ready to give Chibs a punch to the face.

It was just so wrong. Chibs and Clara. Clara and Chibs. It seemed so wrong his sweet little niece being with not only a Son but a Son who was sixteen years her senior. Not to mention the fact that Chibs was technically still a married man. Bobby wasn't about to allow Clara to become Chibs' mistress.

Clara deserved better than that. She deserved more than this life and a man who would more than likely never be able to make her his wife.

Clara moved quickly stepping in front of Chibs trying to take back control of the situation. She knew that her uncle wouldn't even attempt to strike Chibs if there was a chance he might hit her in the process.

She spoke up pleading with Bobby. "Please just calm down. Please just listen to us."

Bobby shook his head his face beginning to turn red. He didn't lower his fist as he spoke up ignoring his niece's pleading. "You need to move Clara."

"No. I love him." Clara blurted out the words spilling from her mouth.

She cringed at them not helping but to think that she sounded so cliche: _Don't hit him Uncle Bobby I love him._

Chibs took a deep breath his arm encircling Clara's waist as he moved her aside wanting to face Bobby like a man. "I love her Bobby. Trus me brother. I love her. I know it's sudden, but neither of us were plannin it. We wanted to sit ya down and tell ya tonight."

Bobby lowered his fist his eyes so dark. Clara was unsure if she'd ever seen her uncle's eyes grow so dark. They were practically black.

Bobby shook his head stepping back as he spoke. "I don't know what to say."

Clara stepped forward wanting her beloved uncle's approval so badly. She needed him to approve of this. "Please just hear us out."

Bobby stepped away from her his body remaining tense. He shook his head again a disgusted look remaining on his face as he stared at Chibs' arm around Clara's waist. "I...I need to...I have to go."

Clara reached for him her heart shattering as Bobby reached for the door handle swinging the door wide open.

She let out a choked sob as she watched him walk away.

She pulled away from Chibs following Bobby out into the hall. She called after him her heart shattering as he walked away. "Don't leave...please don't turn your back on me."

Bobby turned to face her his heart breaking as he spoke again. "I can't approve of this shit Clara...I love you...but I can't approve of this."

And with that he walked away leaving Clara to stand alone in the hallway.

She reached up wiping her teary eyes trying as hard as she could to convince herself that she didn't need him.

She took a deep breath her voice low as she spoke to herself. "Fuck you then."

As hard as she tried to be angry with Bobby but she couldn't commit to it.

Her heart was broken and she didn't know how to fix it.

As Chibs came up behind her she turned falling into his open arms. She shook her head her voice cracking. "He left."

Chibs felt his heart crumble at the sorrow in her voice. He spoke up guilt clouding his conscious. The only father Clara had ever truly known had turned his back on her and it was all his fault. "This is all my fault lass...I knew this would happen."

Clara tightened her grasp on him shaking her head fearing that he was about to tell her that it was best if they broke up. She spoke up her voice firm. "Don't leave me...please don't leave me. I love you."

He pressed his lips to her forehead his heart sinking at how desperate she sounded. He spoke up his voice just as firm. "I aint leavin ya alainn. I'm stayin righ here. As long as yer willin ta have me. Yer my lass aint nothin going to pull me from ya."

She buried her head against his chest her body shaking as she allowed herself to fall apart in his embrace.

He held her against him running his hand up and down her back soothing her until her sobs finally quietened. "Let's get outta here Clara."

Clara pulled away from him her face pink and puffy from crying. That sounded good.

She wanted nothing more than to climb onto the backseat of Chibs' motorcycle and go as far away as possible.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism?_

_Chapter Title song: Between Love and Hate by the Strokes. The lyrics have nothing to do with anything, but the title seemed appropriate. _

_Ahuvi= Hebrew (my beloved)_

_Luaidh= Scottish Gaelic (darling)_

_yeled hamud= Hebrew (sweet boy)_

__Tha gaol agam ort. : Scottish Gaelic meaning: I love you__


	17. A Pocket Full of Daisies

Bobby took a swig of his beer as he sat by Tiki on his sofa at home. He'd thought about calling Precious and asking her to just take the boy home, but he knew it wasn't right to punish the child for something that wasn't his fault.

He was just relieved that the child seemed to be in the dark about just why they'd left the Teller-Morrow residence in such a rush and why his father seemed so tense.

Bobby couldn't shake what he'd seen from his mind; Clara and Chibs, Chibs and Clara.

It just wasn't right, Clara with Chibs, in love. It was wrong.

It felt as though it had come out of left field. Bobby hadn't seen it coming.

It almost seemed like some sort of elaborate joke that the two were playing on him.

The anger he felt was still roaring deep within him like a tropical storm threatening to wash away everything it came upon.

Clara deserved better. She deserved more than Chibs could ever give her. She deserved far more than the life of an old lady.

Hell Chibs couldn't even make her a proper old lady. He was still a married man.

Bobby took another swig of his beer his eyes narrowing at this thought. Chibs had gone out and made Clara his mistress.

The thought enraged Bobby. His little niece deserved more than that.

Bobby knew that the life of an old lady wasn't an easy one. The MC took a toll on a man and his home life could often suffer for it.

Bobby knew well enough to know that most relationships between old ladies and men in the club fell apart and when it fell apart it was often ugly.

The violence and the other women could often create tension in a relationship and more often than not the tension created a painful end to the relationship.

An old lady would always be left waiting through late nights wondering where her man was. Was he alive? Was he being faithful?

Women threw themselves at men in an MC. Bobby had seen it time and time again. A man would go off on a run and wind up screwing some croweater or some sweetbutt even if he had an old lady back home.

It was just how it was. An old lady was to remain by her man's side but the man could stray. No it wasn't fair but that was just how it was. What happened on runs stayed on runs.

Bobby couldn't help but to think that the life of an old lady would destroy Clara.

Clara had always been so sweet and sentimental when it came to love. When she loved she put all of herself into it. She was the kind of woman who still believed in true love and a happily ever after.

-=Bobby never wanted Clara to lose that sense of hope.

He[ feared that a life with a Son would suck all the optimism and joy from Clara.

In the world of SAMCRO there were no happily ever afters.

Bobby just couldn't sign off on Clara being so deeply involved in this life.

It had been alright when she was just working at the garage. She was far enough away from anything involving the club then.

A relationship with Chibs though meant that Clara would find herself having deep ties to the MC. She was no longer just a niece to a club member. She was now an old lady.

Bobby looked up from his beer as his son spoke up a pout on his face. "Why did we leave Uncle Clay and Aunt Gemma's house? I thought we were going to eat dinner there."

"I thought we'd have dinner just the two of us." Bobby replied the lie sliding from his lips easily.

He had to cringe at the little lie. He knew that Tiki would go home and announce to Precious that dad had taken him out to some shitty burrito joint before taking him home and parking him in front of the TV.

Bobby knew that this probably wasn't what his ex wife had in mind when she'd demanded that he take the boy for the night.

Tiki spoke up his pout growing as he stuck his bottom lip out. "I wanted to show Cousin Clara my new gameboy. And Uncle Juice was going to teach me how to beat Mario Kart."

"Juice can teach you some other time." Bobby replied his stomach aching at the mention of Clara.

Tiki spoke again a smile on his face completely oblivious to his father's sour mood. "Uncle Chibs said that there's a big pool and his and Cousin Clara's apartment. He said I could come swim in it sometime. I told him I'm not very good at swimming but Uncle Chibs said that's okay because Clara's a really good swimmer. He said that Clara could teach me to swim. Do you think I can go swim this weekend?"

Bobby tightened his grip on his beer bottle as he glanced down at the boy. He felt guilty as he made up an excuse as to why this couldn't happen. "We'll need to talk to your mom about that first... besides you didn't pack a bathing suit."

Tiki's shoulders sagged disappointment washing over him.

It had been such a long time since he'd spent time with his favorite cousin.

Clara had always sent him the best gifts when she'd lived in Vegas. The one time Bobby had taken him to visit her she had even taken him to the zoo.

Tiki had been so excited to know that Clara was moving back to Charming. He'd already thought of all the fun things they could go do.

"I'm the only kid in my class at school that doesn't know how to swim. I wanted to take a class this summer but Mom says we can't afford lessons." Tiki pointed out as he let out a heavy huff.

Bobby took a deep breath as he reached up rubbing the nape of his neck. He spoke up as he tried to shove the guilt he felt sneaking up on him back down. "I'll give your mom Clara's number okay? Maybe they can figure out a way for Clara to teach you if she has the time. I can't make any promises though."

Tiki smiled his eyes growing wide so excited over the possibility of learning to swim and being able to spend time with his cousin.

Bobby let out a sigh as he watched Tiki turn back to the television once again becoming entranced by the image of a massive monster truck as it rolled over a line of cars.

He stared back down at his beer ignoring the guilt swirling around within him over all that had happened tonight.

He was doing the right thing he told himself.

Bobby did all he could to convince himself that this relationship between Chibs and Clara could only end badly.

He was doing the right thing.

* * *

Chibs felt a sinking feeling in his chest as Clara and he entered her apartment, Clara heading straight to her couch. She plopped down on it her body sagging as she stared straight ahead.

He wasn't sure if she'd cried anymore on the way over here. It was hard to tell on a bike. All he knew was that she'd held on to him like a lifeline; her arms wrapped around his waist so tightly.

The couple had left Gemma and Clay's home not saying a word to anyone. He imagined that it didn't matter anyway, everyone had more than likely heard Bobby's tantrum and had seen Bobby storm out with Tiki.

They had all just stared dumbfounded as Chibs and Clara had left there soon-after.

Chibs felt completely lost as how to handle any of this. It seemed in just a few mere minutes their world as they knew it had come crashing down around them.

They had both been so stunned by Bobby walking in on them mid kiss.

That wasn't the way Bobby was supposed to find out about any of this. Chibs and Clara were supposed to be able to sit down with Bobby and calmly explain their relationship to him.

This was supposed to be happy moment. Yes Chibs had expected some tension, but he hadn't expected a full on blow up like what had happened.

More than anything Chibs felt shame.

Just as he'd predicted his love for Clara had put strain on Clara's relationship with her Uncle. It might have even been damaged beyond repair.

Chibs knew that something had to be done to fix this all. He had to find a way to repair Clara and his relationship with Bobby.

The only problem was that Chibs had no idea how to even begin to fix this all.

A tiny part of him wondered if perhaps he should attempt to talk to Bobby himself. The more rational part of him knew though that this would only end in disaster. This would more than likely end with Bobby and he exchanging punches.

He wondered though if perhaps that would be the best way to sort this out. Maybe Bobby and he should sort this out in the ring.

A fistfight would at least let Bobby work his rage out. And perhaps once Bobby had purged all his anger then Chibs and he could talk about this like rational adults.

Chibs knew though that this wasn't the proper way to handle this. Clara would never allow her uncle and he to beat the living shit out of one another.

She wanted to handle this rationally. And Chibs knew he should honor his old lady's wishes.

He respected Clara enough to take in to consideration what she wanted. After all it was her uncle. This was her family relationships they were tackling here.

Chibs dropped his helmet down on to the table by the front door before he plopped down beside Clara on the sofa.

The two sat in silence for a long moment the both of them so overwhelmed by all that had taken place this evening.

Clara was the first to speak her voice uneven as she struggled not to fall apart once again. "That went over like a lead balloon."

Chibs opened his arms to her allowing her to lean against him cuddling up to him as he spoke. "I'm so sorry aliann."

Clara felt her throat tighten up a few tears leaking from her eyes. "Don't apologize... it's not your fault.."

She reached up placing a gentle hand on his cheek tracing her thumb along one of his scars as she spoke again. "I wanted you. I wanted us. I knew my uncle was going to take this hard...I just didn't think it would be so bad."

"Aye I know lass. I wanted us too. Yer uncle is protective...I understand that. I know he's righ to worry. I hate that Bobby found out bout us that way." Chibs replied leaning into her touch. He reached out wiping her tears the best he could manage.

He was just thankful that it wasn't full out sobbing like it had been back at Gemma's house.

He contemplated rather he should bring up just why Bobby should worry about this relationship.

He sighed knowing though that they'd both been through enough tonight. The discussion would have to wait for another night.

Chibs felt his heart sink as Clara spoke up pointing out the elephant in the room. "Gemma sent Bobby back to that room...she wanted him to walk in on us. She hates me...she hates us together. I never thought she would go that far but it's the only thing that makes sense. Bobby said it himself. He said Gemma told him I was lying down in the guest room alone trying to battle a headache."

Chibs closed his eyes for a brief moment his heart aching. He knew Clara was right. Gemma had stuck her nose where it didn't belong.

He knew he shouldn't be shocked that Gemma had interfered. Still though her interference hurt.

Gemma was a friend. He trusted her and she had betrayed his trust.

He'd asked her to stand back. He'd asked Gemma to let him have this, to allow him to enjoy his relationship with Clara.

It hurt to know that she'd ignored his pleas.

He felt his throat tighten up as he spoke. "Aye I know...I'm goin ta have a talk with her firs thing Monday."

He paused swallowing the lump developing in the back of his throat as he tried to retain control of his anger.

He ran his hand up and down Clara's back as he took deep breaths his rage and disappointment cooling for a moment. "We'll figure out a way ta fix this love."

Clara pressed a soft kiss to his lips doing all she could to calm him. She could feel the tension in his body. She could see the fire in his eyes.

"I know ahuvi." She murmured as she pulled away from the kiss relieved to see that his eyes had softened.

She let out a soft sigh as she snuggled against him her arm wrapping around his waist. She was ready to put this entire night behind her.

Clara closed her eyes trying to push her sorrow over what had happened with her uncle down. His words and his rejection had stung deeply.

She knew that it would be a long while before Bobby could learn to at least tolerate Chibs and she.

Clara prayed that Chibs was right. She only hoped that things would settle down.

A tiny voice in the back of her head knew better than to hope though. Things never settled down for long in Charming.

* * *

Juice rolled his eyes as he shifted in the passengers' seat of Clara's red station wagon. He pulled the strap of the seatbelt back as it dug into his neck for the third time in a row.

He sent Chibs a bitter look his eyes narrowing. Why did he answer his cell when Chibs called him this morning again?

Of course Juice knew the answer to that question. It was no secret what had taken place at Gemma's house the night before.

The cat was out of the bag about Chibs and Clara, and Bobby was pissed.

Juice cringed as Chibs made a sharp turn nearly making it through the red light. The Scot was clearly more accustomed to handling a Harley than a car.

"What are we doing again?" Juice asked knowing that he'd been far too tired to really pay all that much attention when Chibs had called this morning and asked him to come over to his apartment.

"Lookin fer a dog fer Clara." Chibs replied slamming down on the horn as the station wagon got stuck behind a tremendously slow Ford Focus.

Juice let out a huff rolling his eyes again as he spoke. "And we had to do that this morning why?"

Chibs pulled a cigarette from his jacket pocket somehow managing to light it as he switched lanes passing the Ford Focus. "Because I found a dachshund in the classified section of the paper this mornin and we gotta get to that pet store and snatch it up before anyone else has tha chance."

"A dachshund?" Juice exclaimed gripping down on the seat as Chibs slammed on the breaks at a red light.

"Aye ya know...a wiener dog." Chibs replied taking a puff of his cigarette being sure to blow the smoke out the window.

He knew Clara was particular about smoking in her car, even though she smoked in the car all the time.

Juice rolled his eyes letting out a sigh and he laughed. "Yeah I know what a dachshund is. I'm just surprised you're getting a damn lap dog."

Chibs tightened his jaw as he sent Juice a dirty look clearly not finding this as amusing as him. "Clara had a dachshund in Vegas. Her ex made er get rid of it. Gettin rid of that dog nearly broke her heart. I thought gettin her a dog might be a good way to cheer er up after last night."

"So you're just going to go out and buy her a pet without asking? I don't know...that seems like a good way to have your ass handed to you. In my experience women don't like it when their boyfriends do things without asking them." Juice pointed out creasing his brow.

Juice didn't give Chibs a chance to respond to this as he spoke up. "How's she doing anyway?"

Chibs shrugged his shoulders as he took another drag from his cigarette. "She's takin it hard. Bobby is like a da ta her. She really wanted this ta all work out. She wants his approval more than anythin. I don't know if he'll ever really approve though. Bobby knows his niece is too good fer me."

Juice nodded his head as he spoke again. "You know Clay's going to blow up about this shit. Club drama isn't good."

"Aye I know. It's none of Clay's concern though. This is between Clara and me." Chibs replied deciding not to even bring up Gemma's involvement in anything that had happened Saturday.

He knew better than to mention it to anyone. Juice was right club drama equaled disaster.

He would much rather handle Gemma all on his own than let any of his brothers become involved. He knew if his brothers got involved it would just create more chaos than it was worth.

Chibs grinned as they pulled into the pet store's parking lot. "Aye here we are."

Juice wasted no time getting out of Clara's car. He spoke up letting out a huff. "I'm driving us home."

"Nah yer not. Clara would kill ya if somethin happened to her car." Chibs insisted as he pulled his kutte out of the backseat putting it back on.

He tossed his cigarette down on the pavement as he made his way towards the pet shop. He hoped that the dog hadn't already been sold. He was determined to get Clara a wiener dog; a long haired dachshund just like she'd owned back in Vegas.

"Yeah that's why I'm driving." Juice insisted not risking another ride with Chibs at the wheel.

Juice spoke up again shaking his head as Chibs and he walked into the pet store. "I still can't believe you're getting a yappy little lap dog."

"Aye things we do fer love." Chibs remarked a smirk on his face.

He only prayed that Juice wasn't right about this dog thing being a bad idea.

The last thing he needed was more tension between Clara and he.

* * *

Clara twisted the cord to the phone around her finger as she held up the receiver to her ear. She felt her palms begin to sweat as she listened to her mother.

"I spoke to your uncle. I can't believe you Clara Joanne Munson." Tammy Munson exclaimed clearly not thrilled about her daughter's newest boyfriend.

Clara let out a groan a little irritated that Bobby had run off and told her mother. She cringed at the use of her full name. The use of her full name made her feel like a little girl again being scolded for not cleaning her room or being caught in some silly white lie.

"What has he told you?"She dared to ask though she had a feeling she already knew the answer to that question.

Tammy spoke up her voice rising. "He called me late last night drunk as a skunk. He told me that you've done the last thing I ever wanted you to do. Dating a Son Clara? What have I always told you?"

"Don't date anyone who's in an MC." Clara replied twisting the cord tighter and tighter.

"Exactly. I knew I shouldn't have let you go back to that god forsaken town. I've told you time and time again that Charming is nothing but heartache." Tammy remarked her voice growing brittle.

Clara bit the inside of her cheek knowing that the last the she wanted was the send her mother into a crying fit. "Mom calm down. It's okay. Filip is nothing like what you're picturing. He's sweet and funny. He's got a gigantic heart. He's been nothing but wonderful to me. I've known him for a long time mom. I used to hang out with him I'd come down to visit Bobby over the summer."

"If I'd known that I probably would have never allowed you to go to spend your summer break with your uncle. I would've signed you up for Summer Camp. And just how old is this Filip?" Her mother replied her tone of voice indecipherable.

Clara shook her head unsure if her mother was joking about summer camp or not. She knew it didn't matter. She had to make something clear to her mother. "He's in his forties mom. It isn't that big of an age difference. And his age really means nothing to me. Just don't shoot Filip down before you even give him a chance. Trust me you have nothing to worry about. He's a nice guy."

Tammy let out a deep sigh as she spoke her voice becoming brittle once again. "A nice guy with a SAMCRO patch."

Clara stared down at her freshly painted red toenails her heart sinking at her mother's teary voice. "Mom please just try for me okay? Just give Filip a chance. I feel so connected to him. I haven't felt this connected to someone in so long. He's good for me."

Tammy let out a huff staying silent for a long moment before she spoke again. "Fine...but you have to bring him home to meet me eventually...I'm not going to say I approve of this until I've had a good long talk with this Filip."

"Thank you mom." Clara replied relief washing through her.

No she wasn't exactly thrilled about the prospect of bringing Chibs home to meet her mother, but she knew it was an unavoidable fact. Chibs had to meet Tammy Munson eventually.

"Is everything else alright baby? What about work? Is everything okay with _that woman_?" Tammy asked concerned for her daughter.

Clara sighend knowing just who her mother meant by _that woman, _Gemma. She spoke up lying through her teeth. "Everything is just fine mom. It's going great."

Tammy let out a relieved sigh as she spoke up. "Thank god. I'm so relieved Clara. I know better than anyone that Gemma can be impossible at best."

Clara frowned so tempted to ask her mother more about her time in Charming, her time with Gemma.

Just what had happened between Gemma Teller Morrow and Tammy Munson?

She didn't even have time to brooch the subject as Tammy spoke again. "Now if you need anything, anything at all don't you hesitate to call me. Your Uncle won't be angry forever baby. Don't you worry. Things will sort out. I love you."

Clara smiled her mother's words the most reassuring thing she'd heard all day long. It was strange how even as a grown woman her mother could still make her feel like the safest person in the entire universe.

"Thanks mom I love you too. I'll talk to you again real soon I promise." Clara said reluctant to hang up the phone.

She knew though that her mother was more than likely calling her on her lunch break. It killed her knowing that her mother had to return to her old job at the casino.

Clara was thankful that she didn't have too long to soak in her guilt over her mother's job and financial situation. The door to her apartment opened as soon as she hung up her phone revealing the last thing she had ever expected even in her wildest dreams.

Chibs entered the apartment a wiggling black and tan dachshund puppy under his arm and a bag full of supplies under his other hand.

Chibs let out soft sigh so thankful when he saw the smile develop along Clara's face. So much for Juice's theory about this pissing Clara off.

"What is this? I thought you were going out for groceries and a quick errand with Juice. Where's Juice anyway?" Clara asked as she stood up from her sofa making her way over to Chibs her hand reaching out to pet the puppy.

Chibs nodded down to the dog. "I thought ya needed somethin ta cheer ya up and I know you've been talkin bout gettin a dog. I bought everythin ya need fer her. Juice went home after makin a million lap dog jokes by the way."

Clara stared at the dachshund the puppy staring up at her with dark eyes. She chuckled as the dog practically melted against her hand as she pet her.

She spoke up laughing. "So do we have joint custody over her or?"

"Nah no joint custody. I'll visit her and buy the dog food fer her." Chibs replied chuckling at the joint custody comment.

"Does she have a name?" Clara asked still staring down at the puppy.

Chibs placed the dog in Clara's open arms smiling as the puppy began to lap at her face her little tail wagging. "Nope. That's up ta ya lass. Jus don't name her anything like princess or honeybun. I'm already goin ta get enough shite from tha guys once Juice tells em bout this."

Clara chuckled knowing that Chibs was right. He was in for at least a million lap dog jokes. She spoke up as she placed the puppy on the ground allowing her to roam her new home. "How does Daisy sound? I mean you are her daddy...You should have some imput."

Chibs let out a huff not amused by the _daddy _comment. He placed the plastic grocery sacks on the island counter in the kitchenette as he spoke up. "I guess it could be worse."

Clara wrapped her arms around him as she leaned up pressed a kiss to his cheek a smile still on her face. "Thank you Filip. I don't think anyone's ever done something so sweet for me."

And she did mean that. None of the extravagant gifts Mitch Daniels had given her could ever hold a candle to the little wiener dog pup Chibs had gotten for her.

"So I cheered ya up alainn?" Chibs asked his arms wrapping around her as he leaned down pressing his lips to hers."

"Yes so much. Thank you." Clara insisted pulling back from him for only a short moment before she locked her lips with him again.

Chibs let out a groan as he pulled away from Clara only to spot the newly named dachshund squatting down to pee on the hardwood floors.

Clara turned from him letting out a huff. "Daisy bad girl no."

He chuckled as Clara scooped up Daisy taking her out back to show her that the backyard was the proper place to pee.

Chibs grabbed a paper towel going over to clean up the surprisingly large pee puddle Daisy had left behind.

He grimaced as he mopped up the puddle. As he thought back to the look of joy on Clara's face he knew that this was all worth it though. He knew that he'd clean up a million puppy pee puddles as long as his lass was happy.

He would do anything to make Clara happy.

* * *

Chibs pulled his dyna into the parking lot of TM Auto his stomach a wreck. He'd been so nervous all morning long.

He'd barely managed to eat a dry piece of toast and drink a cup of coffee this morning at Clara's apartment before he'd left early this morning.

Clara and he had both decided that it was best if Clara hold off on coming to work until he'd had a word with Gemma.

He wasn't looking forward to this. He'd always had love for the Queen of SAMCRO, but he wouldn't tolerate this kind of behavior. Not even from her.

Gemma looked up from her desk her face showing no sign of guilt as she spoke up. "You're here early sweetheart."

"We have ta talk bout Saturday night Gemma." Chibs insisted deciding it would be best just to skip etiquette.

He didn't give Gemma time to even respond to this statement as he walked over to the desk glaring down at her. "What ya did was wrong. Ya had no righ ta expose Clara and my relationship ta Bobby like that."

"I didn't expose anything to Bobby Chibs. You know that." Gemma insisted still trying to hold on to the innocent act.

Chibs shook his head not buying her act for even a second. He spoke up his voice showing just how bitter he felt about this all. "Nah ya jus sent him back to the guest room to discover it all fer himself. Ya jus couldn't let me have this could ya?"

Gemma stood up from the desk her eyes narrowing as she held her chin up not letting his accusations dampen her sense of pride. "I did what had to be done. You and I both know that girl has no place in this life. She's not right for you Chibs."

"That aint yer place ta decide Gemma. I love Clara. She's tha best thing that's happened ta me in years. I don't care if ya don't like her. She's me old lady rather ya like it or not." Chibs replied his hands forming fists.

He felt as though he wanted to punch a hole in the wall. He wanted to pick up something and hurl it across the room.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so angry.

"I'm just looking out for you Chibs. You're family. I don't want you to get hurt." Gemma replied reaching out to place a hand on his arm.

She frowned as he pulled back from her not even willing to hear her out.

Chibs spoke up his eyes darkening. "If ya ever interfere with Clara and me then I'll wash my hands of ya Gemma. I won't leave tha club. I love my brothers, but I'll cut off ties with ya. If ya do anything like that again ta Clara and me then I'll sever our friendship. I mean it Gemma. I swear on my Kerrianne."

Gemma widened her eyes realizing that Chibs was being genuine. The mention of his estranged daughter was all the proof she needed to realize that he meant business.

Chibs made his way over to the office door opening it as he spoke again. "I'm takin the day off. If the club needs me they can jus call my cell."

And with that he left making his way over to his dyna racing out of the parking lot.

Gemma peered out the window frowning as he watched him leave.

She let out a huff knowing that she'd seriously miscalculated her moves.

She had hoped that Bobby finding out about Clara and Chibs would put a rift between Chibs and Clara.

Gemma had hoped that Clara's love for her uncle would supersede her love for Chibs. She'd hoped that Clara would dump Chibs.

Yes she'd known that Chibs would mope for a while if Clara dumped him, but Gemma imagined that it wouldn't take him long to get over it.

She'd imagined that Clara would go back to Vegas and Bobby would forgive and forget what had happened for the sake of the club.

Apparently she'd been wrong. Chibs was serious about Clara Munson.

Gemma crossed her arms over her chest letting out a sigh. She knew that Chibs was serious as a heart attack.

Clara Munson obviously wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Gemma shook her head realizing that she had to fix this somehow. Somehow she had to find a way to bring peace back between Chibs and Bobby.

She wasn't going to let her miscalculations create a rift within the club.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive criticism?_

_I've gone back and done a little revising on chapters one and three. I just wanted to add a little more dialogue and some flashbacks to even things out. So you might want to look over that. I hope that took care of the abundance of inner monologue, if anyone else felt that way. _

_There is no song for the chapter title. I couldn't find a song that I felt would work._I just thought the chapter title was fitting given the new furry addition to the Telford Munson household._ _

_Aliann= Scottish Gaelic, Beautiful_

_Ahuvi= Hebrew, my beloved._


	18. Authors Note

I'm considering completely rewriting this story. The rewrite would still follow the same storyline but there would be a bit more character development and background on Clara's relationships; her relationship with Chibs, her uncle, her past relationship with Mitch Daniels. I just feel like this story could have been executed a bit better.. I want to know though would anyone be interested in reading it if I rewrote it though? Just let me know what you think. I'm still on the fence about it all.

I could still keep this version up and title the other version rewrites. That way you could judge which one you like best. Like I said though I'm completely on the fence about this.


	19. Extraordinary Girl

Clara pushed a cart through the grocery store the sounds of Judy Garland playing through her earbud headphones. Judy Garland was her biggest guilty pleasure. The soundtrack to the Wizard of Oz had long ago been added on to her ipod and it was the one playlist that she could count on to cheer her up.

The Wizard of Oz had been a childhood favorite and still to this day remained one of her all time favorite films.

She knew that she could use all the cheering up she could get especially after all that had happened last week.

Clara was doing all she could to push forward and move past the chaos of the past week. It was proving to be easier said than done.

Clara would never admit it out loud but not having Gemma's approval did bother her. She hated the fact that the woman hadn't even been willing to give her a real chance to prove herself.

She knew just how important Gemma was to Bobby. Clara had often heard her Uncle Bobby speak so fondly of Gemma. He would talk about how strong Gemma was and how she had such love and loyalty for all the men of the Sons. Gemma had been a long time friend of Bobby's.

To be honest deep down inside Clara had wanted to win the approval of someone her uncle had such profound admiration for.

Clara also knew just how dear Gemma was to Chibs. Chibs had told her once before how Gemma had taken such good care of him when he'd first come from Belfast to Charming. Gemma had made sure that he had everything he could possibly need; familiar foods, furniture for his dorm room, and anything else he might of asked for. The little show of hospitality had been enough to make Gemma near to Chibs' heart.

Gemma clearly was a maternal figure to most of the _sons _and the old ladies. Clara had said it once and she'd say it again Gemma was the _Queen of SAMCRO. _Everyone with an ounce of common sense in SAMCRO knew that if the queen didn't like you then you were in for a lot of heartache.

Clara knew her life in Charming would be so much easier if she could find a way to gain Gemma's acceptance. It didn't seem that it would happen anytime soon though.

That wasn't to say though that Clara wasn't still pissed at Gemma. Revealing Chibs' and Clara's relationship to Bobby like that had been a low blow even for someone with a reputation like Gemma.

For the most part Clara really wanted Gemma's approval not for her own sake but for the sake of everyone around them.

Clara knew that the rift between Gemma and she wasn't easy for Chibs.

The last thing in the world Clara had ever wanted was to create tension between Chibs and anyone in his life.

She loved Chibs too much to cause him any heartache. He had been so good to her for such a long time now.

Clara just didn't want Chibs to wake up one day and wonder if she really was worth so much trouble.

She tried as hard as she could to push her worries far from her head as she rounded the corner to the pet aisle.

Clara dropped a large bag of puppy chow onto the bottom rack of her cart knowing that Daisy had already ate most of the tiny bag Chibs had bought.

Clara wasted no time before moving on to the chew toys. It was clear that the wiener dog pup would need something to keep her sharp little teeth occupied.

Clara had thrown all her energy into keeping Daisy from chewing every single thing she could get her mouth on. Unfortunately most of Daisy's favorite _chew toys _were belongings of Chibs'. They'd already caught the puppy with her teeth around one of Chibs' new boots; they were just lucky that they'd caught her before she had the time to do any real damage.

Despite all the headaches the puppy had caused it was clear that Daisy had been just the thing Clara had needed to distract herself from her sorrows.

Clara truly adored the puppy. Daisy really did make the little apartment feel like a home. The little wiener dog pup clearly loved Clara. She literally followed Clara's every single step.

Clara moved on to the meat section her eyes scanning the selections. She wanted to make Chibs something special. She was hoping to make him a proper cottage pie.

She had looked up the recipe this morning on her laptop and it seemed simple enough.

Clara knew that a Shepard's pie might be a little bit more up to his tastes, but she hated the idea of cooking with lamb.

She'd only had lamb once in her life and honesty she had found it to be so dry. The only thing she'd been able to think of as she'd sliced into the braised lamb was a fluffy little sheep baaing at her.

She had already purchased a few things for him; a tin of English breakfast tea and a package of the cranberry scones she knew he adored.

It only seemed appropriate that he had things in her apartment that would make him feel at home.

Since their relationship had become Chibs had spent just about every night in her little apartment, and Clara wouldn't have it any other way.

She almost dropped the package of minced beef she'd just picked up as she heard a voice beside her. "Miss. Munson. I heard you were back in town."

Clara felt her stomach drop as she turned her head only to see one of the last people in the world she wanted to deal with at the moment.

She yanked her earbuds off shoving them into the wide pockets of the sleeveless purple and pink tunic she was wearing before she shut off her ipod. She only prayed that Deputy Hale hadn't heard Judy singing the wonders of the wonderful wizard of oz through the little earbuds.

She spoke up doing her best to be polite even though she felt less than congenial at the moment. "Deputy Hale. Yes I've been back for a while now."

"I hate to interrupt your shopping, but I've noticed something pretty disturbing. It seems that Roman Becket was brutally attacked and beaten a few weeks back. I don't suppose you'd know anything about that?" Deputy Hale remarked wasting no time with pleasantries as he stared down at the young woman.

"Roman Becket? I haven't heard that name since high school." Clara replied her palms beginning to sweat as she gripped down on the grocery cart.

What the hell was Hale up to? Hadn't Chibs said that Juice and he had warned Becket to stay clear to the police?

Deputy Hale raised an eyebrow not tearing his gaze away from Clara as he spoke again. "Funny that you say that. I've heard that Roman Becket and you had a date two days before he was attacked."

Clara shifted her eye contact away from the deputy for a short moment panic shooting through her.

What if she said the wrong thing? What if her big mouth dug Chibs, Juice, and herself into a hole that they couldn't get out of?

She managed to give Hale a smile doing everything she could to hide the anxiety she was sure was flashing behind her eyes as she spoke. "I didn't take you to be the type to listen to ridiculous town gossip. Isn't that sort of the type of hobby that's more appropriate for an old maid?"

Hale narrowed his eyes at Clara her response obviously not what he'd been anticipating.

He clinched his jaw as he spoke up. "My mistake. You can't blame me for jumping to such a conclusion, considering the company you keep."

"Meaning?" Clara spat out resisting the overwhelming urge to roll her eyes.

Deputy do-good was really starting to become grating on the nerves.

Hale kept a judgmental gaze on her as he spoke up. "The Sons aren't a good crowd. You're a smart girl Clara. I always thought you'd get far away from Charming and your family. You seemed real different from a lot of folks around here. You took a home economics class with my little sister. Laurie always said you had real talent on the sewing machine. Said you were always talking about how you were going to get your designs on the runway in New York and Milan."

"They're just mechanics who happen to be Harley enthusiasts. There's nothing dangerous about them. As I remember your sister wasn't really in the crowd I hung out with." Clara replied repeating the lie her mother and her Uncle Bobby had taught her long ago.

She couldn't help but to cringe at the mention of Laurie Hale. Laurie Hale was always the kind of girl who didn't even try to show an ounce of kindness to Clara. Laurie was a mean girl to the core; the type of girl who reveled on making girls like Clara miserable.

She could remember Laurie had been on the cheer squad and Clara had been under the bleachers.

Hale shook his head already having heard this line from more than a few people tied to the club. It seemed to be the company line with SAMCRO. "Just be careful Clara. Like I said you're a nice girl. You have a lot of promise. I'd hate for all that promise to be wasted on someone like the Sons."

And with that final statement Deputy Hale turned leaving Clara before she had a chance to throw back some snide comment.

Clara glared at him silently cursing under her breath as she raised a middle finger to the man's back. "Stupid Deputy Do-gooder."

She let out a huff staring back down at her groceries her good mood long gone.

* * *

Clara barely managed to open her front door the plastic bags of groceries she was carrying weighing her down.

She was relieved as Chibs jumped up from the sofa taking a large portion of the bags from her and following her into the kitchen.

She didn't speak until she took her denim jacket off dropping it on the counter with her purse. "Could you grab the dog food? I only managed to drag it up to the door."

He did as she asked chuckling when Daisy bounced towards the bag of puppy chow. "I swear this dog has an neverendin stomach."

"She's just growing." Clara replied as she dug through the bags pulling out all that she'd bought and placing it on the counter and in the refrigerator.

Chibs grinned as he pressed a kiss to Clara's cheek unable to stop himself from teasing her. "How much more can she grow? She's jus a hotdog with legs."

Clara gave Chibs' arm a playful smack as she replied to this statement. "That's no way to talk about our fuzzy baby."

She nodded down to Daisy cooing at the excited pup. "Don't listen to daddy. He's just a grouch."

Chibs let out a huff shaking his head. He only prayed that Clara never referred to him as Daisy's daddy in front of any of the guys.

God knows he'd already gotten enough hell from his brothers once they'd found out that he'd bought Clara a little lap dog.

He had gotten the_ hotdog with legs_ comment from Tig and he had been unable to stop himself from using it to tease Clara.

She pulled one of the squeaky toys she'd bought for Daisy from a bag holding the donut shaped toy up at Chibs. "I got something for those teeth of hers to gnaw on."

Chibs grinned at the sight of the toy. It looked like a plastic little donut pink frosting and sprinkles included.

He reached into his jeans pocket pulling it out and showing it to Clara. "Jus in time. This is her latest felony. I think she hates me...she only destroys my things aliann."

So far the dachshund had destroyed one of his new Harley catalogs, she'd put some serious holes into an old pair of his boots, and she'd ripped a huge hole into one of his socks.

He was beginning to think that his fuzzy baby was out to get him.

Clara placed the toy on the counter as she took the wallet from him. She opened it up grateful that none of the tiny teeth marks had extended to Chibs' drivers license nor his one and only credit card that he reserved for emergencies. She was just as relieved to find that the cash was unharmed.

Clara couldn't help but to be entranced by a little photo in the wallet. The man in the picture was obviously Chibs though it was a much younger version of the man. His cheeks were free of the scars Jimmy O' had given him. His hair was darker and longer almost down to his chin. It wasn't just his appearance that captivated her though. It was the tiny bundle in his arms; a baby with wild dark curls wearing a little white dress.

The Chibs in this picture was smiling down at the little one in his arms a look of total adoration in his eyes.

"This is your daughter? Kerrianne?" She asked pointing down at the photo.

Chibs gave her a soft smile the picture always stirring up bittersweet memories for him. "Aye. Fiona took that the day we took Kerrianne home from the hospital. I bought the dress Kerrianne is wearin. I found it at a little shop the day we found out we were havin a girl. She wore it fer her christening too. It's one of the few photos I have of my wee love."

Clara ran her fingertips across the photo it giving her mixed feelings. On one had she loved seeing Chibs in such a joyful moment. On the other hand she hated knowing that this joy would be put to an abrupt end by the very man Chibs had assumed he could trust. His beloved wife and his beautiful little girl would be ripped from him.

It made her heart ache to know he'd experienced such pain in his life. He was so strong. She often wondered how someone could be as strong as him.

She couldn't even begin to imagine how anyone could live knowing that their child was an ocean away so far out of their grasp.

Clara spoke up feeling bad for bringing up the photograph. She knew that discussing his daughter was painful for him. "She's beautiful."

"Aye she is. She had my mouth and my nose too. I hope she looks more like her ma now though...I don't think I'd make a pretty lass." Chibs replied giving her a soft smile as he attempted to make a joke to ease any negative feelings the picture had stirred up within him.

Clara was the only person in the world who had ever seen this picture. He'd always guarded the little photograph fearing that something would happen to it.

He had to admit it felt good showing this side of himself to Clara. He liked knowing that he could discuss this part of his past. He loved that Clara just listened to him without any judgement at all.

She gave him an apologetic smile as she handed his wallet back to him. She leaned up pressing a kiss to his lips as she spoke up changing the subject. "Daisy loves you...she's just teething."

She gave him a mischievous grin as she spoke up her voice taking a more sultry tone. "I'll find a way to make it up to you."

He stuffed his wallet back into his pocket before he wrapped his arms around her. He allowed one hand to sneak down to her backside giving it a squeeze as he spoke up. "I fully intend on gettin ya to make it up ta me all night long."

She felt her cheeks flush as she giggled at his statement. "I don't doubt it ahuvi."

She leaned into his embrace feeling completely relaxed for the first time all day long.

The relaxed feeling evaporated as she remembered her conversation with Deputy Hale at the grocery store. She sighed as she blurted out the news to Chibs. "I ran into Deputy Hale at Charming Grocers."

She wasn't shocked to feel Chibs' body go tense at the words. "What'd he want?"

"He mentioned Roman Becket...mentioned the fact that we went out on a date before he got attacked. I shrugged it off... I accused Hale of being a gossip." Clara admitted giving Chibs a sheepish smile.

She was shocked as he pressed a kiss to her lips before speaking up a look of pride on his face. "That's my lass. Did he say anthin else?"

"Just some crap about how I need to be careful keeping the company I do. I told him the famous lie; the sons are just mechanics who are Harley enthusiasts." Clara replied rolling her eyes at the memory of Hale's little holier than though speech.

Chibs nodded his head grateful that Clara already knew how to handle the police. Her Uncle Bobby had taught her well. He shook his head irritated that Hale would try to sway Clara against her family. "That self righteous prick has been gunnin fer the Sons fer years now. He's jus gotten worse since he found out Unser is retirin. Hales in line ta be the new sheriff. He thinks Charmin is stuck in the sixties and SAMCRO's to blame. Clay's been tryin to figure out a way to buy Hale, but the man's not up fer workin with the Sons."

Clara nodded her head not surprised to hear about Hale's promotion. Sheriff Wayne Unser had been sheriff of Charming long before Clara was even a thought.

Unser had been on SAMCRO's payroll for over a decade now. His friendship with Gemma had made it easy for the Sons to win him over to overlooking their less than legal activities.

She had heard that Unser was ill; terminal cancer. It was no shock that the stress of illness and his age were pushing him into wanting to retire. She couldn't say that she blamed Unser for wanting to get out from under Clay's thumb.

Chibs pressed another kiss to Clara's lips as he spoke again. "I'm proud of ya lass. Ya handled him like a true old lady."

She smiled glad to know that she'd done her man proud. She felt her stomach plummet as she spoke up. "Should we be worried about Roman Becket? I mean what if he's already gone to the police?"

"We have nothin to worry bout Clara. Jus stick to the gossip story lass. IT'll work out." Chibs assured her knowing that as logn as they played it cool everything would be alright.

She let out a huff as she remembered the rest of Hale's little rant. "Hale just rubs me the wrong way. I can't stand people who walk around like they can walk on water. He even had the nerve to mention that his sister always spoke so fondly of me. That's the biggest crock of shit I've ever heard in my life. The last time I remember saying more than a sentence to Laurie Hale was when we were like seven and taking ballet together. She was just as big of bitch back then."

She paused for a moment her head bowing as she turned her eyes turning away from Chibs almost ashamed to admit this. "She was the one who first starting calling me gigantor and she-hulk. She was the reason I dropped out of ballet. I can remember we watched Fantasia in ballet class for this girl's birthday, and you remember that scene with the ballet dancing hippos...Laurie just blurts out 'hey look it's Clara'."

Chibs felt his heart sink at hearing this. He couldn't imagine how heartbreaking that must have been for a seven year old girl.

It was becoming more and more clear to him how truly sad Clara must have been as a little girl.

Chibs had never had any patience for bullies. Maybe it was because he'd been raised in poverty and had to endure more than enough cruel words as a child.

He ran his hand up and down Clara's back as he spoke. "I'm sorry that happened lass. I personally think ya were a beautiful wee lass. I've seen the photos to prove it. I hate that Hale made ya remember somethin like that."

She gave him a soft smile his words soothing her a bit. Most of the time when she shared those kinds of memories with people they'd always tell her the same things: _oh kids are just cruel, grow up and move on it's the past._

She always wanted to scream when people would say those things to her. They didn't understand just how bad it had been.

She had just been a little girl. Her wreck of a father had already fractured her sense of self worth, She hadn't needed someone poking at her weight and calling her names to top of her poor self esteem.

She reluctantly pulled away from Chibs as she continued to unpack her groceries. Chibs frowned spotting the last thing he'd expected; two boxes of cookies.

He knew that Clara didn't keep sweets around the house. She was so horrified of gaining any of the weight she'd lost back.

She didn't snack often. When she did allow herself to snack she worked out almost to the point of fainting. She ran every single morning and she was addicted to yoga and swimming laps in the apartments pool.

To be honest her obsession with her weight worried Chibs. At times the dieting and the exercise seemed to take over her life.

He just didn't want her overdoing it all and somehow harming herself. He had no idea how to even broach the subject with her without it blowing up in his face.

He could remember the second he'd realized just how splintered her self esteem really was. It had been during that first summer he'd spent in Charming.

A bubbly seventeen year old Clara led Chibs outside the movie theater the two of them tossing their 3D glasses in a trash bin along with the empty barrel of popcorn and their empty soda cups.

_Clara giggled shaking her head at the look of amazement on Chibs' face. "I can't believe you've never seen Jaws before."_

_Chibs let out a huff as he spoke. "I've seen Jaws. I've jus never seen the second feature. Day of the Killer Lampreys...seriously lass? Talk bout too much blood."_

_Clara almost doubled over in laughter at this statement. She clutched her stomach as it began to ache from laughter. "The big scary biker is freaked out by blood?"_

_Chibs pursed his lips doing his best not to join her in laughter. He tilted his chin up as he spoke. "It was jus too much lass. That scene with the swimmin pool filling with blood and the fountain jetting out a torrent of blood. It was overkill. How the hell would a lamprey even get in either one of those things ta begin with?"_

"_I think it's best to just not over think it. I mean it's not Casablanca Filip." Clara replied chuckling at the last part of his statement._

_She began to shake with laughter again as she spoke. "You jumped when the lampreys shot out of the bathtub drain and attacked the main character's girlfriend."_

_He let out an exasperated sigh as he spoke up. "I was enjoyin the lasses boobs like any man would and then next thing I know there's lampreys."_

_Clara threw her head back laughter spilling from her mouth at this statement. She shook her head not helping but to roll her eyes. "God such a typical male. Teaches you to get too invested in boobs in a horror movie."_

_Once she finished her giggling fit she managed to speak again. "So now that I've treated you to a cinematic masterpiece, what would you like to do next?...I mean unless you need to get back to TM."_

_Chibs spotted the way her shoulders slacked at the mention of him returning to TM. He knew that it was a Friday and Fridays meant a party._

_He was surprised to find that although it was Friday he was in no rush to get back to TM. He hadn't had this much fun sober in years._

_He bent his arm allowing her to link her arm with his as he spoke. "How bout ya tag along with me to look at that new motorcycle shop. I'll get ya a helmet of yer own. Ya should have one."_

_Clara smiled amazed that he was offering this. Helmets weren't always cheap. Her mother had never allowed her to buy one in fear that her daughter owning a helmet would mean that she was one step away from shacking up with a Son. _

_The smile dropped from her face as she spotted a familiar girl rounding the corner. The leggy brunette gave Clara an all too cheery smile as she spotted the Son by her side. "Clara Munson is that really you? God look at you!"_

_Chibs noticed the way Clara practically deflated as the scantily clad brunette approached them._

_Clara spoke up her voice so soft. It was as though all the confidence she had disappeared at the sight of this girl. "Nicole."_

_Nicole Barrister was evil. Clara knew that most people would say that she was just being a overdramtic teenage girl saying this, but it was true._

_Nicole had gone to school with Clara and though Nicole was a few years older than Clara they'd taken a few classes together._

_They hadn't been friends, not even close. Nicole had been popular; on the prom committee, a lead in all the school plays, a homecoming queen. She'd had all the nicest things; expensive clothes a brand new sports car. Her daddy was a wealthy man who owned a nice horse ranch and her mother earned a shit load of alimony from him. _

_Both her parents spoiled Nicole rotten and it showed. Her personality was just as putrid. She was the type that expected everyone to bow down to her. _

_She had treated Clara like utter and complete shit. _

_Nicole had always had a thing for the bad boys. It was no secret. She'd slept around all through out high school; always with older biker wannabes. _

_Clara imagined that Nicole had been trying to find her way into a SAMCRO party for years now._

_Nicole was dressed to impress; tall wedge shoes, a bright blue mini dress that showed off her trim figure and her large breasts. Her brown hair was curled perfectly, her red highlights and her fake-bake tan were fresh, and her lips were frosted with pink gloss. _

_Clara felt so plain next to her. She'd worn a daisy printed sundress that she'd made herself along with her favorite pair of red converse. Her frizzy hair had been loosely braided into a long side braid. She had barely put on any makeup choosing to only wear lip chap. _

_Clara felt like a child compared to Nicole. She could imagine that Chibs was drooling over Nicole. After all the girl did look like every other croweater that wandered around the clubhouse. _

"_Clara you look so good. Oh my god, talk about a real transformation! How much weight have you lost?" Nicole exclaimed giving Clara a smug smile probably loving the look of mortification on the younger girl's face._

"_A lot." Clara remarked her cheeks bright pink. She hated the way Nicole was peering over at Chibs giving him her best come hither look._

_Nicole wasted no time to lean forward being sure to show off her cleavage as she spoke. "So whose your handsome friend? I knew your uncle was a Son, but I didn't know you knew any others."_

_Clara sighed fully expecting Chibs to turn into putty in front of Nicole just like every other guy did. _

_She was shocked as Chibs failed to do so. He raised an eyebrow at Nicole as he spoke sounding thoroughly unimpressed with her flirty behavior. "Yer friends with Clara?"_

"_Oh yes. She's such a cutie isn't she? We go way back her and me. We were like besties in high school. I was so bummed when she moved." Nicole replied lying through her teeth as she twirled a long strand of her hair around a manicured finger._

"_She moved in high school?" Chibs asked causing Clara to raise an eyebrow. Chibs was already aware of this._

_After all Clara was only in Charming for her summer vacation._

_Nicole nodded her head all to eager to talk to Chibs. She stared down at his kutte mesmerized by all the patches as she spoke. "Yeah to Arizona or something like that. I missed her so much. So do you have a bike? Where is it? I've always loved the feel of a Harley between my legs."_

_Clara cringed at the last part of this statement. Nicole practically had sex oozing from her. _

_Any man with sense would ditch Clara for a girl like Nicole in a heartbeat._

_Chibs shook his head as he spoke up. "She moved to Nevada. Aye I do have a bike. I'm bout to take my lass here to go buy a helmet so she can ride it."_

_And with that he walked away from a stunned Nicole. _

_Clara was just as stunned as Chibs spoke up once they were far away from Nicole. "That gash aint yer friend is she?"_

"_No. She made my life miserable in high school. She spread a rumor that I didn't shower after swim meets. She told everyone my father was in prison. She called me a land whale and it caught on...pretty soon someone wrote it on my locker in a permanent marker." Clara admitted her jaw dropping at Chibs' dissing Nicole._

_She cleared her throat unable to stop herself from asking. "You think she's pretty don't you?...I mean most guys think she's hot...She's different from me...I'm not pretty like her."_

_Chibs stopped midstep shocked by this little comment. He turned to face Clara placing his hands on Clara's shoulders as he got her to turn to face him. He spoke up his voice firm. "Aye ya are different. Yer far more than pretty lass."_

"_Then why don't guys hit on me?" Clara asked her voice tiny._

_Chibs sighed realizing just how vulnerable Clara Munson truly was. Underneath the bubbly unique girl there was so much pain. She was far more insecure than she ever let on to anyone. _

_He hated seeing her so self conscious. Didn't she realize just how stunning she really was? _

_He gave her a smile as he spoke up. "Cause lads can be fuckin idiots Clara. Yer gorgeous on the outside and on the inside. Trus me that's one thing a person like Nicole will never have. Trus me lass one day yer goin to find a guy that sees jus how extraordinary ya are. Ya deserve a special guy lass. Don't ever date anyone who doesn treat ya like a queen."_

_Clara returned his smile his words meaning the world to her. She couldn't help but to hope that he was right. _

_A tiny part of her wished that maybe Chibs could be that special guy. She knew though that it was pointless to wish._

_Chibs would never notice her, not in the way she wanted him to. _

_She hated to think that the only girls who'd ever get his attention were girls like Nicole. She could imagine that if Chibs was drunk enough and didn't know a thing about Nicole then he'd let her into his pants no questions asked._

_Clara never knew though that very next Friday night when Nicole showed up at the clubhouse Chibs cornered her and let her know just how much he despised her. That night he told Nicole to never show her face at the Sons clubhouse ever again._

_In Chibs' eyes no girl would ever really compare to the beauty of Clara Munson._

Chibs shook that memory from his mind as Clara nodded down at the cookies explaining this unusual purchase. "I thought I might go visit Donna Winston tomorrow...Piney said that Donna would probably like to see me. He said she's having a rough time with Opie and everything. I bought her some groceries...just little things; coffee, bread, orange juice, some cereal. I thought her kids would like some cookies."

Chibs grinned at this statement. He knew that Clara could use a friend, and Donna really was the perfect friend for her. "That's sweet of ya alainn. Donna will appreciate it."

Clara nodded her head her as she began to twist her ring around her finger. "I'm a little afraid to just show up...I've been gone for so long. I know I hurt a lot of feelings being away for so long."

"Donna aint goin to be upset with ya Clara. She'll be glad to have someone to help her out durin all this. She's been shovin a lot of us away...Opie bein locked up hasn't been easy on her. She needs a good friend." Chibs reassured her as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Clara gave him a tight smile hoping that he was right. She really didn't want there to be any hard feelings between Donna and she.

Clara could use a good friend too.

* * *

Gemma rolled her eyes as she stepped over several newspapers stacked up in front of Bobby's house.

Gemma knew that she was in hot water with Chibs at the moment. She had seriously miscalculated just how Chibs would react to her intruding on Clara's and his relationship.

As much as Gemma didn't like Clara she was willing to find a way to fix the girl's relationship with her uncle, as long as it meant that Gemma didn't lose Chibs' trust.

Gemma needed adoration from all the members of SAMCRO. It kept everyone in line. And when everyone was in line she was able to stay on the throne.

She had been thinking long and hard about how to fix her mistake.

Bobby had handled this exactly how Gemma had imagined. He'd avoided Clara and Chibs. And he'd avoided the garage. He had been working repo jobs just so he could avoid working in the garage with Chibs.

Clara of course hadn't shown up to work since that dinner Saturday night, but Gemma was sure if she had Bobby would be avoiding her as well.

When it came to the club most of the Sons had made a point to keep Chibs and Bobby away from one another in fear that any contact would lead to a major blowout.

Gemma knew that there couldn't be any disputes within the club. Bad blood between brothers equaled disaster.

Clay's way of fixing this had been to suggest a cage fight between Bobby and Chibs. After all when brothers disagreed it was customary for them to just fight it out.

Gemma was just thankful that it hadn't come to that yet.

She knew that she had to find a way to make Bobby snap out of it and cut the bullshit. She had to do it soon.

She knocked on the door letting out a huff as Bobby answered the door looking horrible. He was wearing a robe over his pajama pants. It was clear that the man was hungover.

He wordlessly let Gemma into his house allowing her to follow him to the living room.

Gemma spoke up nodding her head at the freshly poured glass of bourbon. "Drinking for dinner? You been taking lessons from Piney?"

Bobby let out a huff not responding to Gemma's snide comment. Gemma reached into her purse retrieving a cigarette and lighting it as she spoke up again deciding to try a different approach. "Talk to me honey."

"Did you know about Chibs and my niece?" Bobby blurted out a glare on his face as he took a liberal swig from his glass of bourbon.

Gemma sighed not shocked that he'd caught on to just why he'd sent him back to the guest room that night. "I knew."

Bobby reached up massaging his temples as he spoke. "Christ did everyone know?"

"They didn't hide it sweetheart." Gemma replied taking a drag from her cigarette.

She let out a sigh as she spoke again. "Have you talked to either one of them since last week?"

"I can't deal with it. He's not right for her. Clara deserves someone safe." Bobby replied his eyes narrowing as he stared down into his glass.

Gemma twisted her mouth wanting so badly to agree with him. She kept this opinion to herself as she spoke again. "Why do you say that?"

Bobby pulled a cigarette from his own pack lighting it as he responded to her. "She's young...and she's too soft for the shit that comes along with being an old lady. He's just going to hurt her. I mean he's still married. She's his damn mistress. What happens when this all falls apart Gem? How am I going to look Chibs in the eye knowing that he broke my niece's heart."

"You know that and I know that, but they aren't going to listen to reason. Trust me I tried to talk some sense into the both of them. The best thing you can do is tell her how you feel about this." Gemma remarked as she reached out patting Bobby's hand.

"It's not like she'll listen." Bobby pointed out knowing that if anything Clara had inherited his hard head.

Gemma nodded her head knowing that he had a point. She took another drag from her cigarette as she gave his hand another pat. "No she won't but you need to get it all out in the open with her."

Bobby shook his head his stomach aching though he wasn't sure rather it was from guilt or all the booze he'd ingested. "I...I just wanted more for her. I love that kid more than anything in the world. She's like a daughter to me more than a niece, and she's the only daughter I'll ever have."

"I know you do sweetheart, but Clara isn't a kid anymore. You didn't think she was going to stay your little angel forever did you?" Gemma pointed out not missing the flash of regret in Bobby's eyes.

He let out a heavy sigh knowing that Gemma was right. He guessed that in his mind Clara would always be that sweet little curly haired girl who loved pink dresses and tea parties. "I'm just not ready to let her go yet...Not unless I know I'm putting her in good hands."

"Then make sure that Chibs understands. Let him know what Clara means to you. You can't shun that girl forever. If you love her then let her in." Gemma said knowing that Bobby's love for his niece was something she could use to convince him.

She paused dropping her cigarette in the ashtray in front of her as she spoke again. "I agree with you that Clara might not be right for this lifestyle. We have to give her a chance though. We might not like this relationship, but there's no way of stopping it."

She hated to admit that maybe she was right with that statement. Gemma knew that she'd never exactly approve of Clara, but there seemed to be no way of ditching her.

Bobby nodded his head knowing that Gemma might have a point.

Clara would always be his little doe eyes, but he'd have to let her go eventually. "I just wanted a safer life for her. I wanted a life away from the club for her...Don't get me wrong Gemma. I love my brothers and I love SAMCRO, but I saw what Oak did to my sister. If I could go back I would have kept Tammy far away from the Sons. I just don't want Clara to wind up with the same regrets as her mom."

"I'd hate to break it to you Bobby, but you being her uncle kind of killed her chances of staying away from the Sons. Life is dangerous sweetheart. I don't know about you but if I had a daughter I'd rather have her in a relationship with a man who could protect her than with some regular joe. Chibs can keep that girl safe. That's the one good thing I can say about their relationship." Gemma pointed out hating to admit the last part of her statement.

It was true though. Chibs obviously cared for Clara. The woman would be safe by his side.

Bobby nodded his head as he took another swig from his bourbon. He knew Gemma was right. Chibs protected those around him. He was a tough bastard.

Life was never safe. As long as Clara was safe though Bobby knew that he would sleep well at night.

* * *

_Thanks for giving your opinions to my authors note. I just wanted to be sure that I was really putting my everything into my writing. After all at the end of the day I'm writing for both my amusement and your entertainment. I want my stories to be as entertaining and well written as possible._

_I'm going to follow your advice and find a way to make improvements through my chapters. Thanks so much._

_Aliann= Scottish Gaelic (Beautiful)_

_Ahuvi= Hebrew (my beloved)_

_Chapter Song Title is Extraordinary Girl by Green Day_


End file.
